The Memoirs of a Hathaway
by maymay330
Summary: Sixteen years ago Dimitri left Rose pregnant. Now he's back from being Tasha's guardian. Follow the POV's of Alana Hathaway, her friends and the VA gang as they struggle through secret loves, growing up, and family fiascos. Action packed and full of romance. Guaranted not to be another Dimitri left Rose for Tasha story. A fresh look on what it truely takes to be a Hathaway.
1. Chapter 1: Anxious

The Memoirs of a Hathaway

What if Rose had gotten pregnant after the cabin scene and 16 years later she's dealing with her daughter's secret romance with her mentor. Dimitri left Rose for Tasha 16 years before but now returns stirring the pot more. How will Rose's daughter learn to cope with her situation by following her parent's actions? Be prepared for many points of views.

DISCLAMIER: I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters but I do own:

Alana Hathaway

Andre Ozera

Nora and Asher Castille

Leila Voda

Guardian Eric Pavel

Julia Drozdov

Trinity Badica

Please Rate and Review

The Memoirs of a Hathaway

_Rose POV_

I was pacing. Yes, Rose Hathaway was pacing the length of her living room. Lissa had told me I wasn't going to be happy but she had made it seem like something very miniscule. Not something as huge and mind blowing as Dimitri Belikov coming back to St. Vladimir's academy. I was expecting her to say that Alana had been kicked out of class and had to serve detention. I was used to things like that. Alana was just as hot headed as I was. I was not expecting Lissa to declare that Dimitri was walking right back into my life after sixteen long and dreadful years of learning to live without him. To make matters worst things were different now. I was older and I had a daughter now.

A daughter that just happened to belong to Dimitri. Only he didn't know and neither did my sixteen year old daughter Alana. I wanted to keep it that way. I was pacing back and forth recounting the past sixteen years when Alana walked into the room. When I glanced up it was like gazing into a mirror. Her skin was the color of her fathers and her dark luminous eyes reflected his as well but her structure and flowing hair had been replicated from my body straight to hers. She was tall and lean and she had the body that I knew all too well attracted the wrong attention from male companions. Along with my looks she had gotten my sense of rage. Sure she had the calm and optimistic side that Dimitri possessed but her anger always one upped the rest of her characteristics.

She stood giving me a quizzical look as she gathered her long hair into a hair tie and wiped a few stray drops of sweat from her forehead. I knew she had just come from her training practices with her mentor Guardian Pavel. She grabbed a bottle of water from her gym bag and gulped a huge sip before sighing and plopping down on the couch.

"What crawled up your butt?" She asked obviously taking in my worried state.

In the sixteen years of being a mother to a rebellious daughter she had never asked once about her father. She never seemed to want to know. I had told her countless times that when she was ready to know I would be more then happy to tell her but she had always waved me away mumbling about how she didn't need a man in her life to feel complete. Never once had she questioned and never once had she showed a fondness to get to know her unnamed birth father. So why would she want to know now?

I kicked off my tennis shoes and took a seat in the cushioned armchair, "Nothing really just that Aunt Lissa and Uncle Christian are expecting some company. Andre might be staying over here for a couple weeks."

Alana shrugged not phased at all. Andre and Alana were like brother and sister. They had grown up together and alike even if there was a two year age difference. Andre was Lissa's and Christian's son and he was always being ridiculed by his peers for being a spirit user like his mother. Alana was like a big sister to him always ready for a fight when it came to protecting her cousin.

"As long as I don't have to share my room I'm perfectly fine with it." Alana stated the Dimitri side of her kicking in. She sighed and kicked off her muddy shoes. Great, the girl still acted like an untrained puppy.

"Don't even think about setting those muddy shoes down on my stainless floor young lady." It was fascinating to me sometimes how much I acted like an obsessive parent chastising my daughter for little careless things like chewing with her mouth closed and not slamming doors.

She rolled her eyes before getting up and throwing her shoes onto the front porch before returning to her seat and crossing her legs underneath her.

I stretched my arms and flicked on the television, "So how was training?"

Alana was always enthusiastic to talk about her training session with Guardian Pavel but lately she didn't seem too interested in sharing her encounters. From a mother's point of view I was worried about her. She had seemed different the past few weeks and it was slowly progressing in a downhill manner. From a former hormonally provoked teen, I was worried that Alana was finding herself in an overwhelming dilemma with the male race. Either way I still would have liked to know why my daughter was now adding hints of blush to her face before flying out the door to attend her daily classes.

She brushed a few stray hairs from her eyes and shrugged nonchalantly, "Same as always. Just ran some laps and practiced a few techniques."

She seemed calm and serene on the outside but I knew the girl any better I would have suspected she was hiding something. Her exterior was screaming that she was okay but behind her dark brown eyes I could see the wheels turning and the small crease begin to form on her forehead.

I played it off. She was like me. If she wanted to talk she would talk. I wasn't going to pry at her for answers, "Have you practiced staking yet?"

Her frown looked bitter and she let sarcasm slip into hr next statement, "Yes mother and they've also giving me the okay to run along and have unprotected sex with Moroi men. Of course they haven't let me near a stake yet. Guardian Pavel thinks I need to learn to control my emotions before I wield a deadly object."

I smirked. She was defiantly my daughter, " Maybe you should work on that then instead of spending an extra ten minutes in the bathroom every morning primping and priming yourself to just sweat all that make up off. "

She gave a famous Hathaway eye roll, "Have you been drinking out of Uncle Adrian's punch bowl? I don't wear makeup." I saw her hand self consciously wipe at her cheeks trying to pass it off as a normal gesture. So she thought she was slick not admitting her new fascination with beauty products.

The Adrian comment made my smile bigger. Adrian was…well he was Adrian. The same old same old, he still spent his nights self medicating his mind to simmer down spirits effects. Of course he also kept his other bad habits like sleeping with anyone who would open his legs for him and sucking on lung cancer sticks. He still had his charm and recently he had proven to everyone that miracles did happen. He had joined the Academy's staff. Yes you heard correctly. Adrian was now a health teacher to the middle school novices. Psh..Like he was the best example for little kids to learn how not to drink and smoke and have sex. He still kept up his constant flirting and he never seemed to give up hope that him and I would end up together.

He lived in the dorms where he always had and he always came over to Alana's and my house once in awhile for supper. Lissa and Christian lived in the headmaster's house since Lissa was now the headmistress of the Academy. Along with being her guardian and best friend, I was also her co-worker. After many arguments Lissa had finally talked me into becoming the head guardian at the academy, something neither Alana nor I was fond of.

Alana was still trying to reputedly scrub at the blush on her cheeks without me noticing. Don't get me wrong. I had no problem with her wearing makeup of being interested in boys. I just didn't want her to grow up with the reputation I had.

I laughed at her embarrassment and stood up to hug her. She struggled out of my hug, "Mom, ew I'm not a baby anymore."

And it was true. She was a young woman, the miniature version of her badass mother and godlike father. Even if I hated to admit it.

She stood up too and straightened her shirt, "Is it alright if I go do some night training with Guardian Pavel? He said he wanted to teach me how to patrol tonight if you let me."

I frowned. She wasn't meeting my eyes and that usually meant she was lying. I trusted her though. I didn't want to be too overprotective. So I let her go. I mumbled yes and that I'd see her in the morning before kissing her on the cheek. She made a sound of disgust and I watched as she exited the house in a hurry. I stood there contemplating. I was no longer stressed about Tasha and Dimitri' arrival but what had my daughter acting like a lunatic. I trusted her….didn't I?

Alana POV

It had taken forever to brush my mom off. She was always so pristine on knowing everything I was doing. It was driving me wild. Like it wasn't enough to go to school every day and have everyone look at me funny because I was so close to all the adult authority on campus. I hated how my mother always fished for answers. I hated the Academy sometimes. It felt like I was being suffocated and trapped in a tiny place.

I stumbled along the path keeping a good pace. I hadn't thought mom was going to let me go at first. I knew she had picked up on the lie I had told but I couldn't help it. I had to get out of her grasp and roam around. I couldn't be a prisoner in my own home. Sure, my mom was the coolest mom anyone could have but she also could be the world's strictest mother at times.

I let my hair loose and combed my fingers through it. I wish I had been able to take a shower and at least change out of the clothes I had worn in gym earlier. I felt grimy and unattractive in the sweaty clothes. I didn't want to show up at the bonfire looking like I just rolled out of bed.

Lucky for me it was only a short walk to Leila's dorm room. There I knew she would let me freshen up a bit before heading out.

Leila Voda was a royal Moroi. She was the daughter of Alexander Voda and his pristine wife Veronica. Leila was my best friend and just like my Aunt Lissa, Uncle Adrian and Andre she was a spirit user, something she had come to except but loathe. Today as I knocked on her door she opened with a darling smile. She ushered me in quickly ranting about my tardiness, "What held you up this time?"

I shrugged and sat in her desk chair, "You know the usual. Mom had to interrogate me a bit before I escaped."

She seemed to shrug and scrunch up her face as she looked at my ratty clothes, "Is that what you're going to wear?"

I offered an apologetic smile, "I didn't get time to change."

She sighed. Leila was the kindest person I knew other then my Aunt Lissa. She was used to being rained upon with luxurious items and was very fond of her royal treatment but she also had a sad side. She loved her family's wealth but she hated the fact that they misunderstood her as a person. She and I had been friends since kindergarten and we were by far each other's main source of comfort.

Unlike most Moroi, Leila had a body. She had a defined waist and a skinny frame but she also had more assets then was normal for a Moroi female. So because of her body we were both able to share clothing. So I was at all surprised when she strutted over to her closet and whipped it open disposing of outfits she thought was 'too ugly' or 'not sexy enough. She finally settled her mind on a spaghetti strapped white sundress, one that almost matched her floral patterned one. She handed it to me and in no time I was dressed and my hair was brushed.

Leila smiled as she grabbed her earrings and headed for the door, "Let's go before we get caught."

So that's how I had ended up wedged between Julia Drozdov and Trinity Badica on a splintery log around a raging fire. The boys were busy trying to get the fire to a decent size and Leila was busy gossiping with her royal friends to 'keep up appearance' as her mother put it. The only other dhampirs surrounding the fire were Nora Castille and her twin brother Asher. They were the kids of my mom's friend Eddie Castille and Mia Rinaldi and they both seemed out of place. I let Leila have her fun with her other 'friends' and went to join the twins. Both looked exactly like their mother but they had their father's strength and determination. They were almost as good as me but I had come from the best. They greeted me kindly and made room on the log they occupied.

Nora seemed overjoyed that I had come over, "Thank you you're my hero. I don't even want to be at this stupid party."

I snorted, "This is a party? This is more like a lame attempt at a party."

Asher nodded his head in agreement, "Why are we even here Nora?"

Nora looked amazed, "Because you're the one who drug me out of bed to come to this stupid thing."

Asher rolled his eyes at his sister, "So how have you been Alana?"

I smiled, "I'm the same as always. I'm ready to go beat some serious strigoi ass already."

They both nodded in agreement. Nora and Asher were good people always ready to help out a friend or fight a bad guy. Other then Leila they were my best friends.

Leila finally shook off her unwanted company and joined our little group.

She greeted the twins with a warm smile, "I haven't seen you two around lately."

Asher shrugged, "Mom has been keeping us busy with family activities to help us become one." He rolled her eyes as he imitated his mothers light voice.

We sat there on those logs talking about minor things like classes and other Moroi we didn't like when a sudden commotion made us jump. Nora, Asher and I went on a guardian defense closely forming a tight little circle around Leila. Our circle slowly disappeared as we noticed we were being joined by a group of very angry looking teachers and Headmistress Lissa.

I groaned. Just what I needed, to be ridiculed by my mother on how irresponsible it was to be in the middle of the woods on a Friday night with a bunch of boys.

I was mentally thinking of the outcome to that situation when I felt a strong hand grasp the top of my arm and pull me into the trees. I was about to let out a scream when a huge hand swooped down and covered my mouth firmly. The group and the bon fire slowly disappeared and the only noise was the sound of me struggling against my capturer. Finally I was whipped around and surprised to see Guardian Pavel gazing at me.

A very angry Guardian Pavel. As my mentor he was supposed to look out for and I was aware that he had just saved me from the wraths of my angry mother. I'd rather have faced his anger then hers.

I sighed and yanked my arm out of his grasp as I bent down and on a freshly cut tree stump.

"Go ahead and yell. Tell me how it was very UN guardian like to break the rules and skip out on curfew."

He seemed a little stunned by my calm mood but his face still showed traces of anger.

Guardian Pavel was a hot mentor. A very hot mentor. He had a lean and strong built body and eyes that could make a girl keel over at just one glance and when he smiled it was like the angels were singing. He was Russian and his exotic skin tones reminded me of my own. He was by far the sexiest thing I had ever had the pleasure to witness.

His eyes finally let their anger fade and his face formed itself into the firm guardian mask he usually wore, "Go home Alana."

I pouted. Okay so maybe I should give you the down low on my "relationship" with Guardian Pavel.

He'd only been my mentor for a couple of months and gosh had those months been the most unexpected months of my life. One day I had been irritated and upset after my mother had refused me the right to go with Leila for the holidays. So I'd stormed into practice in a huff and Guardian Pavel had noticed it. He'd set the mats he was holding down onto he gym floor and had taken the seat next to me next to the door. I was crying and upset and it was just altogether a bad time since I was also having a fist from Mother Nature herself. I was just all messed up. He had comforted me by putting his arm around me and we had shared a long and passionate kiss. Hands had wandered and binderies had been broken. Ever since then it had been weird. We practiced and we practiced but we never talked anymore. He always tried to find any way possible to not involve physical contact but it was kind of hard considering that what our training was about.

That had been about three months ago and still we were keeping up this fake charade of not being into each other. And boy was I so into him. My mom hadn't been wrong about the makeup. It was my attempt to make him jealous by swooning around other guys and getting their attention. Not that I needed the makeup to do that.

I stepped towards him, "Eric could you just be real with me. Can we clean this dirty air there is between us?"

He flinched at me using his proper name and his jaw tightened, "Go home Alana. Go home and I'll see you in the morning."

Now my anger was really getting too me. I stomped towards him my hands on my hips, "No! I refuse to go home. I refuse to sit around and play tea party with you while you dozy around the fact that we kissed. We have to talk about it sooner or later. You can't ignore me forever."

Eric seemed a bit hesitant but his jaw never loosened their grip, "Alana that was a careless mistake on my part. I'm your teacher and you're my student and no matter how much you try and doddle around that fact you can't. End of story."

I narrowed my eyes and laid my hand on his warm chest. His eyes met and held mine and I could feel the unsteady movement of his breathing. Bingo! Score one for Alana. I had hit the jackpot on making him cave. I leaned into his body and I felt his hands twitch like they wanted to wrap themselves around my body. By now his warm breath was blowing in my face and our lips were only centimeters apart.

"You can't tell me you don't like this Eric." I said in a seductive voice.

He seemed to be slowly trying to find the will to pull away but it was too late. My lip crashed against his and I felt his struggle to keep calm until he lost it. His arm squeezed me to him and his other hand wandered up my body and rested just below my breast. Sparks were flying and the feeling of his mouth on mine was sending electricity through every inch of my body.

It was over just as fast as it began. He pulled away and locked my hand in one hand. It wasn't painful just annoying.

"This here Alana is wrong! We can't do this. This can never be. Now I suggest you go home."

Not wanting to push my luck I fritted away and headed home. The taste of his lips still lingered on my own.

Dimitri POV

I was jittery. No I was more than jittery. I was down right smack dab in the face nervous.

Tasha laughed at my clenched fists as she sat down on one of the hotel beds that occupied the small room, "Give it rest Dimka you'll see your Rose again soon."

I flinched. I knew this was going to be tough. I hadn't heard or seen Rose in years and the thought of being in the same room with her was maddening. I would surely go crazy just from being in the vicinity with her. And what if she had moved on? What if she no longer loved me the way I still loved her? I groaned and leaned back on the bed just as Tasha dimmed the lights.

This was sure to be a night of torture. There would be no sleep here tonight.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters. I do own the written material and:

Ivan Belikov

Mila Ozera

FYI, I'm thinking about making character bios for all the new character's I'm tossing in since we still have many fresh faces to come. Tell me your thoughts.

Chapter Two

Rose POV

Alana had come home last night pretty late and I was slightly irritated. I knew she was hiding something just from the way she was playing with her food.

I set down my cup of coffee, "I know I'm not a great cook but I at least make some decent eggs that I know my daughter enjoys. So could you tell me why I'm watching her pretend to eat?"

Alana seemed to be dazed and confused at my statement and just shrugged her shoulders and leaned her head into the palm of her hand and sighed deeply.

I frowned, "What no smart as remark?"

Nope but I did get an eye roll. Her silence was beginning to irritate me so I pulled out one of the kitchen stools and reached out to poke her shoulder.

"If you frown too much your face will stick that way. What do you think happened to Uncle Christian over the years?"

She snickered but it wasn't enough to get a full smile. I scooted my stool closer to her, " Sweetie are you going to tell me what's wrong or do you want me to keep cracking bad jokes about your uncle?"

She smiled and seemed to be pondering that question before she sighed and straightened up, "How do you know if a guy is…interested in you?"

So I had been right. Alana was dealing with deciphering the boy code. If it was Lissa and I having this conversation I would have laughed and said something like ' when you see his boner' but this was my daughter and she by far did not need to know about her mother's dirty humor.

I rested my elbows on the counter. Alana and I had never had the sex talk. It was something I was dreading and I wasn't prepared to give it. My mother had never been around enough to tell me the in and outs of sexual behavior but I had picked up enough in my days of schooling from my peers. I had suspected the same had happened with Alana but I felt guilty for not having eased her into the topic myself. Maybe if I had she wouldn't be dealing with her boy issues now.

I laughed and had to compose my face. Who was I kidding? I was thirty three and still trying to figure out how the male mind worked. Trust me…not as fascinating as it sounds.

"Sweetie you're a very pretty girl. Any guy would be crazy to not like a girl like you."

She looked at me skeptically and the look was so much like Dimitri's that I had to blink a couple of times, "You're my mother you're supposed to say that. I mean how do you if…if they like the way you kiss?"

I narrowed my eyes. Were we having an emotional talk or a 'how can I suck face properly' talk?

"A guy should like you for what's inside. Not for your looks or the way you move but the way you act."

Alana sighed, "Never mind mom."

I knew it was a sucky answer but how was I supposed to answer a question I had no idea how to answer? I watched as my daughter grabbed her gym bag and headed out the back door not even glancing back. I had totally screwed that up. I bonked myself on the head for being such an idiot. I could have offered something like 'the way he talks to you' or 'the way he treats you in front of others'. Or I should have said that she should be focusing on school not immature time consuming idiotic retards of the male species. Alana was a perfect student. She had her father's intelligence on that. I had never been able to keep myself focused enough during class time to actually get a decent grade.

I sighed and took a sip from my steaming coffee.

Great. Just like my school days I had failed. It had taken me almost sixteen years to completely fail at motherhood.

Alana POV

One step. Two step. Three step. There.

I was dreading walking through the doors of the gym this morning. I didn't want to face Eric and I knew I had overstepped so many school rules and boundaries on a personal level. Gosh I was such a retard. I knew it was wrong to feel this way for a teacher but how could you refuse a chance to get up close and personal with a Russian sweetheart like Eric?

Leila had told me to watch out for this. She knew about my feelings for Eric and she also knew about the secret kiss we had had before holidays. She told me it was best to just forget it happened and move on.

I was having a hard time. I spent most of the hours of the day cooped up with Eric and it was taking a toll on me to not just throw myself at him every second of the day. I was almost sixteen. Was it so bad to be interested in older guys? Eric was only twenty-one. It wasn't like he was forty and I was ten. EW just the thought had my skin crawling.

And then mom this morning had noticed I was distracted. That was horrible. I was pretty sure she wanted us to hug and join hands to sing Kumbaya around our kitchen stove.

Not going to happen. I just wanted someone to tell it wasn't wrong. That it was perfectly normal for a teenager to want the romantic comfort of her sexy mentor.

To my horror, Eric was on time today and he was already sitting against the wall reading the human newspaper. Like there was anything worth reading in there. Then I noticed there weren't any mats set up and the practice dummies were still locked behind the caged door in the corner of the gym.

"Morning, Sir." I said announcing my arrival. Not that I needed to. I knew he had felt my proximity in the room.

"Laps today. I want fifty of them in 30 minutes." He lifted the paper to cover his face and I sighed pulling my hair back and beginning my daily torture.

We were back to square one again. He wasn't even going to look at me and make sure I was 'running properly'. No I had just made one sexy god very pissed off.

I frowned lost in my train of thoughts as I completed my assignment with no complaint.

Dimitri POV

Oh god! Oh god!

My palms were sweating as we passed the guardian booth at the front of the school.

"Belikov! It's good to see you back. It's been a decade too long." The older guardian behind the booth smiled and I noticed he had gaps were teeth used to obviously be.

Tasha was busy talking to Viktoria, my little sister, and her fifteen year old son Ivan.

Tasha loved my family. She had loved Viktoria so much that she couldn't stand it when we left Russia that a few months later she had Viktoria and Ivan come and live with us. Also in the backseat was Mila, Tasha's fourteen year old niece who she had offered could come live us after her parent's disastrous breakup. Mila was a dhampir and most of the time she was mistaken as mine and Tasha's daughter. It usually made me laugh since there was no romantic situation between Tasha and me.

Tasha rested her hand next to mine of the steering wheel, "Calm down Dimka. Everything will be alright."

Mila laughed at Tasha's nickname for me. I had to admit it was kind of cheesy and babyish but it made Tasha feel better.

Viktoria sighed, "Are you even sure this Rose gal wants you back Dimitri? I mean I don't want you to get your hopes up for nothing."

There was Viktoria. Always trying to ruin a happy mood.

"Vikki!" Tasha chastised. It was funny how Tasha took the mother position in our dysfunctional family.

"Tasha! It's the truth. I don't care to see my brother led on by some fantasy if this girl doesn't even want him. It's ludicrous to sit around and get your hopes up just to be crushed into little pieces."

"That's Vikki. I feel much better." I said sarcastically. Viktoria hated the idea of me pining for Rose's love.

"Hey brother it's only tough love. Saying nothing would have meant I don't care."

She had a point. I parked near the building Lissa had instructed to over the phone and I was stunned to see two old faces waiting on the edge of the curb for our arrival.

Rose POV

"I don't see how I have to be here for this Lissa." I ranted walking with her as she walked around the school grounds.

"Because Rose he's the father of you daughter and I'd think you'd at least want to be the bigger person in the situation and make an appearance. And not the Rose style appearance that you made at my wedding."

Her voice carried a bit of bitterness but I knew she was playing. I laughed not being able to stop myself.

At Lissa's wedding I had been so stressed out being the Maid of Honor that I had had to run to the bathroom to empty the contents of my stomach a few times. Heck the way I was acting you would have thought I was the one getting married. When the time came for Lissa to walk down the aisle I had been in the middle of a little wardrobe malfunction since the halter of my dress had gotten stuck on the clasp of my bracelet. I had been a mess and it was my turn to walk down the aisle. Thinking I could play it off as crying I walked down the aisle alongside a laughing Alana. I kept tightening my hand round hers to get her to shut up until she finally yelped and exclaimed, "Mommy you have something on your foot."

I had looked won to see that a wet wad of toilet paper had clung to my heel. So with my hand I decided to just unhook it and make things better. Wish my luck I had used the hand stuck to my halter and I had given the Voda family a little peepshow of what was underneath my bodice. It had been a total Rose moment and Adrian had laughed his ass off for weeks. He still giggled like a little school girl when anyone mentioned it.

I sighed controlling my laughter, "Lissa but this is different! I don't want to be here."

It was too late. Lisa had stopped and a black SUV was approaching the curb. Great I had just been suckered into awaiting the arrival of the unknown father to my "love child".

I saw him just as he saw me. I could tell that he still had his fetish of being the dominant person in the car and taking control of the wheel. He also been the same way in the bedroom. He always wanted to be the big guy on top if you know what I mean. Not that I had minded but still. This was a car drive we were talking about.I had always hated how he had been so pristine on that.

From the look on Lissa's face there were more people in the car then she had anticipated.

As soon as the car was parked the back doors swung open and two teenagers stumbled out followed by a woman who looked a little younger than me. The tall handsome boy looked like Dimitri with calm serene facial structure. He looked no older then Alana's age. The girl next to him had the same piercing eyes that Christian and Tasha shared so I knew she must have been an Ozera. What really got to me was that she was a dhampir. It was uncommon for the royal families to reproduce with dhampirs but it looked like Tasha was still an exception to most royal rules. Tasha zoomed out of the car quick to hug Lissa and exclaim, "Oh I've missed you!"

The rest of the car passengers followed Tasha but I noticed how Dimitri seemed to be ushering them along. Like a father would.

I smiled as Tasha hugged me and exclaimed, "Gosh Rose you look so mature and…calm for once."

I kept smiling wondering if I should e offended or take it as a compliment. My instincts were telling me to punch her in the nose but my better judgment out ruled and kept up my fake smiling.

Tasha was all smiles. It was like she was about to jump up and down and paint the whole with rainbows and butterflies.

"Oh I'm so rude. Come on kids let me introduce you." She scooted the teens closer to our little group.

"This here is Viktoria Belikov." She said beckoning to the woman my age that seemed to have a chip on her shoulder. She shook Lissa's and my hand before she sauntered over and stood next to her brother.

Tasha continued her introduction, "And this is Ivan Belikov, Vikotoria's son. And here we have Mila Ozera. She's my niece."

I shook each and everyone's hand and watched as Lissa recomposed herself, "I didn't expect such a large group. Either way you're more than welcome here at the academy and the children are welcome to attend classes if they feel the need. Alana and Andre will love to have more company around here other then themselves."

Tasha frowned, "I didn't know you had another one Lissa. I knew Christian mentioned a son but a daughter! Oh you must all look like a happy family."

Lissa laughed, "Christian never mentioned a daughter because we don't have a daughter. Alana is Rose's daughter."

I could sense Lissa's discomfort through the bond but she was still playing the hostess card and hoping that things would just go smoothly.

Tasha's eyes widened and I couldn't help but notice Dimitri had shifted on his feet.

"You have a daughter Rose?" She seemed shocked and her voice was a tad squeaky like a duck on crack.

"Yes I sure do."

Tasha seemed to swallow. Maybe she had spent too much time swimming in her happy little fairy pond quaking around this morning and had some seaweed stuck in her air pipe. She sure looked like she was about to go into convulsions. Probably due to the air lose.

"She must be a darling toddler." Tasha stated.

I cracked a smile at that one, "She was a great toddler."

Tasha didn't seem to notice my play on her statement and she shrugged it off anyways. Maybe she had gotten her ears plugged from her ducky swim this morning in the pond for totally insane losers.

It was comical how she thought my daughter would be so young. I probably didn't look like I was a mother of a teenager. Heck even Adrian sometimes had trouble believing it. And he had been in the delivery room!

I started to find this whole experience a little on the funny side. Oh this was going to be perfect. Just perfect.

Alana POV

I had run the laps and I was sure that if I kept going Eric wouldn't have minded since I was now panting in front of him bent over with my hands pressed to my knees waiting for his next task. He seemed troubled and he finally stood and shoved the paper under his arm, "Good work. I'll see you for your Monday session."

Then he turned and walked away. HE JUST WALKED AWAY! I ran after him just as he reached the gym door, "That's it?"

He looked down at me, "That's it Alana."

I watched him leave the gym. I rushed back and grabbed my bag before jogging after him again. He was headed towards the guardian dorms. I was oblivious to the new car parked on the curb and the huddled group as I started to pass by having now caught up with Eric.

To my extreme horror my mom was standing next to Aunt Lissa and what I took to be the guests we had been expecting.

My mother looked at me oddly before welcoming us to her tiny group, "Good morning Guardian Pavel."

Eric seemed to want to just run and hide and I knew he didn't want to spend any extra time near me if he could help it. Too bad he hadn't gotten to know my mother all too well.

"Guardian Hathaway. How are you today?"

My mother nodded her head and smiled then glanced at Lissa who seemed a bit uneasy.

"Aunt Lissa? Are you okay?" I asked as I watched her face blanch at the sight of me.

"I'm fine darling. Aren't you supposed to be training right now?"

Eric intervened, "I cut practice short. She's been doing an excellent job that I thought she deserved a break."

Lissa nodded, "She's the top of her class. No need to explain yourself Guardian Pavel."

A Moroi standing next to Aunt Lissa looked at me funny and then at Lissa. She was pretty and had a long scar that covered one side of her face. It defined the etching in her ivory skin.

"Aunt Lissa?" The woman questioned.

Lissa nodded and my mother seemed to take the joy of answering the women's unasked question. I didn't give her the chance though.

"Headmistress Lissa is my aunt in almost every sense. Why? Who are you?" I demanded not feeling in the mood to chit chat. I wanted to talk to Eric not my mom's long lost pen pals.

The women smiled, "I'm Tasha Ozera but who I may ask are you?"

Feeling the smartass come out in me I recited my whole name, "I'm Alana Marie Hathaway. This fine women's daughter." I said taking the place next to my mom who looked proud yet a bit unhappy that I had stolen her glory. Well oh well cry me a river. She had had thirty three years of the spotlight. It was my turn now.

If a pin had dropped I was pretty sure the whole parking lot would have heard it. And not because of our defined sense of hearing but because of the cricket bearing silence that welcomed my introduction.

I was impatient something that I clearly shared with my mother, "Well I guess I'll see at home mom." I said kissing her cheek, "I want to go catch up with Leila before she goes to the debutante ball tonight."

Lissa beamed, "How about you take Ivan and Mila with you to Leila's? I'm sure these two will fit right in."

I wanted to choke my headmistress right there. I didn't know these two kids and I really had more pressing matters to talk about with Leila. But Aunt Lissa was my mom's everything and I knew I had to respect her wishes.

"Sure aunt Lissa. I'd be delighted."

Then I strutted forward not even waiting for my followers to follow along behind me.


	3. Chapter 3: A Discussion To Remember

**Thank you all for the reviews. So I had to make a few things clear before you read on. **

**Nora is short for Lenora and I changed it in the last chapter when I mistakenly used Lenora to represent Mila. **

**I'm also sorry there is no Rose POV for this chapter. I couldn't really muster up enough thoughts for her but I did add some fresh faces to our POV's this time. **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Vampire academy sadly. I do own the storyline and the written material and:**

**James Zecklos**

**Veronica Voda**

Chapter Three

Alana POV

I was not happy for my tag along companions. I was also very disappointed that I hadn't gotten a chance to confront Eric.

I stumbled along to Leila's room as my two "pets" followed me. The guy was handsome and had chocolate brown eyes. The girl was somewhat petite and her hair was just cut above her shoulders.

Leila's room was chaotic. Dresses where thrown about and shoes were strewn across the room. Leila looked like a mess and she didn't seem very happy about my arrival with company.

"Who are they?" She had said as she opened the door. It was unlike Leila to act stuck up and snotty but her mood was not the greatest. I could tell she was distracted and anxious for the debutante ball tonight. It wasn't her choice to attend the ball but her mother loved keeping her daughter in the social spotlight. The Voda family was a powerful family in Moroi politics and her mother was chomping at the bit to pressure her daughter into a life of government. Leila had other plans. Leila was an amazing artist. She was terrific at drawing up sketches of clothes and outfits she wished she could wear. She had always wanted to strive for a life in fashion. Her mother disapproved and Leila was stuck being bullied into things that didn't fascinate her.

I turned two the girl and boy. I didn't even know their names.

The guy gave me a lazy smile that defined the alcoves of his almond shaped eyes. His lips were a soft pink color and looked sleek. The expression that crossed his face was a tranquil one and he didn't seem too phased by Leila's abruptness. He seemed more interested in checking out her body. I struggled to sustain my laughter.

He stuck out his hand to Leila, "I'm Ivan Belikov."

Leila offered her hand and gasped as she watched him bring her tiny delicate hand to his rosy lips and place a sweet kiss on it. He held her eyes and I saw a small blush cover her body as she pulled her hand away trying to play it off as "I don't find you attractive at all'.  
The girl next to Ivan elbowed him before crossing her arms over her chest, "I'm Mila Ozera."

Leila heralded us inside her small lavish room and headed for her private bathroom just closing it enough so she could get herself ready and talk to me. Ivan and Mila sat on the floor cross legged and both looked extremely bored with themselves.

Leila's voice wafted out of the bathroom, "So where did you disappear to last night? One minute you were there and the next you were poof gone."

I sat in her comfy arm chair and sighed, "Eric saved me from getting an ass chewing from mom and Aunt Lissa."

Leila's tinkling laugh escaped the bathroom, "Don't you think you should call him Guardian Pavel?"

I rolled my eyes but it was no use since she couldn't really see me. I changed the subject not wanting Mila or Ivan to catch on, "So who's your escort tonight?"

Leila made a sound of disgust, "James Zecklos. It was mother's idea since she says that the Voda's and the Zecklos's don't interact too much and she always wants to outdo what anybody else does."

I scrunched up my face. I had a past with James Zecklos. According to my mother he was just like his father Jesse. James was always finding a way to make me look bad in front of large group of people. It always backfired but it was still discomforting having rumors fly around about me.

"You couldn't have gone with Andre instead?" I offered knowing the answer before she provided it.

"You know mother. She doesn't believe it's proper for a princess to hang around an Ozera considering their families past and everything."

Mila jumped at the sound of her family name and her eyes squinted into little slits, "What about my family?"

I offered an apologetic smile, "Don't take it personal. There are still a lot of people who feel the need to disgrace the Ozera family. Leila and I aren't those people though."

Ivan patted Mila's shoulder and she seemed to simmer down a bit.

Leila then took that moment to walk out in a floor length evening gown that clung to her body in all the right places. The sleeveless dress made her look older and elegant. Traces of eye liner and a faint bit of body shimmer glossed over her upper shoulders. Earrings dangled from her lobes and a necklace laced itself around her neck.

"So what is this function and why do you have to go dressed like a holiday Barbie?" Mila asked and she seemed to be upset that Ivan was gawking at Leila with his mouth hung widely open and a goofy smile plastered to his features.

Leila shrugged, "It's a ball we have every year where the royal families can flaunt their unmarried and eligible children to the other royal classes in hopes they'll get together and marry each and live happily ever after. Well that's what they try and do anyways. It usually just turns into a lousy party and bunches of Moroi end up stumbling home drunk."

I laughed, "And your parents want you to find a worthy husband when James Zecklos is escorting you. Has your mom completely lost her mind?"

Leila shrugged and examined herself in the mirror, "The way my mom sees it it's like placing a fine antique next to a new sparkling and appealing crystal vase. You're always going to choose the one that has more taste."

Mila raised an eyebrow, "That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

Leila frowned, "That's Veronica Voda for you."

Ivan finally had composed his face enough to speak," You could take me if you want? I'll behave. I look dashing in a tux."

Leila exchanged a look with me. I just slightly shrugged.

"It's royals only. Trust me if it wasn't I would bring Nora and Alana with me as well."

Mila picked at her nails, "Who's Nora?"

"Lenora or Nora as we call her and Asher Castille. There a couple of novices. Great fighters."I offered.

Leila glanced at her cell phone's screen, "Oh just great. Mom is making me go early to meet James' parents. I have to go."

Ivan and Mila followed us out the door. We all walked out of the building. Before we parted ways Alana gave me a hug as she whispered, "The new guy is cute."

I stifled a laugh, "I could tell."

With that we parted ways and I headed towards the place I call home with my two stragglers following behind.

Dimitri POV  


Gosh did she look good. Her skin was glowing and cheeks were a deep roseate pigment. Her hair was flowing in the wind and the deep mahogany color had not changed over the years. Her eyes were still the intricate chestnut color and her long lashes camouflaged the stunning beauty of them. Her posture was still elegantly sexy yet stiff and she looked like she was happy.

Learning hat she had a child had been like a whip to my heart. The smug look on her face was so familiar that my heart did back flips. She was still so beautiful that it broke my heart to think that I had left such a beauty behind. I couldn't meet her eyes. It hurt too much to look at her and know that those eyes were burning holes through my soul and reading all my dark and deadly secrets.

Then seeing her daughter was like looking at her adorable mother. Alana's hair was the same color as her mothers and had the same glossy looking texture. It hung low on her back and seemed to flow in the wind and whisper untold secrets. Her eyes didn't mirror her mother's but must have come from her lucky father. Her figure had the same curviness of her mother but Alana seemed to be a bit taller. When she spoke her voice had a faint touch of a Russian tongue that I had become so used too.

So Rose still had a thing for Russian men? When Guardian Pavel had revealed himself, I hadn't missed the traces of flirtation whizzing around in the open air. Maybe he was a family member of her daughter's birth father.

As Tasha, Viktoria and I followed Lissa into her huge home I couldn't help but glance at Rose. My gorgeous Roza. The nickname in my mind made me smile faintly. How many times had I called her that and she had scowled? But that day in the cabin she had been willing to let me call her anything I pleased. I shook my head of those thoughts as I investigated Rose. Her wedding finger was bear and I was momentarily happy that no one had claimed her. Maybe the father of Alana had been a one night stand or something. Still I didn't like the fact that a guy would leave Rose by herself to raise a daughter. It wasn't my business though and I was stunned at how sad I felt. She had a family. Something I had dreamed about having with her.

I had dreamed a lot about Rose over the past fifteen years. I had dreamed about what would have happened if I had manned up and stayed at the academy. I had dreamed about the night Rose and I had shared in the cabin.

It had been so unexpected and I had been struggling to keep my emotions intact for a long time. Seeing her so upset and sad and down and looking like she would kill somebody had worried me. I had gone into that cabin with the intention to calm her down. I had never planned to take something so precious from her. Her virginity. I hadn't even thought Rose possible of so much love and passion. I knew that I loved her and I knew she felt the same way but lying with her in my arms had sealed the deal.

I knew she must have hated me. I hated myself too. I had left her after stealing something she could never get back. Honestly when Rose and I had been in that cabin I hadn't expected her to be a virgin. Not until I had looked into those deep eyes and I could see traces of fear.

That had been the best day of my life. To feel her love for me and to be able to express all the bottled up emotions I had been caring. It was like a heavy burden had been lifter from my shoulders.

Then I had gotten cold feet. Alberta had become suspicious and I knew she knew that I had lied about having romantic relations with my student. We both had decided it was best for me to leave and give Rose a chance at a normal life. I had hated myself for that decision knew I could have come back after she had graduated but I knew she would never forgive me. She wouldn't take me back. So I had been a coward and had stayed put pretending to be a father to two kids that weren't even mine.

Now here I stood In Lissa Dragomir's (or was she now going by Ozera? I didn't know) sitting room watching the woman I love talk to my sister like it was casual Friday. I knew she felt the tension in the room. I sure as hell did. I couldn't stand it. She was driving me crazy. I just wanted to run to her and wrap my arms around her and tell her how sorry I was and that I wanted her back. I would have done anything to get her back.

Lissa POV  


Tasha, Rose, Viktoria and Dimitri all sat around the living room each in their own chairs. I was glad when Rose joined me on the couch. The room was silent and I was just about to offer a conversation starter when Andre and Christian walked in.

Christian looked taken aback by the company but smiled and offered his aunt a hug, "Aunt Tasha. How have you been?"

Tasha smiled and offered Andre a hug who willing obliged.

Andre settled into an arm chair and Tasha smiled. It was a pregnant silence and my neck was beginning to get a bit sweaty. Rose had been right. This wasn't an easy task.

To my surprise Alana walked in with Mila and Ivan behind her. Mila went a situated herself by her aunt and Ivan seemed to stick near Mila.

Alana sat on the edge of the couch and of course she was the one to break the silence, "Why all the hush hush? Is Uncle Adrian coming over and we're planning a way to escape his drunken company?"

Rose playfully smacked at Alana's leg and Alana looked upset, "What it was only the truth."

Tasha jumped in laughing, "Oh you're so much like your mother. Who's your father young lady?"

Alana seemed to swallow and Rose seemed to blanch.

Alana recovered first, "It doesn't matter."

Tasha sensed the abruptness to the topic and turned to me, "So Lissa how's marriage treating you?"

I clasped my arm through Christian's and smiled, "We're happier than ever."

Viktoria was the one who seemed to press more questions on Rose. I could feel and taste the tension.

"So Rose, who's the baby daddy?" Viktoria blurted out. I knew she must have recognized the familiar characteristics of Alana and Dimitri.

Rose lifted her head amazed, "I honestly don't find that any of your business."

Ivan seemed to step in and clasp Viktoria's hand, "Leave it alone mom."

Mom? So Viktoria was Ivan's mom?

Viktoria jerked her hand away from her sons touch.

Rose grew smug, "So Viktoria, who's the baby daddy?"

Alana made a sound of disgust, "Okay mom way to be a smartass."

Ivan seemed to be fighting back laughter and Rose was glaring at Alana, "Language young lady."

Christian laughed, "Like you ever care what she says Rose."

Rose turned a deadly glare unto Christian who immediately shut his mouth and clasped my hand. His smug look had disappeared.

I jumped up trying to clear the air of bad omens, "How about dinner everyone? I'm sure you all must be starving."

Andre stood up, "We can't mom we have the ball tonight."

Darn, I had forgotten, "That's right. You should go get ready."

Andre looked at me a bit wary, "I don't think I should go."

I frowned. I didn't like hearing my son so down, "What do you mean son?"

He seemed a bit uncomfortable with an audience, "I don't have a date."

Christian laughed, "Why don't you take Alana?"

Alana chuckled, "I can't go Uncle Christian. I'm not royal."

"That doesn't matter. These balls should be open to the whole school." Tasha said getting a tad testy,

I agreed. I had been trying to change that rule for ages but the Queen still found it proper to keep old customs.

Christian seemed to be thinking and Rose playfully nudged him, "Don't think too hard you might hurt yourself."

"Or set the roof on fire." Alana added.

Alana and Rose smirked. Like mother like daughter.

Christian ignored their comments, "How about you take Mila?"

The room seemed to all turn to Christian and utter, "What?"

Christian looked sheepish, "She's an Ozera and technically royal."

Andre made a face, "I don't want to go with my cousin. That's just…wrong."

Alana rolled her eyes in the way Rose always did, "It's not like he's telling you to marry her and have kids. It's a dance. Just go and dance and chat and pretend you really give a fuck what the other royals think."

Rose shoved Alana off her perch on the edge of the couch. Alana made an audible thud on the floor and Rose simply stated, "Watch where you sit and what you say."

After much more banter back and forth it was finally decided that Mila would attend the ball with her cousin. Ivan didn't seem happy about it but Rose had offered that he could come over and hang out with Alana if his mother would approve of it.

Viktoria and Rose gave each other the cold shoulder and Alana and van ended up leaving the room embarrassed at their both their mother's childlike behavior.

Tasha had excused herself to prepare Mila for the ball and Christian had run off to calm a very nervous Andre down.

I was left in a room with Rose, Viktoria and Dimitri and no one seem thrilled at the matching.

Rose finally stood, "I promised Adrian I'd stop by tonight and I need to make sure the wards are intact since Guardian Ochoa asked for the night off. I don't trust the wards being watched by only two on duty guardians. Especially with the advanced amount of Moroi on campus for this ball thing."

I nodded and Viktoria immediately jumped up, "Mind If I join you?"

Rose seemed to still have a chip on her shoulder but hastily agreed.

Dimitri shortly made an excuse to go and check on Tasha and I was left alone in my sitting room pondering.

This was going to be an awkward few weeks. Especially when I announced to Rose that Dimitri was staying…for good.

Alana POV

Ivan had found it necessary to follow me out of aunt Lissa's house. I walked around campus with him trailing after me. It was somewhat calming and soothing.

"Sorry about that back there." He mumbled seeming embarrassed.

I laughed, "Oh that? I'm used to it. My mother's a real piece of work sometimes."

He chuckled and nodded, "I totally understand how you must feel. I wasn't talking about her actions though."

I looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

Ivan looked uncomfortable, "I meant her bugging about your dad. I know how it must feel. Not growing up with a dad. It's hard and I know that's its awkward when people constantly question you about it."

I smiled. It was a sweet thing to say. He really did have a kind heart. He reminded me just of Leila. They would be great together. A match made in heaven.

In all honesty I had never craved a father. Sure there were times I wish I could have a dad to teach me about boys or throw a couple punches with but my mother did a good job at portraying both parents in my life. I'd learned from a very young age that being a girl didn't mean I had to lean on the arm of a muscular man. I could do my own biding in life.

So a father never stuck out as an important thing missing from my life. Because I didn't need one to carry me through life. I was a strong and independent female and I could carry the burden of live upon my own two shoulders. Sure I'd stumble and fall but I had two legs and two hands to get back again. I didn't need to be babied.

So when my mother had always offered to let me in on the secret I always declined. Knowing I had a father out there was one thing. It meant I wasn't a miracle like Jesus Christ and didn't appear in my mom's womb out of nowhere but it meant that I did have a lost parent out there who had chosen to not have me as part of his life.

Knowing his name and knowing who he was just a smack in the face. It would make me crave to know more and personally I didn't need that in my life. Not at this moment.

Mom had never really mentioned my father. She once told me he was a very special person and was dedicated to everything he set his mind to. I always thought he was just a random Moroi my mother had a fling with. She then had once let slip that he had never known that I existed.

That fact bothered me and it made me not want to know his name more. I didn't want to have to deal with that type of situation. So I chose not to know who my birth father was. I knew he was of a foreign decent but nothing further than that. Maybe that was why I had been why I was so attracted to Eric in the first place.

"It's not a big deal really Ivan." I said assuring him.

He gave me a lazy half smile, "I tell myself that all the time but sometimes I have my doubts."

I smiled but my head was reeling. I had those same doubts sometimes and it bugged me to the point where I had to distract myself from my own thoughts.

"So you and Leila seemed to really kick it off." I said trying to switch to a more relaxing subject then the absences of both our fathers.

He chuckled and there was a gleam in his eyes, "Yes, but there's prettier fish in the sea to strive for."

A felt his hand slowly brush against mine and my heart sped fast. Was he trying to say he was interested in me? Thinking about Eric I sighed. I knew he was right. I couldn't live my life pinning over a guy who was off limits. Maybe I could try and flirt my way into the heart of Ivan.

"Oh really now?" I said gazing up at him through my thick long eyelashes.

His eyes seemed to fill with a new desire, "Yes. Sometimes it takes a second glance to notice a girl's true hidden beauty."

He sounded like a poet reciting a piece of artwork.

"And I take it you saw that In Leila?" I said a questioning look filling my eyes.

His smile turned gently, "She's pretty but she's not as beautiful as you."

And then slowly and hesitantly he touched his lips to mine.

**A/N: Yes I'm aware Alana and Ivan are cousins. They aren't aware of that fact though. I added it for a little bit of drama mixed in with the main storyline. So please don't bombard me with how unethical it is to smooch on your cousin. Thanks **


	4. Chapter 4: Debutantee Ball

Thank you for all the reviews. I have to say I was surprised at all the minor outburst of Ivan's and Alana's kiss but as promised it was only a twist that will add more drama to the main storyline.

Some of you asked to hear more from Rose and Dimitri and once again I tried my best to add more parts for them. The next chapter should involve them more.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy but I do own the storyline and made up characters.

Chapter Four:

Mila POV

I hated heels. They were the new form of Chinese foot binding. Who ever thought it was smart to glue a point to the bottom of a perfectly good shoe and torture yourself with trying to walk on your tippy toes. And makeup was just a moral sin. Who were the smarty pants that thought it was healthy to bottle up bat guano and sell it in tubes called mascara, apparently not a rocket scientist

So now here I was being "beautified" by my aunt so I could be a pity date to my cousin Andre.

To make matters worse, I knew my boyfriend, Ivan Belikov, was disappointed that I had been pressured into attending this stupid royal charade. It wasn't like I was going to jump Andre's bones the moment I was alone with him. He was my cousin was goodness sakes.

I was also a bit disappointed in Ivan's actions. He'd been drooling over Alana and Leila like he was lost puppy. So in hopes to tick him off I had finally agreed to suffer the wrath of makeup and ankle breaking heels.

I knew Ivan and I were somewhat on the rocks since we were forced to hide our relationship. Viktoria had some issues with letting Ivan date and we both had grown up and been raised almost like brother and sister. We both weren't related though and it wasn't surprising that two teens shaking up together would feel and emotional attraction towards one another. Aunt Tasha and Viktoria would have never accepted our relationship. We were forced to hide kisses behind doors and pretend that nothing was going on between us.

So I couldn't help but feel a rush of jealousy surge threw my body when he had placed that petty little kiss on her fragile and tiny hand.

"Stop moving." Aunt Tasha chastised me as she curled my stick straight hair. She had already burnt the back of my neck twice and I was getting rather impatient with the whole tedious task.

I obeyed and tried to keep my neck out of the aim of fire as she continued to twirl each strand of hair around the hot iron.

Finally after an hour of being hustled to act mature and appropriate, I was walking with my Aunt Lissa and Uncle Christian and my nervous "date" Andre.

Lissa and Christian were chatting and whispering to themselves on the walk over and Andre was wringing his hands like he was about to do a magic trick.

My heels made a piercing sound with each step I took and I could already feel the ache of balancing on such tiny platforms.

As we approached the French doors to the brightly lit room the sound of chatter, music and tinkling of glasses was clearly distinctive. The room was adorned in gold silk fabrics that hung from the room's walls. The chandelier hanging from the ceiling was crystal and shown bright. It wasn't surprising when looks of awe came our way. I mean how many times did you see a royal dhampir? Lissa and Christian got held up talking to a man a knew very well from some of my visits to court and Andre and I were forced further into the room. Guardians lined each wall and most of the royals looked bored with the whole get together.

I was about to collapse onto a folding chair I had just found when an arm looped through my own. I immediately did a hard jerk until I realized whose face I was staring into.

Her eyes opened with surprise but she smirked and held on tighter, "Don't try and kill me now. We might be the only ones who remember this night in the morning."

So that's how I ended up standing in a room full of curios glares with Princess Leila Voda.

Asher POV

"Oh hurry up Nora! You're taking forever." I exclaimed to my twin sister who was taking her time walking through the tress.

She made a noise of disgust, "You're the one who wanted to crash this party. I'd much rather be at home reading a book."

I gave her a disbelieving look, "One day you're going to learn that life isn't written on pages of a work of fiction."

Nora snorted, "If you're trying to tell me to get a life then it's too late. I got one sixteen years ago. Apparently you missed out on the memo."

Our banter was normal. We loved each other but we were siblings and with that we were bound to argue every now and then.

Nora sighed and finally picked up the pace, "Don't you think we should have told Alana?"

I smiled. I had wanted to tell Alana but I knew she was probably stuck with her mom again. Just thinking about Alana was like setting a watch next to a lit stove. Mind blowing and completely out of this world.

Nora laughed, "Are you ever going to let her know you like her?"

My sister was a person who always thought that concealing your emotions and passions was just like fighting a pointless war when you could just come out and say everything that filled your heart. I agreed but it was hard to find the right moment with Alana.

I was about to answer when something caught my eye. It wasn't hard to recognize Alana's long and luscious hair from a distance and I could just see her on the path. Nora noticed my eyes and she snickered, "Just go talk to her. You know you want to."

It was then that I saw him. A tall and handsome dhampir who looked to be around my age. His hand was bumping into Alana's and they both were looking at each other with a knowing smile. That's when I saw it. Their lips connected and my heart shattered.

Nora let out a tiny gasp and put her hand on my shoulder, Asher…"

But it was too late. I turned around in the direction I had come. I turned my back on my sister and the girl that thought I had loved. So much for love being easy.

Rose POV

I was surprised when Viktoria had asked to join me. I was also very aware that it wasn't just a coincidence. The woman and I had been clashing all night and I knew that this walk was not going to end friendly. I headed for the first ward which was just about ten minutes from Lissa's house.

Viktoria treaded along and I couldn't help but notice the similarities between her and Dimitri and even Alana.

Her walk was quiet and she had that light footed touch that Dimitri had always annoyed me with. Her eyes were the same chocolate brown as my daughter's and her father's and I was surprised that Tasha or someone else hadn't caught on yet.

My lucky must have not been that good.

"So are you ever going to tell him?" Viktoria finally said.

I felt the panic build up in my chest and drop into my stomach as I took an unsteady step.

"Tell who what?" I said trying to keep my voice even and free of any emotion.

She made a gurgling sound, "Oh come on. Are you ever going to let him know he's a father or are you planning on keeping him out of the loop forever?"

I stopped walking and met her gaze. Those eyes were shocking and I knew from her look that lying to her would only make this all worse.

"He doesn't need to know." I said flatly.

Viktoria huffed, "Of course he does. He's a father. He has to know sooner or later."

I turned on her, "Being a father means you were there to help when they fell for the first time. Being a father means you know when your child is sick because of the way they act. Having sex with someone and creating a little life is not what it takes to be a father. It's too late for him to step up to the plate because in my eyes he's not a father and he never will be."

Viktoria seemed to show sympathy before she sighed and leaned against a broken tree branch, "If I could give Ivan a father I would. He will never know what having a father feels like because his father was captured by Strigoi and turned right in front of my eyes while I was pregnant. So if I could give Ivan anything in the world it would be a father. But here you are letting your daughter grow up without one when she had one right here. Put all of your feelings behind and just think about those who will never have a father no matter what."

She didn't let me answer and she seemed shaken by the whole story she had just told. She walked away but turned around slowly, "Your secret is save with me…but please just consider it."

A single stray tear escaped her eyes and she turned abruptly and headed back the way we had come.

I gathered myself and started walking again towards the wards.

Was she right? Was I holding back something precious and life changing from Alana? Was a not considering her feelings in this matter?

I had grown up without a father in my younger years. My mother had never been around and most of my life had been within the walls of the academy motherless and fatherless. There were times I had prayed for a parent figure but the Dragomir's had done a good job of taking me under their wing. Until the fatal night of the crash that had changed everything.

Ever since being shadow kissed and having this weird bond with Lissa, my minor needs like my parents had never seemed important.

But maybe that was just me. Maybe Alana had always wanted her father in her life. I had just been too selfish to allow her that knowledge.

I sighed as I approached the intact ward. Everything seemed clear and the ward looked untouched.

I had to have this talk with Alana. Maybe it was time for me to put my foot down and just tell her who her father was. And that he would be living here on campus for the next few weeks. I was starting to dread going home.

Alana POV

The kiss was innocent. It was like two kindergarteners learning how to kiss. It was simple and didn't hold any of the passion a true kiss held.

As soon as I felt his lips upon mine I quickly backed away embarrassed.

Hadn't I just been talking about how cute he would be with Leila? And wasn't I in turmoil with my feelings for my scrumptious mentor?

Ivan seemed to notice my hesitation and smiled apologetically, "I shouldn't have done that."

I laughed, "Its okay…I just…well I'm kind of involved with someone and… I barely know you."

He laughed and his eyes held mine, "I am too. That was really stupid of me. I never should have done that."

We walked back into a little garden of the school's and sat on the marble bench in front of one of the many statues.

Ivan yawned, "So now its awkward isn't it?"

I chuckled, "Not really. I think we should just stick to being friends though."

He looked up at me and smiled with his eyes, "I'd like that Alana."

Before I could reply I heard a twig break behind us and I jumped up in a protective stance bracing myself for the worst. What I found was something much more calming then what my mind had been preparing it for.

There behind us emerging from the thick overgrowth was a face I had only seen for the first time hours before but I couldn't but a name to him.

Ivan knew him from first glance and seemed to be a little nervous that our little moment had been interrupted.

"What's going on, Uncle Dimitri?" Ivan asked his face beginning to flush pink.

I felt the urge to slap him over the head. It wasn't like him and I were two star crossed lovers on an escape attempt from the big bad evil bad guy.

Dimitri didn't seem to be fazed by the shocked look on my face and the nervous expression taking over Ivan's facial structures.

"I came to find you. Tasha doesn't really want you wandering around the school grounds so late at night." Dimitri said taking a step towards Ivan and patting him on the back like he had just ran in an eight mile jog for cancer.

Then his eyes met mine for the first time and for some reason a sense of familiarity overwhelmed me. He seemed to be experiencing the same thing before he stumbled over his words, "Alana, you're more than welcome to join us."

I shook my head politely, "No it's okay but thank you for the offer. I should probably head back home anyways before my mom has a coronary."

Dimitri's face laminated when a smile crept up on him before he calmly spoke again, "Then I insist on walking you back to your home. It's far too late for a young girl to be wandering around alone and I'm sure your mother wouldn't want you out here by yourself."

I could tell by the determination in his voice that there was no point in arguing. So I kindly accepted and soon enough our footsteps fell in step together as we walked along the marble pathway as the wind slowly rustled my hair and carried it in the wind behind us.

Dimitri POV 

It was so hard to stare Alana straight in the face. Her look resembled her mother's dead on and every single glance in her direction sent chills up my spine.

I had found her with my nephew Ivan in a court yard I knew very well. Like her mother, Alana always chose the courtyard where the statue of St. Vladimir's guardian, Anna, stood tall and proud. I remembered many times finding Rose in that same court yard in some of her darkest moments. I also remembered that court yard from the day I had told her that she and I could never be and that I was leaving. She had seemed so happy that day when I had asked her to meet me there and she been bouncing on her toes. She seemed to be very un- Rose like and she looked a bit hesitant and nervous that day. Emotions that masked my very own because that would be the day I broke her heart and denied my own the only thing it had ever yearned for.

Alana had seemed at ease in that court yard and I wondered dif she had a bond similar to her mother's with one of her friends. Highly unlikely but it was interesting that the very court yard where her mother had bawled her eyes out almost sixteen years before was now her own sanctuary for escaping the real world.

Ivan had seemed a bit anxious when I had interrupted their little conversation and I was glad I had done so. I didn't feel it right for my nephew to find a connection with my long lost love's daughter.

It just didn't seem fair or right in any sense. Ivan had been reluctant to be left behind as I escorted Alana home but had finally begrudgingly let it go as he entered the dimly lit living room of Lissa's living room.

Alana was quiet on the walk to Rose's house. It was so unusually. I was used to Rose being talkative and loud that listening to the silence that clung to the air was breathtaking. Alana sure had received that from her father.

"So how's your mother?" I finally asked trying to make the best out of the time.

Alana seemed to roll her eyes in the dark and I could faintly see the beginning of the sun rising reflecting off her caramel eyes.

"What's it to you, Guardian Belikov?" She said and her voice held traces of humor and disbelieve.

I shrugged like it was nothing, "I'd just like to know how my old student is doing in her life."

That brought her dead in her tracks and she stared at me disbelievingly.

"You were my mom's teacher!" She seemed shocked and appalled.

I let out a little laugh at the expression on her face. It was so much like her mother's when she used to tease about my obsession with western novels.

I nodded my head and she jumped at the bone to ask other questions.

"Was my mom really rebellious?" She asked and her questions surprised me.

It was a normal question but not a question that I expected from a teenage girl.

I nodded my head a little, "At times. But she always made sure there was a good purpose behind it."

That was something I adored about Rose. She always knew how to get what she wanted and she always did her best to protect a good cause or a desperate friend. She had been Lissa's shoulder to cry on for years and each time I saw her kindness towards her best friend it sent warm fuzzy feeling to my heart.

It was the little things about Rose that had made her so attractive.

Alana seemed to cool down on her question spree after asking things like: did she really leave school? Were you her mentor? Did she have a lot of boyfriends?

The list went on and on and as we finally approached her door it was shocking to see how disappointed both of us were.

Then I took a deep breath and asked the question I had been dying to ask, "Is she happy?"

Alana seemed taken aback and blinked her eyes a few times confused at the question and probably the look on my face, "What really is happiness?" She finally asked.

I was surprised at how much she sounded like…well me. I knew Roe used to scold me when I offered insightful things that she used to call Zen life lessons. I know knew how nerve wracking and upsetting they were.

She sighed as her hand reached out for the door knob and began turning it, "She's as happy as happy can get for her." She offered and disappeared behind the door.

_She's as happy as happy can get for her._

Her words rang through my ears and left me curious.

So did that mean that Rose was not truly happy? Did I still have a chance with the one person I had always dreamed about?

Or was it just wishful thinking on my part.

I sighed defeated. From what I had seen it seemed that Rose was truly happy. Maybe she didn't need me after all.

Rose POV

Thoughts were zooming in my head like traffic and I was having a hard time trying to build up the courage to admit my darkest secret to my daughter.

Let's get one thing straight first though. Rose Hathaway is not a coward. I could face a whole mob of strigoi alone and not be the least bit phased by fear. Fear was no welcomed.

But there was a deep fear building up in my stomach that had me changing my course and heading towards Adrian's room.

I just couldn't bring myself to face Alana and tell her something that would change everyone's life for good.

Like usual Adrian answered on the first knock and I wasn't surprised to see a gin glass in his hands and a lit cigarette between his lips.

He threw the cigarette on the ground and crushed it underneath his foot before he pulled me into a hug, "Well how are you Little Dhampir?"

I rolled my eyes at his nickname but I was glad for the warmth of his hug. It was something I had needed.

"I'm about to fall apart and crumble into a million pieces if you don't offer me a drink."

I wasn't a heavy drinker and Adrian was aware of that but he didn't decline pouring me a glass and handing it offer with hesitance in his eyes.

He took a seat on his leather couch and let himself another cigarette, "So I heard the cradle robber is back."

I hated Adrian's nicknames for Dimitri sometimes. He always liked to play around with the fact about my old relationship.

I took a gulp of the drink and I felt the alcohol's bitter taste, "Yeah along with his sister who so graciously broke the family secret and is guilt tripping me into telling the whole world."

Adrian gave his famous lop sided smile, "It's not the horrible. Are you planning on telling them?"

I gave him a sharp look and he playfully kicked my foot, "Oh come on Little Dhampir. It isn't the end of the world. It's about time we cleared the air with this secret crap. Don't you think Alana has a right to know the truth?"

I scratched the back of my neck and polished off the rest of the glass, "Yes she does but there was nothing in any of those parenting books on how to break the news on who the father was."

Adrian grabbed my foot and removed my shoe and was keeping up a steady movement of massaging it.

It wasn't unlike Adrian. He had become accustomed to my random visits and he always said that my aura had the traces of stress in it.

"Not everything about parenthood can be written down in a whimsy book."

I had to agree. Parenthood just seemed to be getting harder and harder as Alana got older and older.

I didn't offer a response and finally Adrian spoke again, "Do the right thing Rose. You always do."

The problem? What was the right thing to do?

Lissa POV

"Oh Mila! I've seen you have met Princess Voda. Leila is an excellent student." I offered but Mila still held the traces of discomfort at her surroundings.

Veronica Voda's smile gleamed as she rested her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Oh Headmistress Lissa that's such a nice compliment. I can't tell you how happy I am that you've taken Leila under your wings."

Like Andre, Leila had a history with spirit. It was something her mother and father hated and something Leila tried to keep a secret but I had recently started private sessions with her to get her power under control. Leila was sheepish and confused about the whole thing and I knew she had kept her secret for far too long.

I smiled and took a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, "It's my pleasure to be of service."

Veronica's eyes rested on Mila and for a second confusion disoriented her features, "And who may I ask is this stunning young lady?"

I smiled, "This would be my niece, Mila Ozera."

Veronica's eyes widened and she slowly recovered by offering a smile I knew was completely fake, "Oh well isn't she a joy."

Before I could offer an answer Leila was being shoed away by her auspicious mother.

I patted Mila on the shoulder, "Don't take it personal. Things will be changing around here soon."

And if I had my way, the Queen would be making everything around the vampire world just a little more soothing for all families.

It was about time I had a talk with Queen Tatiana Ivashkov herself.


	5. Chapter 5: Denial And Truth

Sorry for the late chapter I know it's been over 6 months since I've updated but I was experiancing major writers block. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and I know it's a little rusty but the next one should be up to par.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters. I do own the new characters and the story line. DO NOT STEAL!

~Maryanne 3

Chapter Five

Rose POV

The next morning I was surprised to find myself sprawled out on Adrian's couch with a thick blanket over me.

Disoriented I stretched my arms above my head and was startled when a chuckle emitted from behind me.

Adrian stood with a glass of coffee in his hand a terry cloth robe tied firmly around his waist. His hair was ruffled and he looked like a magazine model.

"Are you alright there, Little Dhampir?" He asked handing me the warm steaming cup of coffee and taking a seat.

I smiled and took a tiny sip feeling the coffee's warmth slide down my dry throat.

"Of course I am Adrian. I mean it's not like I just woke up in your apartment." I said snidely.

Adrian's face wore traces of defense, "You fell asleep and being the caring friend I am I let you sleep. Looks like you needed it anyways considering how your day is going to play out."

Then everything from yesterday came flooding back into my head and I groaned.

Adrian laughed, "Oh please you can't be telling me that your scared of all this."

I narrowed my eyes and stared him down, "I'm not scared. I just am hoping I'm doing the right thing for everyone's well being, two completely very different things."

Adrian poured himself a generous glass of what must have been tequila. I rolled my eyes. His self medicating techniques were starting early today I didn't care to witness any more of it if I didn't have to.

I stood and grabbed my shoes and walked to the door. Adrian gave me a hug and wished me luck as I left.

But his words drowned on inside my ears. He was right. It was unusual for me to be scared of anything but this was different. This was something that needed to be lifted off my chest.

As I approached my front porch a cloak of calmness shielded me. I took a deep breath and walked in a smile plastered to my face.

Alana jumped up from the couch and stood, hands on hips, with an expression that looked deadly.

"Just where in the hell do you think you have been? I was worried sick!"

I laughed at how much she sounded like Lissa and calmly took a seat in the overstuffed arm char, "I was at Adrian's. I guess I fell asleep on his couch."

Alana looked determined to be mad at me but I motioned her to take a seat.

"Sweetie, I think we need to talk." I said and I knew my calm façade was slipping out of my grasps.

Alana looked perplexed as she took her usual seat on the couch, "Okay what's wrong?"

I clasped my hands together and stared at my daughter.

She was beautiful. She was so beautiful that it pained me to have to argue or fight with her. Over the past sixteen years I had tried to give her everything I had never had. Love and the protection of a family being one of them. Now I was about to give her a gift I was sure would be thrown back into my face.

"Alana, you know how I've always told you if you wanted to know who your father was you were more than welcomed to know right." I said trying to ease into the situation before I let the bomb drop.

She looked a bit ridged but nodded her head in understanding.

"I think it's time you know." I finally concluded.

She shook her head, "I don't want to know."

I took her hand in mine and I felt her tug it away and speak again, "I don't need to know who my father is because it doesn't change anything. I'll always have the best mother who was both parents wrapped into one. I don't need this man in my life if he left us."

I corrected her, "He never left you because he didn't know about you."

Alana nodded, "I'm aware of that. But why would I want to know a man who left my mother and never bothered once to pick up a phone or write a letter? By leaving you he left me as well."

I felt the warm tears building up inside the corners of my eyes, "Don't say that. If he had known about you he would have stayed. Trust me on this honey."

Alana came and gave me a hug, "I do mom and that's why I don't want to know."

I kissed the top of her head and braced myself for what was next, "You need to know since he's staying on campus for a few weeks."

Alana lifted her head and stared at me. Her eyes were screaming that she didn't want to know but I didn't give her time to protest.

"Alana, your father is Dimitri Belikov. "

Alana POV

Were my ears hearing correctly? I was pretty darn sure my mother had just confirmed that my father was her TEACHER!

I stared at her confused and shell shocked, "Are you kidding me?"

She stared at me warily and grabbed for my hand which I moved out of her reach.

"Honey please. Don't be upset with me."

It was too late. My mother had just ruined my life. How could she have slept with her teacher? How in the world could that have happened?

I stood on wobbly knees and darted straight for the door slamming it behind me and ignoring my mother's protests.

Knowing I was the conception of a one night stand had never seemed to bug me. Knowing I was the conception of a hidden love affair between student and teacher had the hairs on my arm standing up straight.

How wrong was that? And wait, it wasn't ever possible! They both were dhampirs!

Then realization hit me like a house of cards. My mother was shadow-kissed. Could that have made the impossible possible for her case?

Either way I was disappointed.

First, I had never wanted to know who my father was. It was something I had come to terms with years before. It wasn't something that I felt was important. It was miniscule compared to the bigger things in my life.

Since a very young age, I had always sat at a table and blown out a candle to make a wish on my birthday. Up until my twelfth birthday when I finally lost hope.

I always wished for my father to come and sweep my mom off her feet and say how he was a coward and had screwed up. Then he would look at me and except me no matter what because I was his blood.

I gave up on all those hopes after then. It wasn't something that was easy to let go but it was something that had made me a stronger person.

This furthermore was my reasoning for declining my mother of her offers for that knowledge.

Because truth in truth I didn't want to know.

He had left my mother so who was to say that he wouldn't have left me too. Broken and damaged and scared to love again.

I felt my emotions taking over my body and compelling me to walk towards the one place where I knew I would be comforted.

I kicked a pebble on the ground and ignored the deep agonizing sobs threatening to take over my body.

How could my life have taken such a turn? How could this all be happening? Hadn't I always told myself that knowing who my father was didn't matter? No matter what it wouldn't shape my character or who I was as a person? That's why I had never wanted to know. I wanted to be able to stand on my own two feet and be proud that I had doen it under the circumstances of being fatherless. I had never had the priveledge to attend the father daughter dance. I had never experienced b chastised by an over protective father on what boys were no good. I'd never had the normality of a normal teenage dhampir let alone girl and in some odd and peculiar way I was proud of that. Because even without all these minor aspects of a normal life I was still a strong independent person.

Yet I couldn't fight off how much I wanted all of this. I wanted a father. I wanted to be able to come home after school and see my mom happy with a man who was my own blood. I wanted to sit down and have a family meal. I wanted all of this yet I couldn't bring myself to forgive the fact that my life was now changing.

The tears were running down my cheeks freely. I felt betrayed somehow but it was impossiable to explain how. My mother and I were alike in so mnay ways that it had my skin heating up and my eyes watering. I felt alone and the only thing I wanted right now was the omfort of someone special.

My feet carried me down the spiriling pathway leading to the teacher's dorms. I wasn't too sure if this was the right thing to do but it was too late by the time I was rapping my hand against the oak wood door.

The hings on the door squeaked as it slowly opened showing a half drowsy Russian prince.

Eric looked stunned to see me and for a minute was also stunned to see him. He was wearing a pair of green and blue plaid sleep pants and a white wife beater tank top that stuck closely to his firm shaped chest.

The same chest I had dreamed about touching or laying my head on.

His hair was tussled and it looked like he had just woken up. The door immediately closed behind him as he stepped out into the hallway keeping his voice low, " Alana what are you doing here?"

My voice was dry as I struggled for an answer and his face showed concern, " Alana tell me what's going on?"

I licked my lips and tried to swallow before I threw myself into his arms and began crying. He seemed surprised by the action and slowly patted my back. I could tell by his posture he was trying hard not to touch me.

"Alana, are you okay? Is someone hurt?" He asked again but I could hear the unsteadiness in his voice.

"No one is hurt. Except me." I replied wrapping my arms around him.

He tried to squirm out of my reach, " Alana this isn't right."

I looked up to him and my face must have shown a deep agonizing pain. My voice was tiny and fragile, " Please…just don't resist me right now."

He stared at me for what seemed like forever until he finally pulled meinto his room and shut the door behind him.

He let go of me and walked to the other side of the room.

On the far wall a shelf of books sat there gathering dust. Underneath it were photographs that must have been his family. A chest of drawers stood next to the book shelf and a small fridge was located in the corner of the room. Most of the room was taken up by a huge bed that was unmade.

Eric turned around and crossed his arms over his chest trying not to make eye contact.

"Alana what is this about?"

I sighed and stood up walking rtowards him, " I found out who my dad is."

Eric looked surprised but shrugged, " How does that make you appear at my door in tears? I thought you would be happy."

I was now face to face with him and I could smell traces of cologne lingering on his body. His breath caught from my proximity.

"I am…I just… it's hard to deal with it all."

He closed his eyes and I was very aware that his lips were just inches from mine.

"Alana…we…this…it can't happen."

I sighed and as my breath blew into his facehis eyes closed, " It already is too late."

Then I kissed him. I knew I was pushing my limitis but I wanted him and I wanted to feel like there was nothing to worry about. I didn't want to worry about who my dad was or my mother's past.

His lips were urgent and I was fully aware that he wasn't pushing me away. He was into the kiss. His arms were aroundmy waist quickly and my arms were traveling up around that chest I had wanted to feel so badly.

Realization must have kicked in because he pulled away but his hand still remained, " This is wrong Alana."

I laid my head on his chest, " But you want this just as much as I do."

He sighed and a look of guilt crossed hisface, " You know I do. But we both know it can't happen."

I pulled away slightly, " What are yu saying?"

He turned to me and cupped his hands over my chin, " What I'm saying Alana is that this…this here…as much as we both want it…it can never happen again. I think it would be best if I transferred. If I got away from the academy and we both just avoided this."

I was shocked. I swallowed. Could I lie to him? Could I tell him it would never happen again just to keep him here? I couldn't imagine life without seeing him every day.

I backed away, " Then this…it won't happen again. Just don't leave because of me. I promise this will never happen again."

It took all of my pride to turn and walk out of that room without looking back. I was not one to give up but I was fighting a pointless war with my emotions. I coulnd't have Eric. The thought made my stomach ache and my tears run thicker.

I had made a promise to not let my emotions get in the way. And I, Alana Hathaway, would have to stand by that promise.

The thought had me gasping out sobs as I turned and walked towards the only place I had ever felt comfortable being alone.

Mila POV

I was stuck most of the morning in the bathroom pulling out globs of black goo from my eyelashes and getting curios look from Ivan as he sat on the edge of the bathtub stareing at me.

He had been quiet since last night when I had gotten home and I was most defiantly sure that something was up. Ivan Belikov could be insightful at times but he was never one to miss out on a conversation.

I was silently cussing to myself as I pulled out another huge clump of the gooey mess.

Ivan seemed to be pondering something deep because his forehead was creased in a stressful manner that was unlike the Belikov nature. I let my hands finally fall to my sides as I gazed at Ivan who seemed the least fazed by my sudden posture change.

"Oh would you give it up already? What's bothering you?" I said with a tone of sarcasm masking my words. How could he be stressed out when I was the one who had been shown off like an antique Barbie doll the night before. If anyone had room to complain it was sure as hell me.

Ivan looked startled by my abrupt change in mood but the crease on his forehead seemed to evaporateinto thin air as his breezy voice came out as a hushed whisper, " What are we doing Mila?"

His voice was so full of a deep agonizing pain that it had me catching my breath and putting my hand out to steady myself. Ivan Belikov never showed signs of pain or hurt and seeing the emotion that crossed over his face had my eyes welling up with tears that were so unlike me. I knew exactly what he meant too. What were we doing? It was hard enough being unnormal in the vampire world but hiding our feelins was becoming a gritty task.

Ivan sighed and stood up, " I kissed Alana. I don't know how to tell you but I did. Look Mila…as much as I love you…I only agreed to keep this relationship hidden for you but…I can't keep hiding like this…I think we need to….find ourselves before we start exploring each other."

Without another word he turned his back and walked out of the room leaving me with an aching heart. This time the tears fell freely and created black streams down my face. This place was full of bad omens.

Rose POV

Alana's reaction was to be expected. I knew she had a right to be upset with the situation. I has just given her exactly what she didn't want. After she had stomped her way out the door I had returned to my office on campus and immediately dialed Lissa's office number.

"It's expected Rose. She'll get over it. She can't be mad forever." Lissa reassured me over the receiver.

I slumped into the nearest chair in my little office space as I sighed, " Sure she'll get over it but I think I went about it the wrong way."

Lissa laughed and it was wind chimes to me ears, " I don't think there's any right way to tell a teenage girl who her father is. Speaking of father…have you decided to tell him?"

I stiffened and clutched the receiver to my ear. I was surprised it hadn't busted from the pressure.

"No, after this morning I just can't face the reality of it all. Besides I think I might need to talk to Alana more about this before I go skipping off to tell D…."

A quick and quiet knock on my open office door froze me midsentence. Dimitri's tall figure in the doorway had me quickly gulping a mumbled goodbye into the phone and hanging up on a panicked Lissa.

Dimitri looked uncomfortable being in the hallway…or maybe it was being around me. Served him right. He should be uncomfortable.

"Come in." I said feeling a little uncomfortable myself. His long legs carried him to the chair next to me.

"Please site." I said in an emotionless tone as I stood up and made my way around the wood desk in the middle of the room.

He obeyed, quickly sitting down in the chair I had just evacuated.

I spent a few minutes scuffling papers waiting for him to talk but he seemed content to just watch me.

Finally exasperated I spoke up, " Was there something I could help you with?"

Dimitri cleared his voice and my nerves picked up, " Actually, Viktoria and Tasha asked me to enroll Mila and Ivan for novice classes."

I looked up meeting his gaze for the first time. I was hoping my expression held firmly in a tone that could be translated as not caring.

"Enrollment is only necessary for permanent students." I declared smugly. If Tasha was taking up Lissa's offer to have the kids attend some classes they sure as hell didn't need enrollment sheets. They were company and I loved the fact that I was the one reminding him of that.

Dimitri smirked, " I'm aware of the rules and procedures here Rose. I'm surprised though that you are. So like I said before, I need two enrollment sheets."

His comment brought back a wave of the old affection I used to feel for him come back to the surface.

I opened the top desk drawer and pulled out two enrollment sheets, passing them across the desk to him."

"So Tasha plans on staying?" I asked closing the drawer with an audible thud.

"Lissa offered all of us a living quarters for awhile and the kids seemed at ease here so the time being yes, we have decided to stay."

The realization that Alana's father was staying on campus permanently had my skin crawling and my nerved even more on edge.

I turned back to the papers on my desk hoping to hint to the end of the conversation. Obviously Dimitri didn't see it that way or get the hint.

I looked back up reluctantly, " Was there something else I could help you with?"

Humor seemed to creep up behind Dimitri's eyes and I desperately ignored the fast beating of my heart. The same heart he had broken and shattered only 15 years before.

"I'm surprised Lissa hasn't already informed you. Our reason for staying is mostly because Lissa mentioned the low number of guardians on staff right now. She offered Viktoria and I permanent jobs. I had hoped she had already informed you considering your now our boss. I was also hoping you already had a schedule written up for both of us."

Realization struck me hard. Lissa's determination to make me wait for Tasha's arrival, her determination to get to spill my darkest secret; all because she had already offered jobs to the Belikov siblings. I had been set up. By Lissa of all people. I tried to not let the surprise register on my face and put on my best business face.

"You can assist Guardian Pavel for the time being. He'll most likely have something for you to do. Viktoria can begin mentoring her son and Tasha's niece. I'll have new schedules written up in about a week. I'm the middle of rotating shifts what with all the new guardians being brought in."

Dimitri smiled and I stiffened as his voice filled the air, a hint of his Russian accent seeping through his words, " Well who ever thought I'd be getting orders from you. You've done good for yourself Rose. However I never expected you to be one to hide behind a desk, but either way you've done exceptional. That daughter of yours included. Her father must be proud."

His words stung but I was determined not to let them phase me, because like always he was right. I wasn't one to hide behind a desk. I actually hated my job but I did it for Lissa because it was what she wanted. Plus it kept me in Alana's life which was something I would have never given up the opportunity to be in. I would not be a mirror of my own mother, Janine Hathaway.

Anger rose in my chest and my next words came out on the bitter side, "As matter of fact he is. Now please report to Lissa that you have received your orders."

Dimitri smiled but it wasn't a true genuine smile, " As you wish Guardian Hathaway."

And then he was gone, but it wasn't surprising. Dimitri Belikov was good at turning his back and leaving.

Alana POV

In the woods it was easy to detect the chirps of birds in the night sky. Within the old creaky cabin set in the middle of the academy's woods, the birds were hard to hear. I slumped onto the old squeaky bed and cried. Eric has threatened to leave. That threat had my heart cracking into pieces. I couldn't imagine Eric not being around. How many times had seeing his face been the only thing I looked forward to in a single day? He was my rock and the thought of him leaving was too much to even bear. I wasn't big on crying. I earned that quality obviously from my mother who chastised herself when she even cried during Titanic. But there were times I would escape to the cabin in the woods and cry my eyes out. The cabin was my safe haven. The place I always felt safe no matter what. So it was a surprise when the creaking of the old door had my eyes shooting across the room to the sound.

"Don't attack. I come in peace." said a deep Russian voice. For a minute I thought Eric had followed me out into the woods and I hastily wiped at my tear soaked eyes not wanting to show weakness in front of him. But the man that stepped out from the shadows was not who I expected. There in front of me stood Dimitri Belikov. My mother's long time mentor and my father. He seemed surprised to see me and I cringed. Those eyes of his were an exact carbon copy of my own. The curving of his nose and the setting of his cheek bones. This man was my father. My mother loves this man….or had loved.

He seemed to take in my teary reflection, but he didn't comment on it. I was grateful. Instead he looked around the cabin and a sad gleam entered his eyes and his smile.

"You know I haven't been in this cabin for almost 16 years?" His voice sent a chill up my spine. This man was my father. The similarities in his tiny accent resembled the tiny little accent of my own tongue when I was angry.

"I come here once n awhile. My mom used to bring me here when I was little, but she doesn't come here often anymore."

Dimitri (my dad?) nodded his head in thought, "How old are you Alana?"

My neck whipped around at sound my name made as it rolled off his tongue. This man had helped crate my life. I had always said a father didn't matter but now I couldn't help but crave this man's affection and approval.

"I'm almost 16." I said my mouth dry.

He nodded and I felt compelled to ask him my own question, "Did you love my mom, Guardian Belikov?"

Surprise filled his eyes but he didn't get a chance to answer because speak of the devil my mother's voice interrupted.

"Alana? Alana are you in here? Oh, there you are I was hoping you weren't still mad about…."

Her words cut off as she noticed Dimitri. Shock spread across her face as she turned and looked at my panicked.

"Did you…?" she trailed off suggestively.

I almost giggled at her funny expression, "No I didn't."

I watched as relief crossed her face. She composed herself well. Years of guardian training paid off in the long run.

"Well anyways your Aunt Lissa came up with this wild idea to have a little dinner party get together. Lissa, Christian and Andre are coming over and I'm pretty sure they'll bring their new company. And Lissa already called Eddie and Mia so they'll be over with Asher and Nora. Oh, and I still have to call Adrian and why don't you bring Leila over for the hell of it?"

I frowned, "A dinner party? But it's our night to cook?"

"Exactly," my mother stated, "Technically it's your night to cook and Aunt Lissa thought it would be nice considering everything that happened this morning."

I sighed deeply, "Okay…I'll meet you at home. Oh, and could you um….not say anything about…well you know. I actually want to talk to you about it now."

I didn't want Dimitri knowing. Not yet and I hoped she would respect that.

She frowned, "Talk to me or yell at me again?"

I sighed again, "Talk mother gosh." I gave her one of the Hathaway signature eyes rolls.

"Fine I'll meet you in a few minutes. Go wake up your Uncle Adrian and get him to help you start cooking."

Without another word I turned my back and left my mother and father alone in my haven.


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected Visiter

Getting in the role of things again here's another chapter for the heck of it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters. I do own the storyline and the characters not mentioned in any of the other novels.

Lissa POV

Rose has been hysterical on the phone and it was my entire stupid fault.

"Rose I know I should have told…."

She cut me off swearing, "Told me! You should have _asked_ me! You know how I feel about this and you couldn't even tell me he was staying!"

Tears welled up in my eyes. I had enough on my plate right now and Rose's anger didn't help. The effects of spirit must have awakened a deep and aggressive anger in me because I flew off the handle.

"What do you expect from me Rose? You know we may have this bond thing and it may only work one way but you have been my best friend for far too long. I know when you need help and as much as you deny you don't it's only because you're the strong one. You're the one who protects and shields and does all the dirty work and I'm the one who's calm and sit's around letting you take the entire burden. You've helped me with everything in my life and for once I'd like to help you. I may not be able to read your mind but I know you love him still and I know that having him here can change a lot of things for not just you but Alana as well. Stop fighting for once Rose and let someone try and take care of you for a change."

My speech must have carried on a long time because silence met it afterwards. I gazed at the phone thinking that it was ridiculous for Rose to have the nerve to hang up on me but I was stunned to see she was still on the other line. As if understanding what I was doing, she finally spoke up. Figured since she probably already knew what I was thinking.

"Your right….maybe this is for the better good." Her voice was crisp and I could detect tears in her voice.

I didn't have the heart to continue our pointless argument. I did what I did best. I changed the subject.

"Tonight why don't we have a dinner party? I mean with Tasha here now and all this…drama...taking place. Maybe we need a dose of the old times."

I could tell that Rose agreed reluctantly but it was a start. It was all I could hope for. We made plans to see each other later on in the evening (for vampires at least since we run on a nocturnal schedule), all evidence of our fight pushed aside.

In the years of dealing with spirit it still stumped me every time it washed over me like that causing me to strike out on impulse. Maybe I was overdoing it thought. Maybe my little outburst had nothing at all to do with spirit.

I had learned a lot of control over the years, particularly in preventing Rose to read into my secrets. It was hard and it was something that didn't come effortlessly. I had learned to push Rose out of my head for short amount of time and I was hoping that she still hadn't picked up on the gist of my thoughts, because what she would have heard was something she wasn't going to like. Tasha had confided in me the night before sitting out in the living room way into the late of hours of night time talking and catching up. Some of the things she had told me were alarming and I knew Rose wasn't going to like the news that was brewing under the Academy's roof, let alone the fact that I was keeping way too many secrets from her lately.

Sitting in my quiet office I began to reminisce. I had been 20 when I had had my son Andre. It was one of the best days of my life. Even thinking of it brought a faint smile to my lips. I had never dreamed of having children and now that I was mother it was shocking to realize that I had completed my goal. I had continued the Dragomir heir. Yet it was even more shocking when only a few hours ago I had realized that that continuation could be continuing. I knew I was pregnant before I had even taken the test but it was still appalling when I had seen the results. Because as much as I loved being a mother it was a bad time to be having a child. Rose would have scalded me for having such petty thoughts but it was true. I had been contemplating for months now about taking the Royal Moroi thrown from Queen Tatiana but having another child could make things tough in doing so. Rose didn't know about my plans and it saddened me knowing I had kept so much of life from her lately. It was so unlike me but I just couldn't have her meddling in this. Plus shock absorbed me more when Tasha had revealed the night before that she too was expecting a child. It made me sad because I was the one who had pushed on her and Dimitri staying at the Academy for Rose's sake and now it was all blowing up in my face. Because even if Tasha herself hadn't said so…I was pretty sure that the father of her child was none other than Dimitri Belikov.

Rose POV 

Lissa had been right. Like always she had seen the reasonable side of Dimitri staying on campus. One that I was still having a hard time coming to terms with, but picking a fight with Lissa wasn't going to change things. Lissa had been right about maybe getting a dose of the old times. I crept down a familiar path that I hated to walk down. It was the path that led to the cabin and I was a hundred percent sure that Alana would be there. What I hadn't expected was finding her with Dimitri of all people. It never surprised me to see Alana in this cabin. She didn't know its history or more exactly my history with the cabin but it was always a place of comfort for her. I was shocked still from the news of Dimitri staying on campus but I was even more shocked when I saw him with our daughter in the cabin. Seeing his face in this area brought back too many memories that had taken years of hiding from. I watched as Alana briskly walked out into the night air. I desperately wanted to follow her trail but I knew it wasn't a coincidence that Dimitri had appeared in the cabin.

Reluctantly I looked at him. For the first time in almost 16 years I took in his appearance. He was still the same old Dimitri and it was apparent that age still had not caught up with him. For a minute I felt like the 17 year old girl I had been gazing up into the eyes of her hot 24 year old mentor. But things had changed. I was no longer a teenage girl seeking out the love of her mentor. I was a woman yearning for the love of the only man she had ever loved. I hoped my face didn't give away to the emotions I was feeling.

I finally broke the staring contest and sighed, "So I think I have a right to ask what you and my daughter were discussing."

He shifted slightly, "Just happened to run into her. I wasn't expecting anyone to be here…I wasn't even expecting this place to still be standing."

He looked around the room in thought and I noticed when his eyes spotted the bed. The same bed that had once held both our bodies in the past.

"You can't erase history." I said firmly. The cabin was a landmark in Moroi history but it also was a monument in my own history.

His eyes wandered off the bed and met m gaze, "No…you sure can't."

The intensity of his gaze had me breaking eye contact first.

I decided to take a lighter approach, "I'm taking it you'll be joining our little dinner tonight?"

I wandered over to the mantel of the fireplace examining a cracked picture frame that lay in a pool of cobwebs. It was sad how this place once had held a deep meaning to me. It was sad that even in its poor condition it still held that meaning.

"Is that an invitation?" His voice held a hint of mockery.

I ripped my eyes from the frame to stare at him, "Not really. I just figured since Tasha's most likely going to be there and seeing as you are her guardian it would only be adequate that you were there as well."

His smile faltered obviously knocked off balance. I was also a bit stunned at my choice of words. In my head I may see myself as a woman but in Dimitri's eyes it was clear that he still saw me as a helpless teenager that had fallen for his lies. The same lies that had talked me into his bed.

Satisfied with the reaction I got I headed towards the door not bothering to say goodbye as I left the cabin.

In his eyes I may still be a teenage girl but in my eyes he was still the man I loved.

The same man who had told me he was incapable of loving a teenage girl.

Alana POV 

Being in the cabin with my two parents had been a little weird. But then again my day had been weird altogether. Eric's threat of leaving had left me with a careful new insight. For one, I couldn't hold a grudge over my mother for her past. So she had screwed up and maybe the whole reason I had blown up in the first place was because I was shocked silly on how much her situation with Guardian Belikov was with my own love life. Second, I was being a big cry baby. I had always said dads didn't matter but I knew deep down I craved a father. Now that I had one I was going to take advantage of it. I wanted Dimitri Belikov to accept me as his daughter. I wanted it almost as much as I wanted Eric.

The walk to Leila's dorm was short. My Aunt Lissa was only trying to lighten the mood of the situation and I couldn't say that her dinner party idea was a bad one, because it wasn't. Leila however was not as enthused as I was to be going to another event after the ball the night before. Her mood was a bad one and I could immediately sense that she wasn't all too happy. Maybe it was her untidy hair or the red rims around her eyes but I knew she was not alright. I had been excited to reveal to Leila the news of my father but seeing her so unhappy made me put my owns problems aside. As we walked in silence to Adrian's room I couldn't help myself.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked trying to lace my words with sympathy and understanding.

Leila only shook her head in disbelief, "Don't you already know? Seems like everyone else does but you."

I frowned, "Did something happen last night?"

Leila stopped walking and stared at me shocked, "You really don't know."

I must have looked confused because I certainly felt confused, "If I did I wouldn't be asking."

Leila began walking again and I quickly feel in stride with her steps.

"My parents cornered me last night after the party talking about how it's a done deal. Both families have agreed and I can't see a way out of it. I've spent all day trying to come up with an excuse and I just can't think of any. Every Moroi on campus is buzzing with the news."

I stopped walking for once, "Done deal? Both families? What are you talking about?"

Leila sighed, "I haven't seen much of you lately. I forgot I hadn't told you and yesterday when you came by with your tag along friends I hadn't really felt like telling you then."

She sniffled and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. Which was difficult because she had at least 7 inches on me if more.

Leila seemed to regain control and her next words were filled with so much hatred I almost feel over.

"My parents have arranged for me to marry James Zecklos."

I was the one who stopped walking this time, "Arranged marriage? Haven't your parents heard of the 21st century?"

Leila shrugged, "They think it's a great feat in the Voda family history and the only chance I have of getting out of this is if I talk to my aunt Priscilla and get her to talk some sense into my parents."

I sighed and started walking again. It was so like Leila's mother to do something like this to her. Leila's mother was always forcing politics on Leila's shoulders.

Leila laughed without humor, "And Zecklos is ecstatic about it. Everyone sees the possibilities of this arrangement to be tremendous since…well…I'm not really supposed to say anything but Queen Tatiana is stepping down from her thrown…I mean she hasn't announced it yet but there's big buzz in the royal gossip wells right now and my mother thinks that if I get in good with the Zecklos she may have enough votes to actually win the election herself."

Leila sighed as I registered this information. Before I could offer a response she was talking again, "She tried to get me to arrange a deal with the Ivashkov's since they have the highest Moroi numbers but then she contradicted it since Tatiana herself is an Ivashkov. Plus James's dad…Jesse Zecklos…has a lot of say lately in Moroi politics. But now mother is having a hard time because she's determined to beat your Aunt Lissa."

This brought me to another standstill halt, "My Aunt Lissa? Surely you don't mean…"

Leila nodded, "It's exactly that. Your aunt's running against my mom and since my mom now sees her as competition she won't let me continue my magic lessons with her since she feels it might be something they can use against her in the election."

Disgust filled my mouth, "You mother's that ashamed of your powers?"

Leila gave me a sad smile and continued walking, "You know Veronica Voda. Anyways my mom doesn't think Lissa will get far because she doesn't have a family member to nominate her."

Anger and rage filled my eyes as we knocked on Adrian's door. Leila sensed this as she patted my shoulder, "Don't worry Alana. My mother may be able to make me the next Mrs. Zecklos but she has nothing on your Aunt Lissa."

I nodded my head. Because it was true. Veronica Voda was fighting an already won battle.

Dimitri POV

The days encounters had been stunning ones. I was stunned that Lissa had not warned Rose of our permanent stay. Yet it had been wonderful to watch the emotions that played across her beautiful face. Then it had been a complete and utter shock to run into her daughter in the cabin. Even more stunning when Rose herself had appeared. But Alana's question still burned in my mind.

I walked slowly and somewhat reluctantly to the townhouse I was sharing with Viktoria for the time being. I wasn't at all surprised to see my little sister unpacking clothes and straightening up her already tidy room.

When she saw me she smiled as she continued her work, "Had any luck yet?"

I knew what she was talking about but it didn't take luck to get in good with Rose.

I sighed and helped her as she struggled to open a drawer, "She said she would have our schedules ready soon."

Viktoria laughed, "You know that's not what I mean."

I gave her a sad little smile and she sat on the edge of her bed looking at me.

"Dimitri….have you asked her about Alana?"

My face scrunched up, "Alana? Why would I ask Rose about her…daughter?"

It was hard to wrap my mind around the fact that Rose…my Roza…had a daughter.

Viktoria sighed, "You don't think it's not just a little strange that she has a 16 year old daughter?"

My face must have shown my unspoken answer because she sighed in frustration.

"I didn't think you would either…"

Not entirely sure what she was rambling on about I changed the topic of discussion.

"Have you decided to confront Ivan yet?"

Viktoria sighed and fell back on the bed, "I don't care to meddle in my son's love life…or lack of love life. I also feel that when he's ready to tell me about Mila then….I'll deal with it from there."

I shook my head at her. She was always putting things off. She seemed to find the topic change not appealing because she soon ventured into new topics of discussion. Until it hit the topic that I wish it hadn't.

"So that dinner thing tonight. Tasha called and said we just had to go."

I now sighed, "Well I suppose then we do have to."

Viktoria stood picking up a stack of towels and stowing them away in another drawer.

"Yes Dimitri we do. And tonight you're going to win back the heart of Rosemarie Hathaway. Even if it involves a little help from your younger sister."

Then she turned towards me a playful smile crossing her face.

Rose POV

It had taken a lot of strength to walk out so abruptly on Dimitri but it gave me a deep satisfaction since he had done the same thing to me 16 years ago.

Alana was nowhere to be seen at home and I silently swore inside my head. The girl couldn't do one thing for me and start dinner? I pulled out an old cookbook that had been a Christmas present from Lissa back when she was making fun of my inability to cook. It still looked brand new and barely untouched.

I turned to a page on how to cook a roast…yes I know depressing that a single mother can't cook a roast…and began preparing the meal. An hour and a half later the roast was in the oven cooking and I was in my room getting dressed into something more appealing to welcome house guests in. I was determined to look my best to make Dimitri jealous. It was time for him to realize what he had given up. I was rummaging through my limited amount of clothing when the chime of my cell phone brought me back to the present. I grabbed it not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Guardian Hathaway speaking." My tone held hints of boredom.

"Guardian Hathaway…It's Guardian Pavel…Alana didn't show up for practice this afternoon…I mean I wouldn't normally be so worried but she looked a little upset this morning and well…I was hoping everything was okay…with the wellbeing of my student you see."

I frowned a bit sensing that Guardian Pavel…Eric…was very uncomfortable talking to me. It was probably because the younger guardian was suffering from a case of a bad crush.

"It's alright Eric. Alana had an excuse today…Hey how about you come over tonight and join our little dinner party. Lissa is having a ball with making this be a success."

The other line of the phone was silent but moments later he mumbled a yes and I told him when to come over. I was slightly disappointed that Alana hadn't gone to her practice but the kid deserved a break.

I shuffled some hangers finally becoming satisfied with a deep jade dress that came off as sexy but professional. The jade remained me of Lissa's eyes and I smiled to myself. It was surprising what little things could remind you of your best friend.

Alana POV 

After the shock of Leila's arranged marriage and Aunt Lissa's passion to be queen, finding Uncle Adrian seemed less and less appealing. My fist knocked against his door and I felt smug when he opened the door mumbling something about, "I knew you couldn't stay away Rose."

His cheeks seemed to blush a little but I waved it off. I was used to his fondness with my mother.

Then fear crossed his face putting me on alert. Except it took a few moments for me to realize it was mocked fear.

"You didn't come here to drag me to that awful dinner party did you?"

I laughed and Leila seemed to find the situation funny as well.

"Oh…are you scared Uncle Adrian?"

Adrian grew stern, "Hey mini-dhampir... Ivashkov's do not get scared."

I rolled my eyes, "Come on before we both receive a lecture from the famous Rose Hathaway."

Adrian reluctantly agreed and we strolled across campus in the direction of my home.

Adrian and Leila fell into a boring conversation about spirit. Leila was the one of the few spirit users who could walk dreams. Plus she had a great knack of being able to predict minor incidents…she called them déjà vu moments. It was something that was beyond my understanding and according to Aunt Lissa and Adrian the possibilities of spirit were becoming more and more apparent.

I let the two Moroi talk as I led the way across campus.

Then the conversation turned to something of interest to me.

"So I heard about the chances of a wedding in your future." Adrian commented.

Leila's face was a collage of mixed emotions. I was happy to see that her red rimmed eyes had become there natural violet tinged eyes again but the anger and depression written on her face scared me to death. Leila seemed to not find this conversation interesting as she picked up her pace and walked past both of us. Uncle Adrian fell in stride next to me, "Touchy isn't she?" He commented.

I shrugged. I didn't feel complied to answer questions about the up and coming royal wedding of my best friend.

We were half way to the house when a flash of auburn hair caught my eye. Because standing in front of me was a woman who was no taller than 5 feet and had the shape of an hourglass. Her skin held traces of age but other than that she looked stunning and even maybe a little young.

"Hello Alana darling." The women said giving off a Scottish accent.

I stifled a groan, "Hello grandma."

A faint smile appeared on the mouth of Janine Hathaway.


	7. Chapter 7: Dinner Disaster

I've been updating for the past few days and I've only received 2 reviews. Review please you'll make me a happy person and make me actually want to write more. This chapter is short but it's also full of a lot of news.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters but I do own the storyline and the characters not mentioned in the book.

**Rose POV**

I've always been told to expect the unexpected. It was what my life as a guardian revolved around. Being a dhampir, I had learned that nothing is ever as it seems. So all my guardian training should have prepared me to deal with anything. Except this wasn't just anything.

This was Janine Hathaway.

I was dressed and ready sitting in my living room watching my mother's eyes wander around the room at the framed pictured on the wall. Adrian, along with Leila, had made it his priority to 'check on dinner' but I was pretty sure he didn't want to be in the room. Alana sat next to me clearly also on edge. Janine Hathaway was a pretty woman in her early fifties but the woman didn't look a year over thirty. Her hair was the deep auburn color that resembled more of a red then brown pigment. Her cheek had a faint hint of a bruise upon it but the mark only made that more stunning.

Yet as much as I drank in her appearance…I couldn't comprehend why this woman was sitting in my living room.

Janine Hathaway never visited without a motive. The last time I had seen my mother was almost 5 years ago and that had been on a business trip. Since Alana's birth, Janine found it was hard to deal with the fact that I had a daughter. Plus the fact that she was aware that Dimitri was Alana's father didn't put me in a good place in her eyes. She had had plans for me not to follow in her footsteps and unintentionally I had.

I didn't get a chance to ponder on my mother's appearance because that was the door bell rang.

Alana, having wanted a reason to move, jumped up from the edge of the couch to answer the door. I stood hoping to hospitable. Seconds later a happy and ecstatic pregnant Moroi came through the door. It took me a couple of moments to recognize Mia Rinaldi Castille.

In the past 15 years Mia Rinaldi had transformed into a fantastic mother. Eddie and her had married early and soon after Mia had given birth to beautiful twins. Asher and Lenora were darling teens with an eager attitude that was so apparent in Eddie himself. Now the two twins looked a bit glum but there mother possessed all the happiness in the world to make up for their attitudes. Eddie looked just as glum as his children but there was a faint glow in his eyes as he studied Mia.

Mia hadn't changed a bit. Her hair was still its pale color and even the glow of pregnancy made her appear too young to even be pregnant.

"Rose! Oh Alana darling how are you? Rose I'm just so excited you invited us tonight. We haven't all gotten together in so long." Mia was as enthusiastic as she placed kisses on each side of Alana's face earning her a little scowl from my daughter. Then she in front of me so fast that years of guardian training hadn't prepared me for. She was smothering me in a hug and I was very aware that her stomach provided a barrier between us.

Eddie almost had to pry her off of me and place her on the couch, "Mia calm down. All that jumping can't be good for you."

A deep look of concern washed of Eddies features and I realized that Eddie seemed a little stressed out. It was obvious now that his wife's pregnant state was the reason for his break from being Christian's guardian.

Adrian and Leila had crept into the room at some point both looking amused at the emotions bouncing out of Mia.

My mother stood in the shadows of the room like a permanent fixture. After Eddie had calmed Mia he then took in my mother.

"Guardian Hathaway. It's a pleasure." He bowed a bit which I found completely hilarious. My mother was not royalty. My mother wasn't the least bit phased by Eddie's admiration as she nodded her head in acknowledgement.

From the corner of my eye I watched as Leila, Alana, Asher and Nora stumbled up the stairs obviously not wanting to be part of the grown up scene. I felt the urge to follow and escape this night with them but I didn't get to ponder that idea as the next wave of guests knocked on the door.

I didn't get the chance to answer the door before Lissa walked right in accompanied with her little family and her guests. I wasn't the least bit fazed by her walking right in. Lissa was family and she deserved to be treated like that. Lissa's appearance caught Mia's attention and the calm mood Eddie had put her in was now fading as she began giving hugs and kisses.

Christian looked like he didn't want to be there and as his eyes met mine I gave him a pleading look. He smirked and continued his introductions. Mia had dragged Andre to sit wedged between her and his mother and he didn't look pleased. The room was so full of commotion that it sent chills up my back when my mother spoke and the room went silent.

I realized then that she had noticed the little congregation that hadn't settled in yet and still stood in the frame of the door. Tasha, Dimitri, Viktoria and the two kids looked out of place. But my mother being as observant as she was had spotted them out without even blinking.

Her voice chimed and I immediately felt fear consume me. What if she said something? What if she revealed my secret? With the fear came relief that I wouldn't have to face that demon but I knew it was me who had to share this secret not my mother.

"Guardian Belikov." My mother's voice boomed, "It's a shock to see you here considering…" her hand waved in a suggestive motion and I stiffened, my anger winning me over. I was about to cuss her out when Lissa stood and intervened.

"Janine I don't see that we need drama tonight. It's a pleasure to see you again but I hope you won't take advantage of the situation."

Mia, Eddie, Christian and Adrian nodded their approval of Lissa's words and I was shocked to hear so much authority in Lissa's voice. My mother slanted her eyes but I knew she wasn't going to argue. As impulsive as the Hathaway's were, they knew when to stop pushing the limit.

Lissa turned her attention back to the front door and smiled, "Now Tasha this is Rose's house no need to stand there like you're not welcomed. Please come in and join us."

I almost snorted as Lissa's comment because Tasha Ozera and her posse were not welcomed inside my house. I tried to not meet any of their eyes as they clustered inside the room taking seats and conversation resumed. I gave Lissa a thankful look and I knew our argument was long forgotten as we both began serving drinks and taking on the roles of hostesses.

I was handing Mia a glass of water when I realized children were still in the room.

"Andre…if you'd like you can show Ivan and Mila upstairs. The rest of them are up there doing god knows what now." I said as I sauntered over and handed Christian a napkin.

Andre was reluctant but before long the three remaining children made there up the stairs to be with the rest of the teens.

Lissa was a social butterfly as she began the role of conversation.

"So Mia when are you due?" Lissa asked biting into a piece of celery that sat on the table.

Mia seemed like she was glowing as she answered, "I'm due in about a month. We're going to have another little girl. Oh I'm just so excited." She sipped her water and then her eyes widened.

"Oh I almost forgot. We wanted to have a little baby shower in the next week or so and well…we also wanted to announce our choices for godparents tonight."

Mia's glow never faltered but it was apparent that she had grown a bit tired. Eddie took over after that.

"Well Lissa and Christian we made you guys godparents to Asher and Lenora but this time we kind of wanted to have Rose and Adrian be the godparents to our new arrival."

I was momentarily dazed but I plastered a smile. A wave of happiness swept through me.

"I'd be delighted to take the honor." I said sipping my glass of wine.

Adrian seemed to not really like the idea but his nodded and said he was grateful for the opportunity.

As the announcement dwindled in the air Tasha's gasp was a surprise. They had hardly spoken and I had momentarily forgotten they were even there.

"Oh Rose why didn't you say anything. It makes perfect sense now. Adrian is Alana's dad isn't he?"

My shock showed on my face as my eyes met hers. She seemed to be enjoying her revelation. I didn't get a chance to answer before my mother broke in again with her laughter.

"Oh you never seem to not surprise me Rose. I should have known you still hadn't grown up enough to face the facts of reality."

My anger finally broke through but again I was interrupted and not allowed the privilege to demonstrate my emotions.

Viktoria rose from her seat and it shocked me. She met my eyes before she turned to my mother.

"Guardian Hathaway…not to be rude or anything but the details of Rose's personal life are none of your concern whether she's your daughter or not she's not a child. While most of in this room know who her daughter's father is it's up to Rose to face the facts not any of us. It's not our concern."

I was shocked but grateful that someone other than Lissa had stood up to my mother. I felt a bit smug but it didn't last long as my daughter's voice filled the room.

"She's wrong. It's my concern."

**Alana POV**

I hadn't been too thrilled to see my grandma since she really didn't like me. I shrugged and found my escape as the guests started appearing in the living room. Leila, Nora and Asher tagged along as I walked up the stairs taking two at a time before walking right into a little sitting room that was situated in the corner of the hallway away from the party noise.

Leila took a seat on the floor while she played with my hair. She had a deep fascination with it that I would never understand.

Nora and Asher both seemed content with standing and I took their quietness as my opportunity.

"So you're all never going to believe what my mother told me today."

Leila stopped her hair playing, "What did she tell you?"

I took in all three of their curies expressions and I felt my own excitement rise in my chest.

"She told me who my dad was."

Leila and Nora looked shocked and just as excited but Asher looked like he could care less.

"Oh that's great Alana I'm so happy for you." Nora exclaimed.

Leila nodded her head in agreement giving me a pat on the shoulder.

And Asher looked down right uninterested.

I frowned, "What's wrong with you Ash?"

He shrugged and leaned against the wall, "Nothing at all I'm happy for you."

His voice was stiff and Nora elbowed him. I didn't get a chance to question his attitude when three shadows came walking towards us.

Andre, Ivan and Mila walked toward us, none wearing a happy expression.

Leila was all smiles though, "Hey Andre. That ball was crazy last night huh?"

Andre nodded his agreement and Asher seemed to sizing Ivan up like he wanted to kill him. Mila looked distant and uncomfortable and Nora was grasping her brother's hand so tight that her knuckles were white. Everyone was acting strange and it was overbearing.

"Come on let's join the party." I said not wanting to be around all the weird behavior. I had enough weird in my life today.

We were all walking down the stairs when I heard my grandma's voice talking.

"Oh you never seem to not surprise me Rose. I should have known you still hadn't grown up enough to face the facts of reality."

I was about to jump to my mother's defense when Viktoria…my aunt…beat me to it.

"Guardian Hathaway…not to be rude or anything but the details of Rose's personal life are none of your concern whether she's your daughter or not she's not a child. While most of in this room know who her daughter's father is it's up to Rose to face the facts not any of us. It's not our concern."

Then I came to my senses. I stepped off the last step and spoke.

"She's wrong. It's my concern."

I was shocked when every pair of eyes whipped around towards us but I was used to attention…even if it was usually negative attention.

My mother's face looked like she was angry but it smoothed over when she saw me. I met her eyes and she seemed to understand. The rest of my friends behind me were slightly confused about what was going on but I knew all too well. My grandma was grilling my mom about my father and I found it was my duty to protect her. I had always had they come first drilled into my head but seeing my mom I knew different. She would die to save me and I would die to save her too.

"Mom…" and in that one word she understood what I was asking. I was asking permission to reveal the truth and she knew it.

She shook her head no and I was stunned. She smiled at my reaction.

"You're not facing this alone Alana…it was choice too and…I think maybe….after this dinner…we should sit down and talk with…."

The room seemed to not be able to follow our conversation but I was highly aware. I nodded and smiled. I walked farther into the room when the doorbell made everyone jump in surprise. Being the closest to the door I answered it surprised to see Eric standing there uneasy.

"Eric…Guardian Pavel…what are you doing here?"

He seemed to not want to be there but he shrugged, "I was invited."

And that was how I ended up sitting between my father and my mentor at the long dining room table.

**Lissa POV**

The night was not going as expected but then again life was unexpected.

Conversation seemed to consume everyone's attention as they feasted into their roast and garlic bread and sipped their little drinks. I was trying hard to block Rose from my mind and not touch the liquor but it was tempting. Christian nudged me during the dinner and I met his gaze. He looked worried.

"Are you alright Lissa? You haven't touched your food."

And he was right. I was barely taken more than three bites but my appetite was gone and my stomach was churning with nerves. I nodded and smiles but he looked unconvinced.

As the dinner plates were cleared and dessert was served conversation turned it course.

"So I heard the news Lissa. Congratulations." Adrian said as he sipped his vodka.

I stared wide eyed. How had he known I was pregnant? Had he read my aura? Oh I was screwed now.

Then Leila continued, "Adrian! I told you not to say anything." She looked at my apologetically, "He knows about the election."

Relief swam over me and my mood calmed, but not before I met Rose's concerned gaze.

I smiled, "Oh well actually I wanted to announce that tonight. The queen is stepping down and…well I've decided to step up."

My announcement was met with several shocked glances but nobody seemed to speak again. All eyes were on me and that's when I made my decision. It was time to come clean about all my little surprises.

"Actually I also had something else to announce tonight."

I grasped Christian's hand under the table and I felt him squeeze mine in reassurance.

"Along with running for queen…I'm also happy to announce that…I'm pregnant."

Shock and silence filled the room.

**Dimitri POV**

It had been a weird night and not just because I was in Rose's house sitting at her dinner table next to her daughter. After Lissa's announcement on her pregnancy and her up and coming election the atmosphere of the room had turned into little conversations of congratulations and baby talk. I took this opportunity to talk to my sister sitting next to me. I spoke in Russian not trying to get the rooms attention.

"What was that about earlier?" I asked and she seemed momentarily confused.

"I have no idea what you're referring to Dimka." She said effortlessly.

I grabbed her hand to get her to meet my eyes.

"Tell me Vikki." I said making my voice demanding.

She sighed and jerked her hand away, "I'm trying to help you get her back."

I glared, "And pretending you know who fathered her daughter is called helping?"

Viktoria sighed and shot me a death glare, "I'm not pretending. I know and she confirmed it for me. It's not too hard to guess when you open your eyes. Stop watching Rose and watch her daughter. Maybe you'll figure it out too."

Without another word she stood to help Rose gather plates. Her words stayed with me and I found myself taking her advice. It was hard not to watch the woman I loved but watching her daughter was almost as close. She had long brunette hair that watched her mother's. But her skin was a deeper color. Sun-kissed and exotic. Her eyes were too familiar it was startling but I couldn't place where I had seen those eyes so many times before. I shrugged it off but not before I noticed how she looked uncomfortable sitting next to me and Guardian Pavel. I caught her eyes and how they wandered to gaze at Guardian Pavel when he wasn't aware. Pieces clicked together and realization hit me. Those eyes…the shape of that face…the pigment of the skin…and the undeniable affection she had towards Guardian Pavel.

Anger rose in my chest as his eyes took her in as she drank from her glass. His eyes met mine and he backed off continuing the conversation he was having with Eddie.

Then my eyes rested on the girl's face again. But it was impossible. Surely Rose would have told me if it were true. Then the memory of that day I had broken her heart. Her enthusiastic reaction and the glow in her eyes. The eagerness behind her smile…and then the pain that had overwhelmed me. She had been going to tell me and I had broken her…broken her heart and…broken my chances to realize I was a father.

**Rose POV**

The night was young and so much had happened. Lissa was pregnant and running for queen. Mia and Eddie had made Adrian and I their child's godparents. My mother had almost spilled the beans. Viktoria had stood up for me. And Alana had decided she wanted the truth known.

As Viktoria helped me clean the plates in the kitchen she seemed wary.

"Thank you for what you did earlier." I said placing a clean plate on the rack.

Viktoria shrugged, "Just promise me you tell him soon. I can't stand lying to him."

I met her eyes and nodded, "I told Alana today…she wants to tell him later tonight."

Relief painted itself on her face, "He's getting suspicious."

I nodded, "If he had stayed he would have known."

She stopped with a dish in mid-air, "You know he didn't have a choice right?"

I laughed out loud, "Oh he had a choice…and he chose to walk away."

Viktoria shook her head, "Guardian Alberta figured it out. She told him if he didn't leave she would have to report it and she knew that both of you had too much potential to be wasted. He left to protect you."

I snorted, "That's why it's taken him 16 years to come back?"

She looked saddened, "No…that was Tasha….she didn't want to return."

I stared at her, "Yeah well she always did want to keep him all to herself…I bet they are happy together."

Viktoria laughed now, "Oh they aren't together."

I started to protest but the door to the kitchen swung open. Dimitri stood…rage and pain written all over his face. They looked saddened me and I wanted to hug him but I fought the urge. This man didn't love me so why did I still love him. Viktoria began to speak but he cut her off.

"I think we need to talk Rose." His voice was full of power.

I set down the dish and nodded my head, "For once I agree."


	8. Chapter 8: Mixed Emotions

Thank you for the comments I hope I get more soon because I have a bunch of tricks up my sleeve.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters that appear in the book. I do own the storyline and the characters that are made up.

Chapter 8

**Rose POV**

Dimitri had looked upset when he had requested to speak with me and as my guests started leaving I was feeling a bit on edge.

Tasha left first towing Mila and Ivan behind her. Both looked rather upset with the arrangement of going home with Tasha and I felt bad for the two. Someone like Tasha was hard to get along with.

Lissa and Christian had departed minutes later with a sleepy Andre in tow. From the vibes coming from the bond Lissa and Christian were planning of doing a bit of celebrating on their own. I grimaced but reminded myself to not check on Lissa through the bond for tonight.

Adrian and Leila had decided to leave as well and a very unhappy Janine Hathaway escorted them to their rooms.

Guardian Pavel slipped out the door quietly nodding his dismissal.

Eddie, Mia and the twins followed suit and soon the only people in my living room were Viktoria, Dimitri and Alana.

Alana looked a bit antsy but determined to pay it cool. I smiled. The kid was just like me.

Viktoria wore a look of pure discomfort and tried to make a break for it but Dimitri had grabbed her arm and mumbled something in Russian. She had sighed and perched herself on the sofa's armrest looking like she was ready to bolt at any moment.

And then there was Dimitri. Flawless godlike Dimitri as he sat in the armchair looking like he was in shock and disapproval.

I sighed and began to talk but Dimitri seemed to have forgotten his manners as he interrupted once more tonight.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" He asked rage masking his complexion.

My eyes shot open and my heart dropped to the ground. He knew. I sent an accusing look to Viktoria.

"I thought you said he didn't know." I asked rage and disbelief menacing my tone.

She shrugged, "I didn't think he did."

Dimitri turned his gaze on his sister, "And you knew! You never thought to tell me about this? This changes everything I came here to do."

Viktoria was going to give him a piece of her mind but Alana intervened, "Listen here buddy you're not the only one who didn't know."

Dimitri's anger filled eyes turned towards his daughter and his anger faded. They stared at each other both mesmerized. Father and Daughter. Daughter and Father.

Her eyes held traces of desperate longing and his eyes began to show the same feeling. The moment made my heart stop and breathing increase.

"Alana...why don't you and Viktoria finish cleaning the kitchen. I need to speak to Dimitri alone."

Alana averted her eyes and nodded following and already fleeing Viktoria into the kitchen.

Dimitri's cool gaze settled upon me and my eyes filled with unexpected and unwanted tears.

He spoke and when he did I could hear his own tears in voice, "How could you Rose?"

And with that one question tears streamed down my face. The past 16 years I had yearned for this man not just for myself but for his daughter as well. But he had turned his back on me. He had left me. I had no blame. But a big part of me knew that my mother had been right. I hadn't been adult enough to face reality. I hadn't been adult enough to tell Dimitri about his daughter.

When I spoke my voice was tiny and pained. So many years of hurt were seeping into my heart.

"You left…how was I supposed to tell you if you left me. How was not supposed to know you wouldn't leave her too. I couldn't do that to her."

A sob caught in throat and before I knew huge muscular and familiar arms wrapped around me. My eyes closed as I leaned into his chest. He still smelled the same way and the tears flowed more freely now. Then as his voice began murmuring _Roza…oh my Roza…Roza_…reality hit me.

He had left me. He had left and never looked back. I could never have mustered enough strength to do that to him yet he had hurt me in a way that was unforgettable and unforgiveable. I had gotten even by keeping Alana away from him. I had also told myself it was to keep her save but truth was I wanted him to hurt too. I wanted him to be denied something that was his. Because he used to be mine. With that realization I pulled away and he didn't argue or fight.

"I'm sorry I kept her away from you…but I had to do what I had to do. I couldn't let you hurt her the way…I just couldn't let her get hurt. And I expect you not to break her heart too."

And with that I retreated upstairs to my room slamming the door and locking it behind me. I didn't want to have feelings for Dimitri. I didn't want to love that man anymore. And I wouldn't allow myself what my heart wanted. His love.

**Alana POV**

Being next to a family member that wasn't my mom was exciting. Viktoria was pretty and her long eyelashes and keen way of trying to avoid difficult situations reminded me of me.

In the kitchen I handed her a glass of sparkling cider leftover from the dinner and sat across from her at the table. She seemed to be studying me as I studied her before she cracked a smile.

"You look a lot like I did when I was your age." She murmured as she set her cup down.

I smiled. This woman was my aunt. This woman was the sister of my father. I had a father!

The world was swimming around me and I half expected to wake up and it all to be a dream. But the ladies eyes were kind and interested.

"So I guess this makes me your niece right?" I asked looking down into my own glass.

She laughed, "It sure does."

I looked up and her eyes were warm and caring and full of love. I realized then that she was pretty. Her mahogany hair was cut just above her shoulders, not like most guardian woman who cut there's to show their tattoos. Her eyes were the same almond shape as mine and had the same dark pigment that matched our skin tones perfectly. Her lips were a rosette color that happened naturally. She was pretty…maybe even beautiful and not a trace of makeup was apparent on her face.

She seemed to be drinking me in the same way because when the door to the kitchen easily slid open neither one of us averted our eyes from the other.

A hand touched her shoulder and we both snapped out of our trance to face Dimitri…my father. I was slightly confused on how to address him. The man had just learned I was his daughter and I had just learned he was my father. Was I supposed to call him dad or just Dimitri? I decided to go the save route.

As the two Belikovs walked to the front door a deep silence took over.

The door opened and I was surprised when Viktoria turned back to give me a hug. Dimitri walked right past me and her and began walking quietly away from us. I felt myself stiffen under Viktoria's grasp and my mood turn to a somber one. He had left not wanting to talk to me. This man was my flesh and blood and he had just left not bothering to acknowledge me. As Viktoria broke the hug she noticed my gaze. I must have looked disappointed because she patted my shoulder gently.

"Don't stress about it. He'll come around. He just needs time to process all of this. We all need time."

With that she kissed my cheek and began running after her brother. I shut the door and looked around the empty room. It seemed like a week ago when my mother had told me her secret but now it felt all too real. Time slowed down as I lowered myself into the armchair that Dimitri had occupied earlier. A tear rolled down my cheek. Life was about to change…and I didn't think I liked it too much.

**Viktoria POV**

Dimka could be so hard headed sometimes. I quickened my pace as I ran to keep up with him slowly falling into stride next to him. He didn't look at me but I knew he was upset. I patted his shoulder as we walked.

"It's not so bad Dimka." I said in Russian.

He replied in the same language and his words were like ice water thrown in my face.

"You betrayed me."

I stumbled over my feet but he didn't seem to notice.

"Dimitri I didn't do it on purpose. It wasn't my job to tell you and I gave you plenty of hints."

He stopped walking and turned towards me anger written all over his face as yelled.

"You know what she told me in there! She didn't tell me I had a daughter because she was afraid I would turn my back on the child like I did her. Do you know how much pain was written all over her face? And to know I caused that! To know I wasted 16 years watching Tasha do nothing with her life and sleeping with anyone she could! To know I gave up my life for hers to only be repaid like this! I don't know who to be mad at!"

His anger scared me and I tried to give him a hug but he only pushed me away.

"I don't need to be coddled Vikki. I just need to think."

With that he turned on his heels and disappeared into the woods. It pained me to see my brother go through this but it angered me that he was right. He had given up love and happiness to do his duty and protect Tasha. He had stood around in agonizing pain and denial and this is what he had gotten in return. I wasn't mad at Rose for not telling Dimitri. If I had been in the same situation I would have done the same thing. Because she was right. He could have easily turned his back on a child as well. And in a way he had. No I wasn't mad at Rose. I was mad at Tasha.

She had been keeping her feelings for my brother hidden but it was clear as daylight that she was thrilled Rose wasn't around. She hadn't even wanted to go to the dinner tonight. She had never visited her nephew and his family. She hadn't even gone to their wedding. All because she was worried Rose would still Dimka away.

Anger filled me and I balled up my fists. Tasha had done this. Tasha had ruined my brother's life.

I strolled towards guest housing in a fit of rage and anger. My anger flew through the roof when I saw Tasha waiting outside the room Dimitri and I shared. She didn't seem to notice.

I was snappy and maybe even a little bitchy in my reply, "What now Ozera?"

My tone didn't seem to faze her as she spoke, "I just wanted to know if Dimka was alright."

My eyes flashed red. I hated when she used his Russian nickname. She had no right.

"_Dimitri _is fine. It's none of your concern."

My tone finally brought her to a halt as she registered me closely.

"Did I do something Vikki?" She asked surprise filling her eyes.

I almost choked her. She had no right to call me Vikki either.

"Just leave it alone tonight. Give my brother and me some space."

I didn't give her time to answer as I pushed the door open and slammed it in her pale tear glistened face. I shrugged and lay on the bed. Karma was a bitch.

**Dimitri POV**

I had ruined her life. I had ruined Rose. I had ruined Alana. I had ruined me. My pace slowed down as I slumped against a tree in thought. I had let Rose down. I had let her think I didn't love her. But it was a lie. I loved her more then I loved myself at the moment. I loved her with everything I had. Tears welled up in my eyes and I punched the tree in anger. The pain didn't register but I knew I had torn the skin.

My eyes glazed over as I sat and thought. If only I had stayed. Rose and I would be together and Alana would be our everything. Heck we have even had another little one. Rose would be mine. It was impossible for me to stay and talk to Alana. The pain and whiplash of Rose's words were too hurtful for me to acknowledge my daughter. I had a daughter. My own flesh and blood daughter. A mixture of everything I loved about Rose and everything she used to love about me all mixed into one. She was ours. But I couldn't find it in myself to be happy. Not even when I had held Rose so close to me for the first time in over a decade. Not even when I had felt her lean into me and her hand tighten around my shirt.

No in this very moment all I could feel was guilt and regret.

Regret for the things I hadn't said when I had the chance. Regret for the moments I had given up just protecting Tasha. Regret for not having stood my ground with Alberta. Regret for yelling at Vikki. Regret for not having talked to Alana. Regret for not spilling my heart out to Rose.

Guilt for having left Rose. Guilt for never having returned earlier. Guilt for not even sending a letter once. Guilt for denying her my love.

My emotions were scattered and painful but I sat there against that tree for hours mourning my decisions.

**Mila POV**

Dinner had been awkward and not even worth it. I mean who had a dinner party at the last minute. Obviously nut cases like Guardian Hathaway. And then having to sit next to Ivan the whole time playing friendly for the sake of everyone else when we both knew it hurt.

Tasha had discarded Ivan and me at our shared room and I was highly aware that it was first time both of us had been alone since our breakup. He seemed to realize this too because as I walked away from the closed door and towards my half of the room, his hand caught mine in his and he pulled me towards him placing a kiss on my lips.

I wanted to fight him off but I knew that this was his way of saying he was sorry. I broke away first surprised that a tear was forming behind my eyes.

"Ivan…we can't."

He pulled my chin up to his mouth and I gasped as he kissed me with so much passion. He had only kissed me like that once before and that had led to us having sex for the first time. As he absorbed my tears with his mouth I pulled away knowing if I let him keep kissing me like that that things would happen and it would only be for the worst. I turned my back towards him.

"You said it yourself Ivan…this isn't right."

Then I walked into the bathroom shutting the door and locking it before I changed my mind. I crumbled to the ground in tears fighting back sobs because I didn't want him to hear. Love hurts. Denying you that love hurts more. And the pain was unbearable.

**Lissa POV**

The night had been bittersweet. I felt bad for Rose but I knew it was something that had to be done. Christian was buzzing with the news when we got home and lay in bed. He was jumping off the walls with questions and answers that I barely even got a word in. Until he laid down next to me and put his hand on my stomach. He kissed me on the cheek and murmured in my ear.

"I love you Lissa Dragomir."

A small blush crept up into my cheeks as I turned my head to meet his lips.

"I love you too Christian Ozera."

I was leaning in for another kiss when he stopped me. My face turned into a scowl but he only laughed and gave me a look begging me to be patient. Christian always found the worst times to talk when all I wanted to do was kiss him.

"Lissa I want you to think about something. We argued so many times when Andre was born about his last name and well…whatever we have now…what with you in the election and everything…well the child is going to have plenty of Dragomir blood to carry out the last name and…maybe it would be a good thing if we did have another Dragomir in the world to continue your family line."

I groaned. I hated this subject. It had taken all my will power to finally agree to make Andre an Ozera. I wanted so badly to continue my heir and it would have been perfect with another male to finish completing the line.

But Christian had found my weakness and gotten me to agree to name Andre and Ozera.

The subject was one I didn't want to ponder right now and truthfully I really only wanted to kiss him goodnight and go to sleep. The night had been long and it was taking its toll on me.

"Babe…come on….let's not talk right now."

And with that I found his weakness. I kissed him and felt him hesitate but soon he was kissing back. I had won the argument…for now.

**Asher POV**

It had been so hard to see Alana so happy. She looked beautiful as always but it had been hard to watch her. After viewing the kiss she had shared with that Belikov guy it was painful to even be in the same room as her. She was oblivious like always though.

Once at home things from the dinner party had settled down. For once my mother wasn't jumping off the walls from all the hormones in her pregnant system and Nora was taking pleasure in the quietness to get some sleep. I was about to join her when I saw my dad on the couch looking exhausted. I sat next to him and he didn't even flinch when he saw me.

Instead he mumbled tiredly, "What can I do for you son?"

I was thinking of just quietly retreating but a question was burning inside me.

"Can I ask you something…a bit personal?"

The tiredness faded from his face and he looked at me at me with curiosity.

"Sure son."

With a deep breath a spoke, "Did you ever love Rose Hathaway?"

Humor filled my dad's eyes and he laughed. It was so uncommon nowadays to hear his laugh that it surprised me.

"Love is a complicated term son. Did I ever love Rose? Only as a friend. Did I ever think about what it would be like to be with her? Maybe once or twice. But she once was a good friend of mine's girlfriend. Plus your mother is the only woman I've ever loved. Rose…well she's pretty…but I don't love her."

I sighed in defeat. If anyone knew anything about loving a Hathaway I thought he would.

He took in my defeat, "Why son?"

I just shrugged, "I thought you would know what it was like to get over a Hathaway."

And like that I stood and headed towards my room, feeling more alone then I ever had ever before.

**Alana POV**

After spending a good half hour pointlessly crying on the couch, I finally decided to go for a walk. I knew my mother must have been asleep and I just wanted to be alone, but being inside that house was like being suffocated.

I was halfway towards Leila's dorm room when a hand on my shoulder brought me to a standstill. It was a hand that was familiar. A hand I could recognize anywhere. When he spoke he confirmed who he was.

"What do you think you're doing out here so late Alana?"

Eric's voice made my heart flutter and I was very aware that his hand was still touching me.

I turned around magically making it to where his hand still rested on my shoulder.

"What's it to you anyway Pavel?"

His face was carved into that guardian mask that I hoped I could one day accomplish as well.

His voice was stiff, "You're a student and it is past curfew."

I jerked my arm away from him reluctantly.

"I don't need to be treated like I'm a baby. Besides I just want to be alone right now."

And I walked away. Because very minute I spent in his presence was shear and utter pain and longing.

I stumbled along the corridor to Leila's room not daring to look back when I heard it. Voices arguing. One was clearly Leila's crystal voice but it had a sharp edge to it. One I had never heard before.

"You can't always force your government bullshit on me mother! You want me to marry Zecklos? Well you got your wish. But this! This is beyond anything I would ever do for you."

Veronica Voda's voice sprang into action with a fierce tone.

"Leila Jenica Raluca Voda. You listen here and you listen well. No daughter of mine will speak to me like that."

Leila laughed without humor, "Lucky that I'm your only child then huh?"

Then I heard it. A slap. I heard Leila's little gasp and the movement in the air as her mother's hand met her face. I was about to spring to action but I knew that if I intervened Leila would be mad. I felt a presence coming up behind me but I was too angry to face who it was. I wanted to sock Veronica Voda.

"Enough Leila. What I say goes and that's final. You will marry the Zecklos kid and you will lure him into bed. A grandchild being added to the family tree during this election could spark the campaign. We might get some negative rumors rolling around but so much of the attention will be on the Voda family that it would be a sin for them not to elect me as a queen."

Leila chocked out her next words, "You can't force me to be…to be…to be your whore! I'm not going to sleep with someone and have their child because you want me to! If you want that then go find yourself another daughter."

Another slap rang through the hall and I was about to jump to Leila's defense when that same familiar hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the fight and into the cold air as the sun just began to rise.

I turned on Eric.

"How can you just let that happen? How can this all be happening? Leila is being abused and you just pull me away from it. I have to help her."

His eyes softened and I almost gasped but I was angry. So goddamn angry. I could have taken on a whole army of Strigoi.

"You can't interfere with Veronica Voda. She has power that can ruin you and you have too much potential to be wasted. Now I'm not saying I agree with that way she's forcing her daughter to do her dirty work but there's nothing I can do about that. Not now when I have to protect you from yourself."

I felt my heartbeat quicken and my heart fill with gratitude but I was still angry.

I forced my wrist out of his grip and started to walk away back to my home.

"You can't say that. They come first…remember?"

And I walked away. Anger and gratitude fighting inside me.


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected Surprises

Alright so as a writer who has difficulty going into detail and such I feel this story isn't an interest to many people. I'm trying to slow down as much as I can but it is difficult. Please review. Every review brings a smile to my face and makes me want to write more.

DISCLAIMER:

Chapter 9

Rose POV

The next morning I felt like a truck had ran me over. My head ached from the entire emotional overflow from the night before and the realization that for once I didn't feel like a weight was pushing on my heart. Dimitri and Alana both now knew the truth and having that lifted from my shoulders had me a little worried but relieved.

I rolled over on my back and found myself sinking into Lissa's head. For once, though she was encouraging me. I could tell she was anxious and my nerves sparked when I felt her call to me.

_Rose…I need you…please come talk to me_

I jumped out of bed not bothering to rattle through the rest of Lissa's thoughts. I didn't even stop to change my clothes or lace my shoes. I bolted for the door barely registering Alana's sleeping body on the couch. As I paced across campus I found myself in the front of Lissa's little home. I didn't bother to knock. I was bracing myself for a fight. As I approached Lissa's bedroom though I could see that she was sitting in bed just staring into space.

"Lissa? Lissa is everything alright?"

He eyes darted to me and she smiled, "Of course I just wanted to see if you were alright with all that had happened. I didn't think you would be awake."

I look of approval washed over her and through the bond I could sense she was proud that she had succeeded in calling me to her.

I lowered myself onto the bed next to her and sighed with relief.

Lissa began to rub my head in a soothing way, "Okay so spill…what all happened last night?"

I mentally groaned. I was so confused with my emotions and feelings and thoughts that it was hard to even summarize the events that occurred the night before for Lissa.

She seemed to regard my tense posture and through the bond I felt the effects of spirit radiating from her. She was trying to heal my hurt but I hated to tell her that there were some pains you just couldn't heal.

"Well let's just say all my dirty laundry is out on the cloths wire now."

A wave of approval flashed between the bond and instantly I knew she right. Dimitri and Alana knowing was a good thing. But I still couldn't shake off the feeling of being exposed.

Lissa just shrugged, "Was he happy?"

I launched into the encounter with Dimitri and Lissa seemed very intrigues and saddened.

When I was finished sympathy passed through the bond.

"I'm sorry Rose I really thought him staying here would be a good thing."

I shrugged her off, "It doesn't matter. What's done is done. But when were you going to tell me you were pregnant and attempting to run for queen?"

Lissa seemed sheepish and shrugged, "Well I wanted to tell you but so much was going on it didn't seem like you had the time."

I patted her shoulder meeting her eyes, "No matter what I'm going through don't ever think you need to hold back from telling me what's going on with you. It's my job to be here for the both of us."

She seemed to want to argue but a phone call interrupted us.

She answered in that lively way she had and then news had me stiffen. I didn't need the bond to know something was wrong and I didn't need her to voice what happened after she hung up the phone. We sat in a stunned silence for several seconds before I spoke.

"Is it really true?"

Lissa seemed dazed, "It has to be."

Lissa swallowed and I began to sweat. I grasped Lissa's hand in reassurance as she spoke once more.

"Victor Dashkov is finally dead."

Dimitri POV

I woke up slumped against a tree and I was briefly aware that I wasn't alone. A pair of tennis shoes was in my view and as I traced them up towards the face of the figure the look I received was amused.

Viktoria stood there in the night sky looking like she wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or yell at me.

She finally knelt down and sighed, "You find out you're a father and then all of a sudden turn into a cave man?"

I groaned and ignored her joke feeling stiff and worn out.

"Is it already morning?"

Viktoria laughed, "Yes brother. You've spent all night out here. Now can we have a reasonable talk?"

I sighed in defeat, "What's there to talk about Vikki?"

She snorted, "The fact that you have a teenage daughter who is desperate for a father's attention."

I looked up at her eyes and it shocked me to realize they were an exact match of Alana's.

"Desperate?"

Vikki placed her hands on her hips in a way that reminded me too much of Rose.

"Yes Dimka. She's a nice girl. Rose has done well raising her but it's obvious how much you hurt her last night without even looking at her."

I sighed once more, "Vikki I don't know anything about being a father."

She took a seat next to me, "Don't you though?"

She was referring to the times I had stepped up as a father to both Ivan and Mila. But the truth wasn't hard to admit. I knew nothing of being a father. Because I had never been a father before until twenty four hours ago. My heart raced with a new panic and goal. I had returned in hopes of winning Rose back, but now I had a daughter I needed to make amends to.

I rested my head in my hands, "I'll never be able to get her back Vikki. I've hurt her too much."

Vikki seemed angered now, "Stop playing poor me and get off your ass and do something."

I looked at her stunned but knew she was right. She was giving me s dose of tough love.

She walked away briskly looking upset and ridged. For once I knew I was completely in the wrong. I was playing the card of being wronged and hurt but the truth was I was a man. I got to my feet and dusted off my pants before following the path Viktoria had led. It was time to step up to the plate.

Alana POV

I hadn't slept a wink last night. I was too consumed with worry, hate, hurt and a broken heart.

So much had happened the day before. Eric had turned me down and threatened to leave. My mother had revealed I had a father and my said father had refused to even notice me. I had gained an aunt who I was sure would side with her brother and ignore me as well. My best friend Leila was being forced into a marriage for her mother's own personal gain. She was also being beaten behind closed doors for not agreeing to become a pregnant teen and Eric was not allowing me to handle the situation. Asher's mom was ready to pop. My aunt Lissa was running for queen and expecting a child and the realization that not even two days ago I had kissed my own cousin was swarming my brain. I felt like I was living in a dream of everyone's problems. I glanced at the clock as my mother raced out the door to my practice with Eric not feeling the least but happy to be in his presence.

When I entered the training area though Eric looked grim and a bit troubled but I ignored him. Something that was very difficult to do on my part. But he deserved it. I wouldn't forgive him for making me walk away from Leila when she needed me.

Eric didn't question my anger towards him during our drills and when he handed me a silver stake I almost shoved it in his eye. But I was too shocked that he had finally let me touch one. And I mean just touch. As soon as it grazed my hand he took it away. Like teasing a shark with a bucket of chum.

"Really? You're just going to dangle it in front of me like that?"

Eric seemed to be hiding a smirk but he replied calmly with, "Do you even know how to use one of these?"

I rolled my eyes, "It wouldn't be that hard to find out."

Eric now laughed. It was so rare that my head whipped around to face him at the sound.

"Alana killing strigoi isn't as easy as you seem to think it is."

I did a famous Hathaway hands on hips move, "Yeah everyone tells me that but I'm not going to learn by just sitting here."

Eric was back to his guardian posture, "Patience is a virtue Alana."

I didn't get to throw a snide comment back him because his eyes had left me to focus on something behind me. He smiled and greeted our company, "Good morning Guardian Belikov."

I stiffened not even wasting the energy to turn around. So my dad had decided to seek me out now.

I turned and cross my arms over my chest in what I hoped was an I'm-not-phased-at-all-by-you-being-here appearance.

Dimitri's eyes met mine and I stared back unwilling to show any emotion. I was excited to see him but I didn't want to let him in on the secret.

He turned his attention back to Eric, "Guardian Pavel. Please don't let me interrupt. Keep going."

With that I turned back to Eric, "Yeah Guardian Pavel…please…enlighten me."

Eric seemed to realize I was making fun of him but continued anyways, "Your good Alana but you take too much for granted. If you want to get anywhere near your mom's talents then you need to trust that I know what I'm doing."

I sighed and did the Hathaway hip stand again, "Alright alright I get it. Patience Patience Patience. It's all you ever tell me. Now can we get on with it?"

Eric laughed and I was aware that Dimitri had taken a seat across from us watching amused.

"Yet you still fail to obtain any connection to being patient."

Practice continued in the same manner and I even got to throw in a couple impressive punches. When practice ended Eric turned to excuse himself but Dimitri stopped him, "Actually Guardian Pavel I'd like to speak to you."

Then Dimitri's gaze turned on me, "I'd also like to speak to you too after you change and clean up."

I nodded my head and turned to leave feeling a little anxious to have him finally notice me.

Dimitri POV

Alana was like poetry fighting. She had her mom's fast reflexes and my keen senses. It was amazing to watch her move with such brutality and such dedication. But as I watched her training session I also watched the way she presented herself in front of Guardian Pavel. It was like the night before at the dinner table watching the two of them. It reminded me a lot of my past relationship with Rose and the truth scared me. I didn't like the fact that there may have been a deeper connection between the two.

I knew it was beyond my control to try and father my own daughter after so many years but I felt a fatherly instinct to kill whatever relationship was forming between my daughter and her instructor.

As I watched Alana retreat to the showers I approached Guardian Pavel.

"She's a good fighter huh?" I asked hoping to start a conversation.

Guardian Pavel knelt picking up the mats from the practice session.

"Yeah she's the top of her class."

I helped the young man pick up the mats, "She's pretty too don't you think?"

This time Guardian Pavel paused and stared at me full on, "I don't look at my students that way Guardian Belikov."

I smiled, "Never said you did."

With that I turned on my heels to wait for Alana to finish up. When she emerged from the locker room she looked a bit stunned to see me. It was amazing how easily it was to fall in step with her. The Sunday morning air was brisk at this time of day but neither one of us seemed to notice. We walked without a destination till finally we reached a small courtyard that sat outside the elementary campus.

Alana uneasily sat in a marble bent and I followed her lead. She seemed to be uneasy and I was afraid to admit that I did too. Finally she spoke.

"I don't know where to start." She said and her voice was tiny. Nothing compared to the warrior fighting she had possessed during training.

I sighed, "Honestly I don't either. It's a bit of a surprise to know I have a daughter."

She stared at me with curiosity, "I never expected to…to know my father. I thought he was just some Moroi who ran out on my mom."

I sighed and looked at the ground, "If I had known about you….If I had known I would have been here much sooner than now."

Her voice cracked as she spoke, "Why…why did you leave? Didn't you love my mom?"

I stared at her as tears began to form under her eyes. I wanted to hug her and tell her not to cry but I didn't go over step my boundaries.

"I have always loved your mother Alana. I still do. But I hurt her in a way I can never fix."

Alana looked at me hard as the tears escaped her eyes, "She still loves you. She hasn't dated since…well since ever. She tried to but it just….it just never worked out. I always hear her crying in her room sometimes. She may be a badass but she hurts too. Hurts for you."

Alana didn't give me time to reply before she stood up and continued, "I want to get to know you. I want to have you in my life, but I also want my mom to be happy. Please. If you say you love her please try. Please."

She walked away and I was stunned to silence. Alana cared for her mother so much that it made me yearn for my own. I felt like I was the cause of all that little girl's pain. I had caused her to weep and feel torn between both her parents. But she was right. If I loved Rose so much how come I just couldn't face her? Maybe it was time to stop denying my heart.

Lissa POV

Adrian sat back in an arm chair nursing a flower pot urging the plant to grow. Andre was sprawled out on the floor trying to charm a silver spoon. Spirirt lessons were usually a highlight of my day, but today they were laced with a string of problems.

I noticed Leila's hair had been covering her face all day and that she barely spoke. It was so unlike her.

I frowned, "Leila darling are you alright?"

She didn't look up from the book she was studding but mumbled a yes.

I caught Adrian's eye and he too was suspicious. I stood and walked over to Leila, lifting the book from her grasp.

"You know maybe you should read it the right side up darling."

Leila didn't move and it was then I noticed tears trailing down hr bruised face. I lifted her chin but she wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Leila what happened?"

She jerked from my hand and leapt up.

"Nothing. It's nothing. I should go."

Adrian blocked her way, "Come on cousin. Spill the beans."

Leila looked between Adrian and I and Andre was now sitting up watching the scene.

Leila finally spoke, "My mother."

Adrian let out a hiss, "Your mother did this?"

Leila nodded, "Among other things."

She broke into a story about her mother forcing her to marry James Zecklos in order to obtain more council votes. She also relayed the info about her mother forcing her to get pregnant to strengthen her campaign.

Tears brimmed my eyes and Adrian looked like her was about to blow up. I broke my barriers to look at his aura. It was still its golden color but a new shade of gold always was present when he was around Leila. The gold was flaked with shadows of darkness and trimmed in a deep red. Adrian would never admit it but he had feelings for Leila. While Adrian was older than me and I knew Leila was a teenager who was only a year older then Alana. I didn't like the fact that she too had traces of having feelings for Adrian. They were both totally different ages and I wondered if their auras only matched because they had a sister-brother relationship. I had asked Adrian once and he had seemed disgusted by the idea.

I couldn't believe that Leila's mother was so insecure that she had to torture her own daughter into doing her will. I reached my hand out and healed the sides of Leila's bruised face. I felt Adrian who was also helping to heal the worst of the damage.

"Leila honey. Why don't you stay at our place for awhile? Until things cool down."

She nodded and I told Andre to escort her to her room and help her set up the guest room. When they left I looked at Adrian, "So much is going on."

He nodded and I noticed he had calmed down, "Agreed. With you and Mia pregnant, you running for queen, Rose and her baby daddy issues, Victor Dashkov dying and now Leila being used by her mother. You know the sad part? I actually expect this stuff from Veronica Voda. And now all the talk of a royal marriage makes sense. Is there anything we can do for her?"

I sighed, "I don't know Adrian…but I'm going to find out."

It was true. I was going to find out.

Viktoria POV

Dimitri was being foolish and I really just didn't want to deal with it. I walked in an agitated silence to my room and again found the same picture I had found the night before. Tasha Ozera stood in front of my door but this time she wasn't alone. She was with a Moroi man I had only seen a dew times before. I also knew that they had a secret relationship too.

Tasha lit up at the site of me, "Oh Vikki have you seen Dimka? Abe and I really want to tell you all something."

The man's face and the name clicked. The man was Abe Mazur. He wasn't royal but he had a reputation of being sneaky.

"Mr. Mazur." I said nodding my head turning to Tasha, "Dimitri has some personal problems to relate to right now."

Tasha's eyes widened, "Oh does it have to do with Hathaway?"

Abe came to life, "Do you mean Janine Hathaway?"

Tasha looked at Abe a bit strange, "No…her daughter Rose Hathaway."

Abe laughed, "Well all be darned."

Tasha looked confused, "You know them?"

Abe looked offended, "Well sure I do. Rose Hathaway is my daughter."

I almost chocked on my own spit. Tasha looked like she was about to strangle Abe.

Abe laughed again, "I trust you two ladies to not go and tell anyone though. I've never even met the girl. I'd rather not have her know either."

I looked at Abe, "Janine Hathaway is on campus right now too."

Abe's eyes seemed to get dreamy, "Is she now? I haven't seen her in years."

Tasha looked like she was about to have a coronary, "You never mentioned this before."

Abe looked at Tasha, "Aw come on sweetie. I hope you aren't second thinking having this baby now."

My eyes widened and I almost did choke for real, "Baby?"

Tasha smiled at me her mood slowly calming, "Why yes. Abe and I have agreed to have a child together."

With that announcement I turned around and walked away not feeling like meeting their eyes.

Rose POV

The news was something to rejoice but Lissa was too rational. She didn't want to make a big skeptical of Victor Dashkov's death and personally I had to agree. He was no man worth worshipping.

The cool air hit my cheeks as I rested my knee against the guardian's stand at the front gates. I had guard duty today and I as finding it very hard to keep concentrated. I wanted to be at home with my daughter and have our old life back. But I knew it was only wistful thinking. Things had changed. We had changed. It was time to face the facts.

I was waiting patiently for the next guard to finally relief me of this tedious task when I heard it. The sound of a voice. Not just any voice though. His voice. And he was talking to me.

"It never surprises me to see you so calm with your job."

I whipped around feeling very angry with myself that I hadn't heard him behind me. I couldn't even begin to understand how that had even happened. It was just a way Dimitri had. Alana had it too and it angered me when they sneaked up on me.

"How on earth did you get there?" I exclaimed momentarily forgetting that this man had broken my heart.

Dimitri shrugged and came to stand in front of me. The proximity was too close though. I took a step backwards and I thought I caught a glimpse of a frown.

"You forget Roza. I used to work this campus way before you did. I have my ways."

His nickname for me sent chills up my spine.

I stood my ground firmly, "Yeah well is Strigoi could make their way here through any of your 'ways' you better have a plan to stop them."

Dimitri only smiled, "I walked around the perimeter of the wards, cut through where the cabin is and continued following the rest of the wards till I ended up here. Happy now?"

The mention of the cabin had my heart flutter but I wasn't sure if Dimitri knew how the weight of those words affected me. I wasn't about to find out either.

"Don't you have better things to do than creep around campus?"

Dimitri shrugged and I was momentarily distracted when he filled the space between us so that we were standing way too close. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want to be hurt again by him. I had to find a way to escape.

"Tell me Rose. The day I told you I was leaving….you knew about Alana didn't you?"

My breathing smoothed out and fists clenched together. This is what he was creeping around for. He wanted to talk about the day he left me. He wanted to talk about my daughter. It's his daughter too Rose a voice inside me chastised but I ignored it. I was good at ignoring good advice.

I started pacing the tiny space not willing to meet his eyes.

"Why does it matter anyways? It was sixteen years ago. Ancient history."

I was about to start on my sixth pace when he stepped in front of me and grasped my shoulders. Not in a fighting kind of way but in a tender caress. His hands were smooth and firm and his familiar scent filled my nose. Tears began to brim in my eyes but I scalded myself. I wasn't going to show him my tears. He had lost the right to trespass inside my heart.

"It matters to me Roza."

The nickname was starting to make the tears overflow my eyes but I couldn't allow it. I strove for anger instead.

"My name is Rose. Not Roza. You lost the right to call me that when you left me pregnant!"

My voice rang in my ears and this time the tears were unstoppable. My vision blurred and I could no longer see his dark eyes. I jerked my shoulders away but I wasn't quick enough. Before I had time to react he had pulled me to him in a deep embrace. And even though I wanted to melt inside his arms I couldn't allow it. How many times had I dreamt of this moment? How many times had I wished for a second chance? But no. I pulled away and wiped at my eyes relives I could finally see him again.

"No. You can't have me anymore Dimitri. You broke me when you left and there are just some things you can't put back together again no matter how many times you try. You left. End of story."

I turned to leave but again he gripped at my wrist and whipped me around giving me a respectable amount of space. I yanked my wrist away.

"I said no Dimitri!" I couldn't stand to let him see me cry. I couldn't stand to be around me and have my heart ache.

"Do you think I left on purpose Rose? I had no choice. If I hadn't left Alberta had threatened to kick you out. Your future would have not included being what you've worked so hard to be. I had no other choice but to protect your career."

I snarled my next words at him, "You mean protect your _own_ career. Once Alberta found out I was pregnant she called you back to campus and you didn't even answer her request. You left with Tasha to have a nice happy family like you always wanted and never once did you think about coming back. It's taken you 16 years to come back. If you ever cared you would have been here sooner."

A mix of emotions crossed his features: pain, sorrow, guilt, frustration, anger. But none of them compared to what I knew my face showed: betrayal. He had promised we would be together we would make it work. And he had failed me. Worst of all he had failed his own daughter.

"I didn't come back because I didn't know. Rose why didn't you tell me!"

I back away and inch, "You didn't let me! And I knew after you told me you were leaving that you would say I was making it up only to make you stay. I mean come on. Dhampirs can reproduce with each other. It only happened because of this stupid shadow-kissed thing!"

Tears had dried on my face and now I could see that Dimitri was in tears, "Rose I loved you. I still do. If I had known I would have given up everything to be with you. I thought I was doing what was right. I never wanted to leave you. Never Rose."

His words echoed in my ears. He still loved me. He loved me! Then realization hit me like a brick wall. He left you Rose.

I shook my head, "No. You don't get to say things like that. You don't get to tell me you love me. You don't get to make me feel this way. You don't get to have me anymore Dimitri. You lost any chance with me when you left me."

I didn't meet his eyes. I just ran away. Like he had. I left him cold in the dark with nothing but pain. In a way I felt relief. I had finally gotten it all off my chest. Yet I couldn't help but feel my heart break all over again as he slowly disappeared with each step I took.


	10. Chapter 10: In The Silence

Oh wow I am so sorry that I have been gone for so long. There are a few tricks up my sleave still. Please review! I need at least 6 reviews before I post my next chapter.

Chapter 10~ Screaming In The Rain

**Alana POV**

That night as I sat at the dinner table with Leila, Aunt Lissa, Andre and my mom, conversation was slow.

"Mom, where's Dad?" Andre asked while he played with the rice in his bowl.

Lissa sighed, " He's having dinner with his Aunt tonight."

Everyone seemed lost in their own minds so finally I excused myself from the table and walked out the back door. A light drizzel had snuck upon the academy but I didn't care. The cool air felt good against my warm skin. I gazed through the window and watched my mother as she silently washed a dish. A small trail of tears fell down her face and I looked away. My family had been going through way too many sad moments lately.

"It's kinda cold out here don't you think?" A voice from behind me made me whip around in shock. I had been so engrossed in my feelings that I had left my guardian training behind. Asher stood behind me, his hair sparkeling from the drops of water that had fallen. His hazel eyes bore into mine and I felt relief that it was him rather then someone else.

"Asher, what are you doing out here?" I asked just a cool breeze took my breath away.

He chuckled and pulled out an unbrella, taking a few sow steps until we were both under the cover of the umbrella. He shrugged, " My parents have company over. Nora took off earlier to go to come little party in someone's dorm and well...I didn't quiet feel like hearing my mother discuss baby names for the tenth time today."

I laughed, " So you decided to walk around in the pouring rain instead?"

He rolled his eyes and smirked, " Better then hearing about the pain of child birth."

I grimaced, " Have you been mad at me Asher? You were kind of..cold last night at dinner."

I watched as Asher shifted uneasily before meeting my eyes again with a bizarre look, " I saw you kiss that Ivan character."

My cheeks flushed slightly but I wasn't sure if it was because I was embarrassed or because of the pick up in the wind, " That was really nothing Asher."

And in my heart I knew it was true.

Asher's mood seemed to shift and I saw a slight crease appear in her forehead.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" I asked playfully nudging him. A small smile crept onto his face as he casually leaned against the side of my house.

The silence streched on for what seemed like forever until finally I grew impatient, " What is is Asher?"

Asher opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a scream in the distance.

**Dimitri POV**

The rain poured and for some reason I couldn't help but connect the weather to my own dreary mood. What was I thinking? Rose had been right in every sence. I had broken her and the memory of knowing that sixteen years ago I had turned my chance on being a father unknowingly. I leaned against the old fireplace in the cabin. Over the years dust had collected inself on the mantel, and spiders had claimed the crevices in the bricks as their homes. As I glanced around the cabin, I couldn't help but feel the realization of my past actions hit me harder than before. I was never one to show my emotions, but the events of the past few days had rattled my cage a bit. A light rumble of thunder crashed outside just as a silent tear rolled down my face. Crying was something I was acustomed to doing but all I could do was replay Rose's words over and over in my head.

_No. You don't get to say things like that. You don't get to tell me you love me. You don't get to make me feel this way. You don't get to have me anymore Dimitri. You lost any chance with me when you left me_

And then the final conclusion that had summed up everything.

_If you ever cared you would have been here sooner._

And she was right. Who was I to stride back into her life after so many years? Who was I to try and make her feel bad for keeping my daughter away from me?

I certaintly was not a man capable of being a good father in her eyes. I had left, I had dug my grave. So why couldn't I find it in myself to accept my choices.

_Because you chose wrong_, a voice in my head chastised.

And with that conclusion I sat on the foot of the bed and buried my head in my hands. I was no man worth being a father. I didn't deserve Rose let alone to be a part of Alana's life. I was not the man I had always prided myself in being. I was weak.

The rain continued it's constant pouring and I wasn't surprised when a hand gently patted my back. I knew Viktoria would come. She was always there for me.

There was no need for discussion as I threw out all my pride and cried into my sister's lap. I don't know how long we sat there, long enough for the rain to settle down to a suttle rythme, but it must have been at least an hour before Viktoria broke the silence.

"Did I ever tell you about Ivan's father?" She asked and her voice was coated in sadness. I wiped my blurry eyes and gazed up at my younger sibling, but her eyes were stareing far off in thought.

"I don't think I ever did. He was long gone before you and Tasha showed up a few years ago." She paused but I knew she wasn't done.

"He was unlike any Moroi man I have ever met. He was young and smart. Not rich but richer than Mom and us. He had the most dazzling smile in the wrold...and his laugh could silence a whole room. I met him one night while I was walking home. I had gotten a pretty bad fight with mom and was really upset and he seemed to pick up on that fast. Nikolai was good at connecting with people. That's where Ivan gets it from."

Viktoria smiled in thought, " It wasn't long before we grew really serious. I had only known him for four months but I swear...it felt like a lifetime. I enjoyed being around him even if mom didn't know about him and if people looked down on a dhampir-moroi relationship. He was everything to me and that wasn't going to change. I remember the night I lost him too."

Viktoria's eyes grew sad and distant but I didn't interrupt her story, " We had gone out to celebrate our five months together and I was super jittery because I had just found out I was pregnant that morning and I was contemplating how I was going to tell Nikolai. We were walking home and remember Nikolai talking about how he was tired of mom disliking him and how it really concerned him. I was a little flustered with being near him and finding out I was pregnant that I...let my guard down."

The rain continued it's steady pouring on the roof of the cabin as Viktoria's face grew sad, " A group of Strogoi attacked...four in total. I remember feeling scared and I remember freezing. They didn't even come after me. They attacked Nikolai and I remember trying to pry one Strogoi off of him. After that everything's a blur. I remember being knocked to the ground and my fear for Nikolai was replaced with fear for my baby. I remember pleading for them to leave me and Nikolai alone. The last thing I really remember is watching Nikolai be turned and being knocked unconcious."

Sometime during Viktoria's story she had slowly begun to cry and I felt pain for my sister's past. She wiped at her eyes and turned to me fixing a half smile on her face, " The point is I know how it feels to lose your one reason for breathing and I'm telling you. You may think Rose is never going to forgive you but she's just hurt. She needs time to heal but if she loves you as much as she tries to hide then she won't give up on you. She just needs time, that's all...and you can't keep beating yourself up over your mistakes. Would it really bring Nikolai back if I kept blaming myself for his death? No. And it won't bring Rose back to you either if you don't learn to forgive yourself."

Viktoria's words echoed in my head. But I didn't have time to ponder her statement before a distant scream shattered the moment.

**Mila POV**

Dinner was extremely awkward. Aunt Tasha, Ivan, Christian and some old guy by the name of Abe crowded around the dinner table all in silence. It was extremely awkward being so close to Ivan who refused to make eye contact with me. Everyone seemed at a lose of what to say until finally my aunt broke the unconfortable silence.

"So do you look forward to being a dad again, Christian?" Tasha inquired pushing her vegtables around her plate in a bore manner.

Christian seemed to light up, " I'm actually really excited except I know Lissa has a lot on her plate right now. I don't think she really knows how to handle everything right now."

Aunt Tasha nodded her head, " I know exactly how she feels. I honestly feel very ready to have this baby but it puts a lot in perspective for me."

Christian set his fork down a confused expression crossing his features, " What baby?"

Aunt Tasha turned a scarlet red, " I forgot I hadn't told you and Lissa yet. Abe and I are trying to concieve."

For the first time that night everyone seemed to notice the man at the corner of the table who seemed busy in thought. My aunt seemed slightly irritated by the expression on his face, " Abe darling?" She inquired.

Abe seemed to jump to life a bit startled from his thoughts as he quickly replied with, " Yes Janine?"

Tasha's face turned even redder with anger and Abe's cheeks grew pink with color as he realized his mistake, " My bad darling. What were you saying Natasha?"

Tasha, overwhelmed with anger, rose from her seat and stomped away tossing her crinkled napkin on her unfinished dinner as she went.

Abe stood and excused himself quickly. The table grew silent for several long seconds before my cousin filled the pregnant pause.

"So Mila? How's Charles and Alice doing?" Christian questioned, obviosly trying to make this dinner less awkward. Unfortunately he hasn't succeeded by mentioning my parents.

I sighed and set my fork down, my apetite long ago lost, " I wouldn't know. Last I heard the divorce was going pretty rough and my mother isn't taking the affair well."

Christian nodded and the table again turned abruptly silent. Just as a shirl scream filled the night air.

**Nora POV**

Where Asher had disappeared to was a mystery to me. I was very bitter that he had left me to suffer dinner alone with my parents and their long lost school friend Jillian Mastrano. Dinner was quite chaotic with my mother's pregnant state and her emotions on haywire. She was happy and juberant and my dad was on edge since my mother's due date was so soon. Jill seemed to have tons of adventures to discuss with my mother. Like my mother, Jill too had practiced the fine art of Moroi fighting and was very passionate about helping dhampirs in the fight against Strogoi.

From the strories Jill told you could tell she hadn't ever come face to face with a real Strogoi but was eager to put her skills to the test.

Conversation continued for what seemed like hours. Plates had been replaced with ice cream and soon the table was clear of any food at all. My dad and I watched as my mother's mood slowly grew more mellow and in the back of mind I was jumping at the bit to go and find Asher and chew him out.

I was slowly dozing away on the dining room table when a scream, so loud I was sure it could be heard around campus, errupted from my mother's mouth.


	11. Chapter 11: Bundle Of Joy

A/N: The last chapter was an opening to introduce Mia giving birth. In this chapter it is an hour later after everyone heard Mia's scream.

Chapter 11- Bundle Of Joy

Rose POV

One Hour Later

I wasn't at all surprised that Mia was already about to have her baby. However, I was surprised about the amount of people huddled around in the emergency room of the school's hospital. Dimitri, Tasha, Viktoria, Ivan, Mila, Lissa, Andre, Christian, Leila, Adrian, Jill, Alana, Nora, Asher and a man named Abe all sat awaiting the baby's arrival. I was slightly envious of all the people who were present. The only people who had been there for Alana had been Lissa, Christian and Adrian and here Mia was giving birth t her third child and having an enormous amount of people waiting. The nurse on duty was already have a heartache at the amount of everyone in the room and she must have also been highly aware of the tention in the room. I couldn't even imagine someone not being aware. Except for Jill.

Alana had passed out in her chair upon arrival at the hospital. I watched as she slept gently rubbing her head. I could feel Dimitri watching me and I didn't appreciate it.

Jill, being oblivious, started up a random conversation, " So Lissa I hear you're running for Queen."

Lissa nodded but didn't seem to offer anymore information. Jill tried again taking a different approach, " I heard that Voda lady is a real piece of work. A rumor is going around about her daughter being knocked up or something. It's spreading like wildfire."

I watched as Leila looked down and I quickly patted her on the shoulder before giving Jill a stern look, " This is not the time nor the place to be talking about stupid politics."

Jill seemed to take in my outstreched hand and Leila's tense posture as she gulped, " Sorry."

Everyone else was rather silent. That is until the doors to the mergency room quickly opened and in came waltzed my mother herself. I internally groaned. Things were just getting worse.

I was just about to say something snidy about her entrance when the guy named Abe stood up, " Janine!" He yelped a goofy smile on his face.

My mother seemed taken aback, and that's saying something. Abe's outburst had woken up a very groggy Alana. My mother blinked once taking in my expression and then meeting Abe's eyes.

She again met my gaze, " How long have you known Rose?"

I was awfully confused and was about to answer when Abe interrupted again. Damn, the guy had no manners.

"That's Rose?" He said fully turning to give me a good look. A very creepy look at that.

I finally got my moment to answer, " Yes, I'm Rose but who the hell are you?"

I could feel my attitude spiking. I was tired and just wanted to go home and I didn't appreciate complete strangers knowing my name.

Abe and my mother both looked at each other rather perplexed. The whole room had gone silent except for Tasha who started laughing in her chair, " Oh, this is rich."

Everyone turned to glare at Tasha who finally stopped her laughing and stood up, " Don't you seem the resemblance Rose? You're mother did the same thing you did to poor Dimka over here."

I turned my gaze on my mother as Tasha's words sunk in. The same thing? Did Tasha mean...

"He's my father!" I burst out already feeling rage from spirit taking over my body.

My mother turned a deep red and Tasha continued to chuckle. I nearly swung at her but again composed myself. My daughter was in the room for goodness sake.

I must have been shaking because I could feel Lissa panic through the bond. I quickly dismissed her worries and directed my anger at my mother.

"You knew he was on campus and didn't say anything!" I screamed causing the nurse to dial what must have been the security number. My anger took over and I allowed spirit's madness to come over me, not allowing my mom time to speak before I swung so hard she went flying backwards. Just as a team of guardians swarmed the emergency room.

Alana POV

I saw it before I could do anything. I had seen my mother get angry before but not this angry and it scared me. I watched as she tossed my grandmother across the room just in time for Eric and oncoming guardians to restrain her. I wasn't surprised to see my father with his arms around her waist holding her off. I watched as she relaxed a fraction. Eric met my gaze as silent tears threatened to consume my eyes. As the mergency room was in chaos, he slowly grabbed my hand and pulled me away into the depths of the rainy night. I didn't object and I didn't think about how I was supposed to be distancing myself from him. I didn't even feel my heart flicker as he pulled me into his room and sat me down in the armchair, throwing a dry towel over my shoulders and presenting me with a cup of tea before taking the seat across from me. I was lost in thought worried about my mother. What if she was really going crazy? What if spirit would really drive to the edge of no return?

These thoughts made the tears fall freely as Eric pulled me into his arms whispering Russian in my ear. Slowly, my sences returned to me as I pulled away from his grasp. He seemed awfully confused.

"Alana?" He asked as I began to stand up.

"No Eric. I shouldn't be here. I can't do this. Not right now." I said setting the tea down on the table and removing the towel.

"Alana don't go. You shouldn't be around that right now." Eric said blocking my entrance.

My anger flew, " Why? Because I might go crazy like my mother? Because I come from such a disfunctional family that it might screw up any guardian potential I have? I can't be here because I made myself a promise to stop loving you and if I stay here I'll only be hurting myself more than I already am."

I didn't even realize I had admitted I loved him until it was already out of my mouth, " Just forget it." I said as I turned to leave. When a Hathaway makes a promise, a Hathaway keeps it.

Dimitri POV

"Let me go god dammit! You have no control over me you stupid worthless, no good basterd! How dare you put your hands on me! You're lucky I don't permanently fix your face!" Rose shouted as I pulled her into the night air.

"Snap out of it Rose. This isn't you! This is just spirit. You are stronger than this Rose! Please come back to me, come back to me."

Rose had completely entered into loopy land and it was beyond scary. I tried to calm her down when a new pair of hands replaced mine. I watched as Adrian began to heal Rose who gently drifted into a heavy sleep.

I sighed in relief, " Thank you." I said slumping against the building.

"It wasn't for you." Adrian said in a harsh tone, " It was for Alana."

Realization struck me, " Alana! Where did she go?" I asked pancing all over again.

Adrian chuckled, " She's with someone who loves her a lot. That's all that matters right now."

I took in how calm Adrian, " How can you be so calm?"

Adrian laughed again, " You think this is the first time this has happened? It was extremely bad when she was pregnant but it's been a few months since Lissa has been off her medication and it was bound to happen at some time." He laughed again, " I was half expecting her to sock you a good when you came back but I guess she loves you too much for that."

My heart clenched with worry, " Is she going to be okay?"

Adrian sighed, " I ask myself that all the time. Is she going to get better? Is she going to be able to move on with her life? Is she going to be around to see Alana graduate? Nobody can answer these questions but you. It's you who used to be able to keep her life steady and it's you who has disruppted the balance. It's only fair that it's you who fixs it as well.

And deep down I knew he was right. I didn't have time to process his words before he was speaking again, " Ah, Little Dhampir welcome back to us."

I watched as Rose began to come around and jerked away from my grasp giving me the evil eye. I wondered if that was the normal Hathaway anger or still effects of spirit.

She nodded her head at Adrian, " You really shouldn't heal me like that."

Adrian chuckled and for the first time I realized he himself was acting quiet weird after healing

Rose, " I'm could at cleaning up other's mistakes."

Rose sighed and stood and almost chopped my arm off when I offered her my hand. I quickly backed away and watched as she helped Adrian stand before turning to me again, " Could you let everyone know I went to take care of Adrian? He's going to need it."

I nodded and watched as she retreated without an answer. Then new thoughts swept my mind. If Rose had acted this way over realizing who her father was, how much anger did Alana have towards me? Had Alana been furious with her mother as well? Did I ruin their strong connection? And Tasha...hadn't she mentioned having a child with this Abe character earlier? My hands clentched as I realized I had two very important conversation coming up. Neither one I was prepared to have.

Lissa POV

I was stressed out. I was worried for Rose and for Mia. I knew Rose needed me but Christian had insisted I stay clear of her for awhile. I hated the fact that he was right though. I didn't need Rose lashing out at me right now either, not that I thought she would. Eddie, oblivious to all the drama, came out in a wave of joy.

I felt guilty that no one except for my little family and his children and stayed around and he seemed slightly disappoitned as well but shrugged, " She had a girl. We named her Fiona."

Nora and Asher seemed pleased that none of their mother's wild name ideas had made the cut as they joined their happy little family. Christian pulled me close to him as we walked home. Andre and Leila were walking ahead of us, in a hurry to get home. Everything seemed at peace. Until Christian brought it up again.

"Do you really think it's nesecary to be running for Queen right now? Why don't you just let Veronica Voda have it."

I turned on him pulling away, " Why would I give up when I've already come this far?"

Christian looked shocked, " Because you're pregnant Lissa. Because being a mother and a queen are two very difficult things to do at once."

I laughed, " I'm already a mother Christian and I'm not getting any younger. I want to do something more with my life then being a headmistress and I want more for our family and for Rose."

Christian began to look angry, " Not everything is about Rose, Lissa! We have made enough sacrifices for her."

I began to feel my jaw clench in anger, " And she makes the ultimate sacrifice for me everytime we leave this wards. She always has and the least I can do is help her when she needs it. She suppots my choice to run for Queen and to be a mother at the same time so why can't my husband do the same for me!"

Christian looked exasperated, " And why can't my wife ever be a wife either."

I gasped as he walked away pushign past Leila and Andre into the house.

I knew my choice to be Queen would be hard, I just didn't know that it would cause Christian to turn his back on me. My tears pricked with tears as I began to feel sick to my stomach. I cried as my dinner came back up. And for once, my nausea wasn't brought on by being pregnant. It was brought on being abandoned.


	12. Chapter 12: Anger

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy but I do own the made up characters of:

Fiona Castille

Mr. Makov

Chapter 12- Anger

Rose POV

I felt my body jolt with spirit as Adrian healed me. I couldn't take it. I passed out in Dimitri's arms not even caring that he was touching me anymore. I was groggy seconds later when I recovered from the after effects. Adrian was in a completely different state though. Dimitri reached out to me and I recoiled. I had enough problems right now then fighting how much I really wanted that touch and the consequences of allowing it to happen. I helped Adrian up and asked Dimitri to inform the others that I was with Adrian.

I didn't feel up to par but Adrian had healed me again and there was something I needed to discuss with him. Something that didn't involve my mother and long lost father.

After I sat him on his couch and got a few drinks down him he seemed about normal for a drunk guy.

"Why did you tell him?" I asked pouring myself my own glass of whiskey. I needed it after my day.

Adrian slurred his words slightly, " Tell who what Rose?"

I threw back the rest of the drink and starred at my hands around the cup. These hands had killed people before. They had wiped tears from a crying child's face and held a baby so close that it hurt. These hands had once held the hand of a strong man. These hands had once lost their feeling.

"Why did you tell him about when I was pregnant? He has no right to know the things I went through."

Images from sixteen years before entered my head. IV tubes and Lissa trying to heal as much darkness as she could. The shaking of my whole body and the horrible nightmares. And the one thing that had scared me the most. The numbness that had taken over my hands and my heart. I had almost died again carrying Alana but I had never regretted having her. All of this had happened towards the end of my pregnancy. Looking back, it was lucky that Alana and I had both made it out alive.

"He deserved to know what he put you through." Adrian said unbuckling the top buttons of his shirt.

I began to cry, something I was doing far too much of lately, "Like hell he does! He left Adrian! He left me! Why can't anyone see how much he has hurt me?He doesn't deserve any pity and he doesn't deserve to know the things I went through carrying his child!"

Adrian stood up looking slightly angry, " Of course he does Rose! The man is trying to make up for lost time with the woman he loves and the child he never knew because you were too stubborn to put your feelings aside and give your daughter a proper family! You always claim you want more for Alana then you had but you deprived her of the one thing that you never got until now. A damn father! So stop playing boohoo over here and thinking Uncle Adrian is going to fix everything and that you were so mistreated because now that you have everything you want starring you in the face your too scared to claim it! So stop feeling sorry for yourself and pull it together because you aren't 18 anymore Rose. Your 33 and it's time to be a big girl about things."

Adrian's speech was like a slap to my face. I swallowed the bile that rose in my mouth and bitterly replied with, " I thought you were my friend."

I pivoted on my feet and rushed towards the door ignoring Adrian's protests as I went. Had I really been being a big cry baby this whole time? Where my friends tired of my problems? It wasn't like I was asking them to make them disappear. And was Adrian right? Had I deprived my daughter of things I had never had myself that would have been so easy for her to have.

The answer crossed my mind and I felt my stomach churn at the realization that I was not the A+ mother I thought I was. I ran through the front door of my home and locked the bathroom door. Turning on the shower I felt hot tears leak down my face as I laid on the bathroom floor, concealing my sobs with the steam from the shower and finding my heart was not as strong as I had thought.

Alana POV 

How could he do this to me? Why was Eric such a tease? Why was he making this harder on me? I felt dizzy as rushed through the woods to my own private haven. The cabin was lit up as I rushed through the door, tears streaking my face and again I was surprised to see none other than Dimitri Belikov.

He turned and was surprised to see me once more but his eyes were filled with sadness and sorrow.

"Alana? What's wrong?" He asked seeming generously curious.

My anger at Eric seemed to be rising again, " Why? Why when you arrive everything goes to hell?"

He seemed slightly shocked at my outburst, " I never meant to cause you any distress to you or..."

I threw my hands up in an exaggerated manner as I cut him off, " Well you have! You spent 16 years not in my life and not in my mothers and you come back now! What kind of man are you? You claim you love her and you claim you care but your like any other guy who's tired and bored with their live and want to switch things up."

I didn't give him time to answer as I held up my hand in a stop motion, " Save it. Look I really don't care if you're in my life or not. The only thing I care about it if you're in my mother's life. So I suggest you start showing her you care or kick rocks because you've caused enough pain to my family."

I turned on my heels but thought better of it, " And what makes you think you can just stride right into this cabin all the time, huh?"

I turned and ran for what seemed like miles to my own house. I was buzzing with sadness and anger and unresolved emotions as I entered my house to hear the shower running and my mom's masked sobs from behind the door. I knocked once, than twice until she finally unlocked the door. I stepped in to see my mother sprawled out on the bathroom floor looking a mess. I turned the shower off and curled up next to her, wrapping my arms around her shaking body.

"It's okay mom. We have each other."

I felt her shake once more as she wrapped her arms around me, " I never wanted any of this to happen Alana. I never wanted you to hate me."

I back away a little and looked at her teary face. I had rarely seen my mom cry before and looking so unprofessional.

"I don't hate you mom. If anything you're the only true friend I have left right now."

I kissed her forehead and held her through the night, as we both drowned each other in tears.

Lissa POV

The next morning I woke up on the couch. I was ignoring Christian as I entered the kitchen. He was already placing eggs and bacon on plates in front of Andre and Leila.

He didn't make eye contact with me as he placed a hot steaming cup of coffee in front of me. I ignored the offer, pulling a glass from the cupboard and pouring myself a glass of water. He knew I didn't drink coffee when I was pregnant.

Breakfast was silent as everyone chowed down, except for me. I wasn't in the mood to eat and I was already jittery from our fight the night before. Besides, I had an appointment with Veronica Voda to look forward to today.

Andre and Leila quickly excused themselves rushing out the door to their first class leaving Christian and I in the room alone. I turned to the sink and dumped the remnants of the water as cleaned the glass.

"Lissa, you can't ignore me forever." Christian said trying to wrap his arm around my waist. I backed away and didn't answer as I made my way upstairs to the bathroom to get ready for work. Unfortunately, Christian followed me.

"Liss, come on. This isn't healthy."

I didn't respond but received quiet an amount of pride as I slammed the door in his face. By the time I was out of the shower, he was gone and no where to be seen. I dressed in a formal suit and flipped my hair into a ponytail, quickly rushing across campus to the one place I knew I could find Veronica Voda herself.

As usual she was sitting in the cafeteria obviously looking for her daughter to arrive.

I sat across from her, " Leila won't be coming today."

Veronica Voda was rather short for being a Moroi and had red hair that was striking against her pale skin tones. Her eyes were a dull brown that obviously showed she had not always been a royal Moroi. No her fame and rise in the social ladder had come from her husband of course. She was wearing a simple white blouse and plaid skirt with outdated dress shoes but shockingly still stood her ground.

"Why if it isn't Princess Ozera." She said in a bitter tone.

"Dragomir." I said correcting her.

Her eyes widened as she jumped on the bit, " Oh, so even you agree that your husband's name is a disgrace."

My cheeks flushed in anger but I ignored her statement, " I didn't come here to argue. I'm here because of Leila and because I'm also a mother and a headmistress and it concerns me when my students are being blackmailed by their own parents into doing their bidding for them. I suggest you leave your daughter out of this or I'll have to bring this matter to the board. You want a fight, well you have one. But I'm not going to play dirty like you are and I sure as hell am not going to display my child just to receive more votes. However, if you feel the need go ahead and do so. Your just giving me more fuel to campaign against you. I wonder how the public would feel about their future Queen abusing her daughter and forcing her into an unwanted marriage and pregnancy."

Veronica's eyes flashed with fear for mere seconds before she composed herself and laughed. Passersby turned in surprise but quickly regarded the situation.

"You don't have a spotless track record yourself Dragomir. Besides, why should I be scared. You have no rightful heir to take your place as Prince or Princess so you won't even make it past the campaigning process. And you can be for certain that it will be I who bring that matter up while campaigning. And I suggest you leave matters about my own daughter to myself and my husband. Good day Princess."

With that she walked away leaving me dumbfounded. I hoped I hadn't caused Leila more distress. The bell rang and the cafeteria cleared leaving me alone in thought.

Viktoria POV

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or continue to ignore me?" I asked my older sibling.

Dimitri had been down all morning and it was really beginning to irk me. He looked up from his untouched toast and sighed speaking in Russian, "What am I even doing here Vika?"

I was surprised by the nickname. He hadn't used it in years. I sat down slightly bewildered.

"We're here because you deserve to be happy."

He stood and threw his hands up, " It doesn't matter if I'm happy it matters if they are happy and look at the mess my being here has caused. I was much better off in Russia."

I jumped up and stood in front of him, " Better? By drinking away your sorrows every time someone died? By acting like a bat out of hell anytime Karoline brought roses home. You were no better there then you are right now. I thought after talking to you last night you would see that clearly but apparently you're as blind as Yeva now!"

Dimitri turned angry, " Alana flat out told me I caused all this mess. She doesn't want me here and if my own daughter is pushing me away for her mother's sake then what about Rose? What makes me really think that after all these years she still feels the same? After everything I've put her through. Last night should have been how Alana's birth was. I should have been there when she went into labor and been able to celebrate the birth of our daughter instead of watching Tasha throw herself all over guys to make me jealous! I should have been here sooner but look! I've failed everything and everyone. I have no right to be here Vika and we both know it."

He stomped out the door in mere seconds leaving me speechless. I hated seeing him like this. I hated seeing him so down. If anyone didn't deserve happiness then it was me. I was the one who had watched my child's father be turned in front of me. I was the one who had failed, yet here Dimitri was with everything I had ever wanted for Ivan blaming himself for nothing. I was tired of this. I needed to talk to Rose or Dimitri was bound to fuck up again and leave her. And this time his daughter as well.

Nora POV

"Yes mom I know...uh-huh...okay...mom I'm going to be late...yes I'll tell him...stop worrying...okay...give Fiona a kiss for me...yes I love you too...bye."

My mother had called at least four times this morning with reminders for Asher and I. Personally, I didn't see why we had to attend school today since we had stayed up all night celebrating Fiona's birth.

"Asher, wake up. If we are late mom will never let us live it down." I said as I kicked my brother in the shin lightly. He groaned and jumped up

"Geez, you don't have to be so hostile Nora."

I rolled my eyes and began throwing clothes at him, " Just get up we have ten minutes before first bell and I am not going to wait around and get my ass chewed out later for being later when I'm already ready to go."

Asher pulled on his shirt and excused himself to the bathroom. Five minutes later we were strolling down the pathways in a rush to our first period. I was slightly surprised to see Alana already in her seat on time for once.

"What gives?" I asked sitting next to her taking in her down face and red rimmed eyes. I was highly aware that Asher was getting all googly eyes. He was mad for Alana and I cringed because I knew the feeling was mutual.

She shrugged and didn't offer much as the bell rang. My breath caught as I watched Eric Pavel step into the classroom with a cup of coffee in his hand. He was rather nice to look at.

"Okay class. Mr. Makov will not be in today. He had a much needed doctors appointment for his high fever so he asked me to take over his class today. Now as he has told you all are peripheral awareness. Please pair off."

I watched as Alana seemed to grow even more weary as she teamed off with my brother. I was surprised when I was paired with Mila Ozera. I hadn't even seen her until she was right next to me.

Class was pretty ordinary until the last ten minutes when Guardian Pavel came to inspect Alana and my brother.

"Kick higher Alana." He ordered. She did so. He kept throwing orders at her and I could see the anger building on her face.

I knew Alana had a short fuse, it was something everyone in class was aware of, and they became even more aware of it as Guardian Pavel gave her one order too many.

Her focus was all on Asher but her anger was directed somewhere completely different. Her leg whipped out in a perfect spiral kick and landed hard into Guardian Pavel's chest, knocking him off balance and on his rear.

The class had all watched the speculation and whispers of awe sweeped the floor as the bell rang. But I saw it. The knowing look between Alana and Guardian Pavel. You would have to be stupid not to see it. Maybe it was because I had seen that look so many times when Asher gazed at Alana, but I knew what that look meant. That look meant that Alana was in love with Guardian Pavel. My eye flicked up as I watched the door slam shut, knowing I wasn't the only one who noticed the look. I rushed out of the room, on a quest to heal my brother's broken heart.


	13. Chapter 13: Lost Love and Double Duties

Lol. No Yeva is not dead and if I'm not mistaken she should be making a debut in either this one or the sequel. Yes, you heard right Memoirs of a Hathaway will be continued after this one finishes off. I know where I want this story to lead and am working hard on having it lead up to it. It is bound to be something to shock you all as well :)

As for the this story, this chapter will make Chapter 13. This story I was aiming for about 23 to 33 Chapters but heck knowing my wild imagination it might be either longer or shorter. So I need to know everyone's opinion though...do you think Rose is being too hard on Dimitri? I keep reading these stories where Rose caves in super easily and I personally feel that Dimitri and Rose reconnecting should be harder to accomplish. I'm not trying to drag out their romantic tension, I'm just trying to perceive the true essence of each character. As for Mia/Eddie and Mila/Ivan I need to know if you are all interested in hearing more from them. I try to incorporate them in where it fits best. I know this story is a wild one with so many POV's but I find it refreshing to try and put myself in each characters shoes. I know there must be a lot of questions about where I left off with some characters, such as Abe/Tasha/Janine/Rose, Mila/Ivan and Leila/Lissa/Veronica. I promise that I have not forgotten the twist I have put in and that by the end of this story all bios should (mostly) be resolved. There wouldn't be a sequel without a few loose ends.

Chapter 13- Lost Love and Double Duty

Alana POV

He was really asking for it wasn't he? Again, I lashed out before I actually thought about what I was doing. I was fully focused on Asher as he breathed heavily. But I was getting really tired of Eric's demands.

Without a single thought, I swiped my leg out with so much force and pent up anger that it hit smack dab in the middle of Eric's broad chest. My ankle hurt and I knew I must have injured it slightly but I was too shocked at what I had done. A wave of worry consumed me as I met Eric's eyes. I could see I had caught him by surprise and I knew that it must have hurt. I didn't even register the bell ringing and everyone leaving. All I was aware of was when we were finally alone in the classroom.

"Are you okay?" I asked panicking. Oh, my mom would have it if I had injured a teacher.

Eric seemed to regain himself as he began to stand up. I tried to help but he waved me off.

"Where were you this morning?" He asked in a stern tone.

My eyes flashed and again the remnants of anger lingered in my voice. I knew he was going to be mad that I had missed our morning session today.

"I stayed home." I said bluntly as I watched his eyes flash with anger. I interrupted him before he could speak, my heart cracking over what I was about to say.

"Guardian Pavel, I don't think we should continue our morning sessions anymore. That includes our afternoon sessions as well."

Eric seemed taken aback and I wasn't sure if it was due to my unexpected use of his proper title or of what I was proposing.

He scrunched up his face in a confused manner that made my stomach do back flips.

"Does your mother know about this?" He asked in a rather heavy voice that was accompanied by his thick accent.

I shook my head, throwing out all customs of having a normal student teacher conversation.

"Look Eric...last night...You can't keep playing these games with me. First you say it's wrong and then you're practically throwing yourself on me. I'd be an idiot if I said that what happened last night...before I got mad...was not what I've wanted this whole time. But you're right...this is wrong and I'm not going to be the reason why you leave this campus. So...let's just take a break on practices for a few days and try and get things back to normal. Because it hurts too much to be angry with you and I'd rather have you around then having you gone."

Eric seemed shocked but composed his face, " You're right on it being inappropriate and last night was my fault. I never should have done what I did or said what I said...so I agree with you."

I nodded my head not meeting his eyes. It hurt to refuse my heart what it wanted the most.

As I walked out the classroom, head down in a hurry to class, a chill went down my spine as a familiar voice pulled me back to reality.

"So how long have you been in love with him?" I turned just in time to see Nora with her hands crossed around her chest.

I frowned, " What are you talking about?"

Nora laughed without humor, " Please Alana. I see that look every time Asher looks at you."

I gulped feeling my cheeks burn. This could not be happening. No one knew about the way I loved Eric and I wanted to keep it that way.

I was lost for words and Nora knew it. She took the opportunity to lay it on thick.

"Listen, I'm your friend...but I'm also Asher's sister and that's a lot more than just being a friend. I'm going to pretend I didn't see what I thought I did in there and maybe I'm mistaken. All I'm saying is that if my brother gets hurt there will be hell to hear from me."

She turned abruptly and strode away leaving me speechless and late to my next class.

I was highly confused. Asher loved me? Was I really so oblivious to the people around me? Here I was stuck in a world of lies and confusion. My long lost father had just popped up including a grandfather. My best friend was going through major family drama and my aunt was running for one of the highest positions in the vampire world. I was in love with my mentor but knew it was something that needed to stay far from being a reality and one of my closest friends was secretly in love with me. I sighed lost in my long list of truths.

While I stood there about two things became apparent to me. Why was I going to sit and suffer over a relationship that was forbidden to happen when I could easily be happy with one of the nicest guys around? And why couldn't my mother be happy as well? Why couldn't everything be the way it was meant to be without drama and difficulty.

I stood and smiled to myself, realizing it was time to flip my world upside down and take a chance that could alter my life forever. I snapped out of my frozen state and sauntered off to class feeling as if ten weights had been lifted from my shoulders.

Adrian POV

I woke up in a haze. Healing Rose the night before had cost me a hefty price but I was willing to pay it just to know that she was safe. I had come down a long road excepting that Rose and I really did not possess a future together. It didn't mean I loved the girl any less but it did mean that I was willing to do an extraordinary amount of things for her just to see her happy with her life. That was all that really mattered. I knew that Belikov and Rose were crazy about each other, their auras were living proof but I also knew how much it confused Rose to feel a mix of emotions about the father of her child. Yet I felt that I had to do something to smooth the situation over.

It took about half an hour before I finally worked up the courage to approach Belikov's sister. It was just my luck that she would be working the front gate this morning. I thought I would get lucky and miss her while she was on duty.

She seemed rather perplexed when I weaseled my way into the tiny guard booth and even more confused when I swiftly shut the window that faced the leaving and arriving guests. It was a slow Monday morning anyways. If I was lucky we would get through with the conversation in time for her to handle the next batch of cars that were sure to come. She seemed struck by utter silence as I settled myself in. I was very confused as to how to start this conversation.

"Just spit it out already. You didn't jump out of bed to come play guardian with me so there must be an alternative reason."

I gulped completely losing my main purpose for interrupting her peaceful work. In a way she was awfully like Rose. Impatient and blunt.

"Today not tomorrow." She said rushing me with swift hand motions.

I finally regained my composure enough to find my voice and answer, " Your brother loves Rose. It's obvious, but he's approaching the situation the wrong way. Rose isn't going to give in for a long time. Dimitri needs to connect with his daughter before he even attempts to try and win Rose back."

Victoria laughed and leaned her head against the frame of the tiny booth's window.

"Do you think I'm not aware of that? But no one can make his choices for him."

Her thick Russian accent seeped through her words and her dark black hair bobbed on the top of her head as she shook her head, " My brother has a lot to make up for and for once I'm not butting in. He's usually very reasonable but he's always been stubborn when it has come to Rose."

I swallowed. I wasn't usually the intimidated type but I felt very wrong about butting into Rose's personal life.

"Look Ivashkov, if you just came out here to tell me how stupid my brother is being you just wasted you're time. I'm very aware of his idiocy right now. Now if you'll please excuse me. My shift is over now."

Without another word she opened the door and walked out, leaving a cloud of jasmine perfume behind her. I sat dumbfounded for several long moments before I finally stood up and showed myself out of the small shack. I was at a wits end, but maybe Viktoria had been right. It was not her choice to make and neither was it mine. With that thought, I walked away feeling slightly foolish for intervening in the first place.

Dimitri POV

Last night had been a whirl of drama. I had learned about two things. One, was that I needed to step up and try and make an effort with my teenage daughter and second, I needed to get the woman I loved back into my life. But to accomplish these goals, I first had to settle a very startling matter. One that was probably none of my business, yet involved my daughter and her mother in very extreme ways. The walk to Tasha's guest housing on campus was rather short yet seemed to take a thousand years.

I wasn't at all surprised when she answered on the first knock. Tasha was an early riser. It was something that had made the past sixteen years almost too easy. Work wise that is.

"Dimka! Oh, I've been worried about you." Tasha said pulling me into a tight hug. I was never surprised that she used my family nickname, but I knew it was something that drove Viktoria crazy. As Tasha hugged me a whiff of maple syrup overwhelmed me. It was something that was not uncommon for her in the morning. Tasha loved to cook and I was never surprised to see her experimenting with food.

I watched as she ushered me into her lavish guest living room rambling on about how I had been scarce for the past week or so.

"We've only been on campus about two weeks and I've hardly even talked to you." Tasha said as she sat a fresh plate of fruit and pancakes in front of me. I wasn't very hungry, but I tried to consume some of the delicacies so as not to hurt her feelings.

Conversation seemed to be a forced effort on my part and I wasn't the least surprised when Tasha picked up on it.

"Now Dimka, what's making you so upset?"

I looked up from my unfinished plate to see her mother like expression chastising yet welcoming my response.

With a deep breath, I let loose the nagging feeling that had plagued me since Rose's spirit episode the night before.  
"I think coming back here may have been a mistake."

Tasha clucked her tongue against her teeth before pouring herself another cup of coffee.

"Now, now. You came back to get Rose and you may not have completed that goal but you've earned something that trumps that. You have a daughter and so help me if you ever turned your back on that, even as your friend I will not support you in that choice."

A bitter edge entered Tasha's tone. An edge that had me sitting up straight in my chair feeling anger over every wrong thing I had done to Rose.

"She will never forgive me Tasha! I left her pregnant!" Anger boiled beneath my much practiced guardian attitude and I could see Tasha was not even phased by my outburst.

"She can never begin to forgive you unless you find the will to forgive yourself. No one can keep walking you though this Dimka. You need to be the man I know you can be and step up to the plate because if you don't soon you may be losing not just Rose but your daughter as well."

I stood up, anger pulsing through me. I knew my flaws and I knew what I needed to do, but Tasha was not making matters any easier for anyone, not even herself.

"And how can I make any progress when you're sitting here planning to have a child with the women I love's father!"

Tasha turned a deep crimson red as she too stood up. She was unlike any other Moroi I knew. She was not afraid to stand up to anyone, even someone who was twice her size.

"My personal affairs are none of your concern." She bellowed out as she quickly stomped away into the kitchen. I didn't want to continue this conversation. Tasha knew she was far from perfect as well and had no room to speak on my personal issues.

As I slammed the door to Tasha's townhouse a wave of reality overwhelmed my head and heart. Too much was going on in my world. It used to be so simple, it used to be so easy. I remembered when it would be Rose and I—our early morning lessons, our bickering arguments that always resulted with us laughing, and that night in the cabin. That night had put a lot of things into perspective for me. One being that I would never love another soul on the face of this earth as long as I had Rose. Rose was amazing...always had been and that fact made it ten times harder to come to terms with the pain I had put her through over the years. The same pain I had thrown upon my own shoulders as well. Yet I knew Rose had suffered more then I had. Adrian had proven as much last night when he had mentioned her pregnancy and spirits effects. I cringed not wanting to think of all the pain Rose had had to endure in her lifetime like being abandoned by her mother so she could fulfill a duty, by not knowing who her father was until the night before, by watching her good friend Mason be killed at such a young age, by dealing with her best friend's kidnapping and most of all by being abandoned by the man that had taken her virginity and left her with a daughter.

I would never be able to contemplate how Rose had overcome so much in her life, but I knew one solid fact; everything she had gone threw had made her the woman I would forever be in love with.

Lissa POV

Too much was going on. The past two weeks had been a whirlwind of emotions and secrets and it was all too much to handle. I had found the strength to overcome everyone's drama by having Christian by my side. But now we were fighting and I was having my first doctor's appointment to check on the progress of the baby without him. I hated it. When I had been pregnant with Andre fourteen years ago I had had Christian's full support. He had been to every appointment and had spent hours of reading parenting books and learning to cook healthy meals for his pregnant girlfriend. And he had proposed. I would never forget his proposal. We had been out to dinner and had passed by a baby boutique. At the time, we had only known about the pregnancy for about a week and were super excited. At dinner, Christian had been rather jumpy and not all together there. It had been so frustrating to get him to even talk. I remember getting a call from Rose, who had been rather reluctant to let me go out with Christian without a guardian. Our deal had been I would call her every hour. Apparently I was two minutes late on calling her and she was not shy on letting me know as she yelled into the phone in a panic. Even with the bound Rose was rather paranoid. It must have been something that had come with her pregnancy.

That's when the baby boutique had caught my eye. I had finally realized Christian was no longer by my side and felt a little jumpy since he hadn't said where he was going. But I was too flustered with the baby store to really care. Sad I know. I was itching to be a mom and I was more then ready for all the responsibilities. Watching Rose with Alana everyday had made the craving even stronger. Before I had time to cross the street and enter the store I was rather surprised to see Christian making his way out of the store and back towards me, a small box in his hands. He was sweating and I laughed at his frantic eyes. I couldn't figure out what was killing him until he pushed the box in my hands and demanded I open it. Lifting the lid, I remembered seeing yellow tissue paper and a glass baby rattle lying delicately within its folds. But the rattle was not what really caught my eye. No, what caught my eye was the huge engagement ring hanging from it's handle and the realization that Christian was now on his knees. It was so cheesy and unique that I cried.

Yet here I was again pregnant and Christian was no where in sight. He knew about the appointment too. It had been on the kitchen calendar for almost a week now.

I didn't let it get to me though as I entered the doctor's office and sat in the waiting room.

Time seemed to pass agonizingly slowly as I sat and watched students come and go. Finally the doctor called me in. It was a rather boring appointment as the doctor asked me routine questions but my mood became even more grave as she pulled out the ultrasound machine and poured the ice cold gel onto my lower stomach. She gasped when she looked at the screen and looked at me a glint in her eyes, "How long have you known you were pregnant again?"

A frowned, a bit of panic rising in my chest. Was everything okay?

"About two weeks. Not too long. Why? Is everything okay?"

I felt my heart clench and throat become dry. Where was my husband when I needed him?

The doctor chuckled and removed the prob of the ultra sound, "No worries Princess. From the looks of things it looks like you're farther along then we thought. Probably about three months maybe three in a half. Though I am concerned about your weight. At this point, you should be a bit bigger but everything looks perfect. Babies and mom are all healthy." She smiled and I smiled in return. Then it hit me. The glint in her eyes and what she had just said. Babies? She laughed at my expression and winked,

" Congrats Headmistress. Seems you have two bundle of joys on the way."

My mouth dropped open just as the world blacked out in front of my eyes.

Rose POV

It had seemed like years that I had actually had a normal experience at work. Filling out paperwork and filing away records. Yet my happy work mood was burst when I came across Mila Ozera and Ivan Belikov's temporary school forms. The forms were meant for short term stays and seeing as how short term in the language of the academy meant two weeks, the forms were no longer valid. Meaning I would have to call in either Dimitri, Tasha or Viktoria to either fill out another temporary form or a full term form. I didn't like the idea of calling Tasha to my office or even the Belikov's but it seemed inevitable. Especially since I had to assign Dimitri and Viktoria their schedules. I had settles on calling upon the Belikovs in shifts that were minor, like watching the guard booth or checking the wards yet I knew both of them were eager for real work. I sighed and reluctantly dialed the their room number. The phone rang twice before finally being answered by a thick Russian God's accent, "Hello?"

I sighed and reigned in my emotions, trying to keep professional, " Dim...Belikov, it's Hathaway...can you and your sister please report to my office. Thanks."

I hung up in a flash feeling myself struggling with my angry emotions. Spirit was so not on my side today. After waking up on the bathroom floor with Alana I had decided today was going to e a good day, taking the time to dress nice and look like the world couldn't stop me. Yet, I was feeling my mood begin to deflate. I didn't want to see him and I didn't want to deal with him.

About five minutes later as I was pouring myself a glass of coffee, even though I hated the taste, a knock on the door made my spill half the cup back into the pot. I sighed and gave up on the task as I called, " Come in."

Turning around I tried not to pay much attention to both Viktoria and Dimitri as they gazed at me curiously. This meeting was going to be strictly professional.

I looked up from my chair as they both settled into their seats and began speaking.

"So, it seems that as I was looking over Ivan and Mila's records that the form you filled out two weeks ago is no longer valid. For them to continue classes and training each of them either needs a new temporary form filled out or a full enrollment depending on how long you plan to stay."

Viktoria nodded before answering, " Well it seems we might be staying a little longer. I think filling out a full enrollment wouldn't hurt."

I nodded trying hard not to purse my lips at the thought of them staying longer as I pulled out two folders of paperwork and forms and handed them over to Viktoria.

"The pink forms will have to be returned to me but as for the rest of the papers they go to Lissa. I only handle guardian enrollments for guardian classes. Lissa covers the rest."

Viktoria nodded and I knew she too felt the overwhelming amount of tension in the room. I sighed and continued, " As for both of you, I found the time to make you both a work schedule. Seeing as there isn't a lot of positions open I got both of you a few shifts in the elementary campus and a few shifts at the front gates but really it's still not a whole lot. It's the best I can..."

I didn't get time to answer before I felt the slight hum of Lissa's panic fan threw my mind...just as the phone on my desk began to ring. In a hurry I answered not even taking the time to register who called. I already knew where Lissa was from the images I had gotten before she had blacked out.

"I'm on my way." I said into the phone before hoping up and dashing out of the office, not even fully taking in both Belikov's keeping an even pace behind me. My thoughts were too consumed with the information I had absorbed from Lissa before she had blacked out. The fact that my charge was carrying more than one child and that my duties had just doubled for the next few months.


	14. Chapter 14: Here Comes Trouble

A/N: I believe I mentioned before that Adrian was a health teacher...At least I hope I did. I think in one of the earlier chapters I made that clear but if not now you know.

So, I have finally decided how I want to wrap this story up. This is the chapter where everything is about to get a whole lot more interesting. There's a special surprise for all you readers out there. Enjoy! And don't kill me if it wasn't what you expected .

Also, not many comments on the post I did yesterday but I would really like it if any of you commented on your ideas of there being a sequel. Either way there's going to be one.

As for all those Richelle Mead fans how many of you have read the new Bloodlines series? I'm reading the Golden Lily right now and it inspired me maybe add a little bit of Sydney in the sequel. I've pretty much mapped out how the rest f the chapters are going to go and what's going to happen. I also want to apologize for the slow updating process. I have very limited internet connection but if I have to I'll start typing the story on my phone to upload faster. I'm very eager to start the next story. I really did not expect to have this story be so liked. I'm also changing the story summary because it's so clique and I want this story to attract more readers. Anyways please comment :)

Much Love,

Maryanne (Maymay330)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy but I do own the storyline and the made up characters of:

Charlotte Ozera*

Charles Ozera *

Alice Ozera*

*Only Characters that are mentioned. No appearance.

Chapter Fourteen: Along Comes Trouble

Adrian POV

After my encounter with Viktoria Belikov, I was rather flustered on what to do with the rest of my day. I didn't have much to do on campus considering my one class only took place once a week. I knew Lissa had only given me the role to make me seem useful but I didn't really enjoy the job. I was much more invested in teaching a subject that wasn't just common sense. Students were not interested in learning about being healthy. Yet I didn't complain with what I was given. I made my way to the cafeteria in hopes of being able to visit a feeder. Last nights episode with Spirit had left me rather drained and I was pretty sure a small dose of blood would soothe the pounding headache I knew was coming on. I must have been very deep in my thoughts because I didn't even notice when I bumped right into a a tall Moroi woman with mousy brown hair and pale green eyes that had a glint of humor.

"Well, if it isn't Adrian Ivashkov. I see you still have a way of getting a woman's attention."

My mouth became dry as realization flooded mind and the features began to connect in my head: mousy brown hair and green eyes.

"Jail bait!" I yelped as I grabbed her into a big hug. It had been years since I had seen the little munchkin graduate from the academy and never return once. She had never visited and she hadn't kept in contact with anybody really but Mia.

Jill laughed as she patted my back, "Can't breathe Adrian." She hissed in gasps of air as I released my hold on her. She was older now and seemed to have a wary vibe in the depths of her eyes. Like she was harboring a bout load of problems and secrets and didn't have an anchor to release the heavy burden. I didn't spend to much time taking in her scattered look before I fully took in her body. She was slender yet still had some appealing curves that not most Moroi women had. She was pale which wasn't too uncommon yet she looked sickly pale. I didn't have much time to take her in before she chuckled and placed her hands in front of her chest, " Well all be darned. Is Adrian Ivashkov actually checking me out?"

I was quickly brought back to reality as I felt a witty retort on the tip of my tongue, "Never Jail bait." I breathed.

She rolled her eyes and smirked, " I really wish you wouldn't call me that anymore. I'm thirty years old. I passed the jail bait mark many moons ago."

I laughed, "You'll always be jail bait to me Jill."

She frowned and shrugged, "What ever floats your boat I guess. Look, I really need to get going. My plane leaves in about two hours and I need to say bye to everyone before I leave."

I was the one now frowning. She hadn't even been on campus twenty four hours and she was already running away. What had changed this girl so badly?

I scrunched my eyes together and pulled out a cigarette. It was a bad habit but I had cut back extremely since my teenage years.

"You can't be serious Jill? You don't call, you don't write and never visit and now that you're here you're just going to run away again without even getting a chance to visit?"

Jill seemed to be fighting an internal battle before she replied, " It isn't so much that I want to but that I need to. I have some things to take care of."

I sighed lighting the cigarette, " What things can't wait a few more days? You haven't even gotten to mingle yet."

Jill seemed like she was fishing for answer before she finally sighed and gave in, " I need to be back for work."

I took a few drags from the cigarette before nodding.

"Jill Mastrano works now? Where at?"

Jill seemed to go wide eyed before she finally took in my raised eyebrow and sighed, "If you tell a single person I so much as won't hesitate to shove a whole pack of cigarettes down your throat and light them."

I chuckled at the image forming in my head and shrugged, " Come on Jail bait. It can't be that bad."

She turned red and slowly whispered, " I'm a showgirl. In Vegas."

At that I dropped my cigarette before a fit of laughter took over.

Alana POV

"Alana? Hello earth to Alana! Have you heard a single word I've said? Gosh what's wrong with you today?" Leila complained as I sat at the table in the cafeteria completely spaced out. I actually hadn't even realized lunch had started which kind of scared me considering I was always supposed to be on alert. I never spaced out which left me silently yelling at myself. I didn't get a chance to address Leila and her now angry face as we were interrupted by none other then Dimitri Belikov himself. He seemed slightly distraught as he locked eyes with me. Leila seemed to finally subside her anger as she quickly excused herself and ran off towards the door to the feeders. I watched as my father took a seat across from me before he spoke, "Alana" He said and it seemed to pain him. Like he was struggling with whatever he had to say. I couldn't help but feel a tiny prick of joy ignite inside my heart.

"Belikov." I said coolly, causing him to squirm a little under my hard gaze.

"Look Alana, I know we haven't really started off on the right foot but I want to change that. No matter what's going on between your mother and I, you're still my daughter and I'd like to at least have some sort of relationship with you. I know I can't make for fifteen years of your life but I can make up for the next fifteen if you would please just bare with me. I don't expect anything from you but I would really be honored if I could take you out to dinner in town on Friday and at least get to know you."

He took a long deep breath recovering from his long speech and for the first time I tasted fear in his presence. He was scared for my reply and that fact had my head nagging at me. I couldn't figure out if I was satisfied or upset about him being uncomfortable in my presence.

I nodded my head not offering much words which must have thrown Dimitri off since he seemed to still be nervous. Without another word I stood and walked away, meeting up with Leila as she waited in line for the feeders. I felt bad for not really offering more to the conversation with Dimitri, but I just couldn't handle the realization that my love life was way more complicated then I thought.

Leila seemed to forget she was irritated with me for spacing out but seemed to forget all about her anger as she bombard me with questions.

"So what did your father have to say? What do you even call him? Is he planning on staying?"

The questions rattled off her tongue and her cheeks flushed at the amount of questions that had flown from the tip of her tongue. Yet she was my best friend and I was glad somebody in my life cared enough to ask.

I sighed and leaned against the doorway, " I...I don't really know what to call him. And he wanted to go to dinner on Friday and I have no idea if he's staying."

The thought made my heart a little sad. I hadn't thought about if Dimitri would be leaving. Then a pit in my stomach made me squirm. If he left would my mother be a wreck? And what about me? If he planned on leaving then why would he care to build a relationship with me in the first place?

Leila patted my back, " I feel like a bad friend. With everything that's been going on lately I haven't even asked you how you've felt about this whole situation? Has anybody asked you how you feel?"

I rolled my eyes playing it cool. I hated showing weakness and I felt that the new addition to my life was bringing out a whole wave of weariness and insecurity in me. Not even mentioning what Eric and Asher were both inflicting on my stream of emotions as well. I smiled at my best friend. She had so much going on in her life as well. Compared to everything that I was going through, nothing compared to the disasters occurring in her life.

"I honestly have a lot of mixed emotions about the whole ordeal. Like I want to forgive Dimitri...but I just can't. I don't know if I ever will be. I hate seeing my mom so...so...so devastated and me and her are our very own team. If one is hurt the other one feels the effects. It's not like it really matters either."

Leila tsked her tongue, " You don't have to hide from me Alana. Your my best friend. I'm always here for you. No matter how hectic my own life is."

I smiled as the women at the desk called Leila's name. Leila squeezed my hand, "I may not be able to sacrifice my own life for you like you one day will do for me...but I can a least offer a listening ear or a shoulder to cry on. Anytime." At that she walked away to the open feeder stall leaving me in a haze of my own emotions.

Nora POV

"Asher! Asher come on. Open up!" I called through our closed bedroom door. We were missing the entire school day and I was pretty sure mother was going to have our asses.

"Go away Nora!" Asher screamed for the hundredth time. He was upset and I knew it. I hated seeing my brother so emotionally in a wreck. Yet I wasn't even sure if he had a reason to be upset. Sure, Alana had swapped a look with Guardian Pavel but that didn't mean there was something going on. Asher was just overreacting and seeing my brother so hurt had caused me to lash out at Alana too. Something I was now regretting.

"Asher! Nothing is going on between Alana and Guardian Pavel. He's not even her type! Stop being so damn stubborn!"

I jumped at the sound of a shoe hitting the closed door, " I said go away Lenora!"

I paused with my mouth hanging open. I know it was not an attractive look but it was so rare for anyone but our parents and teachers to use my full name. That's how I knew he was very serious about going away. Without further argument I left our house and started walking on the path leading to the main school building. Lunch was just about to end and the lunch bustle was dying down. I didn't bother getting lunch considering my mind was too filled with concerns for Asher. Asher was overreacting but I knew that if I was in the position I would have been acting the same way. Maybe not in the I'm-going-to-throw-a-shoe-at-the-door-and-yell-at-my-sister kind of way but I'd be pretty upset. I headed to my next class which was history. I wasn't really excited about attending class but I knew I had to go. As I took my seat I wasn't all too surprised as students began filing in chatting up a storm. However, I was very surprised when none other then Ivan Belikov took the seat next to me.

"Hey Nora." He said like we were old friends. I knew he was Alana's cousin and had talked to him a few times but I was very curious as to why he was choosing to talk to me.

"Um...hi..." I mumbled noticing a dhampir girl staring me down. It was Mila Ozera and she looked very upset as she took her seat in the front row, as far away as possible from where I now was sitting. I pushed it away. I hadn't done anything to the girl but from everything I had seen from her she was just that type of person.

Ivan brought me back to the surface, " So I was wondering if you might want to hang out or something over this weekend."

I whipped my head to face him very confused, " You mean like...like a date?"

He laughed and looked a bit nervous, " Yeah...I mean if you'd rather just hang out as friends it's cool."

I jumped on that too fast, " No no! A date sounds okay."

He smiled and winked before getting up from the desk to sit in his normal seat, " So I'll see you Friday then."

His voice must have carried to the front of the room because I watched as Mila's flinched, even though her back was towards us. I frowned slightly uneasy. I didn't like problems with classmates. Ivan didn't seem to notice as he walked away. But I couldn't help and watch Mila the entire class period. She was rather short and had a curvy body like most dhampirs do. Her hair was rather straight and was a midnight black. It almost looked dyed but I was pretty sure her hair was all natural. And her eyes were the trademark blue of the Ozera family. Yet I couldn't help but watch as her eyes carried a heavy sadness, like someone had just died and began to water up as the class ended. I jumped because I hadn't payed any attention to anything during the hour class but to analyze Mila and contemplate my future date with Ivan. Yet something made me not so eager for the date. Because the sadness in Mila's eyes was all too familiar. It was same sadness I watched in Asher's eyes when he gazed at Alana sometimes. The look of a painful love. Realization hit me like a storm cloud. Mila Ozera was in love with Ivan Belikov.

Lissa POV

"Is she okay? Shouldn't she be awake by now?" I heard a familiar voice call out. I vaguely remembered the events that occurred before I had passed out. The realization that I was going to be having twins. Like running for Queen wasn't going to hard enough. Now I had to deal with the stress of not one but two more children. Maybe Christian had been right.

"Calm down Sparky." Rose's voice called out from a far distance. I felt someone graze my hand.

"How can you be so calm Rose? She passed out and is pregnant! You're usually more concerned then I am."

I heard a deep snort, " Maybe because she's already awake. Duh!"

My eyes flew open to take in my surroundings. I was still in the same doctor's room but more faces were starring down at me. Rose's expression held a knowing look and Christian's was composed into a look of pure worry.

Neither of them got a chance to speak as my doctor strutted back in the room, clipboard in hand, " Ah Princess! You're awake. Now here's a prescription for some prenatal vitamins and I also included a few pamphlets on how to keep yourself healthy during this pregnancy. "

She handed over a bag and didn't look the least bit worried, which caused Christian to look slightly confused.

I nodded my head and mumbled a thanks before she spoke again, " Oh and a sonogram is being printed up right now for you to take home."

She walked away without a second glance causing Christian to just gasp, " Is the fact that you just passed out not important to her."

I finally found my voice, " No considering it's expected when you get news like this." I bit my tongue realizing what I had just said. Did I really want to tell Christian we were having twins when things were already so tense between us? And deep down I knew I had to.

"What news? Is everything okay with the baby?" Christian said, panic leaking into his words.

Rose snickered and patted my hand, " I'll see you later Lissa and congratulations." She winked before walking out of the room and closing the door as she went.

Christian looked very confused at this point, "What is she talking about Lissa? What's going on."

I took a deep breath before I grasped his hand, ignoring the fact that we were still fighting, " I need to tell you something Christian...but this doesn't change anything about the campaign."

Christian's grimaced but nodded his head, "Just tell me Lissa."

A closed my eyes, panic filling my heart. What if Christian wouldn't be happy? I ignored the notion. He had to be happy. I was his wife and I was carrying his children. Keeping my eyes closed I continued.

"Christian...I passed out because...because...well I don't know how to say this. Christian, I'm...We're having twins."

I opened my eyes just as Christian's lips connected with mine sending my stomach into tiny flutters. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his lips became hungrier and the kiss deepened. I pouted as he broke the contact.

Breathing heavily he whispered in my ear, " I'm so sorry Lissa. I love you and if being Queen is this important to you then I support you. I support you through anything and everything. I love you Lissa and I'm so happy that you're the mother of my children."

My eyes welled up with tears of joy. All I had wanted was Christian by my side and now I had him. My world glazed over with tears as I pulled Christian in for another kiss. I was so lost in the feel of his mouth against mine that I jumped when someone cleared their throat.

"Princess, here's the sonogram." My doctor said handing Christian the first picture of our babies and quickly leaving the room.

I smiled down at the picture in Christian's hand. We were having twins. I was running for Queen. But none of that mattered at that exact moment. The only thing that mattered was that the man I loved was dedicated to being right by my side through it all. That alone was priceless.

Rose POV

I smiled to myself as I left Lissa and Christian to enjoy their happy moment. Besides, watching Christian fret over her well being and the babies was too much to bare. It made things all too real. Like the fact that my pregnancy was not as beautiful. I didn't have Dimitri there to be concerned about me or to run out for my late night cravings. Sure, I had my friends and especially Adrian but none of that was the same as experiencing all those moments with the man who had helped create the tiny life in my stomach. I hated those facts.

I began to walk towards the guard booth. I had missed the first hour of my shift and had sent Viktoria in my place even though she had worked the guard booth this morning.

I glanced up when another pair of shoes joined mine on the pavement to see my own mother walking beside me. Anger began to boil within me but I only clenched my jaw returning my gaze to in front of me.

"Rose look at me." Janine Hathaway said using a stern voice. A voice that had no effect over me.

I laughed dryly, " No thanks I have better things to look at." I said keeping an even pace.

"Rosemarie Hathaway! At least me explain!"

I turned on her, my anger taking full control, " Explain what? I don't care honestly. So what? My father's on campus. You at least could have told me!"

Janine looked stressed as she laughed without humor, " I didn't know Rose!"

I sighed, "Sure you didn't."

I walked away ignoring her calls from behind me. I had started this day planning to have a good day and had had it all ruined in less then an hour.

As I approached the guard booth Viktoria seemed at ease reading a magazine. She looked up at my approach, "Everything good with Lissa?"

I nodded my head feeling my anger slowly evaporate. Viktoria must have caught on that I was in a bad mood, " Anything you want to talk about?"

I didn't meet her eyes. They were too familiar to Dimitri's and it was almost unbearable to even be reminded of him. I shook my head no.

She moved, setting her magazine down, "Look I know the offer might not sound too appealing but I'm planning to go shopping this weekend. Most of my cloths were left in Russia and I just need to get away from being a guardian for awhile. So if you'd like Alana, you and I can make a day of shopping this weekend. Something to take all our minds off of everything that's been going on."

Shopping. Oh, how it had been so long. And it sounded innocent and without drama. Maybe I needed to escape the walls of the academy for awhile. It was perfect and I didn't even mind that it was with Viktoria.

I smiled, " It sounds like a deal." It was exactly what I needed.

Mila POV

"Ivan! Hey wait up!" I called as I saw him walking towards the door to the cafeteria exit.

He turned at the call of his name looking somewhat surprised that it was me calling his name. We hadn't talked in days, not since the break up and it was eating away at my conscious. I needed to talk to him and I needed to talk to him now.

"She speaks." Ivan mumbled sarcastically as I caught up with him as he pushed his way through the door.

I huffed, " Look Ivan...can we talk?" Ivan frowned as we continued to walk down the halls of the academy. I struggled to keep up with his big strides. He was rather tall and I was on the petite side making it very hard to keep up with him.

"Talk about what Mila?" He asked with a weary tone.

My palms began to sweat as I continued our fast pace, " Us."

At that he stopped walking in his tracks just as the bell rang. His deep brown eyes sent a shiver down my spine. God how I loved those eyes.

"There is no us Mila. I already told you. We can't do this anymore. I can't do this anymore. It's just too hard to hide us from the world. As much as I want to be with you...I just don't see us ever being able to be open about our relationship...and I can't do that. Now please Mila...leave it at that."

My eyes began to prick with tears as students began walking to their next class. Ivan's eyes never left mine as I blinked and a traitor tear slid down my face.

Ivan's frowned, " Don't cry Mila."

My hands clenched at my side, " Why shouldn't I? It's not like you care anyways."

Ivan shot me a look of disbelieve, " You don't think it kills me to see you cry? You think it's easy that I'm the one making you cry? Think again Mila because it isn't. It's hard to watch the girl I love cry because she's too ashamed to have people know she's with me."

My eyes widened. Ashamed? He thought I was ashamed of him?

"What...what are you talking about Ivan? You know we can't tell anybody because of your mom and my aunt."

Ivan gave a tiny laugh, " Yet I'm willing to do it no matter what. Just face it Mila. Your ashamed of a guy like me because I can't give you money. I can't give you the royal treatment that the Ozera family could give you. Or maybe you just find it hard to be with me because you think I'll treat you like your selfish father has treated you and your mom for years!"

Without thinking about it I slapped Ivan across the face leaving us both a little shocked.

Ivan's face turned into anger, " Just leave me alone Mila. I can't be around you because it's already too hard to know I'm unwanted."

With that he strode away leaving some students staring at us like lab experiments. I mean how could they not? The two new kids fighting and the royal dhampir? And I mean come on! That slap was so damn loud the whole hall had paused for a few seconds. My hand ached slightly from the impact of Ivan's face yet I couldn't bring myself to fully regret my actions. He deserved it. He was the one who had brought my family into it. He knew I had issues with them. I loved my parents dearly but their drama and fighting is what had led me to move in with my aunt. I couldn't handle hearing my mother cry herself to sleep the nights my father didn't come home. No...he was too busy enjoying the Las Vegas scene to really care. And along the way he had forgotten about his two children. My older sister, Charlotte, had moved out when she was sixteen. At the time I had only been ten. He had also abandoned my dhampir mom. It was unheard of for royals to have dhampir children but it had happened and I guess at a time my father had loved my mother. But now they were two very different people. My dad had gotten used to having mistresses but there was one in particular that had caught his eye. So much that had filed for divorce and had abandoned my mother. I couldn't take it. I had to leave. I simply could not watch as my mother cried over the only man she had ever loved.

I missed them I really did. But Ivan's mention of them had stirred something inside me. He knew nothing about the situation and he had no right to mention it.

I unclenched my fists as I walked into class. My fists clenched together again when I saw Ivan all over one of Alana's friends. I couldn't recall her name. Only that she had a twin brother and her mom had had a baby the night before. His voice carried easily to my ears and I tensed as I took my seat.

" So I'll see you Friday then." he said coolly. My whole body felt like a jolt of electricity had gone through it. He had a date? He was making dates when he knew I wanted him back?

I couldn't concentrate the entire class period as I mentally thought about the girl he had asked out. She was cute there was no doubt. With her dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She had a nice smile and she had always been nice the times I had talked to her. Yet I wanted to hate her. I wanted to hate her so bad for catching Ivan's eye. But I couldn't. I couldn't hate someone who looked so innocent. The thought brought tears to my eyes as the final bell rang and I raced out of class just as I lost all control. Tears flowed down my eyes and my only thought was maybe Ivan had been right after all.

Unknown POV

"Did it work?"

Master's harsh voice rang out causing me to tremble slightly.

"Y—yes Master."

He chuckled and the sound was like bells. His red rimmed eyes fixed on my own as he spoke once more, " Call her. She'll be pleased to know we've gotten it to work."

I nodded my head and exited the room. Master however called out once more, "Oh and Sugar...fetch me a snack."

I gulped. I rather hated feeding time, especially when I had to retrieve it, "Yes Master."

I quickly left the room before he asked for something else. I loved Master with all my heart but I think he knew my reason for being there was not fully because I wanted to become an immortal. No...I has other priorities. I walked quickly to the dungeons where Master and the other Strogoi kept their future meals. I also knew Master preferred to snack on females. I fumbled for the key in my pocket as I made my way to the dungeon, stopping on the way to fetch a telephone. I dialed the all too familiar number glad when it reached voice mail. I hung up. She hated voice mails and I really did not want another beating like I had received before.

The dungeons were fairly empty except for a few humans. I quickly made my way to where I knew a recent female had been dropped off. I found her curled up in the corner of her cell. Her black dress was torn leaving patches of her skin exposed. Her blonde curls were matted to her head and her black makeup was streaming down her face.

I smiled and opened the door, careful not to have her run. She was too scared to even comprehend what was happening as I led her back through the halls of the house to Master. I didn't knock, knowing I would annoy him more.

"Master, dinner is served." I said as I pushed the girl into the room and quickly shut the door. Master liked to hunt his prey and I preferred not to watch. It killed me to watch.

I forced tears back as I walked away, trying hard to ignore the screams from Master's room.

A/N: So not what you expected huh? At this time the Unknown POV is well...Unknown...even to me. :)

It was something I was not going to write but decided that I should just to stir the pot. I do not know if the Unknown POV will actually become a main character as of now. However, I have an idea that might make the Unknown POV very essential for the sequel. Please comment and share this story with anyone you know who is a VA fan! Please and thank you. :)


	15. Chapter 15: Look Who's Back In Town

Fresh POVS in this chapter. I know you all want to hear more from Rose and Dimitri but this story is not just about them. They do have POVS in this chapter though. I need to know who you guys want to hear more from. Is there someone I haven't done a POV for that interests you? This chapter we are getting our first POVS from a few people who play major roles yet haven't really broken out too much yet.

Also, who is your dream cast to play the characters in this story? Remember the original VA cast has gotten older :) I have some in mind but let me know who you think would fit these roles perfectly.

Chapter 15:

Adrian POV

I could not contain my own laughter. Jill a show girl? Jail bait was a show girl? Oh, this was epic. She seemed to think otherwise.

"It's not funny Adrian." She said in a stern and annoyed voice.

I breathed in another fit of chuckles before composing my face into a huge grin, " How on earth did you end doing that for a living?"

Jill sighed and glanced at her watch, " My mom used to do it. I was running low on money and well...I met a guy who just happened to talk me into trying it."

Jill's cheeks flushed red and she looked pained, like she had already said too much.

I snickered, "So Jail Bait has got a man in her life?"

Jill's pained look deepened as she looked away. Something had changed this girl. She used to be so happy and cheerful. Now she looked like her life had showed her too many bad things for her to ever be happy again. That thought had me frowning.

"Not anymore." She mumbled as she returned her gaze to me, "It's better that way anyways."

I frowned a little more if that was even remotely possible. What had happened to this girl?

"Jill, is everything okay? What's wrong? And why have you been gone for so long?" A new thought entered me head, " And why are you struggling for money? Your parents wouldn't just leave you to suffer when they have plenty of cash under their belts."

Jill sighed and gave her watch another look, " I guess I won't be making my flight." She mumbled but a touch of relief seeped into her tone making it seem like she didn't want to leave anyways.

She met my eyes and must have realized I was not giving up on my questions. She shifted her feet and finally spoke, " This isn't the place Adrian. Could we talk about this later? Now that you've made me miss my flight you'll have plenty of time to catch up with me but I really must check in with Mia and Eddie if I'm staying."

I frowned once more before finally nodding and exchanging farewells. Jill seemed...more then just different...she seemed troubled and lost and it was unlike her. I shook my head not bothering to ponder too much on Jill's strange behavior. The final school bell rang and I sighed heading the direction of Lissa's office for our magic lesson. Andre and Leila both struggled with controlling Spirit and Lissa and I had taken it upon ourselves to at least offer what we could on the subject. As I entered Lissa's open office I was shockingly surprised that neither her or Christian had jumped up from their spot on the couch. Both were gazing intently at a book and hadn't noticed my arrival.

"I really like the name Clarissa. It has a nice chime and we could call her Clair or Rissa." Lissa said pointing to the book. Ah, baby names. Lissa's aura was vibrating with normal Spirit but there was an undertone of excitement and love when she was in Christian's presence. Christian had a strange aura. There was a tinge of fear masked beneath the deep colors of passion and love he had for Lissa. His aura too had a buzz of excitement. I watched the happy couple intrigued in their conversation.

Christian made a face, " That is such a girly name. What if it's a boy huh? I personally like the name Taylor for a boy or a girl."

I chuckled causing the happy couple to glance up startled, "Oh, the wonders of baby name shopping."

Lissa looked a bit sheepish and her aura held traces of guilt, "I completely forgot about our magic lesson. I was so into name picking I didn't even think about it."

I laughed at how innocent she looked, " It's no problem Cousin." Andre walked into the office looking rather bored as he offered his hellos. Lissa frowned, " Where's Leila?"

Andre rolled his eyes as he sat cross legged on the floor, "Her mother decided to pull her away for a talk on our way here. You know that lady really pisses me off."

Christian tossed the book he had in his hand at Andre completely missing. "Watch you language son."

Andre didn't argue but his aura held flecks of anger, insecurity and the faintest hint of admiration. I sometimes hated knowing people's feelings. Auras had the knack to let me know too much about people. I was faintly aware that I hadn't even taken the time to examine Jill's aura. I shook the idea. I didn't need to meddle into anyone's personal affairs let alone their auras. It was bad enough I knew about Alana and Guardian Pavel's shockingly bright auras around each other. Rose would have me skinned alive if she knew I was keeping this from her. Yet, I made it my duty to keep an eye on Alana. Besides, it wouldn't be healthy to stir up more drama when already there was unresolved issues at hand. A few more moments passed before Lissa became rather anxious. Leila hadn't arrived yet and we all knew perfectly well why. Veronica Voda always got what she wanted. She hated Leila's lessons with Lissa and I and she had finally kept her word true. She was preventing Leila from attending magic class. My eyes narrowed. That woman had such a nerve. I wonder what my aunt would think about the actions of a women who planned to take her place. The thought brought my smile back as I mentally wrote a reminder to pay my aunt a phone call in the near future.

Leila POV

The final bell rang and it was mere seconds before Andre was walking by my side as we made our way to Headmistress Lissa's office.

"Hey Andre." I said sending him a smile. Truth was I was not in a smiling mood. I was eager for our magic lesson because I knew my mother would despise that I had even attended. That was my main goal.

"Hey Leila." Andre said seeming a little nervous. It was cute how he always seemed to be flustered in my presence. Alana had once said that Andre had a tiny crush on me, but I really didn't believe her. Andre and I were strictly friends. Besides I really didn't need any more problems to deal with at the moment.

"Leila, I know this might be a little too much but I was wondering if..." Andre was cut off abruptly.

"Leila! Leila, there you are!" I internally cringed at the sound of my mother's voice. I watched as Andre too seemed to shrink away. Veronica Voda had that effect on people. Andre quickly seemed to disappear as my mother grabbed my arm and ushered me away.

"What on earth do you think you're doing? You can't be seen with that Ozera boy." My mother's voice lashed out with much venom and the grasp she had on my arm was really beginning to hurt.

"What ever mom." I said rolling my eyes the way Alana usually did to her own mother. Though her mother was extremely different then mine.

"Leila Jenica Raluca Voda. This is not the place nor the time for your vulgar sarcasm. You will behave you hear me." She hissed her warning through her teeth as we passed staff and students. The smile on her face not once faltered. She was keeping up an appearance.

I sighed, " Where are we going? I have a magic lesson today."

Veronica Voda gave me a look of disgust that made her smile look very out of placed, "I have no clue why that woman continues to delude you with lies about some elemental magic that doesn't exist. You didn't specialize. Besides, you will no longer be going to those wasteful magic lessons. Not when you have a wedding to plan."

I groaned and jerked away my arm away with little success. My mother's grip tightened.

"I am not marrying that filthy Zecklos guy. Give it up mom."

Veronica Voda turned her cold eyes upon me, " Leila you listen now. I will not hear any of this talk this weekend when we go to Court. Do you hear me? You will either get on board with this plan or so help me your father and I will send you away to a boarding school."

I gulped, " We're going to Court?"

My mother's eyes seemed to return to normal as she began her quick pace, " Yes, we need to have you fitted for your wedding dress and start making arrangements plus the Zecklos have invited us over for dinner."

I gulped. This was all becoming too real. I needed something familiar, "Can...can I bring someone with me?"

My mother seemed to frown, " As long as it's not that Hathaway girl or that Ozera boy." I pouted and then an idea came to my mind. I had two people in mind to attend court with me. I just had to get Alana's blessing.

I smiled at my mother,something that was completely unusual, " No worries mother."

And my mood lightened the whole rest of our walk.

Jill POV

"Jill! What a surprise. I thought you had already left." Mia exclaimed.

"Change of plans." I said calmly taking a seat.

Mia Castile's eyes shined as she held her newborn baby close to her. Eddie had apparently had a shift and had left Mia at home. Baby Fiona was shockingly small. It had only been the night before when Mia's stomach was abnormally large. Yet the tiny infant was probably about five pounds at the most. My stomach clenched. It was too painful to watch the tiny infant without a wave of memories. Mia seemed to pick up on my mood, "Aw, Jill. I know it's hard."

I swallowed and met her eyes. I hated to see the pity and sorrow in them.

"It's okay."

I must have not sounded convincing because Mia just sighed.

"I can't say it gets any easier Jill. I just...I can't imagine something like that happening. But Charles was wrong to leave you because of that. It wasn't you fault Jill."

I chuckled dryly, "Isn't though? I'm the one who knew what I was getting myself into."

Mia's eyes seemed to became even more soft as she shifted Fiona in her arms, careful to not jostle her awake.

"Jill, we all make mistakes. So, you had a lapse of judgment but you can't blame yourself for the car accident. That was beyond your control."

Tears welled up in my eyes and Mia shifted as she put Fiona into a tiny bassinet and sat next to me. In so many ways she was right and wrong. Yet, it was too hard to even think about.

So much had happened since I had graduated from this very school. The first being my dramatic move to Las Vegas. My mother and father had hated the idea. They soon became more distant not liking the fact that I was off in a completely different state. But I loved Las Vegas. I loved the crowds and the sounds and smells. Sure, there weren't too many pleasant things about it's history but the town soon became my home. Then I had run into a tiny muck of money problems. My dhampir friend, Dan, had soon found me a job as a show girl. It was something I had enjoyed at first but soon the glam and the clothes had began so to lose their appeal. My mother had had a fit. She hated that I had followed her footsteps. Then I had met him. Charles had stolen my heart and a few other things I would never be able to get back. I knew it was wrong. I knew he had children and a wife but I couldn't seem to break away from the feelings I had for that man. He was a little older then Dimitri Belikov. Yet things began to get complicated. He wanted more. He wanted to get married but I couldn't bring myself to marry or even think about marrying an already married man. And those poor children. I knew he had two daughters that were both extremely upset with him. But I always seemed to push those facts aside. Then he had announced his divorce and things had begun to be splendid. Then the car crash had happened. It was late at night and I had just gotten off work. I must have been distracted after the phone call with my mom because seconds later a car came barreling out of no where and smashed right into the driver's side. I had been pretty injured but it wasn't my well being I was worried about. No I was worried about the little life that was inside me. I had been four months pregnant and no matter how many times Charles tried to get me to quit my job I didn't. He blamed me for the car crash. He blamed me for losing our baby. Things after that had become rocky. So rocky that even after three months we hadn't spoken a word. Something I wasn't sure if I was all too bothered with.

Mia took my silence as pain and patted my back, " Has he at least called you?"

I turned my gaze away, "No. Though I did hear he moved back in with Alice a few weeks ago. "

Mia nodded her head, "Maybe being here is a good thing Jill. You needed to get away from that place after everything that happened there. Look you can even start training more. I'm sure Tasha wouldn't mind teaching you a few more things."

The conversation seemed to turn to other topics after that. When Fiona had started crying, I had quickly said goodbye and made a note to talk to Tasha. Maybe Mia was right. Being here was a good thing. I just needed to loosen up a bit. I could do it.

Alana POV

"No, no and no!" I said as Leila seemed to be pleading with me. I looked away from her shocking violet eyes. Her eyes were her trademark. They were so unusual and uncommon. The violet tinge was an effect of Spirit and Uncle Adrian and Aunt Lissa had a theory that her quirk on being able to predict disasters was why her eyes were so uncommon. Either way it didn't matter. What mattered was that I could feel her burning a hole into my back.

"Please Alana! I know you can't go because of my mom and I need someone who can protect me. I need protection."

I turned around exasperated, "And you choose them? That combination? Why those two?"

My mind was vibrating with the idea. I did not want those two anywhere near each other.

"Please Alana! I'm very comfortable with Eric."

I turned away again from Leila's pleading gaze. She was killing me here.

"Why do have to involve Belikov?" I still was struggling on what to call Dimitri. Was I supposed to call him father? I shook my head. I could think about that later.

"Because I've heard the stories. He's amazing just like your mom. I don't feel right about this trip and it has nothing to do with Spirit. Please Alana?"

I sighed finally giving in. She yelped in excitement and threw her arms around me.

"We leave Saturday morning so it won't interfere with your dinner plans." I sighed. I didn't like the idea of Eric and my father cooped up together for the weekend but Leila was right. She needed protection. God only knew what her mother would try to do and I trusted Eric enough for him to watch over Leila. Strangely enough I even trusted Dimitri Belikov to handle the assignment. Leila's words came back to me.

"What stories have you heard about Guardian Belikov?" I was intrigued. I hadn't heard much about him except what my mother had provided during our night of tears on the bathroom floor.

Leila seemed to flush a bit and fumble with the loose string of her jacket, " Just things. Apparently he used to be like a god around here. I heard he's amazing in battle."

I frowned further. I had seen my mother spare with many of the school's staff before and I thought she had been a god. But I had yet to see the wonders of Dimitri Belikov. The thought eerily made me uncomfortable. I had no idea why but it just did. I knew nothing of this man or my heritage and a new thought sent my heart in crash mode. What if I never got to even know about him? I quickly pushed the notion away. That was what dinner was for. We wouldn't be having dinner if we weren't going to get to know each other. Leila coughed and rubbed her head. My frown deepened.

"You feeling okay?" I asked. Leila very rarely got sick. Heck, Moroi very rarely got sick. Leila seemed to just shake it off, "I have a killer headache. It's probably from all this stress with my mom. I think I'm going to go and just take a break for awhile. I'll see you around Alana."

She gave me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before scurrying out the room. I felt myself begin to worry about Leila. I hated the fact I wouldn't be able to attend Court with her. She needed me if Zecklos tried to pull something. After awhile I just gave up on worrying. Eric would be with her. The thought was enough to send my wild emotions a little crazy. Because I was madly jealous that my best friend would get to spend the weekend with the one man I couldn't have anymore. Not that I could ever him anyways. I groaned and leaned on my bed, closing my eyes and escaping my hectic thoughts.

Lissa POV

I was very worried about Leila. So worried in fact that I couldn't even enjoy making out with my husband. Christian seemed to pick up my unease and sighed.

"I bet she's fine Lissa. You knew Veronica wasn't going to let her come here forever."

I found myself scowling and Christian chuckled before lightly kissing the tip of my nose before he began to sit up.

"I probably should go check on Andre. Make sure he's okay."

We had arrived home hours ago and the night sky was now holding traces of a rising sun, indicating that night time was approaching. I pulled Christian back on the bed towards me and kissed his cheek.

"Andre is fine. Just stay here."

Christian chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist. His lips met mine and soon I had long forgotten about Leila and her problems. I pouted when Christian pulled his lips away and started our conversation again from earlier.

"So about names. I know I mentioned this a few weeks ago but I really think that one of the babies should continue the Dragomir line."

I groaned. I hated these conversations. Christian was always obsessed with names. Lucky for me he had agreed to let me name Andre after even Rose laughed at his attempts to name our first born son. Andre had a lot to thank me for, especially since I hadn't let his father name him Gambie Walter Ozera like he had planned. I particularly loved picking Andre's name. It had been so thoughtless when I had picked the name Andre after my brother. It was instinct. It was Christian's idea to offer up my father's name as a middle name. And that's how we ended up with Andre Eric Ozera. But Christian had always wanted a girl and I knew he was hoping that one of the twins would be a girl.

"We have months to figure this out Christian...do we really need to discuss it now?"

He knew talking about last names was a touchy subject. He finally sighed but didn't drop the name discussion, " If one is a girl what would you name her?"

I closed my eyes and turned on my side. Christian loved baby names. Heck, it was the reason we had at least a dozen of baby name books around the house. The man had a very unhealthy obsession. I thought about his question. I had always wanted to name my daughter after my own mother. I too possessed my mother's name as a middle name and even though it was very uncommon it was a pretty name. Yes, if we had a girl I would want to name it after my mother.

I smiled before answering, "Rhea. If we had a girl I would name her Rhea." Then another thought struck me, "Rhea Rosemarie."

Christian seemed to smile before he kissed my cheek, "I like that name. I like it a lot. I think Rose would also be rather honored."

At that I laughed. It was no secret Rose hated her name, " More like she would slap me over the head and ask why I would give the child her ridiculous name."

Christian seemed to stay quiet far too long which caused me to finally glance at him. His eyes were glazed over with happiness and his smile was huge. I laughed. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Lissa, you are amazing."

I blushed and leaned into his chest, happy to be enveloped in his warmth and scent. I reluctantly pulled away.

"What would you name a girl?" I asked, curiosity winning over. Christian seemed delighted I was interested in the topic for once.

It felt like hours before he finally spoke, " I know this sounds crazy but even after all they did...well...I would want to name a girl after my mother as well. Though, I wouldn't make a child suffer through having the same name as someone so disliked in society. I think it best we stick to your name."

I frowned watching Christian's eyes stare off far away. I didn't like to see my husband so distraught. I left the subject there, not even hinting at the fact that we might have two girls to name instead of just one. Christian seemed to stay in his own little world and I didn't have the heart to continue with conversation. I guess it's a simple fact that after years of being married, being left in silence wasn't so awkward. I cherished being able to just sit in silence with Christian without it being weird. Maybe it was because we loved each other enough to endure the silence. Or because it was something so rare in our busy lives. Either way I felt completely sane during these precious moments being with Christian. He was everything all wrapped into one which made it that much easier to curl up in his arms and find peace. Because peace was not an easy thing to come by when you were me. Peace was always out of the question.

Rose POV

It seemed like it had been forever since I had actually been able to sit in my living room and actually turn on the TV. Not that it really interested me but I was so relieved to actually have the option that I sat there suffering the bad acting of the soap opera that was currently on. How a soap opera was on in the early morning of the human world had me appalled, but that was one issue I was not going to spend forever trying to solve.

I was silently dozing off when the door bell rang sending me shooting up from my comfortable spot on the couch.

I silently cursed out who ever decided to disturb my peace and quiet. After everything that had recently happened it was amazing that I had even gotten any. Reluctantly, I dragged myself up from the couch and answered the door. I was still slightly groggy and didn't even get time to register who was at the door before strong arms wrapped me close to their body and a pair of all too familiar lips met mine.

To say the kiss was bittersweet was an understatement. I couldn't really wrap my head around how familiar Dimitri's kiss was. His soft lips were urgent and hungry and I was surprised that my response was just as hungry. Until thoughts of him leaving took over my head. That's when the kiss turned a little...strange. I was mad. It was no secret and Dimitri knew it. Especially when I shoved him up against the closed door not even breaking the kiss. I couldn't even think about how the door had finally become shut. Dimitri's lips wavered under my own but didn't let up their deadly attack on my own. My hands had eventually found their way around his neck and I was highly aware that every place Dimitri touched on my body left a trail of blazing red hot fire. Whether it was my anger or effects of Spirit I would never know but memories soon began to flood my mind again sending my body in overdrive. I wanted away from Dimitri. I wanted away from these feelings. So I did the most reasonable thing a Hathaway would do. I bit him.

Dimitri seemed to jump back in pain and surprise, "What was that for Rose?"

His deep Russian accent was even more apparent seeing as both of us were gasping for air. I scowled and fixed my shirt that had become twisted in our little encounter.

"What was that for? Are you crazy? That was for kissing me!" I tried to keep my voice low because I did not want to have Alana come down. Not now at least. Not when my feelings and emotions were so chaotic.

"You kissed me back too Rose." Dimitri's voice seemed to become a bit humorous and my scowl deepened.

"You have no right to be here and to...to...to kiss me without my permission." I hated the way my voice altered. Dimitri's eyes turned slightly sad and he nodded his head, "You're right, my apologies."

Leave it to Dimitri Belikov to leave me completely shell shocked. I had no idea to what say. For once, I, Rose Hathaway was speechless. I had no witty quip or sarcastic comment to offer.

Dimitri finally sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, " I should have not kissed you. I just thought that..well..maybe you still feel the same."

Pain etched all over Dimitri's face and strangely enough...it satisfied me. He deserved to feel pain. Yet, deep down I knew I was only fooling myself by thinking I would be able to ignore Dimitri and my pounding feelings forever. Because feelings like that didn't disappear over night...or even over sixteen years. Feelings like that faded, yet could be brought back to life by the simplest thing. Like a kiss, a touch or a memory. The look Dimitri had broke my heart a little. Yes, I wanted him to suffer. Yes, I didn't trust him. Yes, I was still angry. But why I did what I did next I would never know why.

"Dimitri, you know I still have feelings for you. Always have always will. But you need to understand that I can't just forgive you. I don't even know if I'll ever be able to forgive you. The...the things you said the day you left... I can't just forget them."

Silence clung to the air for what seemed like an eternity before Dimitri finally spoke, "I understand Rose."

The look on his face had my own heart aching. I needed a distraction. Memories from the night before swarmed my head. Spirit taking over and Adrian healing Adrian's earlier words about Dimitri needing to know about the past came flooding back. I sighed and walked to a cabinet. It took mere seconds before I found what I was looking for. I offered it to Dimitri and he took it rather confused.

"That's Alana's baby book. You can...you can take it with you if you'd like."

The warmth again began to creep into Dimitri's eyes and my heart came back to life. Dimitri smiled and looked at me, "Thank you Roza."

I tried to now scowl at the name the little nickname made me feel when it rolled off his tongue so smoothly.

I watched as he leaved and my own heart seemed to break. Why was I being so nice to him? The answer came like a brick wall and left me a little flustered for breath.

The truth was that the more I pushed him away and refused to even be civil around him the more Alana would suffer. She deserved him in her life and strangely enough...he deserved her too. They deserved to know each other and have a connection. And I was no longer going to be the barrier between them.

Dimitri POV

I had no idea what came over me. One minute I was walking the paths of the camus and the next I was at Rose's door. It was like I was no longer in control of my body as I knocked on her door. Then seeing her. I just couldn't hold back what I was feeling as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. I shouldn't have kissed her. But the feeling of her lips and her warm soft taste, it was unbareable to pull away. Especially since she was kissing me back. The kiss was filled with pain and passion, longing and anger. I wanted more. I wanted more of her. I was about to pull away when the kiss took a turn. Rose shoved me against the now closed door. Her hands forund their way up to my neck and I couldn't help but let my hands wander on her waist. Memories of the cabin hit hard at this point as my body soared with her touch. I was getting lost in conherent thoughts when I felt pressure on my bottom lip and the taste of blood in my mouth. I instantly jumed away. Rose had bit me. Not enough to cause a whole lot of blood but it was so unlike her.

"What was that for Rose?" I tried to steady my heavy breathing. Rose too seemed slightly flustered as she gasped for breath. That look was soon replaced a thin cover of anger.

"What was that for? Are you crazy? That was for kissing me!" She yelled in a stage whisper. It was quiet comical. I smiled at her accusing tone. Which only seemed to anger her more.

"You kissed me back too Rose."

"You have no right to be here and to...to...to kiss me without my permission." Her voice seemed to change and I couldn't detect if it was a good thing or a bad thing. It was probably a bad thing. She didn't seem all too pleased with the kiss. I mentally yelled at myself for being so stupid and showing up at her door when she so obviosly did not want me there. Viktoria had told me to man up and appearently this was not the right way. I frowned and averted my gaze, "You're right, my apologies."

I lifed my gaze to a stunned Rose. Then I looked towards the door. I shouldn't even be here. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed, " I should have not kissed you. I just thought that..well..maybe you still feel the same."

The thought left me wounded. Of course she didn't feel the same way. She couldn't, not after everything I had put her through. Not after everything she had had to endure. I didn't expect anything from Rose and I was mental if I thought she would pocess any of those old feelings. I was about to turn and leave when her voice brought me back to reality, "Dimitri, you know I still have feelings for you. Always have always will. But you need to understand that I can't just forgive you. I don't even know if I'll ever be able to forgive you. The...the things you said the day you left... I can't just forget them."

Feelings?She still had feelings? I tried not to let the thought send my soaring but it seemed like a lost cause. Maybe I wasn't so helpless in winning her back. Maybe there was a slight chance she could forgive and forget. I frowned at that thought. No she would never forget. You couldn't just erase sixteen years of pain. Even if we were to work things out, which was very slim, she would never forget. Not after all the things I had had to say to her when I had left.

"I understand Rose." I mumbled turning towards the front door. Rose turned and walked over to a tiny cabinet of drawers in the corner ofher room. She seemed to be looking for something in particular. When she finally found what it was she walked back to where I stood at the door.

"That's Alana's baby book. You can...you can take it with you if you'd like."

I stared at the book and my heart filled with fatherly love for Alana, "Thankyou Roza." I took the book rom her hands and didn't offer more conversation as I walked out ofher house holding the book close to my chest. And for some reason...it made my yearn to hold my daughter this close as well.

Unknown POV

"Did you call her?"

Master's voice rang out from the foyer and I jumped.  
"No..No Master. She did not answer." My voice shook and the auroma of blood filled the air.

Master chuckled, " Come on Sugar. How many times have I told you not to call me Master?"

I gulped. He had told me many times to call him by his first name but it was too much.

Some would think it's crazy to fall in love with a Strigoi. Hell, if someone had told me years ago I would have laughed. Yet, there were times when Master seemed...to be normal. Those times hadn't been apparent in ages and it was probably why I had reverted to calling him Master instead of his first name.

Master chuckled, " Aw, come on Sugar. Don't look so sad." He moved a stray piece of my hair from my face and I cringed. I loved the man yes but it took every fiber of my being to be able to not let my guardian instinct kick in. I was made to destroy what he was and here I was serving as a maid to one of the most powerful strigoi's of the United States. Okay, well maybe that was a bit of an exagerartion but still.

I had met Master about three years ago when I had just turned eighteen and I still to this day had no idea why he had let me live. I had gotten fed up with my mundane life and decided to go out and have some fun. To live a little. I must have let my whole guardian training take the night off because before I knew it had been attacked by Master and at the time Her as well. She had been set on killing me but Master had told her not to lay a hand on me. Apparently I reminded him of someone and that alone had saved my life. I had fallen in love with Master soon after.

I sighed and tried to move away without it seeming obvious. Howver, Master picked up on it right away well with his strigoi reflexs.

"Come on Sugar. Don't be so down. As soon as she calls back you'll be able to join me in this enternal life."

The thought made me cringe. I didn't want to be a Strigoi. But he was right. As soon as she returned the phone call and heard the news she would fulfill Master's wish to let him turn me. Something I was not all too happy about. Master spoke again, " Come now, Sugar. Don't worry. It doesn't hurt." Then he kissed my neck and my collerbone sending shivers down my spine. Some would think it's gross to have a undead guy kiss down your neck but really it was enthralling. Especially since I tried not to think about how it was so wrong. I had gotten good at doing that. His hands ran over my promise mark on the back of neck. He hated that mark upon my skin. He stopped his attack on my neck and raised his red rimmed eyes to mine, " I think you need to calm down a bit Sugar. Here...let me help."

Before I could utter a word a wave of joy and bliss took over my body. I knew what was going on. I felt Master's tongue flick out on my neck and taste my blood. Concious thought soon went out the window as the endorphins took over my body and I found myself in a cloud of pure unpenetratable happiness.


	16. Chapter 16: Shattered Perfection

So, I was trying to do some research on where Dimitri is from and well...did anybody else know Baia is not a real place? Because I sure thought it was. Also, the Russian food mentioned in this chapter was extremely hard to research but I tried to do my best. Another thing is you do get a slight update on Dimitri's sisters in this chapter. You'll notice that they have had a lot of children since Richelle's book lol. If you remember Paul and Zoya from the novel then you'll know that Paul is in his twenties now and Zoya is a teenager and Sonya had been pregnant back then so she too does have a daughter around Alana's age. Now like I said before we will see the Belikovs in this story or the sequel...most likely the sequel. Yeva is not dead but rather old but then again dhampirs and Moroi age gracefully if I remember correctly. Also here's your chance to offer insight into the story. Seeing as Sonya and Karoline have had more children this your chance to help me in the naming process. Now I am undecided at the time about how many kids each sister now has but I do know their family has grown. So here we go. Let's see if you all really do read these Author's Notes. I need names...particularly Russian names. I try and choose somewhat unique names for any story I write so that's a plus. I have some in mind but am not sure if they will be used. Now I'm not saying that every single name you all offer will be used but it will be helpful in the naming process. As for Lissa's twins...well the names have already been picked for them and they are a secret :) Though I am curious...what sex would you like the twins to be? As for those who have not read the Bloodlines series, I advise you to read it. The Bloodlines series will be present in the sequel and so will some of those characters. So, if you plan on following this story I'd advice you to at least get to know the characters in that novel. I had my friend take a look at this story and she said that it gets rather confusing with all the characters but that also could be because she hasn't read the series. In that case I also need to know if you would all like character bios on the characters in this story. I will not lie...a lot of characters have already been brought in but I have a lot more to bring in as well. From looking at this story I had planned to write it all in one story but then so many new ideas and plots came to mind that it would not do. If things go as planned there should be about 4 other stories to this one in the future...heck maybe more. A lot of you have mentioned how Alana and Eric's relationship seems so much like Rose and Dimitri's and well...that's the point. Expect to see a lot of similarities to the original VA cast. Like for example Alana is a double of Rose and Leila is probably most inspired by Mia, Lissa and Jill. Asher is just like Mason and so on. Though each of them are different in many ways as well though expect to see many more similarities. And for all those Jill lovers...I love Jill I do but if you notice she is just like her mother as well. No matter what don't judge her. She is a major piece to this story as well. Heck, each character is. Another thing is PLEASE comment. I will hold my chapters ransom without comments :p Jk jk...though I am considering it. Also check out and add butterfly_kiss...that is me and I have posted this fanfic there as well. Okay okay enough with my rant...here's chapter 16. Enjoy! :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own VA, it's all Richelle Meads. I do however own the storyline presented in this FanFiction and the made up characters including:

Chapter Sixteen: Shattered Perfection

Alana POV

As Friday night approached my nerves were shot. Tonight was my dinner with Dimitri and I was nervous. What if he didn't like me? I wanted his approval. I wanted my father to like me. I pushed those thoughts away. I couldn't even think like that or I would back out of this dinner. Which was very unlike a Hathaway.

I gazed at myself again in the floor length mirror. I had dark skin tones that I had aquired from both of my parents and my hair was just like my moms. It was long and flowing and the brown tendrils hung down my back. I had decided to just leave it down. It wasn't like I was going on a date or anything. My face also held traces of both my parents and my eyes resembled my fathers so much that it was eerily weird. I hadn't bothered with any makeup either. I had decided on wearing a black sundress to dinner. It was a rather warm night but whether that was because of my nerves or the actual temperature I had no idea.

" You look fine Alana."

I jumped at the sound of my mother's voice and scowled when she laughed. I turned away from the mirror to pull on my flats just as my mother sat down next to me, " What's on your mind sweetie?"

My mom had a knack of knowing when I was upset. I shrugged, " I guess I'm just a little nervous going out of the wards and everything."

My mom gave me a look that said she knew I was lying but didn't push the subject, " You'll be fine. Guardian Belikov would never let anything hurt you." I snorted. I could protect myself thank you very much.

I didn't get to really offer any sarcastic comment when the door bell rang. My mother smiled and patted my shoulder, " Just have fun. Get to know him."

Then she walked away. I followed her down the stairs and answered the door. Dimitri Belikov stood there in a floor length duster and his hands in his pockets like he too was extremely nervous.

"Are you ready?" He asked and I nodded. It was rather awkward from there until my mother came and gave me a hug before turning to Dimitri.

"Don't be out too late please." She warned as we walked out the door. I laughed as she peaked her head out from the living room window and jumped when Dimitri chuckled as well, " She's quiet something isn't she?" I asked as we walked the familiar paths to the guest parking. He laughed and

nodded, " Yeah...she's quiet a woman." I stared at Dimitri then. He seemed to be gazing far off and his eyes twinkled with affection. He loved my mom and it was easy to pin point. He shook his head a bit as we approached a black car. It was early morning in the Moroi world, however being as we were going into the human world for our dinner I had had to get permission from my Aunt Lissa to not attend my classes for the morning and the afternoon if things went well. Aunt Lissa had been more then thrilled to let me off the hook, especially since I was the "top" of my class. I had my doubts on that. I had been in the human world plenty of times. Though I had never once been able to experience the human world during their night hours.

The drive was very quiet. I felt the need to offer conversation but I didn't know what to say. There was so much to discuss with him. So...I decided to start from the beginning.

"Where are you from? I mean Russia obviously but like where?" I asked giving him a side long glance. He too seemed a little lost for words but seemed happy to answer the question as he kept his eyes glued to the road.

"Baia. It's a nice town. Small and a lot of Moroi and dhampirs live there." He smiled as he drove obviously missing his home town. I tried to picture what Russia might be like. I pictured dirt roads and old brick buildings. Honestly, I knew very little about Russia.

"So is Au...Viktoria your only sibling?" I cringed. I had almost called her Aunt Viktoria but I wasn't even sure what to call her either. Dimitri seemed to pick up on my hesitation but didn't mention it.

"I have two other sisters. Viktoria's the youngest of all four of us. Sonya's a little younger then me but Karoline is older. You have a lot of cousins too. I think you would like them. And your grandmother and great grandmother. There going to absolutely hate the fact I haven't told them about you yet."

He had known I was his daughter for almost three weeks and he still hadn't told his family in Russia. I frowned at the thought. Here he was telling me about all this family I had yet he hadn't once mentioned me to his yet. It made me think that he had no plan on even telling them.

The rest of the drive went by slowly and finally we pulled up in front of a restraint. I didn't get a glimpse at the name but from the looks of it it looked rather expensive. As we walked in I noticed right away that it was rather lavish and looked like something Leila and her family would go to. The hostess, who was a short blond women who seemed to recognize Dimitri.

"Mr. Belikov. The table you requested earlier today is available." Dimitri smiled and bowed his head as the blonde women led us to another room. I don't know how it was possible but the tables in this room seemed even more fancy. There was a few other people in this room. A man who was dining alone, a happy old couple and a small family with two kids and two parents. I couldn't help but stare at the girl who sat with her family. She was human of course but there was a deep underlying tone in her eyes. It took me a moment to realize it was sadness. The same look was apparent in the mother's face as well and the man's jaw seemed to clench each time she spoke. These were the signs of a family putting on a front. It reminded me so much of Leila and her family.

I was pulled away from my thoughts as Dimitri spoke again, " I didn't know what you like to eat so I made sure this restraunt had American food as well. Most of the menu though is in Russian."

I glanced at the menu in front of me and sure enough it was. I didn't know any Russian and the thought made me a little sad. Maybe Dimitri could teach me one day...if he decided to stick around.

"Oh, I don't know how to read Russian." I offered and Dimitri smiled.

"Mmm...I think I know something you'll like if your anything like your mother." I rolled my eyes. I hated being compared to my mother. The waitress came back at that moment speaking to Dimitri. I couldn't help but notice how she flirted with him. I rolled my eyes. Typical women. They exchanged a conversation in Russian and I took it that Dimitri was ordering. Finally after the blond waitress had taken down our order she walked away swiftly.

"I hope you like kompot." Dimitri said as the waitress came back with two glasses filled with a brownish substance and ice. At the bottom of each cup were chunks of cut up fruit. Dimitri took a sip and smiled.

"I haven't had these since I was a kid. My mother used to make this for me and my sisters all the time. It was our favorite treat when we were little."Dimitri stared into the depths of the glass lost in his memories.

I hesitantly grabbed the glass in front of me and tried the brown liquid. Suprisingly, it was actually pretty good. I smiled at Dimitri's worried look and it seemed to smooth over.

"So, where were you before you came back to the academy?" I asked taking another sip from the chilled glass. The fruit was rather good and while it was sweet it also had a hint of something bitter that made it even more appealing. It sort of reminded me of my life.

"Tasha and I started at Court and then eventually moved to a house in Michigan and about five years ago her niece came to live with us on and off and so we decided to take a trip to Russia and we ended up staying there for a while until your Aunt Lissa offered us to come to the academy."

I nodded my head, " Did you...well did you ever think about coming back at all?"

My face must have showed my unspoken emotions because Dimitri's eyes saddened as he reached across the table and patted my hand. He was trying to be fatherly and seemed at a lose at what to do.

"Alana-you have to understand. If I had known about you I would have been back a lot sooner then almost sixteen years." His voice held traces of pain and I could tell he was struggling to not show the slight tinge of anger that hooded his eyes.

"I'm not blaming you. I just don't understand how you could stay away from someone you love for that long. I would never be able to stay away from someone I truly and deeply love like that. I see the way you look at my mother. You don't have to hide it from me. I just will never understand what kept you away from her for so long." Images of Eric passed through my mind and I couldn't help but feel sad. I would never be able to leave Eric...even if he didn't return the same feelings I had.

Dimitri's face contorted in pain and his eyes held traces of conflict. It was apparent from the aray of emotions that crossed his face that he was involved in an inner conflict.

"I can never explain the pain it has caused me to be away from your mother for so long. I have no excuse for being away so long. But there is no doubt that I do not dearly love your mother. Sometimes love has a tendency to blind people and it's no doubt that I hesitated at the thought of returning to the academy." His brown familiar eyes rested upon mine, " I taught your mother years ago to never hesitate. Whether in combat or in life..never hesitate Alana. Those few seconds of hesitation can remodel your whole life...and sometimes not for the best."

I looked away. The intensity in his eyes was so strong. It felt like he could read every thought in my head. Could read every emotion that flickered through my body at that one statement. We didn't get any other chance to talk before the waitress came back holding what resembled a pizza. I nearly laughed. He knew me and my mom too well. Dimitri's eyes seemed to twinkle and finally I laughed. The waitress looked at me crazy but soon Dimitri joined in with my laughter. And for some odd reason...I

had no idea why were both vibrating with laughter, but it felt good. It felt good to enjoy a moment with my father and to know that in so many ways...I was exactly like him as well.

Leila POV

"Well, have you told Alana?"

I flipped open my suitcase for Court and piled a few sets of clothes in it as Nora laid across my suite's bed reading one of the many wedding dress magazines my mother had provided for me.

Nora laughed, " How do I tell her that her cousin asked me out on a date? I don't need any more conflicts revolving around this date tonight." She turned the page of the magazine not even bothering to make eye contact as she spoke.

I frowned as I brushed out my hair in my vanity mirror and packed up some of my personal nescessities for my trip, "More conflict? I didn't know there was any conflict to begin with." I walked back into my bedroom and placed the small bag of nescessities in my suitcase. Nora finally set the magazine down and stared at me, " What do you know about Mila Ozera?"

I laughed at her expression, " Way to change the subject Lenora." She scowled at the use of her full name and sighed, " I'm series. You're royal and I know there's a fountain of rumors in the royal pool. You can't tell me you don't know anything about her."

I tilted my head to the side and took in Nora. Her dirty blond hair was wound up in a sloppy bun and her hazel eyes were full of curiosity.

"I don't know much. I try and stay away from that fountain seeing as my name is almost engraved in it lately. All I know is that there was this huge scandel because her mother is her father's guardian...well she used to be. Apparently her parents were getting a divorce but I haven't heard anything else. Why are you so keen on knowing about this girl?"

Nora's eyes turned modest as she stood from my bad and grabbed her bag from the floor by the

door, " I just have a feeling that she might have a big crush on Ivan."

I laughed, "Well who wouldn't? Have you checked that boy out lately? He's absolutly stunning." Nora laughed along with me and sighed, " Come 's get to class before we're late."

We rushed off in different directions seeing as Nora had novice classes in the morning and I had Moroi lessons. I was walking by myself when I felt someone grab my arm and pull me into a tiny hidden pathway among the academy. I turned to my kidnapper only to see James Zecklos himself. His expression was cocky and he had an errogant vibe that seemed to always surround him. Yet, there was a part of him I knew was sensitive and caring. A part of him that I had seen only once when we had first started dating. Alana had said I was nuts when I had decided to accept James' offer to go out and honestly if I were her I would have said the same thing. Because James Zecklos was no longer the twelve year old boy who had saved me from being raped by his older brother. James no longer was the sweet boy that I could have seen myself with one day. He wasn't the boy who had let me cry myself to sleep in his lap after his brother had assaulted me. No, James Zecklos had turned into an exact replica of his father and his older brother. There was a time when I would have loved to be on the arms of that sweet and sensitive James but he had changed. He had been pressured into living someone else's will just like my mother had tried to do with me. He was weak though. He gave in to easy and he seemed to rather enjoy the attention. But I knew the person James used to be and that was all that mattered. Not enough for me to actually want to marry him but enough for me to endure his company, even if I thought he was a slimy no good sleeze bag.

"What do you want Zecklos?" I asked using a stern voice. I didn't need to be late to class and have to endure the wraths of my mother. Though I guess if I claimed I was with James she would be more then pleased.

James's sparkeling aqua eyes shown back at me with such a burning intensity that I felt uncomfortable. Sencing my discomfort he laughed and ruffled his short brown hair. He looked like he had recently had a hair cut since the ball I had been forced to attend.

"Come on Valeila." I cringed at the use of my full name. He was the only one, other then the Queen, who seemed to actually remember that Leila was just my nickname, "I was just checking to see how my bride to be is. You look a little..." He frowned and touched a sensitive part of my cheek that Lissa had healed only a few days ago. It was mostly gone but the faint yellow tinge of a bruise was still blossoming on my right cheek. He sighed and continued, " I just wanted to warn you that my brother will be there this weekend at Court and well I'm positive he won't try any funny business seeing as you're my fiance...I thought you should be warned."

I jerked my head away from his reach and didn't even process the information about his brother. No my attention was pin pointed on one thing particular, " I am not your fiance and will not be marrying you."

James's eyes seemed to turn sad and I didn't even give him a chance to speak, " I may put up with you Zecklos but it does not mean I have any intention on marrying you." I turned abruptly and started walking away feeling anger from Spirit course through my veins. Then something else came to my mind as I turned to face James once more, " And my name is Leila."

With that I walked off towards my class with a new set of worries upon my shoulders. One was that I was pretty sure that no matter what James said his brother was bound to do something. Second was that even as much as I hated this new James...I couldn't help but feel like I had lost one of my best friends in this whole situation. That thought alone made me uneasy as I walked into my class. Julia Drozdov came to my side immediately. She was a nice girl. Her hair was a shiny black and her eyes were such a light pale blue that they resembebled two grey full moons. I shyed away from the glint in her eyes. I had never seen Julia with so much anger. Panic filled me as I gazed around, "Is everything okay Julia?"

She mockingly laughed and took a step closer until she was face to face with me. He voice was like ice as it vibrated through my body sending goosebumps to form on my arms, " I've always liked you as a person Leila but things are a little too personal now. I thought it was some crude rumor but it seems it's not. Stay away from James or you'll be sorry."

My mind reeled and I quickly stood my ground, knowing Alana would be proud, " It isn't my choice Julia. I want nothing to do with him anyways. Why do you care?"

Julia laughed and gave me a glare that could kill, "He's my boyfriend. That'swhy I care." And without another word, she walked away leaving the whole class to stare at me. Like getting married wasn't already hectic enough. It looked like luck was not in the cards for me.

Nora POV

I was excited. No,maybe more then excited. If that's even possiable. Tonight was my date with Ivan and I was more then thrilled to actually be going out with a decent guy. Though I couldn't bring myself to feel completely thrilled. Mostly because of what Leila had told me this morning about Mila Ozera. I felt bad for the girl which is probably why I groaned when Guardian Pavel paired me off with her during my first class of the day. She seemed to not be to happy about the pairing either. Though she seemed satisfied to throw some really tough punches. I blocked most of them. I was up in the high ranks with Alana when it came to academics. I wasn't a professional like say Alana's mom but for my age and the fact I was a girl I was pretty darn good.

Mila was pretty remarkable as well. Her moves were solid but it was easy to detect her next move. Her eyes gave her away and the way she involuntarily yanked her body in certain directions before landing on her mark. She was a challenge and for some reason I knew that was in more then one way. Especially when she decided to take a drink from a water bottle and tie up her hair again.

"So, I heard you're going out with Ivan tonight." Her voice held traces of a deep pain and jealousy and I found myself squinting. Something was definatly up with this girl and I couldn't exactly say it was all to do with Ivan Belikov.

"Just as friends." I said. I knew that Ivan hadn't asked me out just as friends but I didn't feel the need to elaborate that to Mila.

Mila stood taking another swig from her now empty water bottle, " Well have fun with that." Just as she walked away the bell rang sending chills up my spine. Mila's words had been so cold and I still was very curious as to why she hated me so much because of Ivan. The rest of the morning went by in a monotone as I sat and tried to sum up my encounter with Mila Ozera. I knew about two things. She hated me and she liked Ivan.

As the lunch bell rang and students filed into the cafeteria, I quickly spotted Leila and my brother sitting our usual looked a little lost in her own thoughts and I pitied her. I couldn't imagine going through everything she was going through. The gossip mill had been running wild with Leila's name for ages and I knew that it wasn't easy on her. The absence of Alana at lunch was expected. She was out getting to know her father and I pitied her as well. All the people in my life were going through such durastic things and here I was having a normal life with my family and not a care in the world. In ways I felt somewhat left out but I knew I was being silly. I should have enjoyed the fact that I was normal. I didn't have family members stepping out of the closet or crazy mother's trying to force my hand into marriage. I didn't have the sad and broken heart of a lost love or the drama of romance altogether. I had peace. Something I knew my friends would give anything for.

Well...I had peace until lunch time. I took my normal seat at the lunch table just as Andre came bustling in and rushing to our table straight up to Leila. Leila looked slightly flustered and some passerbys seemed to stop and take in the scene.

"Is it true?" Andre seemed angry and a little sad. Leila just looked slightly confused as she took in the on voice was a half whisper, "Is what true Andre?"

Andre gave her a sidelong glance, " Did Julia Drozdov really attack you in class?" My eyes shot wide open and fists clenched. How dare someone threaten Leila when she already had it rough.

Leila laughed and waved Andre off, " Please. She didn't even touch me." Andre seemed to simmer down and I found it cute how he was so protective of Leila. I must have been not paying attention because I jumped when someone came up behind me and whispered in my ear, " Mind if I sit here or is this seat reserved?"

I jumped at the sound of Ivan's voice but luckily for me I was the only one who noticed seeing as Leila, Andre and my brother were deep in conversation over the encounter with Julia.

I glanced up into Ivan's deep chocolate eyes and his tossaled bronze hair looked messy. The look suited his deep skin tone. He cleared his throat and I blushed, realizing I had just been caught checking him out. I turned my head to the side and was about to agree to him joining us when Mila's eyes caught on mine from across the room. She sat alone, a stack of books next to her as she bit into an apple. Not once did her eyes waver and her look was filled with so much hostility that I found myself back peddeling. Ivan caught me gaze and turned to see Mila. As soon as he looked her way she grabbed the stack of book and tossed the apple into a grabage as she rushed out of the cafeteria. Ivan's jaw seemed to clench and his hand seemed tobe shaking.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Ivan. Though I will see you tonight." Ivan remanined silent but tossed a smile over his shoulder as he left, "Bring a towel." He winked and then he was gone. Someone whistled sending me turning myhead back to my friends, " Well ladies and gentlemen, does Miss Lenora Castile have a date?" I scowled at Andre who just seemed to laugh more. Leila joined in but Asher looked...well like any brother would when they found out there sister had a date.

Asher pushed his lunch tray away and stood, " I don't like his type." Without another word he left in the opposite direction. Leila rolled her eyes, " Typical brother. Sometimes I wish I had one that was that protective. Maybe my mom would let up a bit." She smiled and patted Andre's arm, " But that's what I have you for." She gave a quick innocent peck on the cheek and walked away. Andre looked in a daze until finally he met my gaze. His cheeks turned a tiny shade of pink and he smiled, " I guess you know huh?"

A look of confusion passed across my face and Andre turned redder, " Never mind it's not important." Then he scurried off like a bat out of hell. I just smiled. The things my friends went through. Maybe I was lucky to have peace in my life but something told me that good things didn't last forever. One day I would look back on my life and pray for this kind of peace. A smiled wider and at back in my chair taking a bite of my own apple. Life was great. I was truly blessed. What more could I ask for?

Mila POV

I really tried not to hate her. I really honestly did. It was just so hard. Nora Castile was everything I could never be. She was pretty, smart and would be a great guardian one day. Her family seemed simple. She had a brother who looked like he would lay down his life for her and friends that stood by her side. Her past was not tainted by misery. Her father didn't run off to be with some other woman and leave his family behind. She had it all. She even had Ivan Belikov in the palm of her hand. Yet, what did I have? I had a tarnished last name and a screwed up family. I even had a broken heart. I mean it was normal to feel this way right? It was normal to be jealous when the guy you love, the guy who took your virginity, was off pursueing another girl. Flashes of my mother passed through my head at that thought. Her lying crumbled on the kitchen floor, tears welled up in her eyes and deep heart wrenching sobs erupting from deep within her. Her sitting on the couch a blank stare far off in her eyes as her oldest daughter walked out the door, suitcase in hand. Her with messy hair and tear drenched face dressed in an evening gown as she walked around the house a bottle of whiskey in her hand.

I blinked back the tears that threatened to pool over my eyes lids. I would not end up like my mother. I wouldnot sit and pine of a guy who had a different agenda. I couldn't do that. I was stronger then that. I was stronger then my mother. I was stronger then Charlotte who had walked away from her family because the chaos was too much. I was better. I could get through this. I walked away from the cafeteria and down the path that led to guest housing. I needed something familiar right now. I needed to be around people who actually cared. I knocked tentavily on Aunt Tasha's door and was surprised when I heard voices within. Angry voices. It sounded like arguing. I didn't even get a chance to knock a second time before the door was swung open by a very angry looking dhamir women with auburn hair. She seemed to be in her late fourties early fifties yet no matter what her age was she was strangely pretty. Her eyes were narrowed and she seemed to be radiating anger. She stomped right past me and was already turning the bend in the path and disappearing from sight when my Aunt appeared in the door frame.

"Oh, Mila darling. Come on in. I was just about to start making some lunch. Shouldn't you be in school young lady?"

After finally getting her to leave the fact that I was skipping class alone she led me to the kitchen. I watched as she made sandwiches and talked about how her dream to start up a Moroi training group. I thought it was a good idea. She seemed very enthusiastic and did not seem to catch on yo my dreary mood until she finally put the sandwich in front of me and looked at me, her head tilted to the side.

"Mila...now what's bugging you? You're never this quiet."

I shrugged and munched on the peanut butter and jelly sandwich she put in front of me. Aunt Tasha ruffled my hair and sat down next to me, "Mila does this have to do with Ivan?" My whole body tensed and my blood seemed to become still. My heart pounded as I lifted my head to gaze at my aunt, " You know?"

My voice shook and I cringed. I hated showing I was weak. The more I showed the more I would get hurt in the long run. Tasha's eyes seemed hold traces of sadness, " It's not hard to pick up Mila. You both have been crazy about each other since you met. Besides, I know a thing or two about loving someone who was never really yours to begin with."

I shrinked away from my aunt's touch and frowned, " What are you talking about? Ivan is mine. He always will be. We won't end up like you and Mazur."

My Aunt's head tilted to the side and she looked slightly confused until her glossy eyes seemed to shine with realization, " I'm not saying you will darling. I'm just saying be careful. Love is a tricky thing and sometimes...it can make you do things you never would have thought possiable. Just stay out of trouble Mila."

I stood up and crossed my arms across my chest, " Thank Aunt Tasha but I'm capable of looking after myself. I don't need your pity." Then I turned on my heel and walked out the door, just as the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. I cringed, because this meant I had to sit in a classroom for an hour with the guy I loved and the new object of his affection. As I strolled across campus I held my head a little higher. I couldn't afford to be weak. Because being weak was what led to broken hearts.

Your heart is already broken, my thoughts whispered in my head. And my breathing hitched as I realized my thoughts were wrong. No, my heart wasn't broken. I was broken.

Rose POV

I walked into Lissa's office to a strong waft of what smelled like coffee. Lissa stopped as a cup was midway to her lips and her eyes narrowed, " If you dare take this cup away from me so help me I will never speak to you again."

I laughed at Lissa's defensive position and the way her hands wrapped around the cup of coffee protectivly.

"Down Killer. I'm not going to take the coffee from you."

Lissa sighed in relief and continued to sip the warm contents of the cup carefully. Steam rose around her blond locks as she took the cup away from her lips and set it down on her desk.

"I'm a little paranoid. This is the first time Christian has actually left me alone since yesterday at the doctors and when I woke up this morning the coffee pot in our kitchen was gone. Along with every other ounce of food in our house. Apparently, Christian couldn't sleep and had found a section in one of the million baby books he owns about healthy eating during pregnancy. And according to him...coffee doesn't make the cut."

I laughed and she rolled her eyes as I took a seat in the armchair across from her desk. Christian was always fnding ways to irritate Lissa when she was pregnant. With Andre, Christian had been so anal about certain things that by the time Lissa hit her third trimester she had kicked Christian onto the couch. I laughed at the memory.

Lissa rolled her eyes, but I didn't miss the glint in her eyes as she gazed at her cup of coffee lovingly. Finally she straigtened up and her face was rather conflicted. I dove inside her head to see what was bugging her and what I found was not all too surprising.

"Lissa, you have nothing to worry about." I patted her hand from across the desk soothingly. She gazed at me and I cringed at the shadows of fear that masked her eyes.

"How do you know Rose? They haven't found any remains yet. For all we know he's running around alive somewhere plotting his next form of attack."

I sighed and pulled my hand away, " Lissa, the last report said he was in a delicate condition. He was barely able to sit up in bed let alone escape a burning prison."

Images filled Lissa's head. Burning bodies and chains ratteling against prison cell blocks. I grabbed her hand again, " Lissa, the fire was pretty extreme. He was too fragile to just get up and walk away. Even if they haven't found his remains I highly doubt Victor Dashkov would be able to just get up and walk away. He's dead Lissa. He can't hurt you anymore."

Lissa swallowed and after a few moments gave me a sad smile, " I guess with all the chaos around here I hadn't given his death much thought. But I just have this feeling deep in my gut."

I laughed and squeezed Lissa's hand, " You sure that isn't my two nephews?" Lissa's eyes shined with excitement, " Nephews huh?"

I laughed and stood from her desk to pour myself a glass of coffee myself, " Yes, nephews. I'll pray you don't get girls. They can be a handful sometimes."

Lissa chuckled from behind me, " You sure that just isn't your own daughter?" I turned back to face Lissa, an expression of mock offence playing across my face, " Are you trying to insinuate that my daughter is a handful?"

Lissa sipped from her own mug of coffee, her thoughts basking in the warmth. She finally reluctantly put the cup down and turned so she was facing the window outside.

"Not at all. Just saying she's exactly like her mother." Her eyes turned thoughful as she continued to gaze out the window, " Have they returned yet?"

I looked down at the contents of my coffee cup. I know I had promised to not be the barrior between my daughter and her father but I was nervous for her. I was scared for her to get too attached and for him to walk away and break her heart like he had broken mine. My chest ached a bit and sighed and set the cup down, no longer interested in drinking it, " No, not yet."

Lissa turned to face me again, she smiled gently and patted my arm, " This is a good thing Rose. Alana needs to know who he is and Dimitri needs to know who she is."

I nodded my head and sighed, joining Lissa at the window, " I know. I just worry that maybe I'm not doing my job right. Maybe I should protect her more."

Lissa laughed and rolled her eyes. I frowned as she spoke, "Rose you have to learn that you can't always protect her from everything. And I highly doubt Dimitri will hurt her."

I looked at her long and hard. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her pleated baby blue blouse was slightly rumpled around her little baby bump. She was beautiful and what made her even more beautiful was the confidence she had in anything and everyone. She was so innocent in ways I would never be able to explain.

She took me in and leaned against the window sill, " He won't hurt her Rose. It's a natural instinct of being a parent. He can not hurt her. He is not that type of person."

She was right. Dimitri was not the type of person to turn family away. He was curtious and gentle and loving. Yet a aching feeling nawed at my heart. Thefeeling of being abandoned. No matter what anyone thought of Dimitri I knew otherwise. He was capable of hurting others. The evidence was apparent everyday when I ignored the burning, searing pain of rejection carved upon my own bruised heart.

Viktoria POV

I grugingly knocked on Tasha's door. I really was not wanting to be there. Yet, Tasha herself had ordered this meeting. For whatever reason though, I had no idea. I began to become impatient as the minutes ticked by and there still was no answer. Finally, I opened the door not even caring how disrespectful the gesture was. I was welcomed by the bellowing sounds of two women yelling. One of them was Tasha Ozera herself.

"How dare you Tasha! How dare you think it's right to pursue the father of my child. He is twice your age. You have no right!"

I blanched and realization kicked in. The angry voice must have belonged to the famous Janine Hathaway. I mae my way into the sitting room where the two women were deep in conversation. Abe Mazur sat on the couch looking rather sheepishly between the two women. No one, except Abe, noticed my entry.

"How dare I? It's not like you have dibs on him Janine. Besides, it's too late. Abe and I are expecting a child already and we are getting married."

Janine's cheeks turned a flaming red as her eyes widened with anger, " You think this funny Ozera! You know I knew about your little infaturation sixteen years ago. This is no way to settle the score Tasha. Just because he will never be yours does not mean you have to pursue her father!"

My eyes widened and Tasha's composure seemed to falter a bit, a sad look entered her eyes. I didn't get much more time to onder the conversation before Abe stood and grabbed my arm leading me through the kitchen and out the back door. As soon as we ended up outside he released my arm and pulled out a cigerette.

He lit it and took a couple drags before stomping it out under his boots, " Ah, that's a nasty habit."

I raised and eyebrow and took the man in. He was dressed in a rather lavish black suit that seemed to look expensive. His ears had huge diamond studs in them and a purple striped silk scarf wound around his wrinkled neck.

"If it is such a nasty habit then why do you do it?"

He smiled and seemed to be looking up at the stars as he spoke, " It's must those women in there have driven me to do. They both are driving me mad. I really thought I was over Janine but when I saw her. It felt like I was a teenager again. It's not that I wasn't interested in Tasha it's just...well the woman is so demanding. I'm not interested in having a child or even getting married to her anymore. I can't tell her that though. She would probablyset me on fire."

I snorted and leaned against the door frame to the back door, "This isn't my business Mr. Mazur."

Abe turned and met my eyes winking, " Oh, I know young lady. Ijust thought that perhaps for a little information you would give me some much needed information."

My eyebrows rose and I looked away. I knew the rumors about Abe Mazur. I knew what Yeva and my mother were always saying about the Zmey.

"What kind of information?" I asked kicking the dirt at me feet. I didn't want to make eye contact.

"Information about my daughter." At the mention of Rose I looked up. I myself barely knew anything about her. I sure as hell was not going to make a deal with this man.

" Look, I really should get going. Tell Tasha I came by please." I turned to walked away and cringed at the old man's deep laughter, " Oh, you don't have to run. Just answer one thing for me. Is it true your brother fathered her teenage daughter?"

My back stiffened as I continued to walk away. The old man's chuckles followed me down the path until I finally approached the bend in the path. Questions plagued my mind. What could Abe Mazur want with my brother? What ever it was it was sure not to be pleasant.

Alana POV

After dinner, Dimitri had taken me to a nearby ice cream parlor. It was rather exciting to see rows and rows of colroful ice creams. It was even more surprising that when it came time to order Dimitri and I had chosen the same flavor out of all the others. I enjoyed the sherbet ice cream cone. I also enjoyed Dimitri's stories. Stories about Russia, about his...our...family. Stories about places he had been and books he had read. I learned he loved westerns. I was not a big fan of reading but I could actually sit and read a book, unlike my mother who got bored after the first sentence. He told me about his school days. He listened to what I had to tell too. We talked about the things any father should know about his child. He asked questions and I answered. He wanted to know everything. My favorite class, my favorite color, even my favorite book. He seemed to find it interesting that I couldn't name a title and I found it slightly embarrassing.

The hours passed, our ice cream long gone. The owner of the shop looked rather tired and I sighed as I glanced at the clock that read midnight. Dimitri noticed my glance and soon we lazily walked out of the ice cream shop. The night was quiet and the street lights were out, but my enhanced eye sight made up for the darkness. It was perfect. The perfect ending to a perfect father daughter day.

It's rather funny how things that seem so perfect can be crushed in the matter of moments. Whether it was due to my lack of experience or because I was on cloud nine with getting to know my father, I will never know. The next thing I knew, Dimitri had shoved me aside as a man came barreling towards us, knife in hand. Dimitri was quick and before I could even register what had happened it was over. The man was on the ground. No blood was apparent but the knife was now a foot away from the man. As I took a hesitant step forward I was surprised to see that the man on the ground was human. Dimitri recovered faster then I did as he pulled a phone out and started dialing a number.

"Yes, no it's not a strigoi Rose. A human man. Yes...uh-huh...ten minutes. No, Alana's fine..." The call ended just as quickly as it started. Dimitri patted my arm and seemed upset, " Are you alright Alana?"

I nodded my head and took in the scene before me. Yes, it's quiet funny. Perfection can be shattered in mere seconds.

Unknown POV

I hung up the phone and swore. Master's voice made me jump, " Is something wrong Sugar?"

I cringed. My mind was still slightly muted from the bite Master had given me the night before but I recovered quickly, " Just got a report in. We lost Rex. He was taken out by the subject's relative. From records we have I conclude that it must have been Dimitri Belikov. He was with a young girl outside a ice cream parlor at least 10 miles away from the Academy. He took Rex down without much effort. The rest of the team has evacuated. Guardians swarmed the parking lot about ten minutes later. That was Sera on the phone."

Master's hand met the wall and the house shook causing a few framed pictures to tilt and sway.

"Master, please calm down."

Master turned abruptly angry flames filling his red rimmed eyes, " Shut up! Get out! Get out this room now! Do you hear me? Get the fuck out!"

My eyes widened and I quickly scurried away from the library as I heard glass and furniture being broken. I small trail of tears slid down my cheek and I walked into the first bathroom I came across. I gazed at myself in the long mirror. Bright blue eyes and long curly black hair. Porcelin skin that seemed to be flushed with fear. And most importantly the small bite mark on the left side of my neck. A reminder of the reason why I was really here. All because I loved a killer.


	17. Chapter 17: We All Love Something

Chapter 17: We All Love Something We Can't Have

Nora POV:

I was nervous. Very nervous. I couldn't even run a brush through my semi-dry hair. I felt like the air had left my lungs and I was about to dive into a bucket full of ice. The sound of Leila's voice brought me back from my pending ice shower.

"Are you really going to wear that?" She asked a look of disgust on her face. She collapsed on my four poster bed and rubbed the back of her hand across her sweat drenched face.

"What's wrong with this?" I asked looking down at my outfit. I had decided to dress casual. I had on a pair of my favorite ripped jeans and a white button up blouse with quarter sleeves. Leila laughed, " It looks like you're about to go horseback riding that's what's wrong with it."

I sighed and frowned at myself in the floor length mirror, " I'm doomed. Maybe I should just tell Ivan I'm sick or something."

Leila sighed, again wiping sweat from her brow. I frowned some more. It was not even hot in the room let alone outside, " Are you okay Leila?"

Leila shrugged her shoulders, " I've had a killer headache for the past few days and I just feel like I'm sick. I'm sure it's just stress from all this royal bull crap my mom is making me go through. My problems are not important right now. What's important is to make sure that you do not totally bomb this date. Didn't he tell you to bring a towel?"

I bit my lip and nodded as Leila stood up and headed towards my very small closet. Two seconds later she emerged with a stack of clothes in her arms.

"Here. Put this on. It's perfect for the weather outside and it screams first date."

She tossed the garments and I quickly caught them. I unfolded the red lace long sleeve shirt and black capris.

"Don't you think this is a little too much?" I asked feeling my heart race. Leila smiled, "Trust me Nora. It's perfect. Just wear you hair down. You don't even need makeup. Your lucky to have perfect shaped eyes that don't need to pop out any more than they already do."

Leila was dead set on her outfit choice and within 10 minutes I was combed, dressed and ready to go. Leila growled, " My stupid mom! I'm sorry but I really have to go Nora and take care of this. Good luck. And remember to just be yourself and have fun." She kissed my cheeks and scurried from my room, phone already plastered to her ear. It was easy for Leila to say be herself. She had been on dates before. I had only been kissed twice in my lifetime and they weren't all too special. They were both on stupid bonfire party nights when we would play spin the bottle. Alana told me I was crazy to play that game. That I should wait and let my first kiss be special. Yet, I was too consumed with curiosity. Now I regretted not waiting. I regretted not having a more memorable first kiss. The doorbell to my families small on campus house rang and my stomach did a million backflips. I hesitantly took a deep breath and walked to the door. I was scared. I didn't want to make a fool of myself. But I really liked Ivan.

I opened the door and smiled. There stood Ivan with a single yellow rose. I felt my cheeks flush and my heart pound even more.

"You didn't have to get me flowers." I said bringing the rose up to my nose to smell it.

Ivan chuckled, " Well I didn't bring you flowers. I brought you a flower."

I laughed, " Ok, Mr. English teacher."

We laughed in unison. Soon we were walking down the stone paths of campus towards the woods. We talked about everything. About Russia, about my family, about guardian training and school. Our conversations came easily and soon I no longer felt that nervous ache in the core of my stomach. I no longer worried about making a fool out of myself. Ivan was smart and had many interests. We both liked to draw we concluded and we shared many other likes and dislikes. It was amazing to have so much in common with such a handsome looking guy. I didn't even realize when we finally stopped walking. I was shocked. I had spent my whole life at the academy but I had never seen such a beautiful place. The moon shown off the tiny lake that sat right in the middle of a circle of trees. On the shore there were candlelit and a small picnic set up. I was shocked. It was amazing.

Ivan cleared his throat, " So, I was really nervous about tonight. I've never really been on a real date. At least not one like this. I wanted to make it special."

"It's perfect." I managed to stammer out. I was amazed that all this was for me. He had set this all up for me.

"I cooked lasagna with my mom. I'm not a great cook. And I was able to sneak a bottle of wine out of Tasha's house earlier. And for dessert there's cookies and homemade pudding. I didn't know really what to make and I didn't know what you liked so I asked Andre what some of your favorite foods are and well...this was the list he gave me."

It was such a cute gesture that I smiled widely, "It's perfect." I said as he handed me a plate of steaming hot lasanga. Everyone knew I loved lasanga. It was so rare that I ever got to actually have any. My mother was horrible at making it and my dad was usually the one to make me a whole tray on my birthday that would last for a week. I felt specia nowing he had gone to such extremes to please me. That he had actually asked around about me. We talked and ate. He told me about his aunts and grandma's cooking in Russia. Soon we were done eating and laying on our backs looking at the stars and sipping from the plastic wine glasses. The wine was very sweet. I usually didn't drink but it was a special occasion and the wine didn't even taste like alcohol. Soon the bottle was gone and we were left to gaze at the stars.

"Do you ever wonder if there's anything up there?" I asked feeling the alcohol course through my veins a bit.

I felt Ivan's hand slide into mine and my heart raced as I met his eyes, " No. But I do wonder what you really think of me Nora."

My throat constricted and my palms began to sweat. How did I feel about Ivan? He was handsome and kind. He had a charm and a sense of humor that had me keeling over every few seconds. I liked him. Yes, I really did. So what if Alana didn't know I was interested in her cousin. So what if I had never been kissed. So what if I was totally falling for a guy I had only had one serious conversation with. I liked the way he made me feel. Or maybe it was the alcohol. Whatever it was, it had my pulling my hand away and throwing my shirt and pants to the side as I quickly splashed into the water in nothing but my bra and underwear. Ivan seemed taken aback but I was enjoying myself too much to think. I was always thinking. I was always being good. I wanted to be bad. Well not too bad.

"Why don't you come in here and find out how much I like you Ivan Belikov."

I didn't wait for his answer as I dove into the black chilled water and the euphoria of my alcohol induced happiness.

Alana POV

Me. It was always me. It was me who had been the one to get in trouble in preschool for starting a food fight. It was me who was always trying to pick up the pieces for Leila. It was me that had lived fatherless for the last fifteen years. It was me who had been attacked by a human man when I was having my first ever outing with my father.

I never could get a break. Not even in the human world where everything seemed so simple. No I had to be attacked by a two hundred pound human man with a knife that had a vampire symbol engraved in it.

The car ride home was...well...like my whole life seemed to be lately. Awkward and long. I sat in the back of one of the Academy's Range Rovers while my mother drove at a furious speed. Driving was not one of her many talents. She wasn't one who really liked to read the traffic signs. It was very apparent from Dimitri's expression from the passenger seat.

No one had said a word and for the first time ever I was left alone with both my parents with no way to escape.

Dimitri hissed as my mother ran a red light, " Rose, are you sure you wouldn't like me to drive back to the Academy?"

My mother, already infuriated, lashed out, "No. How can I allow you to be in control of mine and our daughter's life! I can't believe you could be so careless. How could you put her in so much danger? I expected you to protect her."

Dimitri sighed, " Roza, calm down. She's safe. Sure she has a few bumps that might bruise. Nothing worse then what she would get if she were still training with her mentor."

A disappointed tone laid under his words and I was not the only one to notice it.

"And since when is Alana's schooling up to you? She's fifteen. She wanted a break so she can have a break. Am I happy about it? No, but I'd rather have her love what she does then resent it every time she wakes up in the morning. If that takes her taking time off then so be it! You Dimitri Belikov have no say about what happens to Alana!"

Dimitri turned in her seat, " No say! She's my damn daughter Rose! I have just as much say as you. What if she falls behind? I know Eric Pavel's family back in Russia. Simple family, very kind. If anyone should train her that isn't you or I, it should be him! He killed his first strigoi at the age of thirteen! The boy is only twenty one and he's killed more strigoi than even most thirty year olds! Alana needs that training to be great."

My mother stayed silent as she ran yet another stop sign. Had Eric really killed strigoi at such a young age? It seemed to be such a kick in the gut that I didn't even know small details about the man who sat smack dab in the middle of my heart. What else about Eric did I not know?

My mother slammed the brakes hard, sending my almost flying and being shoved back hard by the seat belt. Dimitri's hands rested on the glove compartment.

"Jesus, Rose. Who in the hell taught you how to drive?" Dimitri asked a little short of breath.

My mother's arm whipped out in a long stride.

I heard slaps before. I had been slapped before in training. Yet I had never heard one so loud and painstakingly...well...painful. Dimitri's head whipped against the passenger seat.

"I hate you Dimitri. I hate everything about you. I hate how you're always right and how you still make me feel. I hate the fact that you always seem to know my weaknesses and god dammit I just fucking hate you!"

I watched as the famous Rose Hathaway shoved open the driver's door. Lucky for us, we weren't in the middle of nowhere. We were inside the academy's walls. Nice and safe. Silence clung to the air and I could feel tension radiating from Dimitri before he too slammed open the door and took off. It was like neither one of them even remembered I was still in the car. I sighed and undid the seat belt as I curled up on the back seat.

It was always me. Deep down I wanted things I knew I couldn't have. Like Eric, a family, and most of all someone who would just listen. Moments, maybe hours, passed as I slowly drifted into sleep. I jumped as the backseat door opened wide. My whole body went tense but I soon recovered as I recognized the figure climbing into the car with me.

"Glad to see you're okay Hathaway." I laughed as Asher shut the door.

"How'd you find me?" I asked.

Asher blushed and looked sheepish, " My dad got called in by your mom. There's a big meeting going on about the attack. As soon as I heard I went to your house but no one was there so I was just walking around and well..it's kinda suspicious when there's a Range Rover parked in the middle of the school entrance. So I thought maybe you would be in here."

I smiled. Out of everyone, Asher was the one who seemed to care the most about my well being.

"Anyways, are you alright Alana?"

I smiled. And whether it was because I was lonely, or because I was just overwhelmed by the amount of gratitude I held for Asher's concern, I don't know. I found myself cuddling into his lap and feeling him hesitate before wrapping his arm around me.

"I'm fine now. I'm fine now." And all the worry, shock and exhaustion took over me as I laid in Asher's lap and slid into a peaceful sleep.

Lissa POV

It all happened so fast. Rose was out the door as soon as we got the call. An hour later she was back and in the wierdest mood ever. She sat on my office's couch as I poured Eddie Castile another cup of coffee. Dimitri, Viktoria, Eric and Adrian were scattered around the room. It was an awkward meeting and no one seemed to speak. I decided to start it off.

"So, they have him locked up right?"

Eric Pavel shook his head, " We brought him in and put him in the dungeons. Guardian Ochoa and a few others are keeping watch."

My mind was still rattling with the fact that it had been a human man to attack Dimitri and Alana. I didn't have time to ponder before Leila rushed into the room. I was shocked at seeing her and even more shocked that she seemed to be very pale and sweating.

"Sorry Headmistress Lissa. My mother caught wind of the attack and is making our flight leave within the hour. I was wondering if it was still okay if Guardian Belikov and Pavel still accompanied me to Court. Also if I could bring along Alana, Guardian Hathaway. I told my mom the only way I would go to court was if I could bring her along. I don't feel safe without her."

Rose seemed to be deep in thought but eventually nodded her head at Leila's request before beginning to pace the floor as a rapid pace. Something was eating at her. Leila smiled and before I knew it Dimitri, Eric and Leila were rushing out of the room to make their flight to Court on time. I was left with Viktoria, Adrian, Eddie and Rose.

"I just don't understand." Viktoria piped in finally breaking the silence, " How can humans be working for strigoi? It's against everything we've ever known. If humans are working alongside them then that means we have a whole lot of vulnerability on our hands."

Rose finally seemed to return to her old self, " We don't know the human was working with strigoi. All we know is that whoever hired him was connected to the vampire world. That symbol is ancient. I didn't even recognize it. Dimitri is the one who connected the pieces. What we need to do is wait to talk to the captive and come to conclusions after that."

Eddie rose and looked at his watch before answering, "Rose is right. All we can do now is be glad that Alana and Dimitri both were unharmed. We can't come to any conclusions. Although I do suggest we heighten campus security within the next 48 hours. No cars out and no cars in."

I sat down at my desk and yawned, " I agree. When the man wakes up we can interigate him. As for now it's fairly late. We all could use a good night's sleep. We can go over everything first thing in the morning."

Another yawn escaped my mouth and Eddie laughed, " Pregnancy sure does take a lot out of someone. I remember when Mia was pregnant with Nora and Asher. She slept constantly. With Fiona she never sat down." He chucked at the memory. Viktoria sighed and patted Rose's shoulder, " Come on. Let's get you home."

Rose looked at Viktoria and seemed hesitant before she nodded her head and said her goodbyes. She hugged me last, "If you need anything in the night call me Lissa."

I hugged her back tightly, " You too Rose."

She smiled at me and left with Viktoria. Eddie made an exit soon after. I was left with Adrian who was very quiet, something that was unusual lately. He cleared his throat and slung his leg over the edge of my office couch.

"I'm worried about Rose." He finally said sitting up restlessly.

I yawned and sighed, " We all are. You know how she is though. If she wants to talk she'll talk. She has a lot going on."

Adrian shook his head, " We all do Cousin. But something is really off about her lately. She hasn't spared in weeks. She just doesn't seem like her old self."

At that I laughed. Rose hadn't been her old self in nearly sixteen years. Adrian seemed to pick up on my laughter before correcting himself, " You know what I mean Lissa."

"And you know Rose. She'll come around. She always does. Eventually she will see that Dimitri is here to stay. Until then we all just have to deal with letting the dice fall where they may."

Adrian chuckled, "I believe you mean cards Lissa. Let the cards fall where they may. I must take you to a casino one day. You're too sheltered still."

And with that, Adrian made an exit. I sighed and kicked off my work flats, enjoying the sudden silence of the room. I stifled another yawn before sleep took over my body and my office disappeared from sight.

Leila POV

I shut the door to Nora's room in a rush as I picked up the phone.

"What do want mother?" I yelled, venom leaking between every word I spoke. My mother's shrill voice grew louder, " Leila Voda! You watch how you speak to me. Be ready in two hours. We are leaving early. Seems there was an attack not too far out of town. We best leave before they say no flights out of here. James is already packed and ready to depart."

My head pounded from the headache that had been taunting me for the last few days. My anger reeled at my mother. I hated the woman. I had no clue what had made her so bitter. All I knew was that I couldn't stand her or her damn requests.

"No." I said firm and strong. I was tired. I was tired of being her slave so to speak. I was tired of being stared at and being threatened by Julia Drozdov. I was done.

"Excuse me? Young lady you will get your butt moving now or so help me I will remove you from this damn school." Her voice grew louder and was full of menace.

Fine. She wanted things her way then she was going to do things my way as well.

"Fine mother. You want me to go? Then Alana comes with me. I'll meet you at the plance in two hours. Ta ta mother." Then I hung up the phone as a wave of dizzyness too over. I recovered quickly as I walked hastily across campus to Alana's house. I didn't even walk up the walkway when I noticed that there were no lights on. I sighed and walked towards Headmistress Lissa's office. If there had been attack there must have been a meeting going on. Sweat poured from my face and hair was sticking to my neck. I wasn't in the right mind as I swiftly opened the office door without knocking. Shocked faces stared at me but I didn't have time to register their shock.

"Sorry Headmistress Lissa. My mother caught wind of the attack and is making our flight leave within the hour. I was wondering if it was still okay if Guardian Belikov and Pavel still accompanied me to Court. Also if I could bring along Alana, Guardian Hathaway. I told my mom the only way I would go to court was if I could bring her along. I don't feel safe without her." The words stumbled out of my mouth quickly. Alana's mom said yes and I smiled before exiting with Guardian Pavel and Alana's father. We parted ways quickly and before I knew it was heading to my dorm room. I collapsed on the floor as the door shut behind me. I had had this feeling before. But not as intense. It was spirit. I had violet eyes for a reason Adrian had said once. It was because I was able to get visions. I hadn't had a vision in months and I had never had one eat at my body so much that I felt like hurling my body off a tall building.

"Leila? Leila are you okay?" I watched as James' face leaned over me. I didn't even have time to contemplate how he had gotten in my room before the vision took over and I screamed as it wracked my brain and fell into a blistering pit of fire.

Asher POV

I had lied to her. I didn't tell Alana that I had been waiting at the front gates since the moment my dad had been called. I didn't tell her that I was so overtaken with worry that I had camped out waiting for her to drive onto campus.

No. I had lied. Because I loved Alana Hathaway. It was no point in denying it. I loved her. Hearing the news about her being attacked had jump started that feeling for me. It had brought it to light. I had always that it was just a crush. Something I would grow out of. No. I was wrong. I loved this girl with all my heart. Which is why I felt my heart constrict and an overwhelming amount of happiness as she curled up in my lap and slept. Alana Hathaway was my world. Yet I knew she had feelings for Guardian Pavel. I knew there was something there. I had seen it in class the other day. I had seen the way she had panicked after the shot she had given him. I had seen his eyes too. Or maybe I was just over imagining things. Maybe It was my feeling for this girl that was making me see things that weren't even there. Maybe Nora was right after all. I didn't get time to really enjoy Alana curled in my lap before her father opened the back door. He looked taken aback by my presence and I felt my throat tighten a bit. He shook Alana gently and she quickly sat up like she was about to tackle someone. Her face looked relieved when she saw it was only Guardian Belikov.

"I've been looking for you. You need to get ready. The flight to Court leaves in a little while and Leila Voda got her mom to allow you to go."

Alana smiled and then looked at me. Her smile seemed to falter a bit as she noticed her arms were still wrapped around my waist. She pulled them back slowly.

"I'll meet you at the plane in an hour in a half Alana." Her father looked at me once more before shutting the door. Alana seemed to be dealing with an internal battle. And I was too. Fortunately my body won as I leaned over and kissed her. It was something I had dreamed of for years. To be able to feel her lips on mine. And she was kissing me back. I felt joy overwhelm my heart. But just as soon as it had started it ended as she quickly ran out of the Range Rover and out of sight without even closing the door.

"Oh man." I mumbled. I had really screwed things up. I looked up at the ceiling and felt my body jerk with anger at myself. I never was going to be able to face Alana again. That fact alone haunted me as a slid onto my back in the backseat of the Range Rover and covered my eyes in grief.

Alana POV

No, no no no no! This couldn't be happening. That couldn't have happened. I couldn't have kissed Asher. Not when...just no. I ran with a passion. The night air was crisp and the sun was just beginning to peak up behind clouds. I ran with all might home and up the stairs to my room. I grabbed a duffel bag and quickly packed my clothes and necessities. I was trying to busy myself. I was trying to escape the fact that I had just kissed my best friend. I was trying to escape in general. I needed something. But it was something I knew I couldn't have.

I needed Eric.

No...it was impossible. I couldn't have Eric. I couldn't. So why was I beating myself up about kissing Asher? Eric and I were not an item. We couldn't even be together. So why did I feel so...so...so...sleezy. Why did I feel like I had just cheated.

Because I had. I had cheated my heart. I had cheated myself. I loved Eric. I wanted Eric.

But you can't have him, I scolded myself. Tears welled in my eyes at that fact and I found myself collapsing onto my bedroom floor.

Rose POV

I really shouldn't have yelled at Dimitri the way I had. It was just that he infuriated my so much. I knew it wasn't his fault. I should have been thankful that he had saved out daughter. It was just...so...damn hard to control myself around him. I hated him and I loved him. Oh damn I just needed a drink.

"Wanna get a drink? I'm sure Adrian has enough liquor for us all."

It was like Viktoria had read my mind. We headed towards Adrian's townhouse. I knew where he hid his spare key. I lifted the flower pot that sat on his porch and quickly retrieved the gold key.

"Impressive. I never would have expected Adrian to actually think about hiding a key." Viktoria piped in as we entered Adrian's house.

I jumped as Adrian's voice came from behind us, " You learn a few things when you tend to drink a lot. Like not to have glass tables and to hide a key just in case."

Viktoria yelped. She took must have been shocked that all our guardian training had not helped us in noticing Adrian behind us. Viktoria blushed.

Adrian smirked, " Oh don't blush sweetie. I've made many woman scream louder than that before."

Viktoria recovered quickly as Adrian shut the door, " You're such a pig."

Adrian smiled, " Thank you."

I rolled my eyes at their banter.

"Sorry Adrian I just needed a drink." I said as I typed in the code to Adrian's high tech liquor cabinet.

Adrian smiled, " Then ladies you came to the right place. Let me introduce to a few friends of mine. We have Jack, Jose, Jim, or my good pal Morgan. Which would it be?"

Viktoria laughed and sat down at one of the stools lining Adrian's kitchen granite counter, " I'll make a date with Jose. I always did like my men foreign."

Adrian chuckled as he pulled a Jose Cuervo bottle down from many other bottles. He poured as he spoke, " And you Rose? What would you like?"

My mind told me I shouldn't be drinking. It wasn't what was best for my problems. But I was a mother who didn't have her daughter for the weekend and I had just gone through one of the biggest scares of my entire lifetime knowing my daughter was in harm's way. I needed this.

"The strongest." I said taking up a stool next to Viktoria.

Adrian chuckled as he slid a glass down the counter to Viktoria.

"You always did like your men strong Rose." Adrian smiled and lifted his arms as in to flew his nonexistent muscles before kissing each one. I chuckled. Adrian was so...Adrian.

Viktoria sipped from her drink, " We all like strong men. Means a better time in the bedroom."

Adrian raised an eyebrow mid pour at Viktoria, " And what would you know about the bedroom?"

Viktoria erupted into a fit of giggles, " Sweetie I do have a son. I've been there and done that."

Adrian capped the bottle as he handed me a glass, " I bet you've only been with one man your whole life Viktoria Belikov."

Viktoria choked on her drink and sputtered out her next sentence, " What makes you think that?"

Adrian replaced the bottles he had pulled down and grapped a wine bottle.

"Sweetie," He said mimicking Viktoria, "I've been with enough women to know the signs. If she has a child and isn't pursuing any other relationship then she's probably either turned in the direction of the other team or is so in love with the father of her child that she doesn't know anything else. A love like that can only mean that he was your first and most likely your only. Care to deny it Belikov?"

Viktoria seemed to turn crimson before shooting down the rest of her drink and sliding the glass down the counter. It stopped perfectly in front of Adrian who just smirked and poured another drink for Viktoria.

I sat nursing my glass. It was almost gone already which schocked me. I was so endorsed into the conversation I hadn't noticed how much I had been drinking. Adrian was right. Whether he was talking to Viktoria or to me, I'll never know. But he was right. I had never been with another man the same way I had been with Dimitri. I had never even wanted to fall in bed with another man. Maybe I was so bitter because I hadn't ever explored others. I laughed inside my head. What a stupid thought. I didn't want to explore. Dammit I wanted Dimitri Belikov. The kiss we had shared in the foyer of my house made my insides burn with want. My problem was so simple. I was sexually frustrated by the likes of Dimitri Belikov. I wanted him, I loved him, yet all the things he had done to me and Alana were too much. I wasn't so easy to forgive as everyone else seemed to. Because I was the one who had carried the reminder of that perfect night for nine months. I was the one who raised that reminder for nearly sixteen years. I was the one who had been left. All because he had been too cowardly to stay.

I glanced at my empty glass and tuned back into the conversation.

"It doesn't matter how many men I've been with Ivashkov. At least I count them all on one hand. How does it make you feel that you've slept with so many women you can't even remember names. In Russia we call men like you 'mah bxope'."

Adrian swallowed his drink and an ah sound, " What in the hell does that mean?"

Viktoria seemed to be on the edge of being drunk because her accent was very apparent, "It means man whore. My grandmother would spit on a man like you. There used to be a man like that back in Baia. I used to date him when I was younger. Would have taken me for all I had if I hadn't caught him sneaking around and being a damn fool. He fathered my sister Sonya's child. My grandmother spit on his shoes when he tried to see his child."

Adrian laughed, " Oh, are you trying to hit on me Belikov?"

Viktoria finished off her drink and looked disgusted at Adrian's comment, " What in god's name would make you think that? I mean have you seen you."

Adrian laughed, " Seemed you were implying I would get to meet your grandmother one day. And yes in fact I have seen myself. I'm gorgeous aren't I?" Adrian flicked his hair back and winked at Viktoria who began laughing hysterically.

I was surprised to find myself laughing as well. This was what I needed. I needed to laugh. So I sat there in Adrian's kitchen drinking and laughing with the sister of the man I loved.

Mila POV

It was wrong. I know. I just couldn't stay away. I missed Ivan with all my heart. I watched as he knocked steadily on her front door before checking his breath with his hand. He looked somewhat nervous in a cute boyish way. It made my heart ache. Nora Castille opened the door and smiled. Her hair was down and she was wearing a tight outfit that hugged her perfect curves. It made me hate her. Ivan handed her the rose he had been hiding behind his back and she was all smiles as she gently closed the door. They walked and I followed. They laughed and smiled and walked. Nora was pretty...no beautiful as the moon shone down on her. I felt bile rise in my throat. I hated her. Oh yes, I hated her.

Before long the woods began to open up and they entered into a candle lit sanctuary facing a lake. A blanket laid out on the floor and a picnic basket was sitting in the middle. They ate and talked and before long they were laying on their backs. His hand slid into hers and I saw red. Then I really got angry. Nora stripped down to her undergarments and Ivan starred. His eyes sparkled with admiration as she dove into the black lake. I couldn't take it. I watched as Ivan got up and stripped down to his boxers. Nora emerged at the shore and Ivan knelt down so that his face was almost touching hers. His eyes shined and she smiled at something he said. I watched as he placed his lips gently on hers. My eyes burned with rage and I couldn't take it. No I just couldn't. I felt my hands grasp a huge rock from under my perch. I grasped it hard before hurling it at Ivan and Nora making out. It hit Nora in the shoulder and she pulled back from Ivan's lips yelping. I didn't even bother to hide. I stood as her eyes met mine. Ivan too saw me before yelling out. His eyes were angry. Anger directed right at me.

"What the hell are you doing Mila?" He asked. He was nothing but nice.

I felt myself laugh without humor, " What the hell are you doing Ivan?"

Ivan's eyes narrowed, " I'm on a date. Now what the hell do you think you're doing?"

I felt my own eyes narrow as Nora slid out of the lake, " Is there a problem?" She asked. Her tone was sweet which made me even more angry.

"Yes, there sure is. The problem is Ivan's a jerk. A jerk that's mine."

Ivan took a step further away from me and closer to Nora, " I'm not yours Mila. What point of breaking up don't you understand? I don't want to be with you or your fucked up life. I've tried being nice about it but this is too much Mila. Never speak to me again."

I watched as Ivan took off towards the academy. I was left facing Nora who seemed a little uncomfortable.

She spoke, " Look...I didn't mean to start anything. I'd like to say I know what it feels like to lose a boyfriend...but I don't. I've never had a boyfriend...and before tonight I had never been kissed either. But I like Ivan and I'm not willing to let your jealousy get in the way."

I felt my throat became dry. This all couldn't be happening. I couldn't lose Ivan.

You already have, my head yelled.

I didn't get time to answer before Nora grabbed her clothes and took off after Ivan. What had I really done to change Ivan so much? All I wanted was to be with him. But how?

Unknown POV

I sat and waited. I could Master angry in the other room. I watched as Sera entered into the room and tsked at the sounds in the other room.

"I knew he would be upset. Who is it this time?"

I cringed. Sera was more experienced at all of this then I was. She knew when Master got angry he took it out on a new victim...or snack I guess.

"The young women you brought in last night. He's been at it for at least an hour."

Sera rolled her eyes, " You know sweetheart I don't know how you put up with it. I wouldn't be able to share my man like that."

I frowned, " What do you mean share?"

Sera chuckled as she played on her phone, " Oh come on sweetie. You got to now he hasn't been feeding for the last hour. He's raping that girl. He does it all the time before he finishes them off. Don't you know that by now?"

I felt my breath catch. No. Master couldn't be cheating.

Sera sighed as she patted my shoulder, " Let me know when he's finished. I have business that needs to discussed. We know who the girl that Belikov was with. Seems Belikov has a daughter."

Sera placed her phone in her pocket before sauntering away. And I was left listening to the screams from the other room. All because I loved a killer. It was becoming an everyday motto.


	18. Chapter 18: What Just Happened?

I've been suffering from writer's block so this chapter may seem a little slow. This chapter is the turning point though! I had no clue how to get the story to where I wanted it to be but I think It all worked out. Tell me your thoughts. :)

A/N: I have been trying to find where I described Leila's hair color and eye color, yet I can not seem to find it. It was probably in an earlier version before I revised a few chapters. Sorry if it's wrong.

Chapter 18: What Just Happened?

Leila POV

"Leila? Leila please wake up! What's wrong?"

I could hear James' voice through my haze of a vision. It wasn't long before his voice pulled me out of the vision. I hadn't seen enough. James had destroyed my vision. He had not given me time to see what I was supposed to see. I opened my eyes and was shocked at how close James was to my face. He took took a little movement back before he bombarded me with questions.

"What on earth was that? You were whimpering and you are sweating like...like dhampirs do after training."

I sighed and flipped my sweaty hair from my eyes. I had come to my room in order to avoid people and here I was with one of the only people I did not want to share my talent with.

"It's spirit. I have a tendency to get visions and thanks to you, you just brought me out of my vision which means I may get another one within a few days."

James just stared at me. His expression was unreadable but he finally recovered.

"Your mother really is a bitch isn't she?" He said finally backing away and extending his hand towards me to help me up. I accepted, grateful for the help. I felt weak and in serious need of a quick shower.

I laughed as I wiped my sweaty palms down the length of my jeans, " What makes you say that? The fact that she's forcing me to marry you or the fact that she just in general is a bitch?"

James sighed and ran his fingers through his uncut hair. It was then I noticed traces of bags under his eyes and how he looked exhausted. Unlike the usual handsome guy he usually was. His arrogant attitude was nowhere to be seen and all I could see was the sweet James that had saved me so many years before.

He didn't speak and neither did I. What do you say to a guy that you have come to terms with hating? In my mind you say nothing. So I did exactly that. I said nothing.

James sighed heavily and gazed at me, " I'll see you at the plane. And no worries. Your secret is safe with me."

He turned and snapped open the door, leaving me completely flabbergasted. I didn't get to ask why he was in room. I didn't even get to ask how. All I knew was that James Zecklos was beginning to worry me. I mentally scolded myself. Why care about a guy like him? I had more pressing matters to worry about. Like the bits of vision I was able to see.

It was only slight images but from what I saw it was amazing. Moroi fighting alongside dhampirs. There was fire everywhere. I couldn't make out faces or a location. But I knew Moroi magic when I saw it. The painful headache had subsided but it was still present, a sign that this vision business was not over. I knew I should have told Adrian or at least Lissa, but the truth was that everyone had so much going on. Did I really need to stress my pregnant headmistress when she was already stressed about the future of the Moroi world? No. And telling Adrian meant he would just find an excuse to tell Lissa. It was who Adrian was. So I was left to my own devices. Why worry everyone unless I knew for sure it was something to worry about? I had had visions before. They were nothing. I had seen Alana get detention once and other very miniscule events. But for some reason the vision I had just almost had made me giddy. Made me feel like I was important in some upcoming vampire event.

Sure I had heard Alana's mom talk about the benefits of Moroi magic in battle. I had even seen Mia Castile practice defensive magic. Yet the prospects of more Moroi going against what they were born to know...it was down right amazing.

I glanced at the alarm clock on my bedside table and groaned. My little daydreaming had taken up more time then I had expected. I had almost thirty minutes before I was supposed to be down at the plane and on my way to Court. I groaned and headed for the shower. I needed a shower. I was drenched in sweat and it just was not a comfortable feeling. I took an ice cold shower and quickly got dressed in jeans and a blue blouse. I grabbed a pair of silver strappy sandals and my already packed bags before I exited my dorm room. The sun was shining bright and the corridors were quiet. Everyone had retired to bed at such a late hour in the night. My mother was absolutly bat shit crazy for making us fly out early. I was dreading going to Court. It meant I would have to spend the weekened with my mother and the Zecklos. The only thing good about this whole stupid mess was that Alana would be there to help me through it all. I made it to the plane in good time and was greated by Veronica Voda herself.

"Leila Voda! Do you know what time it is? As my daughter as and as future daughter to the Queen you are to be prompt and courteous. Something I know is difficult for you to do but for goodness sakes please learn some manners. And jeans really? You are going to Court Leila not some obscene high school party. A nice dress suit would have been acceptable. But I guess this attire will do. You can change on the plane. I bought an outfit just in case this happened. Gosh Leila you are becoming so predictable."

She drowned on and on before Dimitri Belikov approached. Then my mother went to high alert mode, calling my cute names and trying to bring off an image that she was actually a decent woman rather then a hideious witch of a person. I starred at my mother. Veronica Irena Voda had not always been this way. When I was younger she had been the best mother a girl could have. She would take me shopping and out for ice cream. She never worried about appearance. She was rebellious and had good taste in people. Now she was different. My mother was cruel and harsh. She was by far the worse person I had ever had the unpleassure of meeting. But how had she become this way? Why was my mother such a bitter person? I knew my mother had not been born Royal. She had met my father and had married into the Voda family. But I didn't understand what had changed her. Maybe I didn't want to know either.

Nora POV

I had no idea what had just happened. All I knew was that Mila Ozera was crazy in love with Ivan and that I was drenched wet running around the woods with only my bra and panties on. The sun was out and offered a little comfort but what was really bugging me was the fact that I had just been kissed. And it hadn't even been worth remembering because it was disturbed by a crazy ex girlfriend.

"Ivan?" I called out. Maybe I was a lunatic for running around after him but something had happened during that kiss. There had been fireworks and red hot flames had traveled down the sides of my body. My whole body had set on fire. It was fantastic. And I was not going to let a girl like Mila Ozera ruin it for me. I sat on a cold stone rock lost in thought as I pulled on my black capris and red lace shirt. I didn't like to make enemies. As a guardian my only enemy would be those who threatened my charge...yet in life I didn't want enemies. I could not shake the fact that I had just created an enemy in Mila Ozera.

"Nora?" I jumped as Ivan came out from behind a tree. "What are you doing out here? I thought you would have already made it back home."

His tone was light and his clothes seemed wrinkled. I felt my throat tighten slightly as i answered.

"You ran off so fast. I was worried about you."

Ivan chuckled and sat on the rock next to me, "What a date huh? You shouldn't worry about me. I shouldn't have run off like that. It's just I was so angry. I still am."

I had no words. Maybe it was because I was tired or maybe it was because I just did not know what to say. Either way I stayed quiet.

"I feel like I owe you and explanation." Ivan said as he leaned his elbows onto his knees.

I finally found my lost voice, " You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

Ivan looked at me and his brown chocolate eyes made my heart melt.

"See that's the problem Nora. I want to tell you." I frowned and stared back at him, trying to avoid how his eyes were making me melt to putty.

"Then tell me." I said grabbing his hand and bringing it into mine. I was curios. Yet I was also hesitant.

"I met Mila about a year in a half ago. Her family was having problems so her aunt flw her out to Russia. My uncle is his aunt's guardian. So of course I was bound to meet her. At first I hated her. She seemed cold and rude. And then I fell for her. I would be lying if I said I didn't love her. But having to keep our relationship a secret from everyone...well...it wasn't worth it all. I felt like she was ashamed of me. So when we arrived here I broke up with her. Her choices and actions slowly made me not want to be with her anymore. And then I met you. And now all I want to do is start over. To be with you."

My eye widened. Was Ivan asking me to be his girlfriend? After one date? Did things work like this?

I didn't get a chance to answer before he kissed me. And then I knew. I cared about Ivan Belikov...and yes...I did want to know more of him.

"I'm asking you to give me a chance Nora. Be my girlfriend."

My breath hitched in my throat, "Isn't that kind of fast?"

Ivan chuckled, " Yes, but we are young. Give me a chance."

So I did. I didn't think about how much I didn't know Ivan. I kissed him and folded my arms around his neck. All I wanted was to be in his arms...and be his girlfriend. Even if it meant making enemies.

Alana POV

There was no point in being a baby, I finally told myself. I gazed at myself in the mirror hanging on my bedroom door. I pulled my hair back into a bun and grabbed a jacket, not even changing out of the dress I had worn to dinner with Dimitri. I was tired and as I grabbed my duffel bag I could see the sun shining through my bedroom window. I pushed my troubles into the back of mind as I climbed down the winding stairs and slipped on my flats in the foyer. I mst have not pushed my thoughts far enough away because I jumped when the doorbell rang sending me almost into the banister to the stairs. I recovered quickly and opened the door to see the one person I always dreamed of seeing. Eric Pavel stood in front of me, his hands in the pockets of his blue jeans and a black long sleeve shirt.

"Glad to see you in one piece Alana." He said stepping into the foyer and shutting the door behind him.

"Why are you here Guardian Pavel?" I asked turning my back away to grab my sneakers from behind the closet door and put them in my bag.

I didn't want to see Eric. Not after everything that was going on inside my head.

"I worried about you Alana. I thought we could walk to the plane together." He said grabbing my bag from my shoulder and slinging it on his arm. I hadn't noticed he already had a backpack on his back.

"I can carry it myself." I said opening the door and walking outside into the sunny morning of the human world.

"I know you can." He said as he shut the door behind us and began walking down the path. Our walk was quiet and I couldn't get the stuff that Dimitri had said about Eric out of my head.

"Did you really kill strigoi when you were fourteen?" I asked as we approached the center of campus.

Eric seemed taken aback as he gazed down at me, " Who told you that?" He asked keeping an even pace.

"My father was talking to my mom about you earlier tonight."

Eric stayed quiet and it seeme dlike hours before he answered, " I was heading home from school. I had stayed until it was dark outside because I had stopped at a shop to buy my mother a necklace for her birthday. I wasn't expecting the two strigoi to be so close to town. They came quick...and I hesitated for a moment before I actually processed what was happening. I thought I was a goner...but then I grabbed a wine bottle out of the nearby garbage and drove it into the heart of the first strigoi, a woman. The other was a man. A local dhampir friend of my mother saw me outside before he called for backup. He took out the male and burned the female. Everyone regarded me as a hero after that. But I was never the same."

His story brought tears to my eyes as I pictured a young Eric, vulnerable and scared in the middle of a dark street.

"That must have been tough." I said as we approached the landing strip to the plane.

Eric stepped in front of me and placed his hands on my shoulders, " Why do you think I freaked out when I got the call about the attack? Do you really think I want you to go through that?"

I was momentarily stunned by the presence of his hands on me but I quickly recovered, " I could handle myself." I said firm and strong.

Eric's grip got harder, " You're so naive, Alana. So young. You think the world is at your reach but you are wrong. There are things out there you would not imagine. You think you are strong...and you are...but you will never be strong enough for what is really out there. You'll never be ready for the danger that awaits you. The sooner you realize that the sooner you will be able to at least bare the troubles of this planet. But you're just a little girl."

His words made me swallow and I found myself close to tears. I was more than a little girl.

"I'm not a little girl. You should know that." My words had Eric taking his hands away and standing straight.

"I told you Alana. We can't happen. Grow up Alana. It's not a game."

And with that he walked away leaving me even more lost and confused as I climbed the ladder onto the plane.

*Twelve Hours Later*

Alana POV

The plane ride the night before had been very quiet. Except for Veronica Voda running her mouth the whole way. Lucky for me I got to sleep on the plane as I leaned against the window. I didn;t remember actually arriving at Court. Because the next thing I knew I was laying in a bed and the sun had disappeared from the sky. And Leila was leaning over me.

"Get up! We have to go shopping for this awful dinner tonight."

I didn't get time to answer before she was tossing clothes my way.

"Hurry, I don't want mother to notice I'm not in my room and come looking. I know this really cute boutique here at Court. Oh, and it's all on my aunt Priscilla's tab. She called me a few minutes ago and asked me to meet her there as soon as I could."

I yawned and sat up, swinging my feet onto the floor.

"How did I get here?" I asked as I stretched out my arms and yawned once more.

Leila stopped rifling through clothes and looked at me. Her violet eyes were twinkling.

"See I wish you had been awake for it. Guardian Pavel went to pick you up and carry you here and Belikov nearly had a heart attack. It was kind of cute. He wanted to take his daughter to bed. He snatched you from Pavel and ended up bringing you here. You were dead to the world. Seriously girl...I never knew you could drool so much."

I felt my cheeks flame red, " I do not drool."

Leila laughed and then became serious, " I heard about the attack...and well...I'm sorry I wasn't such a good friend. I didn't even check on you. I feel horrible."

I stood and retrieved the clothes Leila had set out for me, " It was nothing really. No worries."

Leila smiled and I rolled my eyes as I walked into the huge suite's bathroom. I had been to Court before, but never had I satyed in the Royal quarters before. The bathroom was almost two times as big as the one I had back home. I turned on the shower and was welcomed by warm steamy water as I washed away the grime from my arms from the night before. Dimitri had been right. I only had a faint bruise on my right arm but I wasn't extremely hurt. I exited the shower and grabbed one of the plush white towels resting on the basin of the sink. I wrapped the towel around my body and picked up the clothes Leila had set out. Lucky for me she had been reasonable today in her selection. A pair of ripped skinny jeans and a white thermal were in the mix. I pulled them on and glanced in the mirror. I looked tired. I pushed that thought away and brushed threw my wet hair, deciding to leave it down. I pulled on my white flats and exited the restroom. Leila had changed clothes in my adsence and was wearing a floral sundress. She loved her dresses.

"Let's go quickly." She said grabbing her purse from my bed and rushing towards the door.

Court was busy this weekend. Moroi laughed and walked around going about life. I followed as Leila made her way through the winding crowds.

"Leila! Leila is that you?" A tiny female voice echoed through the crowd. I turned to see Priscilla Voda, Leila's aunt.

Leila gave her a quick hug and they caught up. I watched around. Court seemed to be so lively...yet maybe Eric was right...I didn't know what was out there.

"Alana? Are you okay?" Leila's voice brought me back to the present.

"Fine. I'm fine." I said plastering a smile to my face.

Leila beamed, " You've met my aunt before. She's treating us to the spa later on."

I smiled and glanced at Leila's aunt, " Thank you Ms. Voda."

Priscilla laughed, " Oh please darling call me Priscilla. Now I won't be able to attend with you too but I did set up an appointment for both of you for later on. Just ask for Ambrose. He'll know what to do." She turned towards her niece, " It was nice seeing you Leila. And don't let that mother of yours stress you too much. I always told your father she was a bad choice." She stopped herself and smiled, " I mean...well...maybe I shouldn't have said that. Anyways take care my Leila." She kissed both of Leila's cheeks and offered me a smile.

Leila seemed to sigh, " I always wish I could spend more time with her. She's thinking of running for Queen...but you know my mother. She doesn't want to stir up the pot in the Voda family. A shame really. If Lissa doesn't win, Priscilla would be a great choice." Leila seemed deep in thought as we walked the rest of the cobble stone path to the little boutique hidden away in the corridors of Court. Leila squealed as we approached it.

"The only good thing coming out of this trip is a chance to buy a new outfit."

"Leila I really didn't bring money for a place like this." I said sheepishly. Leile waved her hands, " I already told you. It's on my Aunt's tab. She has a tab here the size of Jupiter."

The comment about her Aunt's tab didn't make me feel any better. I watched as Leila began searching the racks of evening gowns. I wasn't too much in the shopping mood but I put on a happy face for Leila. I was too engrossed in my conversation with Eric. It kept replaying in my head. Was I only just a little girl in his eyes? Did everyone seem to forget that in just a few days I would be sixteen? It wasn't a surprise that everyone had forgotten. I mean there had been a lot going on lately. I had even forgotten the fact that my birthday was so close. I was brought back again by Leila.

"Oh Alana look at this dress! Isn't it amazing? Oh my gosh I hope it's not too small. Ma'am! Ma'am! Excuse me do you have this dress in any other sizes?"

Leila was right. The dress was amazing. It was knee length and had one shoulder. Ruffles traveled up the dress from the left side of the waist up to the right shoulder. And it was a deep purple. It had sparkles along the hem.I watched as the shop lady brought Leila the right size. She disappeared behind the fitting room curtain.

"Oh Alana! It's perfect for tonight. I mean I wish I could go to a real party to wear it but just going to that ridiculous dinner in this! It will totally make the night for me."

She emerged from the fitting room and twirled even thought the dress was form fitting.

"It's beautiful." I said. And it was true. Her long blond hair traveled in curls from her messy ponytail. The color of the dress matched her eyes perfectly. She twirled and twirled and I had to laugh. She was like a little girl in a candy store. She turned towards me abruptly.

"I was so excited about this dress I completely forgot. I already found you a dress. Here look at it." She traveled through the racks of clothing, receiving a few stares from the sales lady who promptly kept her mouth shut. Leila was Royal and from the looks of the sales lady...she knew it. Which meant Leila could do whatever she wanted...even walk around the store in a party dress.

"Where is it?" Leila mumbled to herself, "Ah here it is!"

She pulled out a red knee length form fitting dress. It was round collared and a thin shear fabric covered the chest part of the dress. It had short sleeves of the same material. From the bodice down it was a solid fabric.

"It's perfect for you Alana."

I didn't get time to question her choice. After having to model the dress for her, an hour later both dress were bought and we were heading towards the Court's spa. Leila glanced at her watch.

"Can you believe how fast the time has gone by? It's already midnight. Dinner is at 3:00."

I shrugged my shoulders, " We still have enough time."

Leila sighed as we entered the spa.

"Not enough." She grumbled. As soon as the doors to the spa shut, Moroi heads whipped around. And that is when it started. The whispers.

"Is that?"

"Oh Lordy I can't believe she had the nerve to show her face."

"Oh look there. That's the tramp Voda. She's marrying that Zecklos kid."

"Oh dear god. Poor boy."

"Boy? Her poor mother."

Leila's cheeks seemed to be turning a deep red as the receptionist called out towards us, " May I help you ladies?"

Leila stood shell shocked. And the whispers continued.

"What a freak show."

"Such a disgrace to the Voda's."

"I haven't seen a fiasco like this one since that Ozera married Lissa Dragomir."

"We all saw that one coming. No one would expect the Voda's to put up with this."

Disgrace. Shame. Fiasco.

The words swirled around the room.

"May I help you ladies?" the receptionist asked getting testy.

Leila turned on her heel and ran from the spa. I turned after her as the whispers continued.

"Leila! Leila wait up!" I screamed after her.

"Not now Alana! Just leave me alone please!" Leila screamed taking off at an incredible speed. I ran after her. I couldn't let her go. I kept an even pace until I ran smack dab into what felt like a brick wall.

I stumbled to the ground, losing sight of Leila in the crowd. I looked up at the brick wall only to see Eric. I narrowed my eyes, " Don't you watch where you are going!"

Eric seemed taken aback, " We've been looking for you and Princess Voda."

He held out his hand to help me up and grudgingly I accepted it.

"I really didn't need your help Pavel."

Eric sighed and looked around, " Look Alana. About last night. I shouldn't have been so harsh. I wanted to offer my apologies."

I rolled my eyes, the famous Hathaway genes kicking in, " Oh save it! So we kissed. Get over it. I'm just a little girl remember? Stop trying to save your ass. I won't tell anyone okay. Now leave me alone."

And with that I turned on my heel and walked away.

Mila POV

I didn't bother to really get out of bed the next day. I sat there and stared at the ceiling or my dorm room. I was just drifting back asleep when a knock at the door startled me.

"Come in." I called not bothering to get up. I didn't want to get up. I regretted my choice of allowing my visitor in when I saw Ivan Belikov.

I groaned and buried my head into my pillow, " Leave!" I screamed.

I felt the weight of Ivan's body on the bed next to me as he sat down.

"We need to talk Mila." Ivan said pulling the pillow out from beneath me.

I turned and faced him, backing away from him as far as possible on the tiny twin bed.

"No we don't." I said layering my words with hate and malice.

Ivan sighed and it seemed like the silence hung between us forever.

"Look Mila. I'm sorry about how things ended between us. I just felt like you needed more closure. So I'm here to give it to you. I love...loved you Mila. I really did. But those feelings...they just aren't there for me anymore. I can't pretend to feel a way I don't in order to spare your feelings. I just couldn't live with myself if I were to do that. I don't want to fight. I just want you to understand that it had nothing to do with you. The timing for us was wrong. We weren't meant to be together. And I know I can't give you back your virginity or anything...and for that I will always kill myself for. But I'm sorry. I know it's a lousy sorry but I truly and deeply am sorry."

He stood and left quickly not giving me time to register what he had said. And in reality. I didn't care what he had to say. Because Ivan Belikov was dead to me.

Nora POV

I waited outside Mila's dorm room as Ivan exited. He smiled and kissed me gently.

"Come on. Let's sneak off campus. I know there's a twenty four hour diner not too far from here. No will notice."

I felt my stomach twitch at the idea. It was a bad idea. Yet the thrill of leaving campus and breaking rules took over. Twenty minutes later we were sneaking thru the woods and off campus. It was easier than I had expected. Probably because the wards were made to keep people out, not prevent them from leaving. We walked down the stretch of highway hand in hand. And to me...everything was perfect in the world. Everything was absolutely perfect. Ivan must have felt it too because he pulled me close and looked down at me.

"You have made me the happiest guy alive today Nora." And with that his lips met mine in the middle of the black highway. And the world was perfect. As perfect as perfect could get.

Unknown POV

Sera rushed into the room quickly as I opened my eyes.

"You've been sleeping? I've called your cell phone at least twenty times."

I groggily wiped sleep from my eyes as I took in the room around me. Sera didn't get time to explain before she knocked loudly on the doors to Master's room.

"Come in!" came his husky voice. I opened my eyes wide and followed Sera. It was a horriable scene in the room. The sheets were covered in blood and the body of the woman Master had been snacking on laid naked and lifeless on the floor. I held my breath as I gazed around. Sera had been right about Master's affairs and the blood in my veins was boiling as my stomach was turning with disgust.

Because you love a killer, I reminded myself.

"What is it Sera?" Master asked turning from the window. His red eyes met mine and returned to Sera.

Sera took a deep breath, " We've had eyes on the Academy. No sign of Rex but we do have something better than that. The subject is off campus...unguarded. They do have a companion though. I've told Melissa and Heidi to keep an eye out. Would you like us to send out a retrival party?"

Master's eyes burned redder and his fangs poked out from behind his lips.

"Do as you please Sera. But bring me the subject and his pal in one piece."

And with that Sera typed into her phone and Master turned towards the window once again. Everything we had been waiting for had come down to this. We finally had it all within arms reach. Yet the body of the lifeless woman on the floor was burned into my skull.

All because you love a killer, I reminded myself.

Master turned around once more and his eyes gleamed, " Oh and Sera. Did you not say Belikov has a daughter?"

Sera smirked and nodded her head.

"Very well." Master said and returned to his post.

The blood around the room was screaming at me.

All because you love a killer, I reminded myself.

All for this killer.


	19. Chapter 19: Dinner With the Zecklos

A/N: For all those who have read the Vampire Academy series, you all should remember who Avery Lazar is. If not please take a look at this link: wiki/Avery_Lazar

For the purposes of this novel, Avery's father was never Headmaster and all the events with Simon and Reed never occurred. Also there is a lot going to be happening in the next few chapters. If I lose you please let me know. Also I'm kind of discouraged that I don't have a lot of people commenting on my stories. Your comments and feedback encourage me to write more.

**To my unknown reviewer. Yes this is a Dimitri and Rose story and yes Rose is being a bitch. But in my point of few Rose wouldn't give in so easily. This is the first story in what I hope will be at the moment a four story series. So give Rose time and whatever you do...don't give up on this story. Rose and Dimitri will get there trust me. **

I do not own Vampire Academy. However I do own this storyline and the made up characters of:

Camelia Zecklos

Stefan Zecklos

Melissa

Heidi

Rex

Sera

Chapter 19: Dinner With The Zecklos

Melissa POV

I could smell their blood. The looked so fragile as they embraced in the moonlight. I rolled my eyes at their display of affection. How naive souls they were. I spotted Heidi on the other side of the wide highway. Her cherry blond hair was reflecting the moonlight. I pressed the comms unit further in me ear and snapped at her in Italian.

" Stay back. Further in the woods. Any closer and you will look like a damn pedophile. Don't blow this." I said in a quick tone into the comms unit.

Heidi was new at this. She hadn't had much training at being in the field but seeing as we were low on staff these days, I settled with what I got.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and i quickly grabbed it and pressed it to my other ear.

"Speak to me." I said keeping a firm stare on the kissing couple.

"Mel...keep an eye on the subject. Don't intervene. Until then stayed posted."

Sera's voice was chirpy as she hung up. I huffed. I hated taking orders from that damn Moroi woman. She was a pain in my ass. I sighed and pressed on the comms unit.

"Heidi fall back a little. Seems we aren't needed yet." I watched at Heidi jumped to a tree. Easy and quietly as swiftly as a predator. I huffed once more and shoved the phone into my pocket as I watched the couple stroll down the highway. What a long night this was going to be. I smiled to myself. Because usually long nights ended in lots of blood being spilled. The thought made my insides burn as my fangs pocked behind my lips. Yes...what a long night it was going to be. And one well worth it.

Leila POV

The stares and the comments had been unbearable. Down right unbearable. I cringed as the brush mother was running through my hair snagged. I hadn't put up much of a fight when she had come in ordering me to get ready. Or when she had began a deadily attack on my blond curls. I hadn't felt in the mood to fight back. Partially because my aching headache was back. Lucky for me there was no sweating this time. I listened to my mother;s voice tal about politics and wedding venues. I didn't really pay attention. I was too endorsed in the events that had occured. I was a laughing stalk of the Moroi world. All thanks to Veronica Voda.

I didn't really pay attention the whole time mother did my hair and makeup. I just sat quietly. I didn't really come to life until Alana showed up and my mother, disgusted by a dhampirs appearance, left the room.

"Are you okay Leila?" Alana asked. She was in the black dress and her hair was down and beginning to already curl the way it usually did. I sighed and turned away from the mirror.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I freaked out on you earlier. It was just...I just couldn't take it all."

Alana's eyes turned sad as she took me in. I was already dressed in the purple dress we had purchased earlier in the day.

Alana smiled, " No worries Leila." She smirked, " You were right about tonight though. That dress is really going to be the best part."

At that I laughed. Alana always knew how to make moments light for me. She was a personal saving grace and I was more than grateful I had weaseled her onto this disaster trip. Alana helped me apply a few sparkly hair pins to my hair before we set off down the hall to the receptionist. My mother and father were already awaiting. My mother's strawberry blond hair was pulled into an extravagant bun. She was wearing a strand of pearls around her neck and a black pencil skirt dress with high heeled pumps.

Alexander Voda had taken a much simpler approach to this dinner. He was wearing his usual black dress pants with a navy blue button down, freshly ironed shirt. I followed in step with my parents and was momentarily saddened by the fact that Alana fell back with Belikov and Pavel. I took a deep breath and released it. I could get through this. I was Leila Voda after all.

Alana POV

Leila seemed to not be herself but it was normal. I would have been the same way if a room full of rich snotty ladies had talked crap about me as well. I watched as she fell in step with her elite parents and I couldn't help but feel that I just didn't belong in this fancy party dress walking behind this pristine family. I belonged with Dimitri and Eric who were both fully dressed in their guardian attire. I belonged behind the currents of Leila and her greatness. I couldn't help but begin to feel fidgety in the red dress. I was about to turn around and change real fast when Eric joined in step beside me.

"You look really nice tonight Leila." He said watching around, fulfilling his guardian duties while talking. I light blush began to creep up my neck and was slowly pushed away but the words he had said to me the night before. I was a little girl in his eyes. Nothing more.

"Thank you." I said, biting my tongue at all the smartass comments I wanted to shoot out of my mouth. Eric must have known I was trying because he chuckled.

"For once you stay quiet." I thought I heard him mumble before he began to speak again, " I wanted to apologize for the way I acted last night. I shouldn't have jumped on you like that. I deeply regret my actions." And oh did my mind twist his words. I would have loved if he had physically jumped on me but I knew he meant his words in a different meaning. I shook the thoughts of our passionate kisses from my head.

"Guardian Pavel...when are we going to stop this?" I asked. I was tired of this feeling. I wanted him and it was hurting too much to not get what I wanted. Plus I had Asher on my mind. I couldn't help but shake that that kiss had been just wrong. The feeling that I was cheating on Eric. Which was silly considering we weren't dating.

"I don't understand what you mean." Eric said seeming slightly taken aback. He was playing stupid.

"You know exactly what I mean Eric. This cat and mouse game that's going on here." I stopped as we were about to enter the gated fence to the Zecklos townhouse. "I'm not a toy Eric. I get it...we can't be together...so could you please stop making this so hard on me?"

Eric's lifted his eyebrows, " I didn't realize I was giving you such mixed signals Alana. You're right. Our relationship needs to stay as student and teacher. I'm sorry if you felt I was implying otherwise."

It wasn't the answer I had wanted to hear. In my head I had pictured him running into my arms and telling me he didn't care what feats we had to beat to be together. Yet, fantasy really isn't life. I should have known fairytales don't come true. Hello! Look at my parents. So I proved to myself that Eric's words weren't true. I proved I wasn't a little girl. Because as much as I wanted to break down in tears and kick and scream that he was an idiot, I didn't. I held it all in and looked him squarely in the eyes as I said the most painful words I think I had ever uttered, " You're right Guardian Pavel." I turned on my heel and walked into the lavish house of Jesse and Avery Zecklos. I fought an internal battle to keep my face clear of emotions as I stayed close to the walls. Avery Zecklos was wearing a lovely white sweater dress that hugged her tall frame. Her black hair was cut short and greyish eyes were filled with what I could only guess as confusion. The room was rather fancy. Candles hung on the walls and the mahogany stair well wrapped around the foyer like a snake.

"What a pleasure it is to have the presence of such fine company inside the walls of my home." The voice came from the top of the winding staircase as Jesse Zecklos made his way downstairs. His eyes rested on me and they gleamed. I was trying to be invisible and here I was getting attention already. I bet Leila's mother was having a field day with this change of events.

"Well all be damned. Please don't tell me you're Hathaways daughter." Mr. Zecklos's voice seemed to hold traces of humor. I didn't get time to answer before he continued, " Back at the academy I used to mess around with your mother if you know what I mean." He waggled his eyebrows at me suggestively. Avery Zecklos made a noise of disgust and Jesse's head whipped around meeting her eyes. They held a silent conversation yet Avery still looked rather irritated at the mention of the famous Rose Hathaway.

Dimitri came towards me out of the shadows of the room and Jesse seemed taken aback as he took a small hesitant step back. It was barely noticeable to the average eye but years of guardian training had helped me see such movements.

"Well what an honor it is to have you Guardian Belikov." Jesse stammered out. The room was silent for a numerous amount of minutes. I could feel the tension radiating off of Dimitri but his face never wavered.

Veronica Voda decided to get things rolling in her favor again, " Jesse what a beautiful home. It's such an honor. Leila here couldn't stop gushing about tonight. She's chomping at the bit to marry your son already Avery."

Leila's father seemed to stay quiet and watch as Avery tentatively took the Voda family's coats.

At that moment a young girl about the age of five took running down the stairs yelling, " Mama! Mama! Jamie is being mean to me!" The little girl had raven black hair and startling ice blue eyes. She was wearing a pink tutu and a black shirt. She ran and clasped herself to her mother's leg.

Jesse laughed, " Kids. There such a darling when they are young. This is my youngest Camelia."

James came bustling down the stairs next followed by none other than Stefan Zecklos. I watched as Leila seemed to tense. I wish I could have patted her arm and told her it was alright but I knew that now was not the time.

Jesse laughed, " And here's your handsome fiance Leila Voda." He chuckled once more, " Avery how rude you are. Show our guests to the sitting room and offer them a drink."

And with that Avery took off and I followed as the Voda's and the Zecklos filed into the living room. Stefan shot Leila a smirk as he passed by her. She was frozen in place. I stopped behind her and patted her elbow, " It will be okay Leila. I'm here for you."

She looked at me and smiled before walking into the Zecklos sitting room.

Lissa POV

I couldn't really believe I had fallen asleep in my office at my desk. I had been so exhausted it was amazing. The only reason why I ended up waking up was due to Viktoria Belikov knocking on my office door like the world was going to end.

"The captive is awake." She informed me as I wiped sleep from my bleary eyes. I blinked a few times and took her in. Her clothes were wrinkled and her hair was a mess.

"What on earth happened to you?" I asked, turning away from the door to allow her passage into the office.

Viktoria sighed, " I'm suffering from a major hangover. Rose and I had a little drinking party at Adrian's last night. Although Rose stayed the night. She was far too wasted to make the trip to her house and Adrian wasn't much help in getting her home either. A lightweight that lousy excuse for a man is." I could hear bitter undertones in Viktoria's voice as she talked about Adrian. I didn't bother to ponder anymore.

I sighed and pressed down my white blouse. I was already getting a bit pudgy which was not something I looked forward to.

"I'll call Adrian and have him wake Rose up and have her meet us in the prison cells. You and Rose can do the questioning. I would have liked Dimitri to but seeing as Veronica Voda has her own agenda, that won't be the case."

I settled back down behind my desk and picked up my office phone. Adrian picked up on the second ring, " Good morning can I do for you?"

His tone was light and playful. I watched as Viktoria investigated my book case.

"I take it Rose is there." I said returning the light and playful tone.

Adrian laughed, " Yup. She knocked out a few hours ago."

I sighed. She was going to be...well.. there was no nice way to say it. Rose was going to be a big pain in everyone's ass when she woke up.

"Do me a favor. Wake her up and send her to the prison cells. Tell her the attacker is awake."

Adrian agreed before clicking off the phone. Viktoria had concluded her investigation of the very few books that lined the bookshelf on the right hand side of the room. Now she was leaning against the wall starring tentatively at me. I felt my cheeks flush a bit. Her stare was intense and overbearing.

"I remember how it felt to be pregnant. Only wanting to sleep. Eating everything in site. I can't imagine how it would feel to have two on the way."

I frowned a little startled, " How do you know I'm having twins?"

Viktoria laughed, " I may not know many people but everyone knows already. The gossip mill runs wild these days. Doctors can't even keep their mouth shut anymore."

I groaned. Viktoria laughed and then turned serious, " I kinda miss that feeling on having a young kid around. Ivan's gotten so big. He's too mature if you ask me. Only being fifteen and all. I just sit and I wonder where all that time went sometimes."

Then I saw it. That longing in Viktoria's eyes. She was hungry to have children again. And who wouldn't be. We were young, and sure women were having kids way into their fifties nowadays but the likelihood of not having enough time to conceive once more...well it was over bearing.

I sighed, "I always had wanted a small family when I was younger. And then I had Andre. When he was three I wanted to have another one but the position for Headmistress came up and well...I snagged it. Then he was seven and I though maybe now we could try again. Christian didn't like the idea. Probably because last time I was pregnant I had really bad spirit episodes. My moods were so wild and unexpected. I think that fear was always with him. Yet I never once changed my mind to have more kids. And then I found out I was pregnant and...a whole world of possibilities opened up for me. But I understand that yearning to have more kids."

Viktoria sighed. It was a pregnant silence before she started chuckling and kicked off from the wall, " We aren't the only ones baby hungry. Look at Tasha Ozera."

And at that we both ended up in laughter as we walked out the door and made our way to the prison cells to get to business.

Rose POV

Step. Step. Step.

It was like a marching band had taken up a permanent residence inside my head as I walked down the blurry paths of campus. I had consumed way too much alcohol the night before. I couldn't remember a single time I had gotten so wasted. The last time I had drank to the point that I was still slightly drunk when I woke up was in high school, within these very walls of this academy. And here I was again repeating history.

Was I happy the attacked had finally woken up from the heavy knock on the head he had received from Dimitri? Of course. I loved a good interrogation, however why did he have to choose now to finally wake up? Couldn't he have waited until I was at least not suffering from a major hangover.

The prison cells of the academy were not really normal. The campus was not made for criminals. Our makeshift prison cell was actually a heavily guarded facility room with no windows. Well maybe not as heavily guarded as they should have been. Two guardian stood watch outside the doors as I approached. Lissa and Viktoria stood awaiting my arrival.

Lissa laughed, " Damn Rose. Long night?" It was then I took the time to look at myself. The jeans I had been wearing were wrinkled along with the black long sleeve shirt. My hair I knew was probably a wild mess and my eyes were probably as red as lava. I huffed as Viktoria and Lissa snickered.

"Let's get this over with." I said taking the lead and walking right into the room.

The attacker was awake and leaning against the wall he had been handcuffed too. He was a rather young man, probably around his thirties and he had black short hair. He was slightly muscular but nothing too impressive. It was no wonder that Dimitri had easily taken him down.

Viktoria took the reins on the investigation, something I was not too entirely upset about.

"I'll start by making this simple for you. You tell us what we want to know and we won't hand you over to the authorities for attempted murder." Viktoria walked forward as Lissa leaned against the wall taking notes inside a little notebook. Viktoria pulled out a sandwich bag with the knife that we had retrieved the night before. The silver blade reflected the light and the red rudy handle looked cold to the touch.

"Where did you get this?" Viktoria asked. The attacked smirked and a creepy laugh erupted from his burly lips.

"You don't intimidate me Dhampir." His voice was deep and husky and he seemed to have an English accent.

Viktoria laughed, " How do you know about our world?" She asked, placing the knife back inside her jacket pocket.

The captive chuckled, " I won't tell you anything. You'll never break me Belikov."

Viktoria's eyes widened and Lissa gasped. I too was no longer suffering from the alcohol. I was completely sober now due to what was happening in front of my eyes. Viktoria froze and I decided to step in.

"How do you know her last name?" I asked and as the attackers hard brown eyes turned on me.

He smirked, " Master will get what he wants." He gazed at Viktoria who still stood shocked, " If He hasn't already."

We questioned(meaning me since I wasn't suffering from shock) for another ten minutes before retreating the room.

Viktoria began rambling, " How can he know my name? I mean Belikov is not a common last name, at least not in Baia. And what does he mean what he wants? He stared right at me. If I'm what they want then I'm not safe. Dimitri isn't safe. Ivan isn't safe. Oh my gosh what am I gonna do. My family in Russia what if something happens? Ivan doesn't have a dad to raise him. What am I going to do?"

She rambled on until Lissa hushed her.

"Maybe he was bluffing. I mean knowing your last name is creepy but we need to wait till Dimitri gets back from Court. We need him to question the attacker. For now, can Viktoria and Ivan stay at your house Rose in the spare bedroom?"

I nodded my head, processing everything that was happening. Something didn't add up. He had called his boss Master. It was weird. It didn't make sense.

"I'll go find Ivan right now." Viktoria said before running down the corridor and out of sight.

Lissa sighed heavily, " Looks like I need to call Court. This way get messy."

I nodded my head and watched as my best friend walked away swiftly. Something was not right. I could feel it deep within. And it was not the alcohol that was coursing through my body. No it was something much deeper.

Leila POV

This dinner was by far the worse idea anyone in the entire universe had ever had. I sat at the extravgent dinner table beside Alana and of course my "wonderful" mother. James and Stefan sat across from me. I tried to avoid eye contact with Stefan. The looks of him scared me. I had only been twelve when I was walking back from Alana's house to my dorm. Stefan had attacked me. There had been a huge party in the woods that night and Stefan had gotten really drunk. Stefan had had a huge crush on me. Him being sixteen and I twelve had not been a matter to him. He tried to pursue me all the time and the truth was that I just was not interested. So that night when had hit on me it wasn't something that was all too out of the normal. I had played along and given him one of my many rejection speeches. But that night had flipped. I had ended up shoved against the stone cold concrete behind the library. Stefan was eager as he tried ripping off my clothes. Lucky for me James had saved me at the perfect time.

So it was no wonder I sat uncomfortably in the house of a family I had no interest in being a part of.

"So Leila, your mother tell me you are interested in politics." Jesse Zecklos questioned as Avery served each of us the main course of green bean casserole. I stuck my fork inside the mess of food before answering, " Does she now? Well then I guess it's true." Yet it wasn't. I wanted to design clothing not wither away at an office desk.

Jesse laughed, " So what are your outlooks on the age degree that's taken so many years to even bring back?"

I gave up on attempting to eat. I wasn't hungry and was head was beginning to pound like a bass drum.

"I feel that it was put on the back burned for sixteen years for a reason. Young dhampirs have no reason to graduate at such a young age to help protect Moroi. We never really look at how their duties affect their personal life. High school is meant for mistakes. Do we really want those graduating dhampirs to make those mistakes on the field? I think not."

Jesse seemed intrigued by what I had said. Apparently so did Stefan, " She's rather right on that fact. Dhampirs are already messy as is. They need that time to improve as much as they can."

I felt my cheeks begin to heat up. This was not good. No this was the signs of a vision. This was not good.

Jesse nodded his head as he swallowed a bite of casserole and took a swig of his water, " Very well said Leila. Veronica you have a star on your hands."

My mother beamed at Jesse and exchanged a look with my father. A look of approval.

I hated that look on her face. It was time to destroy this dinner.

"Although I do believe their is more than one answer to low amounts of dhampir guardians. I feel that Moroi need to step up. We were blessed with these powers over the elements: fire, wind, air, earth and spirit for a reason. Moroi need to fight alongside dhampirs."

My mother choked on her food and took a drink from her wine glass, " Excuse her Jesse. She's not thinking straight."

I laughed as sweat poured from my face, " Mother spirit could be useful in an attack. The possibilities of this magic is unlimited. It could be beneficial to the Moroi world."

"Leila enough." My mother said as I noticed Avery squirm in her seat. It was then that I saw it. The small flicker of a gold aura around Avery. She was a spirit user.

I smiled, " You would know, wouldn't you Mrs. Zecklos?" Avery looked up startled.

"I have no idea what you mean." She said bringing her fork down from her mouth. The food had long been forgotten.

"I mean you yourself are a spirit user. Your aura says it all."

Avery stayed quiet and her eyes seemed to hold races of fear.

My mother intervened, " Leila stop this nonsense. You're embarrassing yourself."

I laughed as I stood up, my head pounding, " More like embarrassing you."

Did I mention anger increases the chance of having a vision? Probably not seeing as I too did not know that fact. I saw my mother stand and I watched her mouth fly with words but no sound came. A low buzz filled my ears as I felt myself falling towards the ground. My vision came hard and it was so unlike the ones I had had before.

I saw Ivan and Nora kissing. I momentarily felt happy. Nora was having a good time on her date. But then it turned dark. Nora jumped away from Ivan...wait no...was pulled away by a black figure. I saw strawberry blond hair cover Nora's face as she was knocked down to the ground unconscious. And Ivan was grabbed. Then just as quickly the vision was gone and I was back in the Zecklos dining room with Alana looming over me.

"Leila? Leila are you awake?" Her voice was shaky and worried but I didn't have time to comfort my best friend.

I turned to the one person I knew would get me out of here. Dimitri Belikov was not far behind Alana.

I didn't listen to my mother's apologies to the Zecklos. No as I sat up I made my voice firm and strong.

"Guardian Belikov. There's been another attack." And then I passed out into Alana's arms.

Nora POV

"Ivan maybe we should go back. It's really dark and town is really far away." I said taking in the long stretch of dark road ahead of us.

Ivan sighed, " Yeah your right. This was a stupid idea."

I laughed and grabbed his hands, " It was a cute idea but maybe next time we should plan it out a bit more. Let's go back. I'm really tired of walking already."

We were about 7 miles away from the school and I knew my mother was probably having a heart attack that I hadn't come home from the night before. But I was too engrossed in this feeling for Ivan. He kissed my cheek and we turned around heading in the direction we had just come from.

Melissa POV

These damn fools of children. They had been walking for over an hour now and now we're heading back towards the academy for lame losers. This was beginning to become a bothersome job. I picked up my comms unit from my pocket and spotted Heidi across the way. I pushed the comms unit, " Heidi look out for them. I'm going to call Sera."

I reluctantly pulled out my phone and pressed Sera's number. I hated that damn woman.

"Speaking." Came her chipper voice. It disgusted me. All I wanted to do was have Master give me the okay to chomp on her already but he was too keen of her and that lousy dhampir girl he kept around.

"The subjects are returning to campus. Would you like us to intervene yet?" I said keeping my voice low. Sera's voice echoed from the background as she probably ran things through Master.

Her voice came back seconds later, " Yes. Have Heidi help you disarm them and take them to Sub Station 1. We will be there before sunrise."

"Got you." I said about to hang up. Sera's voice returned, " And Mel...no stopping this time to pick up a snack. I'll bring you and Heidi a treat."

She clipped off and I scowled. I was not a dog. I did not need a treat. No I needed to feel my teeth sink to a piece of hot flesh soon or I was going to go crazy.

"Heidi...on the count of three. You take out the girl, I'll get the boy. Do not bite nor kill them do you understand."

Heidi's voice came quickly, " Okay."

1

They couple had stopped and were giggling at a joke.

2

She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly brought his lips to hers.

3

The kiss would have been passionate but too bad for them I was here.

I jumped as Heidi did from my perch and yanked the boy's collar. He was quick as he quickly recovered and began fighting back. But he wasn't quick enough. Heidi had knocked the girl unconscious already and was now helping me pin the boy. I laughed as he tried to dodge a blow that hit him square in the jaw. I laughed as he fell to the ground.

"Master should be happy now." I said as I kicked the boy in the head and watched as he fell unconscious.

Unknown POV

Sera was pacing the room as Master sat by the fireplace. I sat and gazed out the window.

Sera spoke into the phone and then exclaimed in excitement.

"We got them Master." She said.

Master turned in his chair and smiled directly at me.

"That's great Sera. That's great. Now let's go welcome our guests home."

And with that Master gazed at the fire and erupted in a fit of crazy laughter.

My mind reeled.

Was it really all worth it to be with a killer?


	20. Author's Note

Author's Note:

To my Guest reviewer. I have no idea where you came up with the notion that Rose and Alana are going to be kidnapped and raped but I assure you...that won't be happening. Yes it is supposed to be romance/fantasy but if you are unhappy with the story then why read it? Even in my description of the story is say follow the POV's of Alana and her friends. This story is not all about Rose and Dimitri. Rose is being such a bitch as you say because in my personal opinion she wouldn't give in so easily. She has a daughter to look after and she still does not know the whole extent as to why Dimitri felt the need to leave. As I have said before, this is only the first story to what I hope to be a four book series. I'm sorry if you feel that I spend so much time on everyone else but Rose and Dimitri will have their time. I know when Rose will give in. I have the rest of this story mapped out. So please stick around if you wish but please do not bombard me with the fact that I haved focused this story around others.


	21. Chapter 20: No Brother Of Mine

I do not own Vampire Academy, However I do own this story line and the made up characters of:

Jon

Ramona

And our Unknown POV is revealed in this chapter!

Also thank you to peggy. You are exactly right. Thank you for that review.

Want my next chapter dedicated to you? Want to be a character in this story or More Like Her? Then review and private message me with your name. I'll then send you a list of 'interview questions' and pick who I feel has answered the questions best. Until next time. Enjoy :)

Chapter 20: No Brother Of Mine

Alana POV

It all happened so fast. One minute Leila was mouthing off to her mother and the next she was gasping, falling from the wooden chair beneath her. Sweat poured from her body as she continued to gasp for air.

Veronica Voda stood up and threw her cloth napkin on her chair.

"Jesse, I'm so sorry for this. I don't know what has gotten into her. She's usually not so rude."

I will never know what made me do what I did. Maybe it was instinct or maybe it was because I hated the way Leila's mother had been treating her. I finally saw my moment to prove the point I had been trying to do that night Eric had stopped me. Leila deserved so much more than this and the fact that her mother seemed to not care that her only daughter was on the floor having a spirit induced vision.

No I will never know what made me lash out the way I did. In a matter of seconds I had whipped around and stood face to face with Leila's mother. She seemed taken aback and slightly scared. Good...she deserved it.

"You are an awful woman who cares more about her dawn non existent fucking political career then your only daughter! You are a sanctimonious bitch! I'd really like to know why you find it necessary to be the way you are. I'd like to see things from your point of view, but I can't get my head that far up my ass."

Veronica Voda actually looked stunned. The whole room had gone silent. The only noise was the deep breathing coming from Leila as she began to whimper. I bent down to her once more.

"Leila?" I asked. My panic was beginging to show. I was worried.

Her eyes fluttered open as she sat up as much as she could and gazed around the room, finally meeting the eyes of Dimitri, " Guardian Belikov. There's been another attack." And then she passed out into my open arms. I gazed at my father who was already dialing away on his cell phone and pacing. He began talking fast as he walked into the Zecklos's foyer. I gazed about the room. Avery Zecklos and her daughter had already vanished from the room. Stefan had followed after his mother soon after and their departure had been unnoticed. Accept by me. James stood staring at Leila. His eyes were wide and If I hadn't hated the damn boy I would have comforted him. But I didn't. Veronica Voda and Alexander Voda both seemed very appalled as they sat there. The only person who was still eating was Jesse Zecklos. Eric knelt down next to me with Leila.

"Is she breathing?" He asked checking her wrist for a pulse.

"Yes," I said, " It was only a vision. This was a big one. She should make up soon."

Dimitri walked back into the room in a rush, " Alana. Go back to Leila's room and gather her belongings as well as your own. We are heading back to the Academy within the hour."

And with that he exited the room leaving us all speechless. My heart pounded as Eric lifted Leila from my arms. And i didn't stop to ask questions as I did as I was told. Because I was scared. Something I was not accustomed to. I was scared. And it was not a good feeling.

Rose POV

I didn't have time to contemplate what was really going on before my phone was ringing. I didn't bother to glance at the screen as I lifted it to my ear and answered rudely. I was irritated I had been interrupted in my channel of thoughts, " What!" I nearly yelled and I felt a little pity for whoever was on the other line. That pity sort of diminished a tiny bit when the Russian accent gave away who the caller was, " Rose. Leila Voda has had a vision I believe. She said there's been another attack."

I quickly was in guardian mode as I spoke, my irritation long gone forgotten, " Where and who?"

The other line was silent and I heard Dimitri sigh, " She's passed out. All she said was that there was an attack."

My irritation returned. Dimitri was just a barrel full of answers wasn't he? I sighed and finally put it all together, " I'll have Lissa assign a jet. Be ready to leave in an hour. The human man is awake. I have feeling that there's something really wrong going on. I'd rather have us all in the same place and have my daughter close by."

Dimitri seemed to stay quiet once more before he answered, " I agree." And with that he hung up I turned to head towards Lissa's office. I got there just as she sat down at her desk, a phone in her hand. Fro my face she paused before putting the receiver down, " What now?" She asked.

So I told her the story of Dimitri's phone call. Within seconds her hands were flying across the phone as she dialed numbers and made arrangements for a jet. She also called the security on Court and made them aware of the situation we were facing. They seemed slightly ticked off that she hadn't called when it first happened but they allowed Lissa to take care of the situation until it become more threatening. Lissa finally set down the receiver and took a deep breath that was quickly interrupted by Viktoria's appearance. She seemed frenzied and panicked.

"I can't find Ivan. He's not in our room and no where I've looked." She said shutting the door.

Lissa shrugged, " He's a teen. He will come up. Don't worry Viktoria. Right now we have more pressing matters." And with that the tale was once again retold to Viktoria. She too sat in thought before speaking, " It all just seems so odd. I still do not understand had humans could be a part of this. If they are then..then it means our existence is jeopardized."

Lissa waved her hands, " Don't get ahead of yourself. Humans are nothing to worry about when we have highly trained dhampirs and Moroi magic to protect us."

Viktoria seemed to shiver, " But strigoi are dangerous Lissa."

And with that I stepped in, " She's right Lissa. It could get out of hand. We need to wait for Dimitri to get back and to hear what Leila's vision was about. For now though we just need to stay calm. There's no reason to start a frenzy here on campus without knowing information."

So we sat...and we waited.

Dimitri POV

It seemed so long ago when I had traveled all the way from Russia and back to the academy. So long since I had laid eyes on Rose once more. And in that short time so much had happened. The world had not slowed down. There was no savoring anything anymore. It was always something. So even though I loved Rose and wanted her back...I knew it wasn't the right time to pressure her when there so much going on. This situation was hectic. I had never witnessed Leila Voda have a vision before but all I knew was that it had every instinct in my body jumping. I watched as she laid across the lap of my daughter and as the jet took off. Luckily for us, Veronica Voda had decided to stay on campus for the rest of the weekend. So the flight was very nerve wracking as we all sat waiting for Leila to rise. I watched as Alana looked over her freind. She reminded me so much of Rose within those moments. The way she was so protective of Leila. It was so similar to the relationship between Rose and Lissa. About thirty minutes into the flight, Leila began to stir. I watched as she opened her eyes. Alana seemed to sigh in relief and I watched as she questioned her about how she was feeling.

Leila sat up and I found myself creeping over to where they sat. I seated myself next to Eric and across from my daughter. Leila yawned, " I feel like I've just been running a hundred mile race." Alana laughed as Leila sat up all the way and blinked her eyes a bit. Her violet eyes were rimmed in red, probably due to her vision.

Leila opened her eyes wide eyed, " The attack." She said and her voice squeaked.

Alana patted Leila's arm as she began to breath slightly harder than usual.

Leila continued, " It was Ivan and Nora. They left campus and two strigoi attacked them. They were kissing and..."

Alana paused her, " Wait what? Are you sure you saw right Leila? Kissing?" A look of speculation crossed her features. Leila sighed, " They went on a date last night. Nora hadn't had time to tell you."

Alana huffed, again reminding me of Rose, " Obviously." She said sarcastically with a dry tone.

Leila shook her head, " Anyways they were attacked. And I know it already happened because Nora was wearing the clothes I had set out for her before we left yesterday."

I whipped out my phone, a new concern filling me for my nephew.

It rang once before she answered," Hello?" Rose said firmly.

"Rose. Leila's awake. She says the attack happened already. Ivan and Nora Castille snuck off campus and were attacked by two strigoi."

Rose's voice became shaky, " Do I tell her?" She asked and she was whispering. Did I really want her to hide this from Viktoria? Hide the fact that her son was in danger? I thought about if I were in her shoes and it was Alana. The answer was no, but the truth was that I knew how my sister was. I would be the only one to help her recover. So I did something that I hated.

"Don't tell her. Tell Lissa but not her. I'll handle when we get there. Until then don't send anyone out to the scene yet. Not without me."

Rose snickered, " Since when did you become the boss? Do I have to remind you that I am the Head guardian here on campus?"

I sighed, "Roza," I rethought the nickname, "Rose...do this for me."

She seemed to pause for a few seconds before she finally answered, " Only this once Dimitri. This doesn't change us." She said and I could hear her voice quiver. I felt a lump in my throat, " Understood." I said and I stayed with the phone plastered to my ear long after she had hung up. When I removed the phone I was left staring right into Alana's eyes. I had forgotten about my little audience.

Alana tilted her head to the side, " Roza huh?" She said and she smirked, " So that's what you used to call her?"

A tiny smile appeared on my lips, " Yes Alana. That's what I used to call her." And the topic was not brought up again as the plane ride was painfully long to the Academy. I couldn't help but feel regret for having kept my sister out of the shadows. I couldn't help but feel remorse for her. I spent the plane ride contemplating the situation. A situation I did not want to face.

Nora POV

My head was spinning. I had no idea where I was but all I knew was that my body ached and the room was pitch black. Not even my dhampir eyesight was enough to be able to see through the sheer darkness. I could hear my breath echo on the walls. I didn't remember much. I remembered kissing Ivan and being pulled hard. Then blackness. I had failed. I had not even reacted. I was in training to be a damn guardian and look at me! I was firmly tied in god knows where to a chair. I didn't get to ponder too hard before the lights were turned on. They were super bright and it was painful to the eyes as my eyes adjusted to the change. I soon recovered and was surprised to see a short dhampir girl with ice blue eyes and straight black hair that was somewhat long. She was carrying a tray of what looked like a sandwich and a bottle of water. She seemed surprised I was awake as she shut the door behind her.

"I was hoping you would be asleep." She said walking over to me. She set the tray in front of me and her hair seemed to fall away from her neck, revealing scars of puncture marks most likely created by fangs. There were even two pinkish marks that indicated a recent bite. She was a blood whore.

She must have caught my staring because she straightened up fast, " I'm not really supposed to interact with you and your friend. I'm not even really supposed to be bringing you food." She made it sound like she was allowed to bring food to others but not me.

She glanced at the handcuffs that were preventing me from moving and frowned, " I didn't know they had you handcuffed. They must really not want to keep you around then." She glanced at the tray of food, " You won't be able to eat then." Then her icy blue eyes met mine and she frowned. And it looked like I saw pity in her eyes, " That's a nasty cut there." She said nodding towards me. I didn't know what cut she was talking about but I was on defense as I finally spoke up, " Who are you? Where am I?"

A sound behind the closed door made her turn quickly and breath harder. Her voice became a whisper, " You can call me Carly. But whatever you do...don't let them know I spoke to you. I have to go. It's not safe for me to be down here." And she turned fast to leave.

"Wait!" I called out and she turned slightly, " When will you be back?" She didn't answer as she smiled and walked outside, turning the light off as she went. Then it was dark...and once more...it was silent. I felt my stomach drop. Where was I? And what about Ivan?

Melissa POV

It was always a good thing when Master was pleased. I sat in the small kitchen of the safe house. Everything was covered in dust and cobwebs but I personally did not care. I watched as Heidi sat watching the fire and Master and Sera talked away. It was easy to hear their conversation due to my enhanced hearing.

Sera's voice was whiny, " Master when are you going to let Carly go? She's too soft. She worries me."

Master's laughed, " A bit jealous Sera?"

And it was true. Sera hated Carly. All because Sera wanted to be the apple of Master's eye. And Carly wa sin the way.

I personally had no problems with Carly. She was sweet yes and a little soft of course but she was loyal. That's what counted the most.

Sera laughed, " Of Carly? Of course not. It's just Carly is..."

But Sera was cut off as Carly herself stepped into the room. She smiled.

"Oh please continue Sera." Carly said walking and sitting next to the fire place. Sera seemed to blanch. Probably because Carly was a trained guardian and Sera was a whimpy Moroi.

Sera shrugged her shoulders playing it off, " Oh nothing darling. Just saying how much of a help you were in getting the subject and his little friend."

Carly stayed quiet but it was very apparent that she knew Sera a lot more than Sera thought. Jon and Ramona took that time to walk in. They were a married human couple who had joined forces with us not too long ago. I was still skeptical about them considered all I wanted to do was rip them to shreds. Ramona was carrying a heavy bag of groceries, " We just picked up food for Sera, Carly, and Jon and I." She said addressing Master.

Master nodded, " And of course for our guest." Master smiled.

Ramona returned the smile, " Yes of course." I watched as Carly shifted slightly at the exchange between Master and Ramona. It was no secret that Master flirted with all of his female staff. Carly turned back to the fire just as Master stood, " Come on Sugar. Let's go see if he's awake yet." Master turned to me, " Mel go ahead and have Sera give you a bite. You deserve it today."

Sera blanched slightly. Probably because she had never been offered as a snack before. My eyes shined with desire and Master chuckled, " And Mel...please don't go overboard. We need her don't forget." And with that Master left and I was ready to enjoy my treat as I lunged towards Sera and sunk my teeth into her neck.

Carly POV

I hated that the poor dhampir girl in the basement had been left to die. Master however only cared about the young boy who lay upstairs in bed fast asleep. He wasn't awake and I took that opportunity to talk some sense into Master.

"The dhampir girl could be useful in getting the boy to cooperate." I said watching as Master touched the boy's forehead.

He sighed, " Maybe. Maybe not." he said just as the boy stirred. The dhampir boy opened his eyes wide and seemed to shrink back into the bed from Master's hand. Master smiled as he sat on the bed next to Ivan, who I now realized was handcuffed by one arm to the bed.

"Welcome home Ivan." Master said smiling, his fangs over his teeth.

The boy shrunk back even further and a look of fury crossed his face, " Who are you? What do you want?" Ivan asked in a loud tone.

Master tsked his tongue, " Now now Ivan. Watch your tone. Tell me boy...how is your dear mother?" Ivan reached out with the hand that was not handcuffed and slapped Master.

"Leave my mother out of this!" Ivan yelled. Master seemed to vibrate with anger as he loomed over the boy. We had come to far for him to kill Ivan. I screamed.

"Stop! Think of all the work we have put into this mission. You can't kill him. He's important."

I watched as the killer I loved straightened up and lunged towards me. I didn't even have reaction time before I was blown into a world I was all too familiar with. I felt his teeth rip easily into the crook of my neck and I felt my mouth open into a small sigh. And after that...well...the world disappeared as I rode the train of ecstasy away. Away from everything.

Lissa POV

An hour later Rose, Viktoria and I watched at the jet was landing onto the track. The information Rose had told me was burning inside my head and I felt guilt. I was a mother. I couldn't imagine how it would feel. I was burning to tell Mia, Eddie and Viktoria what had happened. I watched as the stairs to the plane were lowered and as Alana helped Leila down the few stairs. I hugged Leila hard, " I hope you are okay darling." I said and gave her cheek a kiss. She was like my own daughter. Alana gave Rose a quick hug as well. Dimitri and Eric were the last to exit the jet. Dimitri's eyes were sad as he came to stand in front of his sister. I had done as I was asked, and had requested that Mia and Eddie meet us in my office. The walk was long. I sent Alana and Leila to freshen up. I didn't want them around for this. The walk to my office was short. Too short. I was disappointed to see that Mia and Eddie were already there. Baby Fiona was strapped to Mia's chest and Mia looked tired.

"What's going on Lissa? Did the twins do something?" I watched as they huddled into my office. I sat at my desk and was relieved to feel Rose pat my shoulder. Eric leaned against the wall and Viktoria was pacing. Dimitri spoke and I was relieved. I did not want to deliver this news.

"Lissa called you here because Leila Voda had a vision tonight that involved your daughter Nora and my nephew Ivan."

Viktoria stopped pacing, " What?" She asked rather stunned.

Dimitri continued, " Nora and Ivan decided to sneak off campus. They were attacked by two strigoi."

Mia erupted into tears and Eddie patted her shoulder being strong for them both. I too was close to tears but I held them in. I had no right to cry. Viktoria blew up, " You didn't think to call me?" She yelled at her older brother. Dimitri ignored her, " Rose, I'm requesting that Viktoria and Eddie be off the investigation."

Viktoria and Eddie both answered in unison, "No." They yelled.

Rose sighed, " I have to agree. You both are too close to the situation. I'm sending Dimitri, Eric, My mother, Guardian Ochoa and myself to investigate the scene."

Viktoria erupted into anger, " No! You can't do this! That's my son!"

Dimitri jumped in, " Exactly Vika. You're too close to this."

Viktoria sneered, " You are no brother of mine." Then she spit at Dimitri's feet before rushing out of the room and slamming the door. Eddie was next to blow up, " That's my daughter. You can't tell me I have no right to be involved. I'll stay here. I'll help here. If you want me off the field fine...but I refuse to do nothing."

Mia continued her sobbing and I couldn't take it. I rushed away from my office. I didn't stop when Rose called after me. I rushed all the way to my house and through the door, straight up the stairs and into Christian's arms. He was surprised by my sudden tears. But he didn't ask. He hugged me tight as I cried for my friends and their children.


	22. Chapter 21: Welcome Home Son

Okay, so I thought I would fill you all in about the continuation of this story. As of this moment there will be 3 other stories to this one. The next story will be titled Chronicles of A Belikov. As I mentioned before, I need names. More characters will be introduced. I particularly want Romanian or Russian names. Also I have made a list of loose ends that I know need to be cleared up. If I am missing one please inform me.

- Ivan and Nora (obviocly)

-Jill and her affair

-Lissa running for Queen

-Dimitri and Rose

-Eric and Alana

-Alana and Asher

-Leila's marriage

-Victor Dashkov's death

-Andre's crush for Leila

-Mila's emotions

-Tasha and Janine's fight

-Tasha's baby with Abe

-Carly and her situation with Master

-Dimitri not telling his family

-Dimitri and Viktoria

These are very brief but if I am missing anything...please let me know.

Also! I do not own Vampire Academy, however I do own this storyline and the made up characters including:

Aleksei Leskov

THIS IS A TURNING POINT CHAPTER! ENJOY :)

Also, I will be gone this Thursday-Monday so I will not be able to make any updates next weekend. I will try and have a chapter up before I leave. I'm going to Disneyland with my school's band.

Chapter 21-Welcome Home Son

Alana POV

Two days passed and my birthday was only two short days away. Yet it was bittersweet. News of the attack had spread wide among the Academy. And my classes had seemed to pass by very slowly. It was odd walking into class and not seeing Nora's smiling face. And poor Asher. He had been very much to himself. My mother and a few other guardian had roamed the road that led off of campus only to find smudged footprints that led nowhere. Nobody wanted to admit but there was really no hope left. We were all depending on Leila having another vision, something that seemed very unlikely seeing as her painful headaches had gone away. So we all just sat. And on the third day as I sat in my first class, listening to Eric rant about being on defense when it all just sort of clicked inside my head. I could not sit here and wait to hear the news that my friend and cousin were dead. I had to do something. But there were no clues. It was all empty dead ends. There was no where to start to do something. Until noon that day when I was walking with Leila to her dorm room. She had been rather quiet the last few days. Everyone had been. So I did not push her to talk. We all just needed comfort during this crisis. So you can understand my surprise when Leila gasped and I watched as her violet eyes got a far off look before she blinked a few times and recovered. She seemed to play it off as she kept straight not meeting my eyes. Except I was not going to be so easy to avoid. I side stepped her taking her by surprise.

"Just what in the hell was that?" I asked placing my hand on my hip. Leila looked at the ground before her violet eyes came back up and were full of tears.

"I've been having these weird dreams. I can't sleep. I can't even think without getting random flashes." Leila looked on the verge of a mental breakdown. It was so unlike the strong willed girl I knew.

"Flashes of what exactly?" I asked, trying to make my voice calmer.

Leila shook her head, " It's crazy. I keep seeing Ivan handcuffed to this bed and Nora in this dark place and these stupid names that do not make sense flashing in my head. I think all the spirit from my visions is making me go crazy Alana. I feel like I'm losing it." Leila's tears brimmed over her eyes and she sniffed in a sob.

"What names?" I asked patting her shoulder. I hated seeing her like this.

She sniffed once more, " Randor. I keep seeing an intersection on Randor Street and Vendez. It's crazy though. I really think that all my fears and spirit side effects and me not sleeping so well are catching up to me."

I looked at Leila and noticed the dark bags that were under her usually striking eyes. She looked just as bad as Asher.

"When was the last time you went to a feeding?" I asked and she seemed to frown before answering.

"I can't even remember." She said in a small voice. I did not let her talk any further. I started back towards the cafeteria with Leila in tow. I hated visiting the feeders with Leila but her crazy dreams and flashs could have been from her not giving her body what it needed. Especially after all the spirit she had been wielding with her visions. We arrived just as the bell rang for our afternoon classes. Leila patted my shoulder reassuring me she was fine before I quickly headed to my class. All period I sat there and pondered what Leila had said. It couldn't be possible that those streets actually existed right? It couldn't be possible that what Leila had been seeing was real. No It was just hallucinations from her body being overused. But her words echoed in my head. What if Leila was not crazy after all and there was a way to save Nora and Ivan?

Carly POV

The topic of the dhampir girl was never brought up again. Ivan's room had only been visited by myself. Master had taken it upon himself to hide away in one of the downstairs rooms. It was unlike him to jide away but I did not push it. He had been violent when he had pounced on my the other night. Ivan never spoke and deep down I felt guilt. How was I able to go through with these aweful things? I didn't even know Master's real intent with wanting Ivan and his mother so much. All I knew was that they owed him something. They had wronged him. And for that Master wanted his revenge. So I was surprised when I served Ivan his lunch and he finally for the first time began to eat. I didn't cower away like I had the last few days. No I sat and I watched. Ivan seemed to now I was watcing him becaue after he was done scarffing down the sandwich I had made him, he had stopped and returned to the hard face he always had. I was about to leave before he stopped me.

"Where is she?" He asked, his voice cold and slightly shaky.

I turned to see that his expression had not changed a bit, "Where is who?"

His eyes seemed to crunkle and his face turned into a sneer, " Where is Nora!" I was taken aback by how had yelled but I finally swallowed and stood my ground. I hated this. I hated being so mean to innocents who did not deserve it. I turned my back and began to walk away but he stopped me again, " I won't eat or talk until I see her. I want to speak to your boss."

I kept on walking and I felt my heart drop. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. But if I didn't tell Master, then I would be the one who would be regretting the choice.

All because you love a killer, my mind whispered to me. I quickly ignored that thought as I approached the haven Master had buried himself in. I knocked once and recieved no answer. So I did something that was very unlike me. I held my breath and walked right into Master's room. Master did not seem surprised as I shut the door. He turned from the window and sighed.

"What can I do for you Sugar?" I was surprised. His voice was calm and he was not the monster I had come to know. He seemed gentle.

Don't be fooled, my mind screamed at me. And it was right. No matter what my feelings for this man were, he was a monster and I was a dhampir who had promised as a guardian and had abandoned that.

"Ivan has come to the conclusion that he would like to see you. He said he will not eat nor tal unless he sees the dhampir girl."

Master returned to looking out the window and sighed, " What in the world possessed you to live this kind of life Sugar?"

I gasped. My mind wandered to a memory I had not thought about for so long. I sat at the top of the stairs listening to my little sister cry into my lap. The yelling had not stopped in so long. I watched as a blue crystal vase flew across the room. I watched as my mother and father argued.

"I regret every second I ever spent of your pathetic ass!" My mother screams as she tosses yet another crystal case. My dad barely dodges it as he jumps out of the way.

"I regret even marrying you!" My father bellows out, " You are crazy! You have not done anything for me since the day we got married. I have no idea why I even tried to be happy with you!"

My mother's face contorts into pain as she heaves the last of the crystal faces. It catchs my dads shoulder and he screams in pain.

"I wish I had never had your kids." My mother screams before turning away.

My sisters sobs got louder and my father glanced up the staircase, finally taking us in. I feel myself crying as well but I try and stay strong, " Dad, please don't leave."

He doesn't say anything and his eyes show no pain nor regret as he turns and walks out the door. It had been too much. I had left a week later.

Master's voice jostled me from my memory.

"Come on Sugar. Let's welcome Ivan Belikov home. And he walked past me leaving me flinching at the thoughts of my past.

Rose POV

I do not know what prompted my sudden need to be training in the school's gym. I had been sitting at my desk again reassuring Eddie that we were trying our best to find Nora. But it was no use. He was not convinced. I had walked out of my office feeling bad for my friends. My feet had carried me to the gym. I had relinquished my feet from the heels I had been wearing and took off the sweater dress as well. I had on leggings and a sports bra. I pulled out the targets and the dummies from the closet and began fighting. It felt good to stretch. I had not left the academy much since I had graduated. But I had killed strigoi before. I was proud of the promise mark that rested on my neck. I was also proud of the twelve molnija marks that also lived there. Yet it had been so long since I had stretched and felt this good. I was usually situated behind a desk. But the desk was becoming too much for me. I hated it sometimes. But I knew that this was what Lissa had wanted and if it made her happy...well then so be it. Plus I was a mother. I did not want to risk my life every ten seconds and risk any chance I had with my daughter.

I took out all my frustration on the dummies that lined the room. My bones ached and I sat as I rested laying on back. For some odd reason, I didn't jump when I heard his thick accented voice approach. Maybe because I was used to being in this place with him. I had spent so much time invested in the practices between him and I.

"You still are a beauty to watch when you spar." He said and I glanced up to see him standing over me. His eyes were shiny and bright and I was very aware of the fact that I was only wearing a sports bra and leggings. He too seemed very aware of that fact. I watched as his eyes appreciated me. He looked at me with a hungry look and I could not deny that I too felt the burning want between us. But I couldn't do it. I looked away.

Dimitri sighed as the chemistry broke and he took a seat down on the mats next to me.

"Alana could be this great you know." He said. I sighed too. I knew she would be great. She had us as parents. So why was I letting her waste away?

"I know she could." I said looking down at my stomach.

"I didn't mean to upset you the other night by bringing it up. I just feel that I deserve a say in her life. You've made choiced for her for her whole life. I want a chance to contribute."

I gazed at the ceiling before meeting his eyes, " You're right. I shouldn't have hit you like that."

And just that glance set my body on fire. The chemistry between us had not died away. I didn't resist as his arms found my waist and he kissed me. It felt nice to have him near me. Yet he pulled away all too fast sending my body in a wave of disappointment.

"I shouldn't have done that." He whispered and I felt my heart lurch.

I looked down, " It's fine Dimitri."

Dimitri laughed lightly, " I...I know you aren't going to forgive me. But I want..."

I cut him off, " I can't do this right now Dimitri. I still have doubts about you. You know I love you. You know that when you touch me or kiss me you set my body on fire. But it's not just me I have to worry about. I have Alana. And she means more to me than my own feelings. So just...give me time. Be my friend. Be her father. And let me learn to forgive you."

I stood and walked away. I was confused. What did I really want? I loved our kiss. I loved him. Yet I couldn't shake the feelings away. I couldn't find the will to let myself love him freely. I grabbed my clothes and walked the paths of campus. My home seemed lonely. When was the last time Alana and I had had a family dinner? The last time I had actually sat and talked to her. I opened the front door to see Alana on her laptop on the couch. She didn't even look up. Where had my relationship with my daughter gone?

I snapped the laptop shut. Alana looked up offended, " What the hell was that for?"

I pulled my hair from it's hair tie and sat down on the couch next to her, " Watch your mouth." I said before curling up onto her lap. She sighed and patted my head.

She flipped on the TV and pulled a blanket over us. It was movie night. Something we had not done in forever. And it felt good to do it. We didn't even have to communicate. We were in sync. And we both needed the mother daughter time.

Alana POV

I was slightly confused about why my mother had come home in the middle of the day. I was even more appalled that she had not yelled at me for not being in class. Because I had set myself on a mission. I had typed in the street address Leila had given me. And sure enough there was an abandoned house on that street. That's where Nora and Ivan were. I could feel it in my blood. So I had decided it was time. It was time to rescue my friends. However, movie night with my mother had changed my time span a bit. I waited until she asleep. She must have been really knocked out because she was snoring lightly. I looked at her. At how peaceful she looked. She had given up so much for me. She gone through so much. And I hoped that I could make her proud. I escaped my house with little trouble. I had already called the others before my mom had arrived home. So I was not the least bit surprised when Asher and Mila had arrived. They both had a reason to want to go and rescue Nora and Ivan. I felt bad for leaving but I needed to do something. I needed to help anyway I could. I felt bad for not telling Leila but it was what was best. I needed to find my friends. And I was going to do just that.

Carly POV

Master walked into Ivan's room. Ivan was wide awake and his eyes scrunched into tiny slits when he saw Master.

Master smiled, " I heard you wanted to speak to me?"

Ivan seemed to shake with anger, "Nora. Where's Nora?"

Master shrugged, " I assure you your little girlfriend is fine."

Ivan looked at me before yelling, " I told you I wanted to see her!"

Master walked to the window and chuckled, " And I promise you will see her soon, Son."

Ivan made a sound of disgust, " I am not your son you filthy piece of scum."

Master erupted into a fit of laughter before setting eyes onto Ivan. His eyes made me feel panic. They were bright red and full of determination, " I can assure you Ivan Belikov, that I, Aleksei Leskov, am your father. Your biological father."

I felt my eyes whip to Master. I had never known of this. He had told me the Belikovs had disgraced him. Not that he had fathered one of them. My bones shook with anger. I had not signed up for this.

Ivan blanched, " Stop lying. You aren't my father. My father is dead!"

Master smirked, " Your mother is the reason why I am how I am today. She failed in protecting me. She too concerned with you because she knew she was pregnant."

Ivan refused to believe it. I myself was having difficulty.

"You are not my father!" Ivan screamed as a tear rolled down his face.

Master smiled, " Whatever makes you sleep at night. Welcome home, Son."

Then he turned away and walked towards me, " Bring the girl to him."

Then he left without another glance back. I felt my body quiver with anger. What had I gotten myself into? Master was a monster. And I feared that I too was becoming one as well.

**A/N: I know it is a short chapter. The next ones should be longer. Also yes! To all of you who wondered. Master is Ivan's father! Review with your thoughts please. :)**


	23. Chapter 22: Getaway Cars, Break Oh My!

As you may have caught on already in a previous chapter Viktoria said Ivan's dad was named Nikolai. Master was revealed to be Aleksei. THIS IS NOT A MISTAKE.

Chapter 22-Getaway Cars, Breakdowns and Love Triangles Oh My!

Leila POV

I had not attended a spirit lesson in weeks. But I missed Adrian and his witty remarks. I even missed Andre and Lissa. So I decided to pay Adrian a visit. I loved Adrian. Love as in family. He was like my older brother and sometimes I wished he really was. So a huge smile spread across my face when he opened the door.

"Well hello little cousin." Adrian said, sidestepping and letting me walk into his rather filthy home. I say filthy because to me it was. The smell of clove cigarettes hung in the air and remnants of alcohol were also present. Either way in a strange way, his house reminded me of home. Probably because this is where I felt safe. Where I didn't have to hide who I was. I had not used spirit since my vision episodes and I still felt odd coming to Adrian to do so.

"So what I can do you Leila?" Adrian asked handing me a cold bottle of water he had removed from his stainless steel fridge. I shrugged my shoulders as I opened the bottle and felt the cool liquid slid down my throat. A flash of the names that had been haunting me entered my head but I quickly recovered. I took another swig of the water before continuing, " I want to practice."

Adrian looked at me oddly. His hair was tousled and he seemed to be slightly worried, " I don't think that's such a good idea. You've used too much spirit the last few days. It can't be good for you."

I huffed and set the bottle down, a bit harder than I had expected also. Adrian's eyes watched me curiously before he spoke once more, "Something's bugging you. I can see it in your aura. "

So I caved. I told Adrian about the flashes. About the names that had been haunting me. About Ivan tied to a bed and Nora stuck in some dark, dark place. And he listened, which was nice. He waited until I was done before he spoke.

"It's not nothing Leila. You are having tiny visions. I wouldn't say anything to Lissa or anyone yet till there's a real chance it could be true. Spirit could be playing tricks on you."

I did not get a chance to answer before there was a knock on the door. Adrian rolled his eyes as he stood. I stayed seated, taking another drink from the water bottle. I heard him laugh from the foyer.

"Oh come on Jail Bait..." Adrian snickered from the foyer. A female voice answered in a bored way, " Are you ever going to let that nickname stay in the past?"

Adrian laughed again as he entered the room with a mousy brown haired Moroi woman, " Never."

Adrian walked back to his perch on the bar stool and the woman followed as she stuck out her hand to me. Her smile was warm and she seemed slightly shocked that Adrian was not alone, "Well hello there. I'm Jill Mastrano."

I shook her hand and smiled, " Leila. Leila Voda." Jill's eyes sparkled as recognition covered her face. She probably already knew I was the dumb girl that was getting married to an even dumber guy due to my politic obsessed mother. However, she didn't say anything. She sat and took her own bottle of water from Adrian.

Adrian sighed, " So what can I do for you Jail Bait?"

Jill scrunched her eyes into tiny slits but just shrugged her shoulders, " I had to get away. Mia and Eddie are so down right now. I just can't bear to watch them that upset. They are too good of people to be suffering like this."

I looked down at my hands. Jill was right. The Castille's were good hearted people. They were a quiet family but whenever I went to Alana's for dinner and the Castille's were there they were nothing but full f energy and love. They were a true family. Something I envied. I did not have that type of relationship with my own parents. My father had gone bitter throughout the years. He barely spoke anymore. My mother was the one who had made both him and I miserable. Yet my father was too nice of a man to tell her otherwise. Adrian's voice pulled me out of my thoughts, " I've been trying to visit them in their sleep. No such luck however. I don't think either one of them are really sleeping." I could hear the undertones in Adrian's voice. If they weren't sleeping, which was unlikely, the only other reason Adrian would not be able to visit them was because it meant Nora and Ivan were dead. It was a thought that no one had really wanted to think. Yet we all knew it was a strong possibility.

Jill sighed, " I just wish there was something I could do for them. I came here to practice with Mia but with Fiona and now all this, well it's been impossible."

I frowned, " Practice what?"

Jill seemed taken aback, " Well...Mia and I are both water users. Back in school, we used to practice defensive magic. Mia still does and it's been years since I have even attempted to do so. She brought me here to teach me...among other things." Jill's voice took a hard turn and I didn't push the topic further. The conversation continued with Jill and Adrian telling me about their high school days and how Jill had gotten the nickname Jail Bait. However, my mind was in other places. Places like my future. Could I really make a change? I wanted the world to realize that Moroi magic was important. So how could I do just that?

Alana POV

We met in my safe haven. The cabin was old. It looked as if someone had recently cleaned the cobwebs from the mantel. Mila Ozera sat at one of the old chairs at the table and Asher leaned against the wall. They both seemed lost in their own despair. I hated watching Asher that way. I hoped I could help. I had filled both of them in on Leila's tiny visions on the phone. They both had jumped on the bit. Yet it was crazy just having us three walk into danger alone. We all had agreed to meet to make a game plan. On the table sat the printout map I had made earlier. The street with the abandoned house was circled. Now we just needed people.

Asher jumped in first, " How on earth do you expect us to really pull this off? We don't even know is they are alive."

I rolled my eyes. Mila too jumped in, " It's better than sitting here not doing anything at all."

Asher pushed off from the wall, " So what? We just walk off campus and do the job ourselves? Why don't we tell the Guardians?"

I threw my hands in the air, " So they can what? Just stare at it. It's been three days! They haven't done anything. It's probably because they feel there isn't any hope in finding Ivan or Nora. Which is downright ridiculous."

Asher turned on me, his eyes full of...an emotion I couldn't place, " And who do you expect to join us on this suicide mission you're setting up?"

I rolled my eyes, " No one. We can't risk it. We go alone." Asher looked skeptical but Mila was the one who got the show moving.

"I'm in. Let's go." Her one comment made us all pause. She stood and began tying her shoes laces tighter. I looked at Asher who still seemed very undecided about this plan.

I must admit. It was not a smart plan. But I was tired of sitting and waiting for nothing to happen. I needed to take action and I just couldn't stand to see Asher hurt any longer. Asher's head hung low as he gazed at the floorboards of the old cabin. Mila tied her hair back and began surveying the stacks of papers I had printed out. I felt my stomach drop as I watched Asher's face go blank. He was trying to not feel. Not feel like he had lost his sister for good. Not mourn the fact that she was missing. I walked towards him and placed my hand on his shoulder. It was still odd to be so close to him, especially with my mixed emotions for Eric. Yet I knew that ship was never going to sail. Asher was a nice guy, and I would have been lying if I said he was not attractive. So I vowed to stop fighting my inner battle with my emotions and let whatever happen, just happen.

Asher gazed up at me, his eyes misty from unshed tears. I knew he was trying to be strong. Yet there was only so much one person could take before breaking. Asher was approaching his breaking point. I felt my heart tug. I needed to help.

"Come on Ash. Let's go bring Nora home." I said as he clasped my hand and squeezed. A new flame took over his eyes. Determination masked his face. I turned towards the mantel. The same flame resided in MIla's eyes.

So we set off. Off to save our friends.

Lissa POV

The hormones were really starting to kick in. I felt that at times I was highly fatigued. It was like dragging a wagon full of bricks in the mornings. I felt nauseous every ten seconds and I was beginning to have the dreams again. Dreams that had haunted my first pregnancy. Dreams I was hiding from Christian. I did not want him worrying, when I was already doing enough of that for everyone. I felt like I had failed. I was Headmistress and I had let two students disappear in the middle of the damn Moroi day. I had locked myself inside my office. I was tired and exhausted and downright ashamed. What the hell was I trying to accomplish by becoming Queen? Christian was right. I couldn't handle all of this.

I sat and examined the window. The outside world looked at a somewhat ease. Though there was sadness there. The disappearance of Nora and Ivan had put people on their toes. I brought the steaming cup of coffee to my lips and then paused. I shouldn't have been consuming so much caffeine. It really was not good for me or the lives inside my swelling belly. I sighed and clasped the coffee mug firmly as I watched the students and teachers pass by. I felt horrible. I couldn't even face Eddie and Mia when we had told them about Nora. MIa's face would forever haunt me. I was a mother. If Andre had ever gone missing I would be the same way. He was my son. I would risk anything to keep him safe. So I knew where Mia's pain was coming from. Eddie had told me she was refusing to eat. Something that was very much unhealty seeing as she had just given birth and she was breast feeding. Apparently she hadn't even picked Fiona up since Nora had gone missing. I felt my stomach lurch at the pain that Mia was going through. I rushed to the small waste bin next to my desk and violently was sick. Tears welled in my eyes and a tiny sob escaped my throat. It was my fault. I had let all of this happen. A knock on my office door startled me. I wiped at my eyes furiously as my voice cracked, " Come in."

Christian opened the door. He took one look at me. I knew he knew. He knew I had been crying. In a swift motion the door was shut and his arms were around me. The tears fell freely. I didn't understand why I was being so emotional. But I was. Christian patted my back and led me towards the plush sofa.

"It's not your fault Lis." His voice was warm and full of concern. I laughed a bit. Christian knew me so well.

"What if I can't do all of this? What if you were right?" I asked clasping to the collar of his shirt. He squeezed me gently and pulled my chin up with his index finger, " You are capable of doing this. You can be Queen. But you can't sit here and beat yourself up over something you couldn't control. Nora and Ivan missing is not your fault."

I shook my head and let out a sob, " But it is my fault. I let..." I didn't get to finish as his lips covered mine. I could taste the salt from my tears but it didn't matter. He pulled away and his startling eyes pulled me in.

"It is not your fault Lissa." So we sat there while Christian held me. And for the first time in days. I slept without nightmares.

Carly POV

I stood facing the fireplace. Master has retired to his room once more. Nora was with Ivan and Jon and Ramona were busy doing whatever they were doing. Heidi and Melissa had gone out to hunt. I stood alone. My thoughts were plagued with all the horrible decisions I had made. Why was I here? I had ran. Ran away from what I feared would be too much to bare. Yet I had never planned to live this way. My thoughts took me away. Away to the night when I first met Aleksei Leskov.

_I had been on my own now for three weeks. The small room In the motel I had been staying at had become stuffy. I needed to get out. To be free and have fun. It was probably a stupid decision to go out to a club that night. Though I felt I needed to live a little. I slipped into a tight midnight blue dress. I had never worn it before in my old life. My mother had always said it was too revealing. And in a way I knew she was right. But tonight I was not some runaway dhampir girl. Tonight I was Carly. I let my hair fall freely around my face and kept my makeup simple as I slipped on a black trench coat and walked to the club that was only a few blocks away. The fake ID I had obtained during high school luckily got me through the door. The attention I was getting was unbelievable. Then it dawned on me that this club was full of mostly old drunk guys and road workers. I scrunched up my face but decided to have a drink anyways. I ordered a Sex On The Beach. I had never actually had one before but I had always wanted to feel special by ordering one. It turned out to not be so appealing. I sipped at my drink half heartedly before throwing a few bills on the bar and deciding to leave. This was not the scene I was hoping to be apart of. The bouncer smirked at me as I made my way back through the door._

_"Not your taste eh?" He called out as I walked away. I wandered the streets. So much that I ended up lost. I retract my footsteps. Then I was yanked hard from behind. I was taken by surprise which was surprising since I had been trained as a dhampir. I had graduated for goodness sakes. My attacker was definitely a strigoi. The dark hair of the female attackers swished away from her face and her red eyes glowed. I struck out sending the female back a few steps. She didn't budge much and I felt my heart prick with panic. She dove in and just as I recalled every moment of live, just as I accepted death. The female was thrown away from my body and replaced with a dark shadow._

_"Calm down sweet Mel. I think this one might be a keeper." His eyes met mine and his smirk left in a trance._

I was brought out of my memory by the sound of clicking heels. I rolled my eyes. The only one who wore heels around here was Sera.

"What's the matter Carly? The truth becoming too much to handle?" I turned to see Sera smirking as she sauntered into the living room. I tilted my head to the side.

"What are you rambling about now Sera?"

Sera laughed, " Stop playing games Carly. I see it on your face. You're becoming overwhelmed with all of this. You've only been with us for what? Eight months?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. Sera was always getting on everyone's nerves. Especially Melissa.

My silence made Sera smirk even harder, "Carly, Carly, Carly. You're so young too. Yet I can see it. You want out. You never expected that Master would have a son...or that he slept with the women he feeds off. You thought you were the only one."

Sera walked closer until she face to face with me, " Well you are wrong little Carly. You see...Master and I have been together far longer then you both have. Our business arrangement was long in the works before you came along. You think you are so special. Yet what do you bring to this team? I oversee surveillance. Melissa and Heidi do the dirty work. Jon and Ramona, even Rex covered our tracks. But what do you Miss Carly bring to this effort to reconnect Master and his long lost son?"

I was shocked silent. I didn't get the chance to answer though, " You do know why he chose you do you not? It's because you look like her. Like Viktoria Belikov."

Sera didn't get to continue as Melissa and Heidi strolled in. Melissa seemed agitated and Heidi was...well..Heidi.

"Leave the girl alone won't you Sera? No one wants to hear your stupid pathetic voice." Melissa said as she flopped onto the couch. Sera's face turned to stone as she gave me one last look before leaving. Her heels clicking all the way.

I nodded towards Melissa, " Thank you." Melissa barely acknowledged me. In truth I was pretty sure it was hard for her not to just kill me sometimes. I turned back to the blazing fire. Sera's words haunted me.

_It's because you look like her. Like Viktoria Belikov._

Leila POV

As I made my way from Adrian's place, I couldn't help but feel relief. I didn't understand why but I knew I had a goal. A goal to bring to light Moroi magic. Yet I knew I had more pressing matters to figure out first. Matters that became even more real when I ran right into James Zecklos. I really tried to avoid him. Yet I was too slow as our eyes met.

"Leila?" His voice was filled with curiosity, " Leila, I've been looking for you."

I laughed as I turned and took another route towards my room. I was praying he would just disappear and leave me alone. Yet I knew I was asking God for way too much.

"Looking for what exactly? If I really did fall off the crazy wagon?" I asked sarcastically as I twisted my path once more. I may have stayed away from the gossip pool but I was not deaf. Word had spread campus fast about my encounters at Court. Of course rumors were already flying. My mother's tale was that I had had a lapse of judgment and that I was troubled with the fact that she was running for such a high position and putting herself in harms way. Yeah...like that was really true. Of course among the least of my fans was Julia Drozdov. She still gave my death glares when I passed her in the halls. And among her posse of haters was Trinity Badica and a few other royals I had once been acquainted with. And of course they were adding fuel to the already blazing flames of my social life. Apparently I had had a seizure at Court which had caused me to go ballistically crazy in the Zecklos house. The rumors were more detailed than that but I hadn't paid much attention to all the absurd details.

James gently grabbed me by the elbow. My body was whipped towards him and I was face to face with him. Something that made me breath catch and my heart race. There was no denying it. James Zecklos still made me melt. Yet he wasn't the guy he used to be. He was obsessed with fitting the social criteria, something I was not so troubled about.

"I never thought you were crazy Valeila." His voice was masked with something I could not place.

I felt my body stiffen and my mouth go dry, " Then what did you want James?" I was so lost in his eyes that held so much concern I did not even comment on the fact that he had used my full name.

"I was concerned about you. Your mother of course rattled off a bunch of apologies to my father. But I just...I wanted to make sure you were okay. It seems like everyone is more worried about Nora and that Ivan kid then they are you." I gently tugged my arm out of James' grip. I was flattered. He was reminding me of the James who didn't care what people thought.

"I'm fine. It was nothing really. Thanks for your concern." I turned to leave but he stepped in front of me.

"I...well...I had a question though. If it's not too much for me to ask." He seemed hesitant and sheepish.

"What is it?" I asked feeling like I was going to regret this.

"The other night...when we were having dinner with my parents...You told my mother she was a spirit user. Something about her aura. Did you mean that?"

I hesitated before answering, " What did your mother specialize in?"

James frowned, " She always tells us air. Just like Stefan. And of course I'm a fire user like my dad. And Camelia...well we don't know about her yet. Seems like she's leaning towards air as well."

I swallowed and looked away. Only to regret it further. Sure enough Julia was walking towards us. And her eyes were not friendly. James turned to see what had caught my eye. He seemed to audibly swallow as Julia's face lit up in a smile.

"Hey Leila. Nice to see you. How are you?" She asked obviously trying to play nice around James. She wrapped her arm through his. James looked away. For some reason her touching him irritated me. I caught myself from saying something rude as I gritted my teeth, " Peachy."

The one word answer hung in the air and Julia seemed to get things moving.

"James honey, there's a small bonfire tonight. Just some Royals. I've been looking for you. Wanna go get a quick snack and then start heading over?" James met my eyes and Julia seemed to notice. He seemed distracted as he answered Julia, "Sure." The one word answers seemed to really be ticking her off.

"Well, I guess we will see you around Leila." She turned to leave James in tow. James turned around quickly, causing Julia's arm to swing out of his.

"Hey, why don't you come tonight Leila? It is a Royal party after all." Julia's face grew a few shades of crimson. I felt my own face twist into a smile. I met James' eyes and looked down smiling.

"Yeah. Why not? I'll see you there." Then I turned and walked away. I was tired of playign pathetic little girl. Julia Drozdov and the rest of the Royal gang here at the academy were not going to scare me away. Yet James' questions lingered in my head. The truth was that I didn't even remember accusing his mother of such a thing. That alone...scared me.

Mila POV

"Are you sure this is safe?" Asher asked Alana as she turned the key in the ignition. I myself was having a hard time coping with the fact that a dhampir girl I barely knew was driving the getaway car. And she didn't even know how to drive.

Alana shrugged her shoulder, " Of course it is. It can't be that hard."

We were sitting in one of the many black escalades the academy kept in the parking garage. Asher pulled out a list. Alana had swiped the shift list from her mother's work desk along with a pair of keys.

Asher sighed as he examined it, " Okay, so it looks like Guardian Ochoa should be getting off of his shift at the front gates just about now." We looked up just in time to see a guardian I suspected was Guardian Ochoa walking away from the entrance booth.

Alana breathed heavily, " Okay, and who is taking his place?"

Asher ruffled through the papers, " Your aunt. Though I heard she hasn't left her room in a few days."

Alana nodded, " Which means Dimitri is most likely going to take her shift for her. Which gives us about a five minute head start."

No one had time to reply before Alana pressed on the gas heavily. The car moved quickly towards the Guard booth. Asher was pressed firmly against the passenger seat fumbling for his seat belt.

I watched waiting for Alana to react. If she didn't turn the wheel soon we would crash right into the booth. She didn't move.I lunged and turned the wheel quickly just barely missing the guard booth. I straightened out the wheel as we exited onto the main road.

"What on earth were you planning on doing? Crashing through the damn thing. The wheel turns Sweetheart."

Alana's brow was dripping with sweat and her palms looked slippery on the wheel.

"I forgot." She said which caused me to roll my eyes. I was on a damn rescue mission with a pair of idiots. Yet I guess I was criticizing so much because I didn't want to loom on the fact as to why we were on this crazy adventure. I was scared shitess that Ivan was dead. But it was a thought I refused to ponder too much on. I had to keep my head high. I had to pray for the best. So I sat and I watched as the trees passed by. Asher seemed to be doing the same. I watched him from the rearview mirror. He seemed sad. We felt each other's pain. I sighed and closed my eyes. I might as well rest up. It was going to be a long night when we arrived at our destination. Something I was both looking forward to and dreading.

Dimitri POV

Viktoria had not talked to me in days. I knocked on her bedroom door. I again received no answer. So I did something unlike me.

I knocked down the door.

She didn't even stir from her bed. She laid curled up, eyes glassy and staring off into nothing. I yanked the blanket out from under her causing her to fall from the bed. She snapped back into reality.

"You can't just sit here and pout. Rose isn;t letting you do anything but it doesn't mean you get to sit here and starve and neglect yourself."

She turned her gaze away from me.

"Vika...you can't keep doing this. You need to be strong."

She snapped. I took a small step back. I had never seen my sister so broken, " Strong for what? To hear the news that my only son is dead. I barely made it through Nikolai's death. The only reason that made me get through that was because I had Ivan on the way. And you expect me to be strong? How when the only thing that kept me strong is gone!"

I turned my gaze away from her teary face. It was painful to watch my youngest sister in so much agony.

"It's not going to be easy. But you need to be strong for yourself. You need to snap out of this Vika."

I left her alone to grieve. I couldn't bare to watch. I made my way towards the guard booth. I felt I wasn't being much of a brother. So I did the best thing I could think of doing. I took her shift.


	24. Author's Note 61314

Thank you to all of my fans! I deeply apoligize for my absence but however I have a good excuse this time. :) As of March 11th, 2014 I had a baby that I names Adrian. I just have not had the time to take care of a newborn and write and keep up the house and help my boyfriend finacially. But I am glad to announce that I will be making a slow transistion back to picking up my stories. My postings will be slightly slow since the only time I can write is when my son is sleeping or in the late hours of the night. Please be patient. I right now am going back and rereading a few chapters since I have kinda forgetten where I was at and all my files were erased from my laptop whish had lots of chapters and plot mapping that I now need to go back and redo. I am planning on having my next chapter for Memoirs up by the end of this month. As for all my other stories I plan on having chapters up for them within the next two months or sooner. I have surgery coming up in a week as well so my schedule is really busy but I miss writing and I know you all are dying to find out what happenes next. Keep an eye out for my updates. Until next time!

~Maryanne and a very wide awake baby Adrian :)


	25. Chapter 23: Sisters Reunited

DISCLAIMER: I do not own VA but I do own the storyline and the made up characters.

I apologize in advance for spelling errors.

Chapter 23: Sisters Reunited

Alana POV:

We had been driving for what seemed like forever. I was nervous and beyond scared straight. But I was determined. Mila had passed out about 30 minutes into the drive. I took it she hadn't been sleeping much due to the dark circles resting under her ice blue eyes. Asher sat entranced on trees outside of the moving Escalade. It was dead silent and it was not something that I particularly enjoyed. Not when every nerve ending in my body was buzzing with anticipation and fear. I had to take my mind of things.

"Can I ask you something Asher?" I asked my voice shaking a bit. Mila stirred a bit but in no time continued to snore lightly.

Asher seemed taken aback and shook his head a bit. I knew he was lost in his own thoughts.

"Sure." He said straightening his back into the seat. I hadn't realized how hunched over he was. Like all his fight was gone.

Memories swarmed my mind as I gathered my thoughts, "The other night when it was raining. You seemed like you were going to say something to me. After you said you saw Ivan and I kiss. "

Asher changed position again and sighed, "It doesn't matter anymore."

I switched lanes and took the time to stare at him, "It does to me."

Asher sighed again, "No it doesn't Alana. Not right now. Not after everything."

I gave him a sideways glance, "What is that supposed to mean?" My voice must have sounded bitter because Asher glanced at me.

"Look I don't know what I saw the other day…but it seems like your feeling are invested in someone else."

I switched lanes again. Our exit was coming up soon according to the GPS.

"And so what? How does that affect you?" I said my tone getting harsher.

Asher ruffled his hair and turned towards the window again, "It doesn't. Just let it go."

I brought the car to a halt. The tires squeaked in protest. Mila stirred again but did not wake up.

"I will not let this go. I may have chosen a bad time to bring it up but I am about done with secrets so if you have something to say just say it!"

Asher turned in his seat his face showed signs of anger. It was very rare for Asher to get angry. Especially with me.

"What do you want for me? You really want to know why it bothers me? Why the thought of you even kissing Ivan or even having a romantic connection with Guardian Pavel bothers me? Maybe it is because I am jealous. Maybe because I have been in love with you since we were in grade in school and have been too much of a damn coward to admit it. So what the hell do you want from me?"

I swallowed and took a deep breath. I had suspected Asher had feelings for me but love? I seemed dazed and confused and sounded much like a little girl when I replied.

"You…you love me?" I asked sounding rather pathetic.

"Yes." Asher exclaimed and his eyes seemed wide. Like he had just revealed one of his darkest secrets.

Neither one of us had time to process what was happening before we both jumped as someone cleared their throat. That someone ended up being Mila.

She must have woken up due to our loud conversation.

"Um…not meaning to interrupt or anything but we are in the middle of the highway."

I glanced out the window as a car passed by us and the driver gave me a dirty look.

Without any conversation, I started driving again. If I thought the car had been silent before I was dead wrong. Now the car was so silent and so full of tension.

I drove and my mind kept wandering off. I knew what it was like to love someone and for that feeling to not be entirely returned. That was my exact situation with Eric. But never in a million years did I really think that someone else could care so much about me. I mean hello, I was my mother's daughter. I had grown up watching my mother yearn for lost love and I could barely recognize the same feeling harboring in one of my best friends? I felt so angry with myself for being so stupid.

I drove and drove until we finally reached our destination. Well…almost. I stopped a few blocks away and pulled over to the curb. Mila and Asher were both awake and I could tell that Asher had calmed down and Mila was trying to be invisible in the back seat.

I sighed and unbuckled my seat belt turning in my seat.

"Ok…we need a plan." It was game time.

Carly POV

Melissa and Heidi went out hunting once more. Apparently Heidi had not had her fill. Jon and Ramona were sitting on the couch watching some weird movie and laughing their asses off. Master had taken it upon himself to stay in his little haven. Sera paced the floor on her phone. I knew she was talking to Her. Among everything that had happened I had almost forgotten about Her. I had met her once in my time with Master and the others. In all honesty, she scared the living shit out of me. Sera slipped her phone into her skirt pocket and sighed. She saw me starring and pursed her lips before turning and heading towards the room Master had made his own. She knocked once and I heard him give her permission to enter before the door was quickly slammed shut. Her previous words still haunted me about her and Master having a secret relationship as well. Curiosity got the best of me as I used all my guardian training to sneak to the closed door. I put my ear to the door and listened.

"When is she planning on visiting?" Master asked swiftly. I could hear Sera's heels click clack as she was walking.

"She did not specify but knowing her she will pop up unexpected as always." Sera said and I heard Master make a sound of disgust.

"This is not good timing. I have lied to her about the status of Carly and the boy. She thinks I have fulfilled her wishes already. When she finds out I haven't we all will surely pay a price."

Sera sighed, " I told you darling that this was going to happen. "

I heard the legs of a desk protest and a loud bang before Master spoke again.

"I do not need you reminding me of your earlier inquiries." Master's voice was harsh and I could only imagine how his face was.

Sera muttered an apology. Master must have backed away because after a few silent moments, Sera began talking again, " Darling why? Why have you chosen that dhampir girl over me. I thought I was yours."

I felt disgusted for many reasons. One being her childish tone and the other being her use of the word 'darling.'

Then what happened next made me heart lurch and my blood run cold.

"You know I only have eyes for you Sera." Master's voice was seductive and before I knew it I could hear their lips meeting and the numerous kisses they exchanged. It wasn't long before I heard Sera's soft moans. He was sleeping with her. The realization made my heart lurch and my anger grow. A knew determination entered me. I was done playing Master's pet. It was time to change things. I turned on my heel and felt the blood run out in my veins as I made my way upstairs. My head screamed the whole way. I entered the room that was Ivan and the girl were being kept. They both had been handcuffed to the bed and both seemed to jump when I entered. They took in my expression as I sighed and said, " I am getting you out both out of here."

Because that was my new goal. I would no longer feed the beast. The both seemed frightened and confused and I smiled feeling the old me kick in. The old Carly. The person I was before I met and fell in love with a disgusting being. It was time to fight back. And kick some ass while I was at it.

Rose POV

I woke up when a knock at the front door made me jump. Alana was no longer on the couch with me. She probably had gone to her room once the movie has ended. I stifled a yawn and walked to the door. I did not have time to process who it was before I was being slammed into the stairwell. Well not in a bad way.

Dimitri was persistent as he attacked my lips. He seemed hungry and I returned the same feelings. He broke away fast and turned away, his hand on his head.

"That was wrong. I'm sorry." He said leaning his head against the closed front door. Before I knew it I heard a tiny sob as he pounded his fist hard against the door. My heart lurched to see the man I love in so much pain.

I felt lost on what to do so I did the only thing I could think to do. I wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"Don't cry." I said squeezing him tight. I had never seen Dimitri so vulnerable before. He turned in my arms. In any other situation it would have been quite comical to see someone as tall as him hunched over so that I could put my chin on his head, but this was not a time for jokes or playing.

"How can I not Roza? My sister hates me, the woman I love hates me and my daughter probably does too. I am a horriable person. My one job was to keep her safe and I have failed!"

I sighed, " Tasha is safe." I was confused about where this outburst was going. He looked up at me with watery eyes. His accent was slipping through more then it ever had before.

"Not here. I mean Viktoria. I was supposed to keep her safe. She is my baby sister and I have failed. I let Ivan slip away, probably forever."

I patted his back and looked him in the eyes, " You did not fail. It is not your fault. It is no one's fault. You need to be strong."

We stayed like that for a good ten minutes more before he calmed down and seemed to be okay enough to stand on his own. His face was red and his eyes were wet as I led him into the kitchen and started the coffee maker. He sat at the counter and seemed content in just watching me. It was nice to be able to relax around him and not have a swarm of mixed emotions. For the first time since he had been back, I was not angry or hurt by him. I was happy to be in his presence. I started to cook. It had been awhile since I had actually made breakfast for someone. I was lucky Lissa had hired the kitchen staff of the academy to do the grocery shopping for Mia and Eddie, Adrian, Lissa and Christian, and my own household. I dug in the fridge for eggs and bacon. Then I pulled out the waffle maker that I had used only a handful of times. Dimitri watched as I cooked and it was rather quiet.

When I set out two plates, Dimitri finally spoke, " What about Alana?"

I laughed, "Considering it's early morning, she won't be up."

Dimitri didn't answer and ate without speaking. When he was done he looked up at me and smiled. I true genuine smile, " Who would have thought Rose Hathaway could cook."

I smirked and playfully nudged his arm, " Hey it's not that bad."

He laughed. Something that was rare for him, " No, no its not."

Before I knew it he was out of his eat and walking around to the other side of the counter where I was ate. He spinned me around and had me pinned against the counter. It was rather intimidating the glint in his eye. But I didn't turn away. I didn't want to run away.

His eyes seemed hungry once more, but not for food. He pushed his nose into the nape of my neck. My hair was down and I felt as he brushed it away with the palm of his hand. My breath caught. His lips came down and he nibbled on my ear sending my heart racing. Then he whispered and his voice was so seductive it sent my whole nerve endings into shock.

"Can I kiss you Roza?" He asked and I couldn't answer.

I couldn't manage to answer and all coherent thoughts seemed to completely escape me. Before I knew it his lips were on top of mine. His hand traveled up my thighs and soon they were playing with the edge of my shirt. As he kissed my neck I glanced at the clock on the microwave. It was 5:30 PM and the sun was still out. Alana would not be up for a little longer.

Before I knew it our clothes were slowly disappearing. It had been nearly sixteen years since I had had sex. And boy was I glad I waited. Because this was exactly what I needed.

As we both slipped into ecstasy realization hit me like a brick wall. I loved this man. More than I could love any other being. Except my daughter of course.

And that realization was exactly what I needed to finally forgive.

Leila POV

As I got ready for the bon fire, my thoughts were scattered. I had said I was done letting the other Royals scare me away, but the thought of seeing Julia and the rest of her Royal posse was something that I feared. Yet I sucked it up and pulled on a pair of my favorite rhinestone skinny jeans and a loose fitting midnight blue tank top blouse along with my black tennis shoes. I didn't bother with accessories and my blond hair was down and rather wavy from being confined in a hair tie all day. I walked across campus and through the woods. It wasn't long until I found the usual bonfire place that the Royals on campus used. As I walked into the clearing, it wasn't long before the crowd seemed to notice me and the whispers began. I felt my stomach churn but I held my head high. I was really tired of everyone's judgment.

James was standing with a bunch of the Royal guys across the clearing. And of course Julia was surrounded by Trinity and a few other girls from our class. Julia was starring daggers at me from across the clearing. James finally noticed my presence and walked over to me. He looked quite handsome in his cut off khaki shorts and red sports jersey. He handed me a red solo cup and it reaked of the smell of beer. I was not a drinking type of girl but from all the stares it felt like I was going to need the liquid courage. I took a tiny sip of the ice cold beverage.

"I see you decided to grace us with your presence." James said taking his own swig from his own red cup. His cheeks were slightly flushed like the alcohol was just starting to take effect on him.

I shrugged my shoulders, " I haven't been to one of these in a while. Not with all the gossip and what not."

James' smile seemed to falter a bit as he shuffled his weight to the side, " Yeah…I'm sorry about that."

I sighed and met Julia's eyes from across the fire as I replied, " Don't apologize for something that isn't your fault."

Because it wasn't his fault. No…the blame all belonged to Veronica Voda. She was a wolf in sheep's clothing. Julia looked livid from across the clearing, but I couldn't care less. She did not control who I could and couldn't talk to. She was no one to me.

James sighed and I could see his smile was not there anymore. He too was taking in Julia's demeanor. It took him a minute before he turned his gaze towards me. His face looked saddened.

"But it is my fault Valeila. I'm not the same person who saved you from Stefan that night. I'm not the same guy you used to like talking to."

He had a point. He wasn't the same person. I wanted to agree with him and give him a lecture on where he went wrong, but the gloomy look in his eyes held me back. He looked on the verge of breaking down.

I didn't even scold him for the use of my full name. It was inevitable with him.

I didn't get a chance to answer before he was speaking again, " I'm really sorry. I screwed up my chances with you by caring about what everyone thought. I just wanted to fit in but I see now how stupid it all was. I know you don't want to marry me, but I want to marry you. Maybe not right now but when we are older and out of this place. I want to be the guy I used to be Leila."

I took another sip of my beer and rolled my eyes, " All you do is Talk James. What about Julia? She's your girlfriend."

James laughed and his cheeks flushed redder, " Yeah she is but that doesn't mean I love her. You have to know that you are the only girl I have ever loved. Why do you think I hate myself so much for turning into my stupid brother?"

He loved me? I didn't get time to process his speech before we were interrupted by none other then Julia Drozdov herself.

"James what are you doing?" Julia asked wrapping her arm around his waist. Her eyes glared at me and I knew my eyes were doing the same.

James took another drink and dropped the cup to the ground crushing it under his foot, " Just catching up with an old friend."

Julia laughed and I could smell liquor on her breath, " Sweetie why do associate with such scum?"

She looked me up and down and sneared. I felt my blood rush and my anger build up. James too looked rather surprised.

"Leila is not scum. What's gotten into you Julia?" James seemed surprised by her outburst.

She sneared, " What's wrong with me? How about the fact that my boyfriend is being forced to marry a no good psycho bitch! You are mine and no one elses. Im not going tostand around and let this snake slither her way between our love."

James seemed like he had a whole list of things to say but I didn't give him the chance to talk. Instead I took a huge step closer to Julia until we were nose to nose. We both were about the same height but I relished in the fact that I was at least an inch or two taller. She seemed slightly taken aback but didn't back down.

"You know Julia we used to be friends. Now you just are a sorry excuse of a vampire. Its pathetic how you find such glee in putting others down."

Julia snickered, " You got that wrong. I only find joy in putting down you! You are a whore Leila Voda. Jumping from one Zecklos to the other. We all know you fucked Stefan. He said so himself. The worst sex he ever had."

She laughed and so did some of the people who had gathered around us. James seemed lost but he also held traces of anger.

Whether it was the whore part or the Stefan part I will never know. I felt my whole vision get rimmed in red and black and before I knew it my hand was striking out to slap Julia in the face. Except it didn't even make cotact with her face. A ray of crystal blue light shot out from the palm of my hand and rushed towards Julia, sending her flying back into a tree about 10 feet away. She fell to the ground unconscious, blood streaming from a gash in her head and her nose. I felt my whole body fill up energy and my anger turn to panic. Whispers began and stares followed. But I didn't stay. I took off running through the forest. What in the world had I just done?

Carly POV

Ivan looked skeptical at my claim. The whole time I spent untying him from the bed and uncuffing him. It was the girl, Nora, who seemed to sum up their questions.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Her eyes darted to Ivan who nodded his head.

I sighed and gazed at the closed door, " You can't know. You have to take a risk. Either stay here and get killed by that monster or allow me to help you escape."

Nora looked at Ivan and they seemed to be holding a silent dilemma.

I made a grunting noise, " Make it quick. We don't have much time before they notice I'm gone and then we all will suffer the consequences."

Ivan sighed, " I guess we have no choice."

I grabbed the sheet from off the bed. It was too short but we were dhampirs. The leap from the window would be like training.

I rushed to the window and raised the window sill as quietly and slowly as I could manage.

"Here's how this is going to work. One of will hold the sheet while another one shimmies down. There's going to be a tiny leap from there. The last one of us will have to make the full leap."

Ivan jumped in there, " Even though I don't trust you, I'm not going to let a girl go last. I'll do it."

Five minutes later I was climbing down the sheet. Nora was already on the ground keeping an eye out. I took the tiny jump when I reached the end. As I turned around, Ivan was already jumping out the window. He rolled and I was surprised at how quiet he was.

We scanned the perimeter and I felt my blood rush. It had been so long since I had used my guardian skills. It felt good to be back at it. I didn't get to enjoy the moment before I was being thrown to the ground.

A petite dhampir with dark hair and striking blue eyes starred down at me in awe. I felt my mouth go dry as she opened her mouth to speak.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Alana POV

All the awkwardness with Asher was going to have to wait. We had more pressing matters to attend to. Our plan was to watch the outskirts of the abandoned house and wait for someone to exit. Though when we arrived our plan got jostled a bit. The house was so small that we all three decided to just stick together. It was easy to watch. There was only one door. Asher was keeping his distance from me. After what happened in the car I didn't blame him. But now was not the time to dwell on that matter.

Asher's back stiffened, "Look at that." He whispered. I followed his gaze. Across the lawn three figures were running in the shadows. It was like silent communication as we all three took off towards them. I was ready to be fighting a blood thirsty strigoi. I took the closest figure to me and tackled. I puf of hair hit my face as the figure gave a tiny yelp. I looked down at the figure and almost cried tears of joy. Nora's face stared up at me. Her eyes showed fear but as she took me in she looked confused and slightly relieved. I didn't get time to say anything before I heard Mila's voice break the silence. I looked to my left and saw that Asher was helping Ivan up. I rolled off of Nora and we both stood quickly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mila said, her voice hard.

Beneath her was a dhampir girl. She was pale which was uncommon for dhampirs. Her dark hair was long and she was staring at Mila in disbelief.

The girl opened her mouth to speak. She seemed shocked, " Milena?"

Mila made a sound of disgust, " You of all people know not to call me that!" Mila pinned down the girls arms, " Now what the hell are you doing here!"

The girl on the floor seemed on the verge of tears, " Please Mila. We can talk about this later."

Ivan stepped forward, "Wait you know this girl?"

Mila snarled, " Of course I know her! You think I wouldn't know my own sister?"

The girls eyes began to water, " Mila, I missed you so much."

Mila dug her knee into the girl's side, " Shut up Charlotte!"

We all were so stunned by Mila's outburst that we all let out guard down. Which became apparent when we heard a dark and chilling voice from behind us.

"Yes Sugar…just shut up." We all turned as the strigoi laughed a chilling laugh.

Shit.


End file.
